Bad Little Girl
by Shayera Frost Hamato
Summary: Pequeña chica mala. Así es como actúas, pero no me compro que eres esa clase de chica. Y si lo eres, ¿por qué quieres salir conmigo?
1. Prólogo

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**¡Hola! Aquí Shay con un "**__Prólogo__**" otra vez cambiado y mejorado. ¡Y les doy las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!**_

_**Y sí tengo algún error, no duden en avisar, es que casi lo hice a la carrera y no me dio algo de tiempo.**_

_**=)**_

_**¡Empiecen!**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Muchos dicen que soy tan hermosa como la Luna, como las estrellas y la diosa Venus o Afrodita en persona…_

_Y otros dicen que soy letal como la serpiente, peligrosa como un león y traicionara como un escorpión…_

_¿Acaso piensan que eso me preocupa? Ninguna palabra en el mundo me ha lastimado, ni siquiera las más horribles que pudieran decirme…_

_Pero decirme "confié en ti", todo cambia…_

_Ahora, yo sé que voy a morir aquí, ¿eso debería sorprenderme? Estuve entrenando mi cuerpo para este momento, el momento para morir, ¿pero mi alma? Aún no está lista para morir…_

_¿Cómo terminé aquí? ¿Cómo pude volver al pasado cuando ni siquiera quiero pensarlo? ¿Cuándo fuel el momento en lo que todo cambio? ¿Acaso fue conocerte? ¿Acaso fue que supieras quien era yo? ¿O acaso fue cuando…?_

_Pero tengo una duda, una que ni yo sé si es verdad o algún efecto de la imaginación. Pero me sentí una idiota al no saber eso, ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta?_

_¿Tú…? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, pero creo que mis palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi boca…_

_¿Tú…?_

_¿Tú… me amas? ¿Después de todo lo que te hice pasar, tú me amas? ¿Cómo puedes amarme si te mentí más de una vez sin importarme que vieras en mí? ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede fijarse en una persona como yo? ¿Qué viste en mí que yo no puedo ver? Además, ¿por qué siento que esto es normal? No te ofendo, chico, pero ni siquiera yo sé que te paso por esa cabeza tuya para que te fijaras en mí…_

_Empecé a toser, el humo del fuego lastimaba un poco mi vista y mi olfato, no podía ver bien y me estaba empezando a doler los pulmones. Trató de salir de este edificio antes de que explotara, no le tenía miedo a la muerte, ella era mi mejor amiga desde hace tiempo. Miré hacia todas partes, buscando alguna salida que pudiera ayudarme a escapar._

_Y entonces…_

_Te veo…_

_Me quedé como una estatua al verte, tus ojos aún en pequeñas lágrimas. No te culpaba llorar por esto, era mi culpa. Sabía que desde el principio esto sería completamente malo, sabía que iba a equivocarme o que alguien saldría herido, yo pensaba que sería yo quien saldría herida… y me equivoqué._

_Recuerdo perfectamente tu mirada cuando lo supiste, reflejaba tanta tristeza que me sorprendí, sólo un poco. Me había acostumbrado a esas miradas que me mandaba la gente, hasta las de mis familiares. Pero la tuya me había llegado al corazón. Además, tu mirada era única, me miraste con una increíble tristeza y sufrimiento. Y sentí dolor dentro de mí… ¿cómo puedo yo sentirme así? ¡Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan culpable! No es mi culpa, está en mi naturaleza._

_-¿Por qué…?- dijiste con voz algo nerviosa y triste- Y confié en ti…_

_-Yo te lo dije, chico, pero no me escuchas…- dije mirando a otro lado_

_-¿Tú sabias que no quería creerlo, verdad?_

_-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?_

_-No quise pensar eso, no quería escuchar o creerlo que me lo dijeras cuando…_

_Y yo estallé._

_-¡Pero ya estoy harta de que no me escuches! ¡Te lo dije más de un millón de veces y nunca me creíste! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?!- dije al borde de la ira_

_-Ya sabes por qué…_

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que dijiste pero no me quedaba atrás._

_-¡Maldita sea, chico! ¡Tus familiares y amigos te advertían sobre mí que nunca, pero nunca, en tu vida debías estar cerca de mí!- diste un salto por el susto que te di mientras que nuevas lágrimas salían de tus ojos, decidí no verlas para concentrarme y no volver a sentirme mal- ¡Siempre hablas y quieres estar conmigo, y ya estoy harta de que no lo entiendas!, ¡sólo conmigo los días y las noches quieres pasar! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡¿Qué acaso quieres que te de un beso para que entiendas?!_

_Mierda…_

_Detuve mis pensamientos ante lo que dije, ¿besarte? Yo…_

_Me miraste sorprendido y observaste a mis ojos con sorpresa, dudando si lo que dije fue por inercia o por qué lo dije para que me dejaras, hasta creí ver un sonrojo en tus mejillas…_

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuché algo de caerse fuertemente, te miré y volví a mentirte, también grité a todo pulmón._

_-¡Dije que nunca te compraste que era esa clase de persona, creíste que era buena persona por lo cual tú te sentías orgulloso de ser amigos! Y nunca te preguntaste si de verdad era una persona mala,- me miraste muy sorprendido, di un suspiro antes de seguir y fingí un tono de voz enojado- ¡¿qué acaso no sabes lo que hago?! ¡¿Quieres saber?! ¡Bien! ¡Todas las noches siempre salgo a matar y a robar! ¡¿Quieres más?! ¡Yo sé que a tus hermanos les molesta lo que hago, mis ojos son del demonio que puede mirar hacia tus miedos más profundos! Yo no soy de aquí, vengó de la noche más tenebrosa, y ahora que está muy claro, ¿sabes que quiero? ¡Quiero que te alejes de mí! ¡PARA SIEMPRE!_

_Me miraste completamente destrozado, con el corazón roto y con lágrimas más fuertes._

_Yo sentí mucho más dolor de lo que ya sentía, ¿cómo podía seguir viviendo? ¿Viviendo con este terrible tormento?_

_Y decidí también decirte la verdad…_

_-Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, pero te conocí y de todas las cosas que me han pasado, no me arrepiento de nada haberte conocido. Me hiciste reír como nadie lo había hecho, me hiciste sentir feliz. Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco y creo es mi momento de hacerte feliz…- dije en un susurro muy bajo que hasta ni tú me escuchaste- Y, por favor, perdóname de todo lo que hice cuando me conociste. Desde fuera hasta dentro._ _Cuándo ya no esté aquí para hacerte feliz y verte sonreír…- dije con una sonrisa triste mientras que una lágrima rebelde salía de mi ojo y rodaba por mi mejilla_

_-Y ahora terminamos aquí, a punto de morir de a manos de mi cruda y apestosa verdad… pero tú no lo harás…_

_Creo que me oíste ya que me viste sorprendido y al mismo tiempo confundido._

_-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si cuando mueres vez toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos?_

_Me miraste más sorprendido y luego negaste la cabeza lentamente. Y de rente sentiste miedo, un horrible miedo…_

_-Entonces quiero que no lo experimentes aun.- dije con la voz un poco más débil y la cabeza agachada_

_De repente, corrí hacia ti y saque mi sai. Cerraste lo ojos, como si te fuera a matar ahí y ahora, que ingenuo eres. Cuando los abriste, notaste que ya no estabas en peligro, estabas afuera. A salvo. Pero al mismo notaste como algo rojo salía de mi camisa, algo que también empezaba a salir de mi boca._

_-¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡No!- me gritaste horrorizado tratando de acercarte corriendo_

_Levante la mano en dicho de que te detuvieras, y lo hiciste, me mirabas completamente confundido, preocupado y temeroso…_

_Entonces recordé una pequeña parte de una linda canción, una que un día tú y yo cantamos. Quise cantarla en español para que entendieras lo que siempre cantamos nosotros dos._

_"Perdóname por lo que pueda hacer…_

_Cuando no te recuerde…"_

_Y antes de que pudieras decirme algo, cualquier cosa. La oscuridad invadió mis ojos, creo que me toca "ver" toda mi vida. Y antes de que muera, quiero decirte algo:_

_¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si tú me parecías un monstruo? No, no pienso que eres un monstruo. Solo pienso que eres otra persona más de este mundo, una persona maravillosa y radiante de felicidad ¿y yo? Yo soy oscuridad y fría en el corazón, pero debo darte las gracias…_

_¿Por qué? Porque me enseñaste a ser feliz…_

_Gracias… gracias por qué mi vida empezó horrible y termino increíble, gracias a ti, tortuga. Y de lo único que no me arrepiento es haberte conocido…_

_Miguel Ángel Hamato…_

_Y eso que todo empezó hace 14 años…_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo **__Prólogo__** cambiado, otra vez. Espero sea de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	2. Dolor

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hola, lectores y lectoras! Aquí con el "primer" capi, como dije en mi nota: Iba a reescribir todo, aunque algunas cosas las voy a dejar. Espero que les guste.**_

Disclaimer:_**Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, sino que a Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Dolor**_

_14 años antes:_

Un hombre de piel casi pálida, cabello negro, ojos cafés, camisa roja y con pantalones negros caminaba de un lado a otro, claramente asustado y nervioso. No podía evitarlo, ¡estaba asustado! ¿Qué pasaba si perdía a su amada junto con el pequeño? Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Lo último que quería que le pasara en la vida era perder a su esposa.

De repente escucho el eco de un llanto muy fuerte, sonrió claramente calmado pero sorprendido, nunca pensó que lloraría tan fuerte. Corrió hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba su esposa. Pero los doctores lo detuvieron y este se enojó ante en el acto de los doctores.

-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Quiero ver a mi esposa!- dijo enojado y tratando de liberarse de los brazos de los doctores.

-Señor, aun no puede ver a la paciente.- dijo uno de ellos

-Doctor Hasegawa, Doctor Honami… por favor… déjenlo- dijo una voz femenina y muy débil

Los doctores lo soltaron y se alejaron, el hombre se acercó a su amada, quien era una mujer muy hermosa de piel casi blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos color azul claro, sonrió al ver que ella tenía una pequeña sabana envuelta en sus brazos.

-Oh, Ayame. Nos han dado el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le daba un dulce beso en el cabello- ¿Qué es? ¿Niño o niña?- preguntó emocionado

-Niñas.

El hombre iba a decir algo, pero noto que su esposa dijo "Niñas". Entonces eran dos.

-¿Acaso son dos? ¿Son gemelas?- preguntó él muy sorprendido

Antes de que la mujer pudiera responder, se escucharon como tres llantos débiles. El hombre volteo para encontrarse con dos enfermeras. Una traía dos bebes y la otra uno, quienes trataban de hacer dormir a las pequeñas criaturitas. El hombre sintió que su felicidad aumentaba. Miro a su esposa, quien tenía una sonrisa.

-Son… ¿cuatro niñas?

-Así es, Raidon. Tenemos cuatro hermosas hijas.

-¿Cómo las llamaremos?- preguntó emocionado

-¿Qué tal si yo nombro a dos y tu nombras a las otras dos?

-¡Claro!- respondió él

Él se volteó hacia la enfermera que tenía a los dos bebés.

-¿Me permite, señorita?- le preguntó a la enfermera

-Claro, señor.

La chica le dio a las dos bebes con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertarlas, ya que se habían dormido hace unos pocos minutos.

Miró a sus dos hijas, quien solo una tenía el cabello negro igual que él, la otra lo tenía castaño; pero no le importo. Miró a la otra por el rabillo del ojo, y pudo notar que la pequeña era rubia. De repente, las dos pequeñas empezaron a moverse y abrir los ojos. Una de ellas tenía los ojos cafés y la otra tenía los ojos azules oscuro. Lo cual lo sorprendió, ningunos de los dos amantes tenían ojos azules oscuro, pero no le importo ya que eran sus hijas. Las pequeñas empezaron a sonreír.

Miró a su otra hija, quien también se estaba despertando. Sus pequeños ojos eran de un lindo azul, iguales a los de su madre. La pequeña rubia empezó a reír al ver a su padre, empezó a alzar los bracitos; queriendo que él la tomara. Raidon sonrió, nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz.

Se acercó a su esposa, queriendo saber si la pequeña que tenía ella en sus brazos ya había despertado, quien tenía un lindo cabello color negro. Pero al parecer no, la pequeña estaba aún dormida. Miro a su esposa y después a sus hijas. Entonces recordó que hace mucho tiempo, él y su amada habían ido una vez a Nueva York. Había visto tantos nombres muy hermosos y bonitos, pensó en que cuando tuviera una hija o un hijo, lo llamaría como algunos de esos nombres.

-¿Recuerdas cuando viajamos a Nueva York?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida y curiosa.

-Creo que ya sé cómo las podemos llamar- dijo algo pensativo

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

- Esta se llamara…- miro a la bebé de ojos azules y cabello negro un poco pensativo para luego responder- …Leonora Isabela, su nombre será Leonora Isabela.

La pequeña bebé le sonrió, claramente de acuerdo ante el nombre.

-¿Y la otra?- preguntó su esposa

-Esta pequeña- dijo mientras alzaba a la de ojos cafés- se llamara Deliliah Rosalind. Ese será tu nombre, pequeña- dijo mientras le daba un beso a la pequeña.

-Te toca a ti, amor- dijo Raidon mirando a Ayame

La mujer miro a la pequeña de cabellos rubios con mirada pensativa para luego sonreír.

-Su nombre será Mikeyla Ángela- respondió la mujer

-Lindo nombre.

-Igual los que les pusiste a las pequeñas, Raidon.

-¿Cómo se llamara la otra?- preguntó

Ayame miro a su pequeña hija, ¿Cómo podría llamarla? ¿Victoria? ¿Alejandra? ¿Dorothy? No sabía sinceramente.

-¿Qué tal Rachel Fiona?

-Perfecto.

La mujer sonrió. Y miro a su hija, quien ahora se llamaba Rachel.

-Mi pequeña Rachel. Jamás te abandonare- su madre le dio un dulce beso en el cabello negro que tenía ella.

La pequeña despertó poco a poco y abrió sus dulces ojos. Ayame miro a su hija, queriendo ver sus ojos. Pero se sorprendió al verlos.

- Raidon… ven, por favor- le llamo su esposa

-¿Qué pasa, querida?- preguntó preocupado

-Ven.

El hombre dejo a sus hijas con la enfermera. Y se acercó rápidamente a su esposa, la miro pero la vista de ella estaba en el bebé. Miro a su hija y se sorprendió. Su hija no tenía sus ojos, ni los de su madre. Tenía los ojos color…

-¿Sus ojos… son de un verde toxico, no?- preguntó la madre

-Al parecer sí.

Pero… ¿de quién podría tener los ojos verdes toxico? No tenían ningún familiar con ese color de ojos. Ninguno.

-No me importa si mi hija no tiene el mismo color de ojos que los míos o de los tuyos, ¿verdad?- rompió el silencio su amada

-Es cierto.

_-"Mientras eso no evite su entrenamiento para ser una excelente kunoichi, estará bien para mi"-_ pensó el hombre serio

-Disculpen, lamento molestarlos, pero deben darnos sus nombres. ¿Podrían decírnoslos?- dijo el Doctor Hasegawa

-Claro, Doctor- respondió Raidon

-¿Cuál es el suyo, señor?

-Mi nombre es Raidon Joyce.

-¿Y el suyo, señorita?- preguntó mirando a Ayame

-Yo sé que este apellido no es de Japon, pero es Maximoff. Mi nombre es Ayame Maximoff o, en este caso, Ayame Joyce.

-Gracias, señorita- dijo el Doctor mientras salía del consultorio

-Ya quiero ir a casa, Raidon.

-Pronto, amor mío. Pronto.

* * *

_6 años después:_

Las pequeñas ya tenían sus amados seis años y los disfrutaban con su amada familia. Las hermanas jugaban a perseguirse, sólo tres de ellas jugaban. La otra estaba sentada en el sillón observando a sus hermanas jugar. Claramente aburrida, sólo observando.

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel? ¿No quieres jugar con tus hermanas?- preguntó la voz de su madre atrás de ella

La pequeña, quien traía puesto unos pequeños pantalones azules, una camisa roja con un dibujo del Gato Sonriente de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas e iba descalza, miro a su madre sorprendida. Ayame se sentó alado de su hija.

-Madre, ya soy muy grande para esos juegos estúpidos- aun su madre se sorprendía de que su hija supiera hablar muy bien cómo un adulto y a tan corta edad.

-Rae, amor, aun no eres mayor para dejar de jugar esos juegos. Los juegos siempre son divertidos, no importa en qué edad estés.

Rachel miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido, algo molesta.

-Pues te equivocas, madre.

Ayame sonrió, así de pequeña era ella.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Mikay me está volviendo a jalar el cabello!- el grito de su hija Deliliah interrumpió su plática con su segunda hija mayor

-¡Mikeyla! ¡Deja tu hermana!- regaño su madre a su hija menor

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Deliliah me estaba insultando!- se defendió la rubia

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mentirosa!

-¡No me digas mentirosa, cerebrito!

-¡No me digas cerebrito!

-¡Mikeyla! ¡Deliliah! ¡Ya basta! – las detuvo su madre

Las dos niñas se vieron con una vena en la frente mientras gruñían.

-¡Niñas!- dijo molesta su madre

Las hermanas dejaron de gruñir, para luego bajar la cabeza.

-Díganme ahora, ¿Qué paso?- preguntó dulcemente su madre

-Mikeyla me estaba jalando el pelo para que no atrapara a Leonora- respondió Deliliah

Mikeyla estaba a punto de protestar pero su madre le envió una cara que decía perfectamente "Interrumpes, y te castigo una semana sin videojuegos ni comics". Así que decidió callarse.

-¿Con que eso paso?- su madre las miro

-Hai, Haha [Sí, madre]- respondió Deliliah

-¿Eso paso, Mikeyla? ¿Por eso le jalaste el cabello a tu onee [hermana]?

-Hai, Haha- respondió apenada Mikeyla

- Musume wa, mimiwokatamukeru. Sentō o chūshi shite kudasai. Mikeyla, anata wa anata no imōto o nayama se tsudzukeru baai wa, subete no anata no manga ga rikai ubau? [Hijas mías, escuchen. Por favor, dejen de pelear. Mikeyla, si sigues molestando a tu hermana te quitare todos tus comics, ¿entendido?]

Su hija la miro con horror puro.

-¡Hai, Haha!

Deliliah rió ante la expresión de su hermana. Pero digamos que tampoco se salvó del regaño de su madre.

**-**Soshite, Deliliah. Mata daijōbu, anata no imōto o nayama sete kangaeru ga, subete anata no hatsumei o kinshi? [Y tú, Deliliah. Tampoco empieces en molestar a tu hermana sino prohibiré todos tus inventos, ¿entendido?]

No solo Mikeyla la vio con horror

-¡Hai, Haha!

-Está bien, ahora vayan a jugar. Sin pelear.

-Sí, mamá.- las dos niñas fueron a buscar a su hermana mayor

-¿Cómo sería mi vida sin esos dos monstruos?- preguntó Rachel a su madre

-Pues sería muy aburrida- respondió

Ambas mujeres rieron, Rachel no pudo evitar pensar.

_-"Creo que no me arrepiento de tener a esos dos monstruos de hermanas"-_ pensó divertida

-Ayame, querida, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó la voz de su esposo desde la cocina

-Ya voy, amor- la mujer se levantó y le susurró a Rachel

-Esta platica no ha terminado, señorita- le guiño un ojo

-Sí, madre.

-Esa es mi nena- le dio un dulce beso en la frente

Ayame camino hacia su esposo, quien cortaba las zanahorias para comer en la cena. El hombre tenía una mirada muy pensativa, algo que le preocupaba a su mujer.

-¿Pasa algo, Raidon?- preguntó

-Eh pensado…

-¿En qué has pensado?

-Que probablemente lo mejor sería entrenar a mis hijas para ser unas kunoichis. Y empezar ahora.

Su mujer le miro como si fuera la más loca idea que haya tenido. Y era cierto.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Entrenarlas a tan corta edad para ser algo que ellas probablemente no quieren ser?!- le grito molesta

-Gritar no arregla o resuelve algo, querida.- el hombre estaba muy tranquilo, tanto que no le importaba los gritos de su esposa.

-Solo respóndeme,- ella se masajeo la sien- ¿Por qué quieres entrenarlas?

-Para que sean unas excelentes kunoichis, para que sigan mis pasos en el arte marcial.- respondió sin mirar a su esposa

-¿En qué quieres que sigan tus pasos?- preguntó confundida

-En ser ninjas.

Ayame lo había olvidado, su esposo antes había sido un ninja, él había sido uno de los estudiantes del más peligroso asesino y ninja. Oroku Saki, ahora conocido como Destructor. Nunca le dijo a su esposo que antes había sido la mejor amiga de Hamato Yoshi, quien de cariño siempre le decía Splinter. Lo último que supo de él es que fue a vivir a Nueva York, ya que perdió a su amada Tang Shen y a su hija Miwa. Y siempre sentía lastima por él.

-¿Por qué quieres que sean ninjas?- preguntó algo enojada, pero a la vez nerviosa.

-Simple, cariño, solo quiero que sean kunoichis.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Porque tú eres su madre, y al menos quiero saber si tú lo aceptas o no. ¿Aceptarías convertir a tus hijas en unas excelentes kunoichis?- preguntó mientras volteaba a verla a los ojos.

Ella lo miro algo pensativa ¿Arruinar la vida de sus hijas solo para entrenar toda su vida? ¿Arruinando su infancia con entrenamientos y armas? No, jamás haría eso.

-Lo pensare.- fue su única respuesta

Raidon asintió, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de su amada Ayame.

En cambio, Ayame no estaba del todo comprometida con esto. Pensó en algo que podría hacer para que Raidon no entrene a sus hijas, pero sabía cómo era su esposo. Entonces solo había una salida.

-Creo que es momento de visitar a un viejo amigo.- susurró por lo bajo

* * *

_Esa misma noche:_

Ya había enviado una carta a Yoshi, esperando que pudiera haberla recibido ya. La carta le decía que iría a Nueva York, esperando al menos que pudiera ayudarla con su pequeño problema con su marido. Espero hasta la noche, ya había empacado sus cosas. Solo faltaban las de sus hijas.

Salió de su habitación silenciosamente rezando no haber despertado a su esposo. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hija Rachel, toco suavemente la puerta.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?- se oyó la voz cansada y somnolienta de su segunda hija mayor.

-Soy yo, Rae.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y con sumo cuidado, miro a su pequeña hija, quien traía una linda piyama de color rosa claro que había sido de regalo de Yoshi. Pero nunca lo vio, se lo envió por correo.

-¿Qué pasa, madre?- preguntó la pequeña

-No pasa nada, linda. Solo quiero que me hagas un favor, ¿sí?

La pequeña asintió, algo curiosa de lo que decía su madre.

-Quiero que vayas a despertar a tus hermanas con mucho silencio, no vayas a despertar a tu padre, ¿está bien?- miro a su hija a los ojos

-Hai- fue lo único que dijo

-Bien, yo empacare tus cosas. Y dile también a tus hermanas que también lo hagan, ¿sí?

-Pero, madre, ¿adónde vamos?- preguntó la niña

-Iremos a Nueva York a visitar a un amigo mío.- respondió mientras se dirigía al ropero de la niña

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Se llama Hamato Yoshi, es mi mejor amigo.

-Está bien, madre.- la niña salió de su cuarto para dirigirse al de sus hermanas.

Ayame trato con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo lo más rápido posible, el barco con destino a Nueva York no tardaría en zarpar.

-Hola, Ayame. ¿Cómo dormiste, querida?- dijo una voz tras de ella, ocasionando que le diera un horrible escalofrío

Volteo para encontrarse con Raidon, quien tenía a Rachel por el cuello. Y a sus hijas detrás de sus piernas, como si ella fuera un monstruo.

-¡Haha! ¡Haha! ¡Ayúdame!- rogó Rachel

Ayame estaba horrorizada, su esposo le estaba haciendo daño a su hija. Y eso no iba a permitir.

-¡Suelta a Rachel, Raidon! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!- gritó su esposa

-Claro que sí, Ayame. Tú y mi querida hija querían irse, y sobre todo con alguien ¿Con quién, Ayame? ¡¿Con quién?!- apretó más el agarre de Rachel

-Madre… a-ayúdame.

-¡Basta, Raidon! ¡La estas lastimando!- gritó horrorizada

-¡NO! ¡HASTA QUE ME DIGAS CON QUIEN QUERÍAS IRTE, NO SOLTARE A ESTE MONSTRUO! ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDO LLAMAR HIJA A UNA PERSONA QUE NO TIENE LA MISMA SANGRE QUE YO!- gritó enojado

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ¡Ella es tu hija, imbécil! ¡Rachel es tu hija!

-No, no lo es.

Lanzo a Rachel hacia la pared, lo cual hizo que la niña diera un gemido de dolor. Después la lanzo hacia la lámpara.

-¡RACHEL! ¡NO!- gritó su madre -¡MALDITO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

Ayame dio un golpe fuerte en la cien con el nudillo a Raidon con una gran velocidad, lo cual no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Raidon miró a Ayame con enojo, para luego tratar de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara pero ella lo esquivo con facilidad. Ella trato de darle un golpe en la quijada, pero él la esquivo y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que ella expulsara mucho aire. El aprovecho para darle un rodillazo, lo cual hizo que ella expulsara mucha sangre.

Ella cayó al suelo, algo mareada y adolorida. No quería que esto pasara, no lo quería.

-Por favor, Ayame, dejemos de pelear. No quiero que esto termine mal.- dijo Raidon

-Eso es lo que tú quieres.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.- Raidon estaba a punto de darle un golpe que haría que dejara inconsciente a Ayame.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para luego caer inconsciente. Ayame miró hacia su esposo, quien estaba tirado en el suelo. Miro hacia el frente, donde se encontraba Rachel con un sartén de cocina.

Noto que su hija tenía la boca rota, un poco manchada de sangre. El ojo algo negro, y unas cuantas heridas en los brazos.

-Rachel…Dios mío…

Rachel miro a su madre algo sorprendida de lo que ella acababa de hacer, nunca pensó en toda su vida dejar inconsciente a su propio padre. Pero… valió la pena. Ella corrió hacia su madre, quien al igual que ella tenía heridas.

-¡Madre! ¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupada

-Sí, Rachel, estoy bien.

Ella seguía viendo a su esposo, aun no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía completamente mal, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Vámonos, hija. Hay que ir hacia Nueva York.

Ayame se levantó y se dirigió por su maleta y por la de su hija. Cuando ya tuvo su maleta y a su hija consigo. Miro a sus otras tres hijas, quienes la miraban con algo de temor.

-Vamos, hijas. Hay que irnos.- Ayame les tendió la mano

Las pequeñas sintieron mucho temor y se abrazaron.

-¡Rachel! ¡Ven! ¡Podría hacerte daño!- dijo Leonora

Tanto Rachel como su madre se sorprendieron. Nunca pensaron que Leonora pudiera decir eso.

-¿De qué rayos hablas, Leonora? ¡Es nuestra madre! ¡Ten respeto!- defendió Rachel

-Pues yo pienso que _esa_ no es nuestra madre- dijo Leonora con enojo

Ayame sintió que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules, nunca pensó que su propia hija pudiera decir o pensar eso.

-Vamos, madre. Aquí nunca te podrán entender- dijo molesta Rachel.

Ella agarro la mano de su madre suavemente, dándole algo de confianza. Ayame vio a su hija, quien tenía una dulce sonrisa. Ella tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vámonos.- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

_En el barco:_

Ayame miraba hacia el cielo, aun no podía olvidar todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Baja la cabeza en lo que un suspiro agotado escapaba de sus suaves labios.

-¿Madre? ¿Estás bien?- la pequeña voz de su hija interrumpió sus pensamientos

Ayame volteo, su pequeña ya había sido curada. Pero aún se podía ver perfectamente sus heridas y eso desgarraba el alma de Ayame.

-Sí, Rachel. Estoy bien.

-Fiona.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Si vamos a ir a Nueva York, hay que vivir una nueva vida. Yo empecé con cambiar mi nombre, solo voy a usar mi segundo nombre, ¿sí?- dijo su hija

Ayame sonrió, su hija era completamente maravillosa.

-Está bien, Fiona.

-¿Cómo te llamarías tú?- se preguntó su hija

-Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Cassandra.

-¡Así te llamaras! ¡Cassandra Joyce!- la niña sonrió

-Y tú, Fiona Joyce- la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Sabes, madre? Si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar también el apellido, sería como el de tu bisabuela, ¿recuerdas?- dijo mientras miraba el cielo

-¿Cómo? ¿Romanova?- preguntó divertida

-Hmmm… Fiona Romanova, no suena mal.- dijo la niña

-Cassandra Romanova. Tampoco está mal- la adulta rió.

-¡Lo sé!

Ambas mujeres rieron, muy felices. Pronto iniciarían una nueva vida.

* * *

_4 años después:_

"Fiona" ya había crecido, pero su madre seguía llamándole Rachel. Fiona le pidió a su madre si podría meterla en una clase de Artes Marciales. Pero su madre le dijo que para que necesitaban pagar por dos horas de clases, cuando tienes a tu propia maestra personal. Raidon la había entrenado para que ella pudiera defenderse sola, sí que valió mucho la pena.

Cassandra (Ayame) había conseguido un empleo como niñera, lo cual le facilitaba mucho el trabajo y la vida. Cuido a cuatro niñas, por Dios.

Ambas estaban en una heladería, Fiona comiendo un rico helado de chocolate y Cassie (como le decían los niños quienes cuidaba) un rico helado de vainilla. Ambas se decían bromas y platicaban sobre cómo les fue en todo el día. Aunque hoy era Domingo.

-Dime, madre, ¿algún día iré a ese lugar donde siempre van esos niños?- preguntó la ya no tan pequeña

-¿De qué lugar me estás hablando, Rachel?- su madre le vio curiosa

-A ese lugar donde los niños siempre van para aprender no sé qué- respondió la chica

-¡Oh! ¿Estás hablando sobre la escuela?

-Sí, madre, estoy hablando sobre la escuela. Tú sabes que no siempre solo voy aprender ninjitsu.

-Bueno, Rachel, pagar una escuela cuesta mucho. Y debería ver a cual debería meterte- respondió la mujer

-Está bien- respondió mientras seguía comiendo su helado.

* * *

_En un lindo y pintoresco parque:_

Ayame y Rachel estaban en la sombra de un árbol grande, Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados. Muy tranquila de toda la calma que había. Su madre, Ayame, miraba el cielo azul. Aun no podía olvidar todo lo que le paso en Tokio con su esposo. Dio un suspiro cansado, y no pudo evitar recordar una linda canción. Recordó que un día estaba viendo la televisión con Rachel, estaban viendo un programa llamado _"Hora de Aventura"._ Y salió una linda canción que a Rachel y a ella le habían gustado mucho.

Empezó a cantarla, con una dulce y hermosa voz:

_Good little girl. (Pequeña chica buena.)_

_Always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad, (Siempre hablando y peleando conmigo, sabes que soy malo,)_

_But you're spending the night with me. __(Solo conmigo las noches quieres pasar.)_

_What… do you want… from my world? __(¿Qué… quieres… de mi  
mundo?)_

_You're a good little girl. __(Eres una pequeña chica buena.)_

Dio un suave suspiro, nunca pensó que una canción de un programa para niños podría gustarle. Estaba a punto de cantar la otra parte, pero una bella voz la interrumpió.

_Bad little boy. (Pequeño chico malo.)_

_That's what you're acting like, I really don't buy, (Así es como actúas, pero no me compro,)_

_That you're that kind of guy. __(Que eres esa clase de chico.)_

_And… if you are…, (Y… si lo eres…,)_

_Why do you want to hang out with me? __(¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?)_

Miro hacia su hija, quien tenía una dulce sonrisa y los ojos abiertos. Diciéndole que no parara de cantar. Su madre sonrió y ambas empezaron a cantar.

_Don't you know i'm a villain? __(¿No sabes lo que hago?)_

_Every night, I'm out killin' (Todas las noches, salgo a matar)_

_Sending everyone running like children, (Y de repente todos corren como niños,)_

_I know why you're mad at me, (Y sé que eso te molesta,)_

_I got demon eyes and they're lookin' right through your anatomy, (Tengo ojos de demonio y que pueden mirar atraves de tu anatomía,)_

_Into your deepest fears, baby, I'm not from here, (Hacía tus sueños más profundos, nena, no soy de aquí,)_

_I'm from the Nightosphere, to me you're clear... transparent, (Soy de la Nocheosfera, ahora que está claro y transparente)_

_You got a thing for me girl, It's apparent. __(Tienes que pensar por mí, chica, es aparente.)_

Madre e hija se vieron por unos segundos para luego sonreír, y dar un suspiro largo. Eso… sí que había sido lindo.

* * *

_Ya en la noche:_

Las dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente en la increíble oscuridad de la ciudad de Nueva York. Su destino era su departamento, ambas subieron las escaleras. Aun sonrientes y tranquilas ante todo lo que pasaba.

Cassandra abrió tranquilamente la puerta de su departamento, ajena a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Cuando ambas entraron, la puerta se cerró de un portazo, asustando a madre e hija.

-Rachel, quédate cerca de mí- la adulta puso detrás de ella a su hija, queriendo protegerla.

-Es lindo volver a verte, Ayame Joyce. Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cuánto fue? ¿Cuatro años? Un tiempo muy alejado de casa- dijo una voz masculina

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?- mintió, sabía quién era.

-¿Qué no me recuerdas, Ayame? Soy tu amado esposo, la persona que abandonaste hace cuatro años.

-No sé quién es usted, señor. Mi nombre no es Ayame Joyce, mi nombre es Cassandra Romanova.

-¿Así? ¿Entonces cómo se llama esa pequeña niña que tienes en tu espalda?

-¡Rachel!- gritó una pequeña voz

Cassandra pudo notar que sus tres hijas estaban ahí también, lo cual hizo que ella nada más suspirara. Genial.

-¡No me llamo Rachel! ¡Mi nombre es Fiona!- gritó su hija

Su madre la volteo a ver con una tierna sonrisa, lo cual fue correspondida. Volteo a ver a su esposo, quien tenía una mirada oscura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con veneno

-Al parecer ya te acordaste de mí, Ayame- sonrió con ironía

-Cómo olvidar a horrible monstruo- dijo molesta

Raidon gruño molesto.

-Dame a mi hija y te dejare vivir.

-¡Nunca te daré a mi hija, Raidon!- grito

-Si ese es tu deseo- dijo Raidon

Antes de que la mujer lo pudiera notar, sintió un horrible dolor en el estómago. Miro hacia su estómago, quien tenía una espada dentro. Manchando su linda camisa de sangre. De su sangre. Pronto la sangre empezó salir de su boca al sentir un fuerte puñetazo, no podía defenderse. Sentía mucho dolor ahora. Pronto sintió que le la pierna se le inmovilizaba, y el brazo también. Antes de que lo pudiera notar, todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre. Sintió todo a su alrededor dar vueltas, no quería decepcionar su hija. No quería perderla. No así.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, saco la espada de su estómago y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la espada. Dejándole una cicatriz en su ojo derecho a su esposo.

-¡Maldita perra!- le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara

Ayame cayó al suelo, demasiado débil y con mucha pérdida de sangre. Miro a su hija, quien veía todo. Horrorizada.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡NOOOO!- gritó su amada hija

-Rachel…- susurró muy débilmente

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes sola!- gritaba con lágrimas Rachel

-Rachel… e-es la p-primera vez que me d-dices mamá…- su madre sonrió

-¡Te diré siempre mamá si me dices si estás bien!

-Rachel…por favor… escucha…- Ayame le toco suavemente la mejilla

-¿Qué pasa, mami?- preguntó con muchas lagrimas

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos, Rachel?- preguntó débilmente

-¿La de jamás separarnos?- la niña la miro muy triste

-Siempre recuérdala, hija. Siempre. Y recuerda que yo siempre…- su madre empezó a cerrar los ojos

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes sola!

-…te amare, Fiona Romanova.- le dijo por el nombre que se habían puesto al llegar a Nueva York.

-¿Mami? ¡¿Mami?! ¡No!- las lágrimas salían con mucho dolor.

-Rachel, linda, es hora de irnos a Tokio- dijo Raidon poniendo suavemente su mano en el hombro de Rachel

-¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO MONSTRUO! ¡ME DA UNA GRAN DESHONRA SER TU HIJA!- gritó fuertemente Rachel

-Rachel…- susurró su hermana Leonora

-¡Déjenme!- gritó Rachel con tristeza

-Por favor, hermana mayor. Era por tu bien- dijo suavemente Mikeyla

-¡¿En qué?! ¡¿En matar a nuestra propia madre?! ¡¿Lastimar a la persona que nos amó cuando nacimos?!- Rachel estaba muy destrozada

-Rachel, iras conmigo devuelta a Tokio. Quieras o no- su padre la tomo por los brazos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!- gritó, tratando de no separarse del cuerpo de su madre.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- ella trataba de pedir ayuda.

-¡Cállate, maldita mocosa!- Raidon le dio una fuerte cachetada a Rachel

Rachel, con lágrimas y sangre escurriendo por su boca, miro a sus hermanas con odio.

-¡Los odio a todos! ¡Juro que me vengare! ¡Los matare a todos!- gritó Rachel, causando miedo a sus hermanas.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- Raidon le dio un fuerte golpe haciendo que Rachel se quedara inconsciente.

_-"Me vengare…"-_ esa fue su promesa antes de quedar inconsciente.

Esa fue la promesa que siempre guardara en su ser. La promesa que nació en esa oscura noche. Esa fue la promesa de una dulce niña, quien perdió todo en una sola noche. Esa fue la promesa que hizo que Rachel Joyce muriera. La promesa que hizo que Fiona Romanova naciera. Esa fue la promesa de Fiona Romanova.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, amados lectores. Este es, técnicamente, el primer capítulo.**_

_**Los veo en el siguiente cap.**_

_**Good Little Girl- Bad Little Boy **de **Fionna y Marshall Lee.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	3. Conociendo a dos

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi!**_

_**Se me olvido decirles que, en algunos capítulos tendrán nombres de canciones. Al final siempre pondré como se llama la canción, y la canción del prólogo se llama Bad Little Boy- Good Little Girl de Fionna y Marshall Lee. Y no será la primera vez que se escuche, solo para avisar. Las canciones no tendrán ningún parecido con la historia, probablemente y algunos títulos no tendrán canciones.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: **__**Conociendo**__** a dos**_

_En la actualidad:_

-¡AHHHHHH!- gritó una voz despertándose de un sueño

Sintió todo su cuerpo sudar por el sueño que tuvo, no podía decirle eso sueño. O pesadilla.

-Maldito recuerdo- susurró molesta

Aun no entendía como un simple hecho que le paso, la haya dejado muy marcada. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Fue la muerte de su madre! Su amada madre…

-Te extraño mucho, madre…- susurró con tristeza para luego exclamar- ¡Pero te juro que me vengare de ese maldito bastardo!

Miró hacia su ventana con tristeza y una lágrima rebelde salía de sus hermosos y exóticos ojos.

-Ojala estuvieras aquí, te extraño mucho.- la chica volvió a recostarse muy cansada mientras murmuraba -Lo único que valió mucho de todo lo que eh hecho, fue irme con mi mamá a Nueva York. Y escapar de mi hogar para volver ahí.

Ella puso una mano en su frente, algo confundida. Llevaba semanas con ese recuerdo, lo único que recordaba era solo eso. ¿Qué acaso no tenía otros recuerdos?

-Mierda…- cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Dio un suspiro muy cansado, giro su cabeza y miro el reloj de su mesita de noche. Tenían marcadas las 10:21 p.m., dio otro suspiro. No tenía mucho desde que se había dormido, pero tener estos "sueños" ya la estaban empezando a cansar.

-Ya que.

Se levantó mientras arrastraba los pies. Se metió a su baño, donde se miró. Nada de ella había cambiado, sus ojos color verde toxico seguían siendo los mismos. Su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cadera, siempre tenía que ponerse una trenza para que no se le pongan nudos en el cabello. Siempre le daba mucha risa su piyama, consistía en un pantalón viejo y roto junto con una camisa grande que tenía unas letras que decía _**"Esta es mi camisa para matar zombis"**_. Sinceramente, le gustaba mucho esa camisa.

Se quitó muy tranquilamente su piyama, no tenía mucha prisa. Cuando se la quitó, se metió a su baño. Recordó la canción que ella y su madre habían escuchado y cantado.

_Good little girl. (Pequeña chica buena.)_

_Always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad, (Siempre hablando y peleando conmigo, sabes que soy malo,)_

_But you're spending the night with me. __(Solo conmigo las noches quieres pasar)_

_What… do you want… from my world? __(¿Qué… quieres… de mi mundo?)_

_You're a good little girl. __(Eres una pequeña chica buena.)_

_Bad little boy. (Pequeño chico malo.)_

_That's what you're acting like, I really don't buy, (Así es como actúas, pero no me compro,)_

_That you're that kind of guy. __(Que eres esa clase de chico.)_

_And… if you are…, (Y… si lo eres…,)_

_Why do you want to hang out with me? __(¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?)_

Pensó en la última frase, ¿Quién quisiera salir con ella?

Sacudió la cabeza muchas veces, ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? Desde cuando quería salir con alguien a una cita.

Suspiró, era oficial. Claramente esa canción afectaba mucho.

Pocos minutos después salió de su tranquila ducha sin importarle que estuviera desnuda y se dirigió hacia su closet. Saco de ahí unos pantalones color grises un poco ajustados, un cinturón negro con pequeñas puntas de metal dándole un toque rebelde. Una camisa de tirantes negra, junto con una camisa crop tees con un dibujo de no fumar y de tirantes cortados (cortesía de ella). Y se puso sus amadas botas negras. Se acomodó su cabello y se lo dejo suelto. Se puso unos lentes negros para que nadie viera sus ojos color verde toxico. Agarro una bolsa chica y puso ahí unas armas suyas que consistían en unos shurikens y unos sais. Sus queridos y apreciados sais.

Salió por su ventana, no tenía ganas de salir por la puerta. Bajo por las escaleras de incendios lo cual fue muy fácil. Caminó por las oscuras calles de Nueva York, la gran Manzana. O como se le llame.

La chica camino con paso tranquilo, no tenía prisa en nada. Solo quería caminar. Y tal vez encontrar algo de diversión.

-¡Hey, nena! ¡Ven aquí!- deseo cumplido.

La chica volteo hacia la derecha para encontrar a siete hombres, rudos y peligrosos. Ni siquiera la intimidaron, ni una pisca. La pelinegra siguió su camino, sin importarle los gritos que le daban para que se acercara.

-¡Vamos, nena! ¡Ven por un poco de diversión!- dijo uno de ellos

-_"La única que va a tener diversión seré yo"- _pensó con una sonrisa disimulada

-¡Ven, preciosa!- gritaban los hombres

La chica seguía aun su camino muy tranquila.

-Si ella no viene, entonces nosotros iremos hacia ella ¿verdad, muchachos?- preguntó el líder de la banda

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos

La chica giro hacia la izquierda, sin saber que se dirigía a un callejón sin salida. O eso es lo que creían los hombres. Cuando llego al final del callejón, volteo para poder volver por donde vino. Pero los hombres la tenían acorralada.

-Vamos a divertirnos, linda. Quieras o no.- dijo el líder

-¿Y tú quién te crees para decirme eso?- preguntó sin sentir una pisca de miedo.

-Nosotros, querida, somos los Dragones Purpura. Y siempre tenemos lo que queremos. Siempre.- dijo mientras se acercaba

En un techo muy cercano, se encontraban cuatro sombras de personas observando la escena. Más bien, cuatro sombras de tortugas

-¡Hay que ir a ayudarla!- dijo Miguel Ángel

-Ya lo sabemos, Mikey. Solo estamos viendo cuanto son de los Dragones Purpura- respondió Leonardo

-No hay que ver cuántos malos son, Leo. Solo hay que atacar y ya.- dijo Rafael poniendo su puño en la otra mano

-No podemos arriesgarnos, Rafael.- respondió Leo molesto por la proposición de Rafa

-Leo tiene razón, Rafa.- estuvo de acuerdo Donatello

-¿Por qué lo dices, Donnie? ¿Acaso por la persona que vamos a salvar, una chica específicamente, vas a pedirle como impresionar a Abril?- preguntó Rafael con una sonrisa divertida

-Yo… ehmm…- Donnie se sonrojo, no sabía que decir ante eso

Leonardo estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un grito de dolor. Las cuatro tortugas pensaron que tardaron mucho en hablar que no notaron que los Dragones ya habían lastimado a la chica. Pero se equivocaron. De quien había provenido el grito de dolor, no fue de la chica. Sino de uno de los Dragones Purpuras, quien había sido golpeado fuertemente. Antes solo eran siete hombres, ahora solo eran dos.

-Ahora, ¿Quién sigue?- de repente saco sus sais.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- grito el líder de los Dragones huyendo

-Vaya, y no tuvimos que hacer nada.- dijo Rafael sorprendido

-Al parecer nos perdimos de toda la acción- comento Donatello

-Yo no, mientras ustedes hablaban, yo estaba viendo toda la acción. ¡Esa chica sí que sabe pelear! ¡Dio una patada por aquí! ¡Y un puñetazo por acá! ¡Fue genial!- gritó contento Miguel Ángel

-¿Enserio, zoquete? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¡Somos mejores que esa chica!- dijo Rafael

-Pues eso no me interesa, ¡iré a conocerla! ¡Tal vez me enseñe todos esos movimientos que hizo!- el de bandana naranja salto hacia donde estaba la chica.

-¡Mikey! ¡Mikey! ¡Espera!- Leo trato de detenerlo, pero Mikey ya estaba cerca de la chica

-Diablos… no otra vez…- susurró Rafa poniendo una mano en su frente

Miguel Ángel se acercó a la chica por detrás, estaba a punto de darle un lindo saludo. Pero la chica se volteó rápidamente, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en la cara. Cortesía de su pie.

Sus hermanos hicieron cara de dolor al imaginarse el golpe, sí que debía haber sido muy duro. Ya que lo dejo seminconsciente.

-Que golpe…- susurró Donnie

-Mikey no mentía, la chica sí que sabe pegar- dijo divertido Rafa

La chica miro a Mikey muy sorprendida, ¿una tortuga? Vaya, nunca en su vida se esperó eso. En realidad, nunca en su vida había visto a una tortuga mutante.

-Hmmm… ¿estás bien?- preguntó la joven a la tortuga

-¿Eh? ¿Mamá?- preguntó muy mareado

-No, no soy tu madre- le dijo mientras se reía un poco

-¿Eh?- Mikey tuvo que dar muchos sacudidas a su cabeza

Pudo ver mejor y se quedó hipnotizado al ver a la chica, era muy hermosa. Aunque no podía ver sus ojos, sí que era muy linda.

-Que linda…- susurró sin darse cuenta de que ella escucho lo que dijo

-Gracias.- dijo amablemente, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó ella, tratando de evitar el tema

-Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, gusto en conocerte. Pero mis amigos me dicen Mikey- dijo tiernamente

-Gusto en conocerte, Miguel Ángel.- dijo ella

Sus hermanos veían todo con la boca muy abierta, la chica no se había asustado. No como ellos esperaban.

-Wow…- dijeron los tres

-Dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Mikey

-¿Mi nombre?- preguntó

-Sí, es que quisiera saber si tu pudieras enseñarme un poco sobre todos los movimientos que hiciste.

-¿Me viste pelear?- preguntó sorprendida

-Pues sí. Yo y mis hermanos estábamos en ese edificio.- Mikey señalo el edificio donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

La chica miro hacia donde señalaba Mikey, y ahí pudo ver a Leonardo, Rafael y a Donatello, quienes le saludaron con la mano lentamente. Ella les devolvió el saludo.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanos?- preguntó sin apartar la vista

-El de bandana roja se llama Rafael, es muy gruñón. El de bandana azul se llama Leonardo, es mi hermano sabio. Y el de bandana morada se llama Donatello, el cerebrito- dijo divertido Mikey

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando oyó las sirenas de los carros de policías.

-¡Oh, no! ¡La policía!- dijo nervioso Mikey

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento. Espero verte algún día otra vez- dijo Mikey mientras se levantaba, ya que toda la conversación estuvo sentado en el suelo, y se dirigía hacia sus hermanos.

-Adiós, Miguel Ángel- se despidió la pelinegra

-¡Adiós!- gritó antes de irse

-¿Supiste cómo se llamaba?- le preguntó Rafael cuando Mikey estaba con ellos

Mikey se detuvo de repente, ¡se le había olvidado saber su nombre! Trato de regresar pero Leo lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que irnos, Mikey- dijo serio

Mikey bajo un poco la cabeza mientras asentía algo triste. Las cuatro tortugas se dirigieron hacia su guarida en las alcantarillas.

Sin saber que una sombra los veía desde lejos.

-Nunca en mi vida pensé ver a cuatro tortugas mutantes. ¿No crees que es un poco extraño, madre?- miro hacia el cielo oscuro

Dio un suspiro.

-Miguel Ángel, Rafael, Leonardo y Donatello. ¿Por qué esos nombres me suenan tan familiares?- se preguntó la sombra

-Que nombres tienen esas tortugas. Pero no están mal- se dijo a ella misma.

-Es oficial, Fiona. Conoces a personas muy extrañas.

Pero de repente le llego una gran curiosidad, ¿Cómo podían haberse convertido cuatro tortugas en cuatro tortugas mutantes? Eso lo averiguaría, muy pronto. Y si era necesario, a la fuerza.

-Que mi nueva aventura empiece hoy.

La chica miro hacia donde se habían ido las tortugas, para luego sonreír malévolamente. Esto podría ser divertido. Ella miro hacia el cielo por unos segundos. Para luego empezar a saltar en techo en techo, queriendo pasear un rato. Sin ni siquiera saber que había sido vigilada todo este tiempo. De nada más y nada menos que Karai.

-Me pregunto quién será esa chica- se preguntó Karai

-Quien quiera que sea esta chica, al parecer tiene algún interés por las tortugas- dijo pensativa

-Creo que pronto tendremos más ayuda de lo normal, y al parecer no soy la única que piensa que esto será divertido. Y creo que tampoco seré la única que jugara con una de las tortugas- recordó como la chica se había comportado con la tortuga de bandana naranja.

Sonrió malévolamente, a su padre le iba a encantar esta noticia.

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

Las cuatro tortugas sentadas en el sillón haciendo lo habitual, Leonardo viendo su programa de _Héroes Espaciales_, Rafael dándole de comer a Spike, Donnie viendo a Abril como un tonto enamorado y Mikey miraba a la nada.

Miguel Ángel no podía olvidar a esa chica de cabello negro, no podía dejar de pensar en ella tan solo un segundo. Tan solo la vio y sintió…

-Ah…- Mikey dejo que un suspiro suave escapara de su boca

-¿Mikey? ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Abril

Mikey ni siquiera le prestó atención, solo seguía pensando en esa chica.

-Oigan, chicos, ¿qué le pasa a Mikey?- les preguntó Abril a las tortugas

-Pues veras, Abril. Mikey conoció a u…- Donnie fue interrumpido por un grito de Mikey

-¡Es la más hermosa chica del mundo!- gritó fuertemente

-Eh ahí la razón- dijo Rafael

-¿Conociste a una chica, Mikey?- preguntó Abril, la tortuga asintió- ¿Y no es una kunoichi que forma parte del Clan del Pie, verdad?

-No, ella es una inocente chica- dijo mientras miraba a Abril con una sonrisa

-Qué bueno, porque no quiero que pase lo mismo como a Leo con Karai- Abril vio al mencionado con una ceja alzada

Leo se sintió algo avergonzado.

-Qué bueno que no es una ninja que trate de matarte y que forme parte del Clan del Pie al igual que la novia de Leo- dijo Rafael mientras miraba a Leo con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Cuándo me dejaras de molestar con eso, Rafa? Ya entendí la lección- dijo molesto Leo

-No dejare de decírtelo hasta que de verdad hayas aprendido la lección.

-¿Qué lección?

-La de jamás enamorarte del enemigo- dijo molesto Rafael

Mientras los dos hermanos peleaban, Mikey se escabullo con mucho silencio. Quería ver otra vez a esa chica.

* * *

_Fuera de las alcantarilla, casi cerca de ahí:_

La tortuga de los nunchakus buscaba a la chica, había vuelto otra vez al callejón donde la había visto por primera vez. Pero no la vio ahí, ¿Dónde podría estar?

-Hola, tortuga.

Mikey se volteó rápidamente, y vio a una chica. Traía puesto unas botas negras, un short color negro un poco corto junto con un cinturón color negro con púas, en el cinturón traía ahí unos sais, camisa negra con mangas cortadas, guantes cortos que dejaba ver sus dedos. Su cabello era de color negro, con dos mechones color rojo, hasta la espalda y amarrado a una trenza; y traía una bandana de color negro.

-¿Hola, chica?

Antes de que Mikey pudiera decir algo, la chica saco uno de sus sais y trato de atacarlo. Pero él fue más rápido y lo esquivo con mucha velocidad, no sabía porque ella lo atacaba. Ahora trato de lastimarlo con su sai, pero él lo bloqueo con sus nunchakus. Los ataques de ella eran completamente impresionantes, tanto que él quería aprenderlos. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¡No era momento de pensar en eso!

El bloqueo uno de sus ataques, pero no pudo notar que puso ella su pie en su pierna. Ocasionando que él se caiga, Mikey se maldijo por haberse desconcentrado.

La chica le vio por unos segundos, le apunto con su sai en el cuello. Para luego se parársele y tendiéndole la mano.

-Dime una cosa, tortuga. ¿Te gusta divertirte?- le preguntó coqueta.

Mikey no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero tal vez la chica era buena. Acepto la mano él mientras se paraba, grito algo emocionado.

-¡Me encanta!

-Bien, ¿te gustaría salir a divertirme conmigo?- le preguntó

-Espera, mis hermanos me dijeron sobre nunca hablar con extraños. ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó un poco desconfiado

-Yo soy Shadow. ¿Ya quieres ir a jugar conmigo?

-¡Claro!- dijo inocentemente

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Miguel Ángel. Pero me dicen Mikey para abreviar- dijo amablemente Mikey

-Un gusto, Mikey.

La chica se le quedo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que Mikey se sintiera un poco nervioso.

-¿Listo para jugar, Mikey?- le preguntó sensualmente

-Eh… c-claro- tartamudeo

-Entonces intenta seguir mis pasos- dijo mientras se separaba

-¿Qué?

-¡Sígueme, Miguel Ángel!- dijo mientras corría hacia el otro techo, pero estaba muy lejos. No lo iba a lograr

-¡Shadow, espera!- corrió hacia ella, tratando de detenerla.

-¡Vamos! ¿O no quieres divertirte, Mikey?- le preguntó mientras le volteaba a ver

-¡Pero está muy alto!- este trataba de seguirle el paso

-¡Entonces salta!- dijo mientras saltaba

-¡Cuidado!- grito preocupado

Shadow salto hacia abajo, Mikey se asustó de que algo le pudiera haberle pasado a la chica. Se acercó al borde del edificio, pero antes de que asomara la cabeza. La chica estaba como volando hacia el cielo, dando unas cuantas piruetas.

Cayo de pie sana y salva en el edificio, Mikey tenía la boca abierta. Miro hacia abajo, y pudo ver un tendedero. Y claramente eso lo uso de resorte para saltar.

-¿Vas a venir o qué?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

A Miguel Ángel le dio la confianza para saltar, primero tuvo que tomar velocidad. Y empezó a correr muy rápido, para luego dar un salto hacia el tendedero. Y lo uso como resorte, y dio unas cuantas volteretas en el aire. Se sentía muy bien hacer eso.

Shadow le veía desde abajo, con una sonrisa divertida. Pero pudo notar que la tortuga había calculado mal e iba a caer pronto. Se preocupó por el mutante.

-¡Mikey! ¡Cuidado!- le gritó

El de bandana naranja vio hacia abajo y pudo notar que estaba a punto de caer en el suelo.

Dio un fuerte grito. Completamente asustado. Se tapó la cara, ya que sabía que iba a ser un fuerte golpe.

Pero en vez de sentir el duro piso, sintió algo más cómodo. Además de que saltaba por los aires, pudo ver debajo de él que había un colchón. Un poco viejo, pero lo suficientemente servible como para salvarle la vida.

-¡Yeaaah! ¡Ven, Shadow! ¡Esto es divertido!- dijo dando saltos

La chica misteriosa le vio con una sonrisa, para luego saltar hacia el colchón. Eso sí que era divertido.

-¡Genial!- dijeron ambos

Ambos estallaban en risas y diversión.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este capi reescrito. Espero pacientemente reviews.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	4. No pares la fiesta

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hola, lectores! Aquí con el capítulo 3. Espero les guste.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: No pares la fiesta**_

_Después de 1 hora de diversión y risas:_

Shadow y Mikey estaban haciendo carreras, y el que tenía era ventaja era Shadow. Quien era más rápida que Mikey. En cambio, Mikey se sentía muy cansado. La chica sí que era veloz.

-E-espera u-un segundo- dijo sin aire

-¿Ya te cansaste, Mikey? ¡Pero si falta un poco para llegar!- le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó tratando de respirar con dificultad

-Ahí.

Shadow señalo un edificio, uno muy grande y abandonado. Se notaba que no había ninguna persona ahí.

-¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? Solo es un edificio abandonado- replicó un poco molesto

-Esa es su apariencia por fuera, su apariencia por dentro es que puedes ser quien seas. No importa si eres mutante o no- le dijo mientras le miraba.

-¿O sea que es un lugar libre? ¿Para mutantes cómo yo?- la respuesta de la chica le había sorprendido mucho

-No mutantes como tú, personas como tú.

La tortuga se sorprendió, pensó que le diría mutante. Todas las personas que lo veían siempre creían que era un monstruo. Al parecer esta chica no. Sonrió por inercia. Y le pregunto.

-¿Piensas que yo no soy un monstruo?

Ella lo miro sorprendida, pero un poco triste. Era cierto de que ella no lo veía como un monstruo. Y odiaba mucho a la gente que siempre criticaba a las personas como eran.

-No, no pienso que eres un monstruo. Solo pienso que eres otra persona más de este mundo- le dijo sinceramente

_-"¡Vaya! Shadow cree que no soy un monstruo. Creí que ella pensaba eso de mí. Tal vez ella es una de los buenos. ¡Genial! ¡Así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos!"- _pensó

-¡Mikey!- le gritó fuertemente la chica

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?

-Te eh estado hablando desde hace unos diez minutos, ¿en que estabas pensando?- le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Pensaba en…

-Bueno, no importa. Vamos a divertirnos, Mikey- dijo mientras saltaba hacia el techo

-¿Eh? ¡Claro! ¡Claro!- saltó detrás de ella

Ambos llegaron a la puerta, se veía muy vieja. La chica toco la puerta tres veces, y esta fue abierta muy poco.

-¿Contraseña?- preguntó una voz

-Los monstruos no somos nosotros, son ellos- respondió

La puerta fue abierta, después se escuchó un fuertísimo ruido. Se oía como música, Shadow tomo la mano de Mikey. Ocasionando que él se sonrojara un poco. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía Donnie.

Él pudo ver a mucha gente, inclusive había personas pegadas. No recordaba cómo se les decía, pero estaban pegadas. Entre otras personas que estaban muy feas, no en mal sentido. Sino que en realidad estaban como deformadas. Y a él le decían feo. También habían algunas, ¿Cómo les decía Splinter?, ¡Así! ¡Strippers! Algunas mujeres con poca ropa, y otras sin ropa. Lo cual sonrojo mucho a Mikey.

-¡¿Quieres bailar?!- le gritó fuerte, ya que no se oía nada con este ruido

-¡Claro!- le gritó igual de fuerte

Ambos fueron al centro de la pista, mientras movían sus cuerpos. Los dos bailaban con diversión, y Mikey hacia algunos pasos geniales. Él era un increíble bailarín.

Los dos guerreros hacían movimientos divertidos en la pista, hasta algunos los imitaban.

-¡Atención, chicas y chicos!- llamo la atención un hombre en el escenario- ¡Hoy haremos un día de karaoke! Y nosotros escogeremos a los cantantes, quienes serán cuatro personas. ¡Empecemos!

Todos empezaron a gritar, diciendo que ellas querían pasar. Las luces se apagaron, y solo había una luz quien se movía. Al parecer iba a hacer lo que escogía a las personas. La luz escogió a una chica stripper, después escogió a un hombre con aspecto de rap, después a un chico rockero, y por ultimo; la última persona era…

La luz llego hacia Shadow, lo cual hizo que saliera un fuertísimo grito por parte de la chica.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- gritó sorprendida

-¡Vamos, chica! ¡Sube!- le gritó el hombre

-¡No!

-¡Vamos, Shadow!- le animó Mikey

Shadow miro a Mikey con horror, pero al ver la felicidad y la emoción de Mikey por verla cantar. Tuvo que reprimir un grito al mundo.

-¡Argh! ¡Está bien!- gritó molesta

Ella se dirigió hacia el escenario, lo cual gano mucha mirada por parte de la gente. Subió, algo enojada.

-¡Primero empezaremos con la sexy chica!- el hombre señalo a la stripper

-¡Sí!- gritó feliz

-¿Cuál vas a cantar?

La chica le susurro el nombre, este sonrió y asintió. Mientras le entregaba el micrófono. Y empezaba a cantar.

_It's hot in here Take off your fears_ _I am gonna take the lead boy follow me_

_Mood sets in_ _Grooves locked in_ _I don't wanna be tame now come with me_ _Let me tell you how it is_

_Straight up street level_ _I am no role model_ _You don't have to tame me home_ _We can do it right here_

_I'll bring the toys, so come on_ _Why don't you take me head on_ _Play with me_ _Let's talk positions_ _Let's turn the lights on so you can_ _Play with me_

_Are you scared, hold my stare_ _It's not against the law boy be tempted_

_Hang with me_ _And let it be_ _I'll take u on the trip you never had_ _I admire you resistance_ _Let me try again_ _Change your mind don't by shy, boy let me try again_ _Try me out take a test drive let me try again_

El lugar se llenó de aplausos, la chica para ser una stripper, cantaba genial. Después siguió el hombre, quien canto con una voz horrible que a todos no les gusto. Y tan rápido como entro, salió.

El chico rockero entro después y de repente se desmayó, lo cual sorprendió a todos. Y notaron que estaba ebrio.

-Bueno, creo que será un adelanto. ¡Sigues tú, chica!- le dijo a Shadow

-Mierda…- susurró

Se acercó al micrófono, lo cual ella miro al público. Y pudo ver que Mikey la apoyaba, lo cual le hizo sentir con algo de confianza.

Empezó a cantar con una voz completamente hermosa, bella, musical… casi nadie tenía palabras para esa voz.

_Debe ser el perfume que usas El agua con que te bañas. Pero cada cosita que haces a mí me parece una hazaña._

_Me besaste esa noche cual si fuera el único día de tu boca, Cada vez que me acuerdo yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca._

_Son tus ojos, marrones Esa areta verdosa Es tu cara de niño Tu sonrisa nerviosa_

_I'm addicted to you, porque es un vicio tu piel_

_Baby I'm addicted to you, quiero que te dejes querer._

_I'm addicted to you, porque es un vicio tu piel Baby I'm addicted to you, quiero que te dejes querer._

Miró hacía Mikey, quien baila al ritmo de la música. Ella se sonrojo un poco pero aun así siguió cantando y empezó a bailar un poco. La mirada de ambos se encontró y sonrieron. Shadow empezó cantar con más fuerza.

_Por el puro placer de solo disfrutar ahora si me llevo la corriente_

_Ya no puedo comer ni dormir como lo hace la gente decente Tu recuerdo a quedado así como un roche prendido el mi almohada Y tú en cambio que tienes memoria de pez no te acuerdas de nada._

_Son tus manos de hombre, Y el olor de tu espalda Lo que no tienen nombre, Lo heredo tu mirada._

_I'm addicted to you, porque es un vicio tu piel Baby I'm addicted to you quiero que te dejes querer. I'm addicted to you, porque es un vicio tu piel Baby I'm addicted to you quiero que te dejes querer._

_OhohooooHooh_

Todo el mundo aplaudió, estaban completamente maravillados por la voz de la chica. Ella se sintió un poco avergonzada pero sonrió.

-¡Creo que ya tenemos un ganador!- dijo el hombre mientras agarraba la mano de Shadow y la levantaba

-¡La ganadora, chicas y chicos!- gritó

Shadow bajo del escenario, mientras buscaba a Mikey.

-¡Mikey! ¡Mikey!- le gritó por su nombre

-¡Aquí!

Shadow volteo para encontrarse frente a ella a Mikey, quien repentinamente la abrazo mientras la alzaba en el aire.

-¡Genial! ¡Ganaste!- le gritó feliz

La chica empezó a reír, esto le encantaba.

* * *

_Después de unas cuantas horas de baile:_

Mikey estaba en el techo de una heladería, a ambos se les había antojado helado. Y Shadow fue por el helado, ya que él no podía entrar por ser un mutante y porque asustaría a las personas que estaban ahí.

Pudo notar que ella salía del local con dos helados, pero se sorprendió cuando ella salió con su traje. Y no con ropa normal. Qué extraño.

Ella le señalo con la cabeza un callejón cerca de ahí, para que pudieran comer tranquilamente el helado. Mikey entendió el mensaje. Él ya estaba cerca del callejón, cuando vio que ella ya se estaba comiendo su helado y sentada en el techo.

Mikey dio un salto hacia el otro techo y se sentó alado de ella, mientras agarraba su helado. El suyo era de sabor chocolate.

-¿De qué sabor es el tuyo?- le preguntó

-Es de chocolate, es mi favorito.

-¡El mío igual! Aunque lo prefiero con pedazos de pizza- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Con pizza?- le preguntó extrañada

-Sí, estoy haciendo muchas combinaciones de cualquier comida con pizza. ¿Te gustaría algún día probarlo?

Ella le vio por unos segundos, para luego asentir un poco.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!- dijo

Shadow le sonrió, pero de repente recordó lo que quería preguntarle a la tortuga de bandana naranja.

-Oye, ¿Tienes familia?- le preguntó

-Sí, tres hermanos y un padre.

-¿Y no se enojaran por qué estás aquí? Y sobre todo, porque es muy tarde- le preguntó curiosa

Mikey escupió su helado, ¡Diablos!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mis hermanos y mi padre me mataran! ¡Y no tendrán piedad de mí!- gritó asustado Mikey

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso quieres mucho a tus hermanos o algo así?- le preguntó

-Sí los quiero, pero ellos no me soportan- le dijo aun asustado

-Pues no sé porque dices eso, si eres muy agradable- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós!- le dijo mientras se comía de un solo bocado su helado y se atragantaba

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó preocupada

-S-sí, cof cof- tosió un poco

-Hmmm… está bien, supongo.

-Bueno, fue lindo pasarla contigo. Adiós, Shadow- dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

-¡Mikey, espera!- le gritó

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me gustaría volver a verte, ¿te gustaría ir a la misma heladería mañana?

-¡Claro! ¿A qué hora?

-¿Qué tal a las 8:57?- le preguntó

-Está bien, adiós Shadow- le dijo

-Bye, Mikey- se despidió con la mano

Mikey pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero al menos viviría con ese deseo cumplido. Mikey se le acerco a Shadow, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós…- dijo mientras se iba corriendo

-Adiós.

Shadow estaba muy roja, nunca se esperó eso. Veía hacia donde se había ido Mikey, sin ni siquiera moverse un solo centímetro.

Después sonrió con una dulce sonrisa, y miro al cielo lleno de estrellas brillantes.

-Vaya.

Ella dio la vuelta y decidió irse a su hogar, este sí que había sido una noche muy larga.

-Qué noche…

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

Mikey siente su corazón latir a mil por hora, estaba demasiado nervioso. No quería ni imaginarse el castigo que le pondrán por haber escapado, o salir para él, de casa sin el permiso de Splinter o de alguien.

Las luces estaban apagadas, así que tenía algo de ventaja. O eso creía él. De repente las luces se encendieron mostrando a sus hermanos y padre con los brazos cruzados. Mikey se puso pálido.

-Je je je hola, chicos- dijo nervioso

-¿Dónde estabas, Miguel Ángel? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!- le regañó Leonardo

-Lo siento mucho, chicos- dijo bajando la cabeza

-¿A dónde fuiste como para que no nos dijeras nada?- le preguntó Donatello

-Yo…

Mikey no pensaba decir "¡Oh! Estaba con una chica misteriosa que se llama Shadow, me llevo a un lugar publicó lleno de mutantes". Jamás traicionaría a Shadow, nunca.

-Yo… salí a tomar aire- mintió, lo cual lo hizo sentirse mal

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste, tonto?- le preguntó Rafa

-Porque ustedes estaban peleando y yo si lo había dicho, solo que no me escucharon- respondió Mikey

-Lo dudo.- dijo desconfiado la tortuga de bandana roja

-Pues créeme o no, es la verdad. Ahora, me iré a dormir. Que tengo mucho sueño- dijo molesto mientras se dirigía hacia cuarto

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Mikey no era así. La familia mutante se miró, algo preocupados por Miguel Ángel. Decidieron dejar esta conversación para mañana.

Mikey cuando llego a su cuarto, se tumbó en su cama. No podía olvidar a Shadow, pero tampoco a esa chica de cabello negros. Más bien, no podía olvidar a las dos.

-Vaya, ¿por quién voy a decidir? ¿Por Shadow o por esa chica?- se preguntó

-Lo pensare mañana.- fue lo único que dijo antes de acomodarse para dormir.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, los veo en el siguiente.**_

_**Canciones:**_

_**1.- Play with me **__de__** Lene Nystrøm**_

_**2.- Addicted To You **__de __**Shakira**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	5. Helado de sangre

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hey, aquí Shay con un nuevo capi. Espero les guste**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Helado de sangre**_

_En las alcantarillas, el hogar de las Tortugas:_

Todos comían en silencio absoluto, lo cual le pareció muy extraño a Abril**_ (N.A: Es cuando Abril empieza a vivir con las Tortugas después del episodio "Karai' Vendetta"_****)**, decidió ella empezar con la conversación.

-Dime, Mikey, ¿adónde fuiste ayer en la noche?- preguntó mirando a Mikey

El de bandana naranja ni siquiera le prestó atención a la pelirroja, no quería hablar sobre eso.

-¿Mikey? ¿Me escuchaste?- le preguntó Abril

Mikey agarro su plato y lo puso en el lavabo, mientras caminaba hacía la sala. Se acostó en el sillón mientras prendía el televisor y veía el noticiero de la mañana, no quería hablar con nadie.

Todos lo miraron algo preocupados y sorprendidos, Miguel Ángel no era así. Y algo debió haber pasado anoche como para que él se comportara así.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mikey?- les preguntó Abril a los hermanos.

-No sabemos, Abril. Esperemos que no haya sido algo malo- respondió Leonardo

Los hermanos dejaron sus platos en el lavabo junto con el de Abril, y se dirigieron hacía el sillón. Abril y Donnie se sentaron juntos, Rafael en el suelo y Leonardo alado de Mikey, pero este ni siquiera lo vio.

_-¡Buenos días, Nueva York! Aquí la reportera Elizabeth Smith con un reportaje completamente horrible-_ decía la reportera- _Ayer a las 11:59 p.m., sucedió la peor masacre que se haya visto en Nueva York. Un horrible asesinato ocurrió en una heladería cerca del Central Park. Cinco muertos, la policía no quisieron darnos comentarios pero pudimos obtener un video de la cámara de seguridad._

La imagen mostró a una linda y pintoresca heladería, donde había cinco hombres muy peligrosos y el heladero sirviendo un helado. Cuando de repente una persona entro, vestía toda de negro, pero se podía ver su cabello color negro y con unos dos mechones color rojo. Se acercó al heladero, mientras decía algo.

_-Dos helados de chocolate, por favor- le dijo esa persona_

_-Claro, señorita- le respondió el heladero, parecía algo nervioso_

_-¡Oye, nena! ¿No quieres un poco de helado de nosotros?- le preguntó uno de esos hombres_

_-Déjame, imbécil- le respondió sin mirarlo_

_-Aquí tiene su helado, señorita- le respondió algo temeroso el heladero_

_-Gracias- le dijo mientras tomaba el helado_

_Ella miro hacía el papel, quien tenía escrito algo. Decía "Por favor, llame a 911". La chica miro hacía el heladero y después a los hombres. Para luego decir algo._

_-Señor, ¿podría agarrarme esto por un segundo?- le preguntó la chica al hombre_

_-Sí, señorita._

_El heladero tomo los dos helados y miro a la chica muy preocupado._

_-Háganme un favor, chicos. ¿Por qué no dejan al hombre en paz y así ustedes no conocerán pronto a la muerte?- les preguntó la chica_

_-¡Ja! ¿Crees vencernos, preciosa? Lo dudo mucho- respondió uno de ellos_

_-Pruébame._

_Los cinco hombres se levantaron, mientras se acercaban a la chica con la intención de lastimarla. Pero ella no se intimido. Para nada. Los hombres la rodearon para intimidarla. Ella solo veía a los hombres tranquilamente._

_-Muéstrenme lo mejor que tienen- dijo mirando a cada uno_

_-Por supuesto, linda._

_Uno de ellos saco un cuchillo, queriendo atacarla por detrás. Pero la chica en un rápido movimiento saco como un tipo de cuchillo de tres filos, lo cual uso para cortarle el cuello al hombre. Todos los presentes veían sorprendidos._

_-¡Maldita!_

_Otro trato de atacarla con una cadena, pero la chica esquivaba cada ataque que le daba. Ella agarro la cadena, para luego quitársela. El hombre tenía la mirada sorprendida y perdida. La chica enredo la cadena en la mano del hombre, acercándosele para atacarlo. Luego le dio una tremenda patada en la cara y le enterró su arma en el ojo. El hombre gritó adolorido y con mucha sangre saliendo de su ojo. Y después le corto el cuello de un solo movimiento._

_La chica rió algo divertida, esto sí que era divertido para ella._

_Dos hombres la agarraron por los brazos, tomando por sorpresa. Otro de ellos trato atacarla, pero ella agarro su cuello con sus piernas y se lo doblo. Sonando un pequeño click y el sujeto cayó muerto. La chica se liberó del agarre de los hombres y agarro a uno del brazo, lanzándolo hacía la pared. Ella saco otra arma, así teniendo dos cuchillos, y se lo enterró en el estómago. Para luego darle un rodillazo en la cabeza. El hombre cayó con sangre saliendo de su camisa._

_La chica se le acercó al hombre que había lanzado, este le vio aterrorizado._

_-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me mates!-_

_-Wa meiyo nashi de mujitsu no ningen o kizutsukete mite kudasai. Karera wa okubyōmono no kusoda. Dakara... Dai!- gritó la chica antes de enterrarle sus cuchillos en la cabeza y luego cortarle la cabeza._

_La chica le quito la sangre de su cuchillo, para luego levantarse y mirar hacía el heladero. Quien estaba muy horrorizado y asustado. Ella se le acerco._

_-Tranquilo, señor. No lo voy a lastimar, lo único que quiero es que me de mis helados._

_El heladero le dio sus helados con temblor. Esta los agarro y le dio su dinero._

_-Quédese con el cambio._

_La chica miro hacía la cámara, dejando ver sus dos mechones de color rojo de su cabello y un tipo de pañuelo en los ojos de color negro, y sonrió con una sonrisa tenebrosa. Para luego lanzar su cuchillo hacía la cámara._

El video se acabó y se mostró a la reportera muy asustada.

_-¡Aquí lo tienen, damas y caballeros! ¡Tan solo vi ese video me dio un horrible escalofrió! ¡Burrrr! Bueno, espero no haberlos traumatizado, queridos televidentes. Volveremos después de estos comerciales- _termino la reportera

Todos tenían la boca abierta, no se esperaban que eso pasara en una heladería. Pero Mikey estaba completamente horrorizado, conocía a esa chica. Era…

_-Shadow…-_ susurró asustado

-¿Qué dijiste, Mikey?- preguntó Leonardo

-¿Qué? Yo no dije nada- respondió Mikey algo nervioso

-Hijos, es momento de entrenar- entro Splinter mirando a sus hijos

-Hai, Sensei- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

Todos se levantaron, excepto Mikey. Quien tenía la mirada algo perdida, no podía creer que Shadow haya hecho eso. Eso había sido muy horrible, pero había defendido al hombre, ¿no? Y eso era algo bueno, pero tampoco eso significaba matarlos.

-Mikey, ¿vas a venir o qué?- le preguntó Rafael

-¿Eh? Sí, ya voy- le respondió mientras se levantaba

Mikey se dirigió al entrenamiento junto con sus hermanos, sin dejar de pensar en Shadow.

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Karai seguía pensando en esa chica, se preguntaba quién era. También recordó las noticias de esta mañana, probablemente era ella. Pero sus movimientos parecían a los de su padre, pero nunca la había visto antes. Pronto saldría a buscar a esa chica.

Recordó la conversación con su padre.

_**Flashback:**_

Karai se paró frente a su padre, hincándose en modo de reverencia.

-Padre, tengo algo que decirte- dijo Karai con la cabeza hacia abajo

-¿Qué es, Karai?- le preguntó sin voltear a verla

-Hace un rato acabo de ver a una chica peleando con unos hombres…

-¿Por qué quisiera saber eso, Karai?- la interrumpió

Karai trataba de aguantar las ganas de gritarle a su padre, pero se controló.

-No solo eso, padre. Sino que una de las tortugas se le acerco y al parecer esa tortuga y esa chica se llevan bien, y mi punto es que podríamos usar a esta chica para que nos diga dónde está la guarida de las tortugas.

Destructor lo pensó, si Karai decía que esta supuesta chica había conocido a las tortugas. Tal vez hasta la llevarían hacía su guarida, y así podría saber dónde estaba escondido su mayor enemigo. Hamato Yoshi.

-Quiero que encuentres a esta chica, Karai. Y llévela hacía a mí- fue lo único que dijo

-Sí, padre.

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Karai miraba a su ventana y decidió cambiarse para no perder nada de tiempo.

Se puso su ropa que había usado cuando fue a buscar a esa chica llamada Abril O'Neil. Y salió por su ventana. Sólo esperaba encontrar a esta chica.

* * *

_En otro lugar, lejos de ahí:_

Fiona veía las noticias en su pequeño sillón, algo orgullosa de lo que veía.

-Vaya, que ataques da esa chica. Pero… esos movimientos me recuerdan a alguien- dijo algo pensativa

Dejo el tema de la chica y rió abiertamente mientras se dirigía a su cocina en busca de algo que beber. Lo único que tomo fue un jugo de naranja. Se dirigió hacía su mesa, sentándose algo cansada. Había tenido una noche muy divertida pero extraña. Primero conoció a una tortuga que tiene nombre y era un ninja.

-Sinceramente, espero verlo otra vez. Su nombre era Miguel Ángel si mal no recuerdo. Uhm… lindo nombre- se dijo a si misma

De repente, un bostezo escapo de su boca. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cansada? No lo sabía y no le interesaba.

-Creo que saldré un rato.

La chica de cabellos negros se levantó, como tenía mucha flojera en bañarse decidió solo cambiarse de ropa. Se puso una camisa de tirantes color gris, un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas color negro y unos guantes de color negro que dejaba ver sus dedos y que le quedaban hasta los codos. Se puso una coleta de caballo con una diadema negra con un moño pequeño y sus inseparables lentes negros. Fiona no podía dejar de pensar en esa tortuga de bandana naranja, sinceramente le había dado una gran curiosidad conocerlo. Y quería volver a verlo.

Salió de su hogar como ayer en la noche, por la ventana. No decía que tampoco conocía la puerta, pero prefería salir por la ventana. Cuando llego al suelo, lo bueno es que su ventana estaba debajo de un callejón, miro a todas partes para luego caminar hacía la calle.

Camino algo pensativa, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche donde conoció a Miguel Ángel, no ha podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea él.

_-"Debe haber algo que me entretenga. No puedo creer que no deje de pensar por tan solo un simple segundo en esa tortuga."_

Miro a todas partes, buscando algo con el que entretenerse. Y lo único que vio fue a una pareja, lo cual le dio mucho asco. A Fiona no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener un novio, eso para ella estaba descartado de su lista de vida.

-_"¡Qué asco!"- _pensó asqueada- _"Cuando me refería a que debería pensar en otra cosa, no me refería a eso"._

-Diablos…- murmuró algo molesta

Lo que ella no sabía es que estaba siendo vigilada por la mismísima Karai. Ella miraba hacía la chica de cabellos negros, ¿era ella? Pues claro que era ella, la recordaba perfectamente. Karai salto del edificio de donde estaba hacía la calle y empezó a seguir a la chica. Fiona sintió que la seguían y volteo hacía atrás pero no vio a nadie. Lo cual le pareció muy extraño, después siguió su camino. Karai salió de su escondite, estuvo a punto de ser descubierta. Fiona llego hasta una pequeña cafetería, lo cual le dio curiosidad visitar.

Entro a la cafetería y miro el pequeño lugar, uno muy lindo en realidad. Sólo había una chica sentada en el rincón, pero no le importo. Se sentó atrás de la chica, tuvo la necesidad de quitarse los lentes.

Y así los hizo, se quitó los lentes y dejando ver sus hermosos y exóticos ojos verdes toxico. Sinceramente, no sabía por qué los ocultaba, tal vez porque eran extraños y raros. Y algunos la llamarían fenómeno o algo.

De repente, como en una película, sintió un recuerdo abordar su mente.

* * *

_**El recuerdo saldrá a luz en el siguiente capi. Espero les guste.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	6. Sólo tú puedes decirme así

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Nada que decir, pero…**_

_**Empecemos!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Solo tú puedes decirme así**_

_**Flashback:**_

-¡Rápido! ¡No podemos llegar tarde a esto!- gritó una chica

La chica tenía el pelo negro un poco ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalada y ojos azules oscuro pero traía dos mechones color azul. Ella vestía unos pantalones de color negros hasta la cintura, en sus tobillos había como un tipo de listón azul; lo cual le servía para que no le molestara el pantalón, ya que estaba algo holgado. También tenía una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo y sin mangas, su cabello tenía una coleta de caballo y, curiosamente, usaba un listón azul para amarrarlo; tenía en sus hombros dos muñequeras azules y no tenía zapatos. Traía en su cuello un collar con la inicial "L" de color azul. Y por último, traía dos espadas katanas detrás de su espalda.

-¡Espera! ¡No somos tan rápidas, Leo!- gritó una chica cansada

-Ya te dije que no…

-Que no te dijera "Leo", ¡pero es corto! ¡Y te queda bien!- cuestionó

-Está bien, te dejare decirme "Leo"- suspiró un poco cansada la chica de cabello negro

-¡Wiiiii!- gritó feliz la chica

La chica que estaba contenta, tenía el cabello rubio hasta los codos y ojos azules claro, quienes le hacían ver muy adorable. Traía un short algo corto de color negro con un tipo de listón grande de color naranja que le cubría toda la cintura y dejaba suelto lo que aún faltaba del listón. Y una camisa negra igual al de la chica de azul; traía en dos adorables coletas su cabello rubio amarrado con un listón naranja y un collar con las iniciales "M" de color naranja. Y traía dos nunchakus en su cintura, y también estaba descalza.

-Mikay tiene razón, Leo- dijo otra chica divertida

La chica de azul dio un suspiro cansado. Sabía que pronto le saldrían canas por estar soportando tanto a esas chicas.

La tercera chica tenía el pelo café hasta los hombros y ojos color café, ella se vestía muy igual a la de azul. La única diferencia es que ella tenía igual a la de naranja el listón en la cintura. Solo que en vez de ser azul o naranja, era morado. Traía en su cabello un listón morado que le daba un lindo aspecto y traía un collar con la inicial "D" de color morado. Y traía un bastón Bo en su espalda, estaba descalza igual que las dos chicas.

-No es gracioso, Deli- dijo molesta Leo

-Claro, Leonora. No es gracioso- dijo mientras trataba de contener su risa

Leonora frunció el ceño, algo molesta por la burla de sus hermanas menores. Y noto que alguien faltaba.

-Hey, ¿y Rachel?- preguntó la de azul

Las dos chicas pararon su risa para luego mirar a la chica con horror. Leonora miro a ambas con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso olvidaste que ella odia que la llamen así?- preguntó la de morado

Leonora lo recordó de punzada a que se refería Deliliah, recordaba porque "Rachel" odiaba que la llamaran así. No solo porque odiaba a su padre por la muerte de su… de Ayame. Y "Rachel" ha mantenido un increíble odio desde hace cuatro años y sus hermanas siempre pagaban ese odio descontrolado que tenía ella, aunque siempre Leonora era quien la detenía. Solo se enojaba cuando la molestaban o le daban una broma. "Rachel" o como ella se "llamaba" ahora: Fiona. Lo cual era su segundo nombre, el nombre que le puso Ayame cuando nació su hermana. Sinceramente, sentía mucha pena por su hermana. La verdad, también la muerte de Ayame le había afectado también aunque ya lo había olvidado hace mucho. Y lo único que deseaba es que su hermana volviera a ser ella.

-Iré por Rachel- dijo su hermana

Deliliah la detuvo del brazo, su hermana mayor miro hacía la chica.

-Ten cuidado, Leonora. Tú sabes qué pasa si te pasas de la raya- le advirtió Deliliah

-Tranquila, Deli. Estaré bien, vayan a ir a entrenar antes de que se haga más tarde- les tranquilizo

Ambas hermanas menores se vieron y asintieron, Deliliah soltó a Leonora y se fue con Mikeyla. Quien le susurró un "Suerte", y vaya que lo necesitaría.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y tenía el nombre de su hermana, pero ahora tenía el nombre de "Fiona". El "Rachel" fue tachado con una gran mancha de pintura negra. Aún tenía lastima de su hermana. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando una pegajosa y linda canción toco su alma.

_You're so annoying you pitiful old man._

_I'd like to help you but I don't know if I can._

_I thought you were nuts._

_But you're really, really, really nuts._

_Every time I move eventually you find me and start hanging around._

_Just another lame excuse to see me, man it's getting me down._

_You know I'm actually glad to see you._

_Maybe I'm the one who's…_

Se oyó un suspiro por parte de su hermana menor, nunca pensó que ella podría tener una hermosa voz. Y escucho como murmuraba la última parte de la canción.

_…nuts_

_-"Eso no es cierto"-_ pensó un poco enojada, sabía perfectamente lo que significa toda la canción

Puso su puño en la puerta y empezó a tocar, no podía llegar tarde al entrenamiento. Pero aún no podía olvidar la canción.

-¿Quién?

-Leonora. Padre nos espera en el Dojo- grave error.

No escucho nada detrás de la puerta, lo único que había entre ellas dos era un silencio oscuro y sepulcral. Lo cual preocupo a Leonora. La puerta fue abierta y dejando ver a una chica de aspecto oscuro, lo cual le envió un escalofrió a Leonora.

La chica tenía el cabello negro y usaba unos lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos, usaba unos pantalones hasta la rodilla de color negro y un listón de color rojo amarrado en su cadera, una camisa negra con mangas cortadas. Traía unos listones de color rojo en sus manos que le hacían parecer guantes; su cabello negro, que lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espalda, lo tenía en una coleta de cabello amarrado con un listón rojo y una diadema con un listón color rojo. Traía un collar con una "R" de color rojo. Ese collar se lo había dado su hermana menor, quien le rogo que lo usara, aunque sabía que ahora se llamaba Fiona. Sus ojos no reflejaban ningún sentimiento, ni felicidad, ni enojo, ni amor. No mostraba nada, solo un gran vacío en su interior. Aunque no se podía ver nada con los lentes.

-Ya voy- fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse al Dojo.

Leonora la detuvo del brazo y miro a su hermana con mirada triste, aún se sentía completamente horrible por haberle dicho a Ayame que _no_ era su madre. Nadie sabía cuánto estaba arrepentida.

Fiona miro a Leonora sorprendida, nunca pensó que su hermana haría eso.

-Leonora, hay que ir al entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas?

Leonora no dijo nada, sólo miraba al piso. Quería llorar, pero su padre le había enseñado que nunca debía llorar ya que eso demostraba debilidad y una gran deshonra a su familia. A Deliliah y a Mikeyla le habían dicho lo mismo, "Rachel" no tuvo la misma suerte. Su padre se lo había enseñado, pero no le había dicho con calma, sino con golpes y sangre, la sangre de "Rachel". Aún recordaba los gritos desgarradores de su hermana menor, pero nunca tuvo el valor para enfrentarse a su padre y ayudarla.

-Yo…

Sinceramente, Leonora no tenía ninguna palabra. No podía pronunciar ninguna, se sentía muy débil. Podía parar las bromas de Mikay, podía practicar la katana con los ojos tapados, podía decirle a Deli que fuera a dormir cuando ya era de muy noche ya que siempre se la pasaba en su laboratorio, podía cuidar a sus hermanas al mismo tiempo, podía hacer cualquier cosa. Pero pedirle un simple "perdón" a su hermana, ¡para ella era un gran reto! Sabía cómo era ella cuando se enojaba, sabía cuánto dolor podía sentir su hermana al perder a Ayame. Podía sentir muchas cosas, pero no podía sentir el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentía "Rachel".

-Yo…

_"Yo soy estúpida…"_

-Yo…

_"Yo soy la peor hermana del mundo…"_

-Yo…

_"Yo soy una decepción para ti…"_

-¿Qué, Leonora?- le preguntó Fiona, algo confundida

-Yo…- estaba apunto decir un "Lo siento, Fiona" pero la voz de su padre se escuchó por su hogar

-¡Leonora! ¡Rachel! ¡Vengan aquí en este instante!- gritó su padre enojado

Leonora y Fiona se vieron por unos segundos, Leo soltó su agarre y dijo con voz seria.

-Lo mejor será ir.

Leonora estaba a punto de avanzar, cuando su hermana Rachel la detuviera con su mano.

-Tranquila, Leo. No estoy enojada con ustedes, deje de odiarlas hace mucho. Y quisiera…- ella se congelo ante lo que hizo su hermana mayor

Leonora la estaba abrazando, Fiona no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía dos opciones, la primera era soltarse y darle un buen golpe. Y la otra…

Fiona correspondió el abrazo, no estaba tan acostumbrada a estas muestras de cariño repentino. Pero… esto lo valía mucho.

-Lo siento mucho, Fi- susurró su hermana

-Vaya, es la primera vez que me dices Fiona. O, en este caso, Fi- le dijo

-Como tú quieres que te digamos así, supongo que me tengo que acostumbrar. Además, Mikay ya lleva diciéndote así desde hace mucho.

Fiona sonrió ligeramente, algo divertida de lo que le dijo Leonora.

_-"Sé que me odiare por esto…"-_ pensó un poco enojada

-Puedes decirme Rachel, pero solo tú puedes decirme así. Nadie más y ni se te ocurra contarle esto a esas hermanas.

Leonora no pudo evitar reír, poco a poco estaba recuperando a su hermanita.

-Okay, Rae. Vamos- le dijo antes de irse con su hermana al Dojo

_-"Pero antes…"-_ pensó juguetona

-Quítate eso, Fi.- dijo mientras le quitaba de un rápido movimiento los lentes y dejando ver sus ojos verdes toxico.

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme eso!- dijo enojada

-No, no sé porque ocultas tus ojos. Si son muy lindos y hermosos.

Leonora apostaba sus espadas a que su hermana se sonrojo, tal vez Fiona nunca pensó que ella podría decir eso.

-¿Crees… crees que mis ojos no son de un fenómeno?- preguntó sorprendida

-Jamás pensaría eso, Rae- dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Fiona, por primera vez en años, sonrió de manera dulce y abierta mientras le quitaba los lentes a su hermana y corría al Dojo.

-¡Vamos, Leo! ¿A menos que quieras ser la más grande perdedora del mundo?- preguntó mientras reía

La de traje azul sonrió con felicidad pura, Rachel estaba volviendo. Su amada hermana menor estaba volviendo.

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Fiona dejo caer sus lentes en la mesa, muy sorprendida del recuerdo. Y no pudo evitar sonreír; sinceramente, extrañaba mucho a sus hermanas. Pero también se sorprendió, era el primer recuerdo que no era el de la muerte de su madre. ¿Por qué lo tuvo? ¿Por qué ahora? Siempre los tenía en sueños, no cuando estaba despierta.

Sonrió con mucha felicidad. Desde ese momento, esta era su primera sonrisa desde que recordaba algo.

_-"Leonora… creo que te extraño"-_ pensó en su hermana mayor, Leonora Joyce.

-Hola, señorita. ¿Quisiera algo en especial?- le preguntó un muchacho

-Eh, si, quisiera un jugo. Si es que tienen, claro- aparto rápidamente la vista, no quería que nadie viera sus ojos.

-Claro, señorita. En seguida traeré su orden, ¿desea algo más?

-No, gracias. Así está bien.

El chico se fue, lo cual hizo que Fiona suspirara de alivio.

-Vaya, ¿Qué acaso no te gustan los chicos?- preguntó una voz delante suyo

Fiona levanto la vista, pero antes se puso sus lentes oscuros, para encontrarse con Karai (N.A: No tengo que describir como era su ropa)

-Pues… los chicos no son de mi agrado.- respondió desconfiada

-Digamos que tenemos en común eso- respondió ella

Fiona sonrió y alzo una ceja.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Claro.

Karai se sentó frente a ella y Fiona la examino, claramente no confiaba en ella. No tan fácilmente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó Fiona

-Mi nombre es Jade, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- le mintió

-Mi nombre es Stephanie, pero mis amigos me dicen Steph- ella le siguió el juego

Y así empezó, con juegos de mentiras y engaños. En donde ellas tenían la clara ventaja.

* * *

_Después de muchas mentiras:_

"Stephanie" miraba a "Jade" con desconfianza, ya llevaban horas hablando. Y ella sabía que todo eso era mentira, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Era una ninja, ¿no? Tenía que saber cuándo sus enemigos y amigos mentían o no.

-Y dime, Stephanie, ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?- le preguntó Karai

-Sí, tres hermanas.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Mi hermana mayor se llama Simone, mi hermana mediana se llama Victoria y mi hermana menor se llama Alexandra- respondió

-Vaya, ¿tú eres la mayor?

-Casi, soy la segunda mayor.

-Hmmm… lastima.

-Bueno, Jade, me tengo que ir. Debo irme a mi casa- se levantó y dejo el dinero de la cuenta

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si apenas nos conocimos!- le dijo Karai mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa malévola

Fiona le vio enojada mientras se dirigía a la puerta, quería alejarse lo más posible de Karai. En cambio, Karai la seguía. Y pronto corrieron como en una carrera.

Fiona era rápida, eso la admitía, pero no podía correr tan rápido cuando se trataba de que una chica que ni siquiera conocías te persiguiera con una moto. Corría a todas partes, queriendo evitar a Karai. Esquivaba obstáculos y algunos se los daba a Karai, Fiona tenia buenos reflejos, gran velocidad y gran fuerza. Pero siempre trataba de ocultar ese horrible ser suyo que era.

Fiona sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara y vio que se trataba de una pared, estaba sin salida. Y se maldijo por haberse distraído.

Miro hacia atrás suyo, encontrándose con Karai cerca de ella.

-Ja, con que aquí termina mi vida.

-No es así, Stephanie. Sólo quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa, "Jade"? Claro, si ese es tu nombre- dijo molesta

-Mi nombre es Karai Saki, hija de Oroku Saki, ¿Supongo que has oído de él, verdad?

-No, jamás en mi vida eh escuchado sobre un tal "Oroku Saki".

Nueva mentira, en realidad si había escuchado sobre Oroku Saki; también conocido como Destructor. El antiguo maestro de Raidon Joyce, su odiado padre. Siempre le contaba a sus hermanas historias sobre ese hombre, que quería llevar al mundo a una gran era de grandezas y poder. Y si mal no recordaba, también tenía una gran venganza contra Hamato Yoshi. El mejor amigo de su madre.

La razón por lo cual vino a Nueva York.

-Dime una cosa, _Kari_…

-¿Kari?- preguntó confundida Karai

-Sí, un casi diminutivo de Karai. Se me ocurrió.

Karai se sorprendió ante eso, nunca pensó que alguien podría decirle algún apodo de cariño. Siempre fue llamada Karai, nunca "Kari"

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- le preguntó

-Sólo quiero llevarte con el gran Destructor, por las buenas o por las malas.

Fiona sonrió de manera irónica, esto sí que iba a hacer divertido.

-Creo que prefiero por las malas.

De un rápido salto, ella se levantó del suelo y le dio un fuerte golpe con el pie en la cara a Karai. Esta retrocedió, algo aturdida. Fiona no lo desperdicio y le dio un golpe con el puño.

La pelea empieza ahora.

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

Mikey no dejaba de pensar en Shadow, desde ese video de la heladería, bueno… no podía olvidar mucho.

-_"¿Quién eres de verdad, Shadow? ¿Eres en realidad lo que dices ser? ¿Eres la chica que conocí? ¿Eres la chica que me hizo sentir yo mismo? ¿Eres la chica que me hizo especial? ¿Eres la chica…?"_

-Que me hizo enamorarme- susurró muy bajo para que nadie lo escuchara.

Cuando viera a Shadow, si mal no recordaba después de la ronda nocturna, le preguntaría quien era.

Quien era de verdad.

_-"Ahora en que lio me eh metido"-_ pensó, cuando su familia supiera que ando con una chica asesina y misteriosa ayer por la noche, de seguro lo matarían.

* * *

_Con Fiona y Karai:_

Los golpes y las patadas eran los suyo, eso lo admitían. Pero pelear con alguien que era tan bueno como tú, tenía muchas desventajas.

Fiona esquivaba cada ataque que Karai quería darle, y siempre atacaba cuando tenía mucha oportunidad. Sorpresivamente, tenían la misma fuerza y agilidad, era como verse a un espejo.

-Eres buena, Kari. Eso lo admito- dijo mientras esquivaba un puñetazo por parte de Karai.

-Gracias, Steph. Debo decir eso mismo de ti.

Fiona sonrió, la chica sí que le agradaba.

-Supongo que gracias, Kari.

Karai le dio una patada en la cabeza a Fiona, pero ella lo esquivo rápidamente y le devolvió la patada en el estómago. Karai se sorprendió ante el acto de la pelinegra, pero no se rindió. Probablemente su pelea tarde años, pero Karai no se rendiría. Ella sería la ganadora.

Fiona pensaba lo mismo, no de que sería una "ganadora"; sino que al menos podría divertirse mucho con esta chica. En realidad, Karai le agradaba algo. Pero le agradaba mucho como para contarle todos sus secretos. No estaba loca.

Pensó en sacar sus sais, pero recordó que no los había traído. Se maldijo otra vez, solo que esta vez por haber olvidado sus armas.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Karai le había golpeado mientras ella se maldecía por haber olvidado sus sais.

_-"¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Concéntrate, Fiona! ¡Concéntrate!"- _pensó enojada

-Dime ahora, Stephanie, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?- dijo mientras le apuntaba con una espada

-¿Tengo opción?

-Sí, una es rendirte e ir conmigo o…

-¿O…?

-Venir conmigo a golpes y después de lo que quiera Destructor contigo, pronto me ocupare de ti- dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Fiona la vio con los ojos abiertos como platos, aunque misteriosamente aún conservaba sus lentes, y pensó en lo único que pudo pensar.

_-"Oh mierda…"_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado el cap, los veo otro dia.**_

_**Canciones:**_

_**Nuts **de** Marceline**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	7. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__I Love Kittens too __**por su review, me hizo sentir bien. Grax, espero les guste el capi.**_

* * *

_"A lo largo de la vida la gente te volverá loco, te faltará el respeto y te tratará mal. Deja que Dios lidie con las cosas que ellos hacen, porque el odio en tu corazón te consumirá también a ti"_

_~Will Smith~_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?**_

_Con Karai y Fiona:_

Fiona veía a Karai con el ceño algo fruncido, ¿Así iba a terminar? ¿En serio? ¡Esto sí que pasaba sus límites!

-¿Qué esperas?- le preguntó enojada

Karai no se esperaba eso, pero aun así siguió apuntando a Fiona con su espada (Que ni Fiona sabía de donde la había sacado). Luego levanto su pierna, con la intención de darle una patada para dejarla inconsciente. Fiona, al saber las intenciones de Karai, cerró los ojos. Esto sí que iba a doler.

Karai estaba a tan solo pocos centímetros de la cara de Fiona cuando de repente una katana aterrizo cerca de Fiona, bloqueándole el golpe a Karai. Fiona abrió los ojos y vio la katana, no le importo quien la haya lanzado pero aprovecho para agarrarla rápidamente y apunto cerca del rostro de Karai con la espada. Ella se quedó quieta, sin mover ningún musculo.

-Dime ahora, Karai, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?- dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Karai sonrió malévolamente para luego decir:

-¿Tengo opción?

Después lanzó una bomba de humo, desapareciendo frente a los ojos de la guerrera de ojos verdes. Fiona miro a todas partes, al parecer Karai ya se había ido. Suspiró aliviada, se sentía cansada. Pero después miró a la katana, sentía que ya la había visto antes. En alguna parte…

La katana tenía un filo hermoso y afilado, tanto que podría cortar a dos personas a la vez. En la parte donde se agarraba, tenía un listón de color rojo sangre, un poco del listón volaba suavemente por el viento. Miró a la espada con asombro y belleza, era completamente genial. Movió la katana de un lado a otro, haciendo suaves movimientos con ella. Era una gran experta con la espada katana, lo había aprendido de Le…

_-"¿Qué estás haciendo, Fiona? No me digas que extrañas a tu irritante hermana mayor"- _pensó algo molesta

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, tratando de olvidar a su her… a Leonora. ¡Ella no la extrañaba! ¿Quién la necesitaba?

_-Tú, tonta…_

Sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la voz, volteó y miró a todas partes, buscando el origen de la voz. Pero no vio a nada ni a nadie. Es como si la voz que le había hablado estaba en su cabeza.

-Genial, ahora me estoy volviendo una loca…- susurró algo molesta

Miró por unos segundos la katana, y decidió llevársela. No pasaba nada si se llevaba la katana, ¿verdad?

Caminó con dirección a su casa con la katana en la mano, esté día sí que había sido muy raro.

Sin saber que una sombra en el techo de un edificio la observaba detenidamente, sin perder algún detalle de la pelinegra. La sombra, en un solo movimiento, desapareció.

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

Mikey estaba algo impaciente, quería ver a Shadow ¡Y ahora! No podía esperar más, no podría aguantar mucho más. Sabía que ya era de noche, pero estaba impaciente. Pero eso no decía que tampoco dejaba de pensar en que se sentía algo mal por no decirle a su familia sobre Shadow. Confiaba en sus hermanos, pero tenía algo de miedo que ellos le dijeran algo. Como Leonardo cuando no les contó sobre Karai, ahora sabia como se sentía Leo.

Pensó en quien podría decirle sobre Shadow, ¿Rafael? ¡Jamás! Él le daría un increíble zape porque ahora era él el que se había enamorado de una chica. Pero una peligrosa. ¿Leonardo? Probablemente, él lo comprendería, pero también le diría que no debió haber conocido y/o enamorado de esta chica; además de que le dará un gran sermón. No, gracias. ¿Abril? Descartada, tal vez ella ayudaría, pero le haría un montón de preguntas sobre Shadow. ¿Donatello? Él estaba enamorado también y probablemente el sabría cómo se sentía él. ¡Tenemos un ganador, damas y caballeros!

Se dirigió al laboratorio de su hermano, al llegar, buscó con la mirada a Donnie. No fue nada difícil, ya que él estaba embobado viendo una foto de Abril en su computadora. Sonrió con cariño, si el tuviera una foto de Shadow seguramente estaría igual que Donnie.

Se acercó a Donatello y lo movió después por el hombro.

-¿Donnie? ¿Don?- preguntó Mikey

Donatello despertó de su sueño despierto y miró a Mikey con algo de nerviosismo. Después trato de cerrar la imagen de su computadora, pero ante la mirada algo divertida de Mikey supo que porque hacerlo. El de bandana morada miró a su hermano con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Q-qué pasa, Mikey?- preguntó Donnie sonrojado

Mikey rió un poco, pero su mirada se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, hermano, hay algo que quiero contarte. Y quisiera que guardaras esto en secreto, ¿sí?- dijo algo nervioso

Don lo miró sorprendido pero aun así sonrió de manera dulce.

-Claro, Mikey. ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno… Es que…

Antes de que Mikey digiera algo, la voz de Leonardo lo interrumpió.

-¡Chicos! ¡Es hora de ir a patrullar!

Ambos hermanos se vieron por unos segundos para que luego Don tomara la palabra.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir, y que tal si luego me lo dices, ¿va?- le preguntó Donnie con una sonrisa.

-Claro, supongo.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron hacia la salida de su hogar corriendo, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Y tampoco Mikey.

* * *

_En las afueras de las alcantarillas:_

Los cuatro hermanos estaban en un techo, observando cualquier movimiento que podría hacerlos saltar a la acción.

Mikey miraba el cielo, sin poder evitar olvidar a Shadow. Miró hacia su T-Phone y vio que eran las 8:50, sólo le quedaban siete minutos para encontrarse con Shadow cerca del edificio donde estaba la heladería.

-Ya me aburrí- habló Rafael-, ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos, líder?- preguntó mirando a Leonardo

Leo tenía una mirada seria ante la proposición de su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un grito de parte de su hermano menor lo hizo callarse.

-¡Grandiosa idea, Rafa! ¡Yo voy por allí!- dijo Mikey mientras corría a todo lo que daba sus piernas a la dirección del edificio donde se iban a ver él y Shadow.

-¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Espera!- gritó Leo

Pero el grito de Leo no fue escuchado por Mikey, quien ya estaba mucho más lejos.

-Vaya, como corre- susurró Rafa

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Mikey, chicos?- preguntó Don

-No lo sé, Donnie. Pero lo averiguaremos- Leo dio una señal de lo que siguieran.

-Genial, iremos a cuidar al tonto de Mikey- se quejó Rafael

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Mikey llego al edificio donde dijo Shadow que se verían, pero ella aún no se encontraba. Miró hacia su reloj del T-Phone, eran las 8:56, faltaba un minuto.

-¿Dónde estás, Shadow?- se preguntó en voz alta

-Aquí.

Mikey volteó rápidamente, pero tan solo volteo cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Mikey abrió los ojos algo adolorido por el golpe pero eso no evito que saliera una sonrisa de su rostro.

Ahí estaba su hermoso ángel, la única pequeña diferencia es que ahora tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo alta y traía dos espadas katanas en su espalda. Pero todo lo que tenía, estaba igual.

-Hola, Shadow.

-Hola, Miguel.

Ella le tendió la mano, esté la acepto con mucho gusto. Mikey no dejaba de mirar a Shadow de una manera muy embobada.

-Dime, chico, ¿Cómo te fue con tus hermanos? ¿No te regañaron o algo por el estilo?- preguntó

-No, ¿bueno, verdad?

-Claro.

Shadow se le acerco a Mikey y quedo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que la tortuga se sonrojara a más no poder.

-Miguel Ángel, escúchame con atención, quiero que me hagas un favor, ¿sí?

Mikey asintió lentamente.

-Gracias, lindura. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas.

* * *

_Cerca de ahí:_

Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello estaban cerca de donde Mikey había corrido, los tres hermanos notaron que Mikey había tenido mucha prisa al irse. Y eso les había dado sospechas.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué creen que Miguel Ángel haya corrido así?- preguntó Don

-No lo sé, Donnie. Pero pronto lo averiguaremos- respondió Leo

Los tres hermanos llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba Mikey, quien estaba sentado en la orilla del techo. Cantaba una canción en voz alta.

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause your futures's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_  
_Life it way too short to take it slow_  
_But before I go and hit the road_  
_I gotta know, 'til then,_  
_when can we do this again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_When can I see you again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_When can we do this again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_  
_(When can I see you again?)_

Sus hermanos observaron a Mikey cuidadosamente, como si de repente él fuera a atacar. Miguel, repentinamente, volteo la cabeza y miró a sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, chicos!- les saludo con una linda sonrisa

-Mikey, ¿Por qué corriste así?- preguntó Donnie

-No sé, hermano. Sólo quería estar un rato solo, nada más.

Las tres tortugas mayores se vieron entre otros, no sabían si o no confiar en lo que decía Mikey. Leo iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

-¿Cuatro tortugas mutantes? Eso es nuevo.

Los chicos voltearon rápidamente y se encontraron con Shadow, quien tenía una sonrisa algo coqueta.

-Qué onda.- dijo simplemente

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Rafael sacando sus sais

-¿Yo? Más bien la pregunta es: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo mientras sacaba sus katanas

-¡Basta de charla! ¡A pelear!- gritó Rafael corriendo hacia ella

-¡Rafael! ¡Espera!- gritó Leonardo

Rafael salto hacia la chica con intenciones de atacarla, pero la chica evadía cada ataque que le daba la tortuga.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, guapo- le dijo a Rafael con un tono coqueto

Shadow esquivaba todos los ataques de Rafa, tanto sus armas como sus golpes que trataba de darle. Hasta que la oportunidad de Shadow llegó, ella le dio un golpe con el pie a Rafael en el rostro y dejando aturdido a Rafa. Ella le apunto con su espada cerca del cuello y después le dio un golpe en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Rafa!- gritaron Donnie y Leo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos hermanos corrieron hacía la chica con sus armas listas, ella evadió cada ataque que los dos le mandaban. Era rápida y con buenos reflejos, lo cual lo notaron Don y Leo.

Leonardo le dio un puñetazo a Shadow en el rostro, ocasionando que ella cayera. Y Don le quitó las katanas con su Bastón Bo. Leo apunto con su katana a Shadow, ella no hacia ningún movimiento.

-Eres bueno, tortuga- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Digo lo mismo que tú- respondió Leo

-Pero ustedes no tienen a un amigo.

Leonardo y Donatello miraron a la chica algo confundidos ante lo que dijo, para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Mikey los había golpeado en la cabeza con su nunchaku.

Shadow se levantó y se sacudió un poco de la tierra que tenía y miró a Mikey sorprendida.

-Sinceramente, el plan era que los distrajeras para que yo escapara, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó mirándolo algo curiosa

Mikey tenía la vista en sus hermanos, nunca en su vida pensó hacerle eso a sus hermanos. Shadow se le acerco lentamente.

-¿Miguel Ángel?

Mike miró a Shadow sorprendido, pero después bajo la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Cómo puedo estar bien, Shadow? ¡Acabo de golpear a mis hermanos!- gritó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Mikey…

Ella, sorprendiendo a Mikey, lo abrazo. Dándole un poco de apoyo.

-Tranquilo, Mikey. Digamos que estoy aquí para ti- le susurró en la oreja.

Mikey correspondió el abrazo, aun sorprendido de lo que hizo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- preguntó Mikey

Shadow lo pensó un poco para luego exclamar.

-¡Tengo una idea!

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Les gusto? Bueno, los veo en el siguiente cap.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y espero reviews!**_

_**Paz.**_

_**Canciones:**_

_**When I can see you again? **de **Owl City**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	8. Inevitable

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__I Love Kittens too __**por sus reviews. Gracias!**_

_**Espero les guste este cap!**_

* * *

_"Eso me temo… has perdido la cabeza, ¡estas completamente loco! Pero te diré un secreto: las mejores personas lo están"_

_~Alicia en el País de las Maravillas~_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Inevitable**_

_Con Mikey y Shadow:_

Shadow y Mikey cargaban a las tortugas inconscientes en sus espaldas, la idea de Shadow era llevarlos a su hogar y dejarlos ahí, y cuando despertaran; Mikey les diría que mientras Leo y Donnie peleaban con Shadow, un aliado de ella se acercó a atacarlos y los noqueo con su arma. Y que Mikey pudo vencer al aliado de ella, pero no a Shadow. El punto era que Mikey sería el héroe. Aunque Miguel Ángel no estuvo del todo de acuerdo de que llevara a Shadow a su casa, además de que ya sabría donde viviría y se llevaría todo el "crédito" por la pequeña mentira. Y lo malo de eso, es que tenían que cargar a los hermanos.

Shadow llevaba a Rafael y a Leonardo en su espalda, lo cual sorprendía a Mikey por la fuerza que tenía ella en cargarlos, y Miguel llevaba a Donnie.

-¿Sabes, Mikey? Creo que me arrepiento de mi idea- dijo Shadow

-Al menos no te toco a Donnie, ni siquiera sé cómo puede pesar- respondió Mikey con voz cansada

-Sí, pero a ti no te toco llevar a dos.

-Je je, lo siento.

-No hagas eso- dijo de repente

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundido

-El disculparte por algo tonto.

-¿Tonto? ¡Estas cargando dos tortugas! ¡Tú sola! ¡En tu espalda!- dijo Mikey

-¿Sorprendido? A mí no me sorprende.

Mikey miró por unos segundos a Shadow, para luego preguntar:

-Oye, Shadow, ¿Por qué en vez de tener tus sais tienes dos katanas?- preguntó la tortuga de bandana naranja

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Bueno, digamos que no siempre voy a usar la misma arma. Y por eso quise cambiarla, además, soy algo buena en la espada katana. Pero el arma es algo temporal- respondió la chica

De repente, Shadow se tropezó y cayó en el suelo. Haciendo que Rafa y Leo cayeran encima de ella, lastimándola.

-¡AY!- gritó adolorida

-¡Shadow!- gritó Mikey preocupado

Quito a Donnie de encima de un empujón y corrió hacia la chica, quitó a Rafael y a Leonardo de la espalda de ella con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla más.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-Sí, supongo.

-Eh… eh…- se oyó a alguien decir

Mikey y Shadow hacia la dirección donde estaba Donatello y notaron que se estaba despertando.

-¡Te veo después, Mikey!- susurró Shadow

-Claro.

Pero antes de irse, Shadow se le acerco a Mikey y le susurró en su oreja.

-Quiero dejarte claro, Miguel Ángel, que debes tener cuidado conmigo. Tú sabes que soy mala, dudo mucho que no hayas visto las noticias. Debes tener cuidado, en algún momento podría lastimarte sin que ninguno de los dos note.

Mikey abrió los ojos como platos, pero después miró a Shadow a los ojos.

-Yo sé que no eres mala, Shadow- dijo Mikey serio

Ella rió suavemente y le dio un suave beso cerca de los labios, haciendo que Mikey se sonrojara a más no poder.

-Estás loco, ¿pero sabes una cosa? Las mejores personas lo están.

Shadow salto hacia el edificio más cercano, y volteo hacia Mikey. Quien lo despidió con la mano, ella devolvió la despedida para luego irse.

-_"Que chica tan bonita…"_- pensó algo sonrojado por la cercanía que habían tenido él y su ángel.

-¿Mikey?

Mikey volteo hacia el origen de la voz y vio a Donnie, intentando pararse.

-¡Donnie!- dijo preocupado

-¿Qué… que paso?- preguntó algo mareado

-Luego te cuento. Por favor ayúdame a llevar a Rafa y a Leo a casa.

Donatello asintió, ayudando a Mikey a llevar a sus dos hermanos.

* * *

_Cerca de ahí:_

Shadow miraba al cielo, sin creer lo que había pasado. Después miro a un pequeño charco que estaba ahí, se quitó suavemente el antifaz. Dejando ver sus ojos verdes, para luego mover el agua con su mano bruscamente. Se puso rápidamente su bandana, y frunció el ceño.

-Necesito distraerme con algo. Pero que no sea con esa tortuga- dijo algo molesta

Corrió con dirección a su casa. Solo quería relajarse un rato, y que mejor manera que estar en su hogar. Entonces recordó lo que dijo Mikey.

"_Yo sé que no eres mala, Shadow"_

-_"¿Por qué piensa que no soy mala? ¿Qué acaso cree que soy buena? ¡Ja! Si supiera sobre lo que hacía antes y ahora, cambiaria de parecer. Si supiera de mí, de quien soy y de quien soy hija; él jamás volvería a hablarme."_

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, sentía algo dentro de ella que le hizo sentir bien cuando escucho a Mikey decirle eso.

-¡NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Al tratar de dar un salto, se tropezó con algo haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Ah!

Cuando cayó al piso, oyó y sintió un pequeño "Click". Haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-¡AH!

Su mirada se dirigió hacia su mano izquierda, donde estaba fracturada. Hizo una mueca de enojo y trato de resistir el dolor.

-¡Argh!

Se levantó cuidadosamente y trato de no tocar nada, sino la lastimara más.

Poco después, llego a su casa con algo de trabajo. Le dolía mucho, pero trato de ocultarlo. Ya se había fracturado más de un millón de veces y todas esas veces por los entrenamientos que tomaba. No había un solo día en donde se lastimaba o sangraba cuando entrenaba. Entonces se lo ocurrió una idea.

Dejo sus armas en el suelo, y de un closet saco un saco de boxeo. Lo colgó donde había un pequeño gancho en su techo y empezó a golpearlo. Lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle el dolor que sentía al golpear el saco con su mano fracturada, tenía que entrenar para resistir el dolor. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte! ¡Una mujer fuerte e independiente! ¡No una mujer débil! ¡Jamás sería una mujer débil y que tenía que depender de alguien más! Empezó a golpear el saco con más fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos y pequeños flashbacks venían a su mente:

_¡Suelta a Rachel, Raidon! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!_

…

_¡Basta, Raidon! ¡La estas lastimando!_

…

_Pues yo pienso que _esa_ no es nuestra madre._

…

_¡No me llamo Rachel! ¡Mi nombre es Fiona!_

…

_Cómo olvidar a horrible monstruo._

…

…_te amare, Fiona Romanova._

…

_¡Cállate, maldita mocosa!_

…

_¡Los odio a todos! ¡Juro que me vengare! ¡Los matare a todos!_

…

_¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!_

_¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!_

_¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!_

_¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!_

_¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!_

_¡MATARE A MIGUEL ÁNGEL!_

_¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!_

-¡NO!

Shadow abrió los ojos de punzada y, de un golpe fuerte, derribo el saco con un puñetazo.

Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y el sudor caía de su cuerpo, tenía la piel completamente pálida y la mirada aterrada. Se quitó su bandana de un golpe y cayo de trasero, haciendo que soltara un gemido de miedo. Ahora, quien estaba aterrada, no era Shadow, sino Fiona.

-¡M…M….M…Mikey! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Él jamás va a morir por mi culpa! ¡Yo jamás lo mataría!- gritaba ella asustada

-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás!- se repetía en voz alta

Tan asustada estaba que unas pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes empezaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes toxico.

-Tengo que alejar a Miguel Ángel de mí, podría salir herido- se dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-_"Lo siento mucho, Mikey. Pero es por tu bien."_- pensó decidida

* * *

_En la sede del Pie:_

Karai caminaba con paso firme hacia su padre, pero por dentro la comían viva los nervios. ¡No podía creer que le había superado una simple chica! ¡Esto sí que era inaudito!

Llego al trono de su padre, se inclinó en respeto hacia él.

-Padre.

-¿Tuviste éxito en tu misión, Karai?

-No, padre.

Destructor guardo silencio, para luego volver a hablar.

-Está bien, Karai. Quiero que dejes a esta chica y vuelvas a investigar sobre el Kraang.

Karai levanto el rostro, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella

-Escuchaste bien, Karai. Quiero que dejes a esta chica.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó curiosa

-Se quién es esta chica y, por eso, llamé a un viejo amigo mío. Ese amigo traerá a un equipo para atrapar a esa chica. Ahora retírate- finalizo

Karai tenía los ojos un poco abiertos, para luego decir.

-Claro, padre.

Ella se levantó y camino hacia la salida. Sin poder olvidar lo que dijo Destructor, ¿amigo? ¿Qué clase de amigo? Y la pregunta más valiosa era: ¿Quién era esta chica?

En cambio, Destructor miraba pensativo hacia la ventana. No le impresionaba que la chica haya podido escapar de Karai, además de que sabía quién era perfectamente esta chica.

-Rachel Joyce… podrías serme útil para mí. Además de saber quién eres, no podrás decir que no cuando la vida de tu amigo mutante estará más en riesgo de lo que ya está.

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Fiona todavía estaba en el suelo, tratando de calmarse. Respiro hondo, tratando de lo más posible calmarse. Entonces recordó que tal vez cantar podría calmarla. Trato de cantar, pero tartamudeaba. Entonces respiro hondo y empezó a cantar.

_Si es cuestión de confesar  
no sé preparar café  
y no entiendo de fútbol  
creo que alguna vez fui infiel  
juego mal hasta el parqués  
y jamás uso reloj _

_Y para ser más franca nadie  
piensa en ti como lo hago yo  
aunque te dé lo mismo_

_Si es cuestión de confesar_  
_nunca duermo antes de diez_  
_ni me baño los domingos_  
_la verdad es que también_  
_lloro una vez al mes_  
_sobre todo cuando hay frío_  
_conmigo nada es fácil_  
_ya debes saber_  
_me conoces bien_  
_y sin ti todo es tan aburrido_

Miro a su ventana con algo de tranquilidad, nunca pensó que eso podría calmarla un poco. Siguió cantando, sin importarle nada.

_El cielo está cansado ya de ver  
la lluvia caer  
y cada día que pasa es uno más  
parecido a ayer  
no encuentro forma a alguna de  
olvidarte porque  
seguir amándote es inevitable_

_Siempre supe que es mejor_  
_cuando hay que hablar de dos_  
_empezar por uno mismo_  
_ya sabrás la situación_  
_aquí todo está peor_  
_pero al menos aún respiro_  
_no tienes que decirlo_  
_no vas a volver_  
_te conozco bien_  
_ya buscaré qué hacer conmigo_

_Siempre supe que es mejor  
cuando hay que hablar de dos  
empezar por uno mismo_

Después se levantó y miro hacia la espada que le había salvado de "Kari", entonces cerro los ojos y se acostó en el suelo. Tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa. Y pensó en la primera cosa que se lo cruzo en la mente.

_Miguel Ángel…_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado! Los veo en el siguiente cap!**_

_**Canciones:**_

_**Inevitable **__de __**Shakira**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	9. Promesa de hermanas

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hola, lectores! Cómo están? Pues yo bien si quieran saber, con mis primeras mechas q son de color verde y rosa, yo quería rojo y azul, pero q se le puede hacer? =(**_

_**Y voy a contestar un review!**_

_iukarey: __**No pasa nada, amiga. Al menos me agrada q hayas leído mi historia! Yo eh leído tu historia de "**__El día de la Mutación__**", y debo decir q soy una gran fan de tu historia. Me gusta mucho tu historia! No… la amo! Y agradezco tu review.**_

_**Ahora…**_

_**Empecemos!**_

* * *

_"Hermanas mayores…_

_Te llevan de la mano por un camino que no hubieras podido explorar tu sola"_

* * *

_**Capítulo **__**8: Promesa de hermanas**_

Mikey miraba a sus hermanos preocupado, las heridas que les había dado Shadow aun eran visibles. Ya todo había estado tranquilo, aunque Rafa seguía quejándose sobre la gran paliza que le dio "_La Chica Ninja_", así la nombro él. No paraba de hablar sobre ella y que deberían darle una lección, pero en los golpes. Y claramente, no les diría como se llamaba en realidad; no quería delatarse tan fácilmente.

_Shadow…_

-¿Mikey?

Mikey dejo de pensar en Shadow y miro a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué paso, Leo?- preguntó mientras veía a su hermano a los ojos

-¿Estas bien? Digo, no has tocado tu pizza.

Mikey noto la mirada sorprendida de todos, siempre era él quien siempre se terminaba la pizza de un bocado.

-Oh, bueno, creo que no tengo hambre- respondió

-¿Tú? ¿No querer comer pizza? ¡Fin del mundo!- exclamó Rafael divertido

-¿Y? ¿Qué importa si no tengo hambre?- preguntó igual de divertido

-Bueno, siempre eres el primero y único que se termina la pizza en un solo segundo- dijo Donnie

Mikey rodó los ojos divertido y después se levantó.

-¿Ahora a dónde vas?- preguntó Abril

-Voy a sentarme a ver la televisión un rato- le respondió a la pelirroja

-Está bien.

Cuando Mikey se sentó y pensó con algo de preocupación, pero prendió la televisión para que sus hermanos no sospecharan.

_-"Shadow, me preguntó, quien eres. Yo digo que eres una buena persona que solo quiere que alguien sea su amigo, yo lo sé. Quisiera ayudarte, pero no sé si puedo. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte, Shadow? ¿Por qué? Soy tu amigo, ¿no? Si tú me has ayudado tantas veces, ¿Por qué no me dejas a mí ayudarte?"- _pensó algo confundido

_"…_ _debes tener cuidado conmigo" "Tú sabes que soy mala" "Debes tener cuidado, en algún momento podría lastimarte sin que ninguno de los dos note."_

-_"¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¡Ella no es mala! ¡Yo lo sé!"_

Él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no noto que Abril lo llamaba.

-¡Mikey!- le gritó esta vez en la oreja

-¡Ah!

Mikey se espantó y miró a Abril con algo de espanto.

-¡Abril! ¡No hagas eso!- dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho

-Hey, tranquilo, solo te estaba llamando y tú ni me escuchabas- le dijo ella

-Lo siento, es que ando algo distraído.

Abril pensó un poco lo que dijo Mikey, ¿distraído, no? Eso era un poco nuevo. Ella pensó miles de opciones por lo cual él estuviera aburrido, se le ocurrió una opción pero no sabía si decírsela.

Y quiso decírsela.

-¿Es por una chica, no?

Mikey la miro completamente sorprendido, sonrojado y nervioso a la vez. Empezó a tartamudear, pero la cara picarona de Abril no lo dejaba hablar. Suspiró para luego decirle la verdad, ¿para qué mentir? Pero antes, miró a todas partes para ver si sus hermanos no estaban cerca, al ver que no había moros en la costa, hablo con un color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Sí, si es una chica- le respondió algo sonrojado

Abril abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa brillante le preguntó:

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!- dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para luego soltarlo

-Bueno, es divertida,- Abril asintió mucho más interesada- es buena en las artes marciales,- ella volvió a asentir- es muy pero muy hermosa, es amable conmigo, es súper genial, tiene una hermosísima voz como la de un ángel y…- se preparó para la última parte- y… ella es la asesina de las noticias.

Abril lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada perdida. Mikey miro por unos segundos la expresión de la chica y se asustó un poco. Pero lo que no espero es que ella podría darle una bofetada muy fuerte.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!- le preguntó a todo pulmón

-¡Abril! ¡Tranquila!- trato de calmarla

-¡¿Cómo que me calme?! ¡Me estás diciendo que la chica que te gusta es la asesina que salió en las noticias! ¡Eso es peor que Karai!- dijo ella

-Abril, ella no es igual que Karai. Ella es diferente y para nada peligrosa.

-¡Mato a cinco hombres ella sola! ¡¿Cómo que no es peligrosa?!- trato de razonar Abril

-Si ella fuera peligrosa, ella ya me hubiera matado- le dijo

Abril suspiró un poco, calmando toda la sorpresa que tenía.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama?- le preguntó

-No sé su verdadero nombre, pero me dijo que se llama Shadow, y quiero volver a verla pronto- le respondió

-Como dije hace cinco minutos, ¿estás loco? ¿Quieres volver a verla?

-Ella me trae loco, Abril. No puedo evitarlo- confesó algo sonrojado

Abril noto que en los ojos de Mikey, que de verdad estaba muy loco por esa tal Shadow. Pero tenía miedo de su pobre amigo.

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?- le preguntó algo preocupado

-No se lo diré a nadie, Mikey. Pero quiero que tengas cuidado con esa chica, si Karai es peligrosa. Imagínate esa tal Shadow.

-La tendré, pero yo sé que no es mala, Abril. Dentro de ella, se oculta un hermoso ángel- le aseguro él

La pelirroja sonrió un poco, para luego decir.

-Espero que tengas razón- fue lo último que dijo antes de pararse e irse.

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Fiona estaba en su cama, disfrutando de una dulce siesta. Sin saber que la calma pronto se le acabaría la felicidad.

_**Flashback:**_

Fiona estaba junto con sus hermanas en un entrenamiento. Ella tenía 10 años, meses después de la muerte de su madre. Su mirada oscura y sus ojos llenos de muerte no le hacían ver como una niña adorable.

Leonora miraba a su hermana menor con algo de nerviosismo. Su padre había querido un entrenamiento en equipos, y el ganador tenía que pelear contra su compañero. Y a ella le había tocado con Rachel, siempre le diría Rachel sin importar las circunstancias. Y para mejorar la situación, su compañera había sido ella. Ya les habían ganado a sus hermanas Deliliah y Mikeyla, ahora tenía que pelear con su hermana menor.

-¡Ayime!- comenzó la pelea

Las dos hermanas se pusieron en posición, sin tan solo mover un solo musculo. Se miraban fijamente, más Fiona le mandaba una mirada de odio increíble a su hermana mayor, claramente no había olvidado la pequeñita frase de Leonora.

Leonora corrió hacia su hermana, queriendo terminar ya el entrenamiento. Daba patadas y golpes a Rachel ¡Que ya termine!

Fiona evadía todos los ataques de su hermana con increíble facilidad hasta que, como en todas las peleas, llego su oportunidad. Pero como en todas las ocasiones, quiso hacer algo diferente. Recordaba perfectamente la pelea que habían tenía su madre y Raidon, como olvidarla. Así que pensó en utilizarla con su "querida" hermana.

Fiona dio un golpe fuerte en la cien con el nudillo a Leonora con una gran velocidad, lo cual no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Leonora miró a su hermana con sorpresa pero eso no evitaba que terminara su pelea. Leonora trato de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara pero Rachel lo esquivo con facilidad. Ella trato de darle un golpe en la quijada, pero Leonora la esquivo y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que ella expulsara mucho aire. Ella aprovecho para darle un rodillazo, lo cual hizo que ella expulsara mucha sangre.

Cuando vio la sangre de su hermana caer, se detuvo.

-¡Rachel!- gritó preocupada

Deliliah y Mikeyla trataron de ir a ayudar a su hermana, pero su padre las detuvo.

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!- se preocupó Leonora

-Estúpida…

Leonora no entendió lo que dijo su hermana, pero lo siguiente no se lo espero.

Rachel se levantó de un salto y dio una fuerte patada en la cara de Leonora, haciendo que ella cayera rendida. La pelinegra miro a su hermana sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Yame!- finalizo su padre

Fiona dejo su posición de batalla y camino hacia sus hermanas, estas se pusieron algo rígidas y miraron a otra parte.

En cambio, Leonora tenía la mirada en el suelo; pero para no recibir un castigo se levantó y se dirigió hacia sus hermanas. Se sentó alado de Fiona.

-Bien hecho, hijas mías. A este paso, pronto llegaran a ser grandes y poderosas kunoichis, serán temidas por cualquier persona que quiera retarlas.

-¿Seremos tan grandes como tú, Sensei?- preguntó Mikeyla

-Claro que sí, hija. Yo sé que lograran ser grandes guerreras y siempre llevaran el nombre de nuestro apellido en las mentes insignificantes de otros y siempre teniéndole miedo, como un símbolo de gloria. ¡Deben ser fuertes! Siempre resistentes a cualquier ataque que les den- dijo su maestro

-Hai, Sensei- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Raidon miró por unos segundos a su hija Rachel para luego volver a hablar.

-Y para eso, haremos un pequeño ejercicio de resistencia.

Las tres hermanas (Leonora, Deliliah y Mikeyla) se miraron entre sí mientras que Rachel tenía la mirada baja.

-Reicheru! Furonto ni! [¡Rachel! ¡Al frente!]- hablo su padre con un tono serio

Fiona gruño por lo bajo por la mención de su nombre, aunque sabía que su madre le había dicho así por muchos años no podía evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al recordarlo. Pero aun así se levantó de su posición y se puso al frente de su p… de Raidon.

Él, en cambio, miro a su hija seriamente y lo único que vieron, fue muy rápido.

Y antes de que Fiona lo pudiera notar, sintió un horrible dolor en el abdomen. Miro hacia ahí, quien tenía una katana incrustada dentro de ella. Fiona sintió todo a su alrededor dar vueltas y miro a Raidon con odio puro mientras que la sangre salía de ella lentamente.

-Moron... [Imbécil…]- susurró muy bajo

Fiona se puso de rodillas y miro a sus hermanas a los ojos, ¿así moriría? ¿Tan rápido seria su muerte? Sinceramente, ¿por qué no le sorprende? Se levantó con dificultad y trato de quedarse parada, pero solo quería estar acostada. ¿Quiere que resista el dolor? Lo tendrá. Ella trato de caminar a paso normal, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Esto le dolía mucho. Además, ya nada le importaba; pero una parte de ella decía que no era cierto. Había cosas que si le importaban, más bien personas.

Leonora dio un chillido de miedo e intento correr hacia su hermana para ayudarla, no quería que muriera. ¡No quería perderla!

-¡Alto, Leonora! Deja que tu hermana resista el dolor, tiene que resistir- hablo su padre

Leonora se detuvo, mirando a su padre como si estuviera loco ¿en serio quería perder a su hija así? ¡Estaba loco! Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dijo.

-Chichi! Teishi! Anata wa kanojo no dai o makaseru koto wa dekinai! Anata no musumedesu! [¡Padre! ¡Detente! ¡No puedes dejarla morir! ¡Es tu hija!]- trato de hacer razonar a su padre

-Eres igual a tu madre, siempre defendiendo a los débiles- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Leonora no se esperaba eso, ¿en serio? ¿Se parecía a su madre? Hasta ella se sorprendió hasta los dientes.

Raidon miro a su hija de ojos verdes para luego meditar lo que dijo su hija mayor. Se notaba perfectamente que Rachel sería una gran kunoichi, claramente también sus otras tres hijas, gracias al entrenamiento extra que recibía y el gran odio que tenía hacia él. El odio era un arma muy peligrosa pero a la vez fuerte, puede generar aversión, sentimientos de destrucción, destrucción del equilibrio armónico y ocasionalmente autodestrucción, aunque sorprendentemente Rachel podía controlar algo de ese odio. El odio se genera por distintas acciones, disgusto hacia alguna persona. Y claramente, él era esa persona.

-_"Probablemente pueda usar algo de ese odio algún día"_- pensó el hombre

Raidon camino hacia la salida y noto perfectamente que la mirada de sus hijas lo seguía, se detuvo en la puerta y miro a su hija de ojos azules.

-Cúrenla.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

Leonora no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y miro a su hermana Deliliah.

-¡Trae el botiquín! ¡Rápido!- ordeno la joven

Deliliah asintió mientras corría hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Mikeyla miraba muy preocupada a Rachel.

-¡Vas a estar bien, sis! ¡Yo sé que sí!- dijo al borde de las lagrima

Fiona se impresiono ante el acto de Mikeyla y sonrió muy débilmente y disimuladamente.

-Esa es mi Mikeyla…- susurró muy bajo la mayor

-Tranquila, Rachel. Ya verás que estarás bien- dijo con un tono de voz muy preocupado Leonora

Fiona gruño débilmente ante las palabras de Leonora, pero no se quejó. Claramente estaba muy preocupada por ella, pero eso no evitaba estar algo molesta ante eso.

Pero después sintió todo su mundo moverse y lo último que recuerda es la oscuridad, su amada oscuridad y un grito. El grito de su hermana.

-¡RACHEL!

_Rachel…_

_¿Rachel?…_

_¡Rachel!…_

_¡RACHEL!…_

Fiona abrió los ojos de un golpe y sintió golpear algo en su cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Y mucho!

-_"Leonora…"_- ese fue su primer pensamiento

Y esta en lo más cierto, su hermana Leonora estaba frente a ella sobándose la cabeza ante el golpe que se habían dado las dos. Ella miro a su hermana mayor con algo de confusión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en…- antes de preguntar miro en donde estaba y noto que estaba en un solo lugar que ella sabia y era prohibido entrar- mi habitación?

Leonora la miro y dijo.

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdas?- preguntó algo preocupada

-Sí recuerdo, pero quiero saber porque estas en mi habitación.

Leonora se sorprendió ante la pregunta para luego responder.

-Bueno, te estaba… cuidando- respondió algo avergonzada

Fiona abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿su hermana la ha estado cuidando desde que se desmayó? No sabía si agradecerle o gritarle por lo que hizo, pero decidió lo primero. Sí, lo admitía, probablemente aun odiaba a su hermana por lo que dijo, pero después de todo lo que a estado pasando en estos meses aun así la quiso sin importarle nada. También recordó lo que Leonora le dijo a Raidon, y lo que él había respondido. Pensó en perdonarla, se lo merecía.

-Gracias…- susurró muy bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa tierna

-Dije…- le hizo una seña para que se le acercara

Y está, como buena niña, se le acerco.

-Dije que…- le susurró en la oreja suavemente para luego gritar a todo pulmón

-… ¡GRACIAS!

Leonora se separa de un salto y mirando a su hermana muy asustada.

-Eh… eh… de nada- fue lo único que dijo algo alterada

Fiona sonrió por inercia y rió un poco, ocasionando sorpresa en Leonora.

-Estas… estas…

-¿Estoy qué?- preguntó confundida

-¡Estas riendo!- dijo con una sonrisa feliz

Ella se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Leonora, nunca se esperó eso podría sorprender a su hermana mayor.

-¿Y eso qué, Leonora?- preguntó confundida

Y lo que hizo después, la dejo con las palabras en la boca.

_**-¡!**_

Leonora se le abalanzo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que Fiona se asfixie ante el gran abrazo que le daba Leonora pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojo mucho ante el acto. Pero aun así, correspondió el abrazo con algo de cariño escondido.

-Perdóname, Rachel. Lamento haber dicho eso, lamento haber dicho que Ayame no era mi madre, por favor. Perdóname por lo que dije- le dijo de repente ella

-Leonora, te perdono. No... no pasa nada- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

-Y...- empezó a decir Leonora

-¿Y?

Leonora suspiró un poco, parecía que quería tomar valor para algo. Miró a Fiona a los ojos.

-Siempre, pero siempre, te voy a cuidar. Eres mi hermana y siempre te voy a querer, es una promesa de hermanas que nunca voy a olvidar- dijo un suave susurro y la miro con una sonrisa muy feliz- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Qué siempre nos vamos a querer, sin importar las consecuencias?

Fiona miro por unos segundos a Leonora sorprendida ante sus palabras, para luego pensarlo un poco y preguntó con una pequeñita sonrisa.

-¿Promesa de hermanas?

Leonora la miro sorprendida para luego decir mientras la volvía a abrazar.

-Promesa de hermanas.

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Fiona se levantó de un salto y miro al frente con el cuerpo algo sudado, mientras que la frase se repetía en su mente.

_...es una promesa de hermanas que nunca voy a olvidar_

_¿Lo prometes? ¿Qué siempre nos vamos a querer, sin importar las consecuencias?_

-Lo prometo...- susurró con la mirada en frente- Promesa de hermanas...

Después parpadeo un montón de veces para luego enojarse por lo que dijo.

-¡Demonios!- dijo enojada mientras gruñía

Frunció el ceño, ¡esto era completamente estúpido! Después de tanto tiempo sin verse, ¿acaso está empezando a extrañarla? ¡Esto era increíble y completamente estúpido!

-Estúpida promesa de Leonora y estúpido lazo de hermanas…- apretó los puños muy enojada

Se levantó y miro su mano quien tenía una venda pequeña, el lugar donde se había fracturado hace rato. Ya no le dolía para nada pero eso no pudo evitar que un suspiro suave saliera de sus suaves labios y dio unas vueltas por su habitación, pensó en escuchar algo de música. ¿Eso no podría matarla, no?

Saco su MP3 de su cajón de mesita y le puso Play, mientras que tarareaba un poco de la canción ya que era muy pegajosa.

_Wright Brothers_

_Versus_

_The Mario Brothers_

_Begin!_

_**[Wright Bros.]**__ We're the Wright brothers and there can't be no other. We don't wanna cause trouble are you looking for your lover? Cause your princess is in our castle now. Yeah she's gone We stayed up all night playing Donkey Kong. Before us people only used to fly in balloons. You think we're scared of two idiots addicted to shrooms? You shoulda woulda coulda come to lose an extra life. So just dudda dudda dudda Back down in your pipe._

_**[Mario Bros]**__ Itsa me Mario and Luigi motha (beep) Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other? Look at these two their lives must have been horrible. Two dorky dudes Named Wilbur and Orville You spent all your time on one machine? Sheesh If you wanted to fly you shoulda just eaten this leaf. You should eat something anyway Look at you so skinny! You might fly like a hawk But you fight like a kitty_

_**[Wright Bros.]**__ We don't need to fight We're the fathers of flight Representing North Carolina aiiiiight! We'll be pressing all your buttons like we're the controller Conquer every level of your 2D scroller You talk a lot of trash but let me tell you something We're gonna beat you so fast It's like we're holding down the B button._

_**[Mario Bros]**__ We're serving up an 8-bit fist Made to order. That'll knock you off the back of your own stupid quarters. Like POW_

_How you like me now? Spit flames out our mouths like our name was Bowser. You'll get pummeled. You'll wish you never stumbled out your little wind tunnel. We've been dropping ba-bombs since we started this song. Sorry Wright Brothers this time you chose wrong._

_WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Epic Rap Battles of History_

Ella sonrió, tal vez era una canción algo grosera y todo eso. Pero no estaba tan mal el tono y la letra, creía que su favorita era la de _Skrillex vs Mozart_. ¡Nunca pensó que alguien podría hacer raps tan buenos como esos! Y de repente pensó en Mikey, tal vez buscarlo y verlo mañana podría olvidar a su hermana mayor.

_Leonora Joyce…_

Además necesitaba decirle a Mikey que tenía que alejarse de ella, no quería lastimarlo. Y eso jamás lo haría, ni aunque la obligaran a hacerlo.

* * *

_**Aquí el cap! Espero que les haya gustado mucho!**_

_**Los veo en el siguiente cap!**_

_**Canciones:**_

_**Epic Battle Rap Of History **de _**_Wright Brothers V__s __The Mario Brothers_**

_**Atte: Shay**_


	10. Nueva amiga

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hey! Aquí Shay con un nuevo cap! Espero les guste un montón! Espero que a**_ _iukarey __**y a **__I Love Kittens too __**les guste!**_

_**Probablemente este cap se centra en Fiona. Espero al menos les guste!**_

_**Y saben una cosa? Pensaba en poner a Fiona y a Karai de amigas, pero de repente me pareció muy raro. Y decidí cancelar esa idea.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_"Por esas nuevas amistades que consiguen sorprenderte al pensar exactamente igual que tú"_

_~Anónimo~_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Nueva amiga**_

Fiona miro su reloj, eran las 5:57 p.m., no llevaba tanto tiempo paseando en todo el día y era lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer en todo el santo día. Ahora caminaba por la calle con camino a su casa, vestida con un simple pantalón azul, una camisa roja, tenis blancos, su cabello atado a una coleta de caballo y sus inseparables lentes negros, escuchando música con su MP3 en sus audífonos, ahora escuchaba una canción de una chica llamada _Jessie J_. Cantaba un poco de la canción y no podía ser mirada por todas las miradas curiosas. No le importaba para nada, la miraban ¿y qué? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

_Stomp stomp I've arrived  
Drop the beat, nasty face  
Why ya lookin' at me?_

_Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky  
In __my spaceship  
I'm an alien tonight_

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka_  
_You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker..._

_I can do it like a brother_  
_Do it like a dude_  
_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_  
_Do it like a dude_  
_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_  
_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_  
_Sugar sugar sugar_  
_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_  
_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem_  
_Sugar sugar sugar_

Llegó a una pequeña cafetería pero decidió no entrar, no quería que en algún momento pudiera volver a encontrarse con Karai pero tampoco decía que no quería algo de pelea, le pareció muy divertido pelear con ella.

Sintió chocar con alguien hasta un punto de tirar a esa persona y a ella, miro a la persona y pudo ver a una chica pelirroja.

-Perdón, no te vi- se disculpó Fiona mientras se quitaba los audífonos

La chica toco un poco su cabeza y miro a Fiona, ella tenía los ojos cafés. Se paró por su cuenta y miro a Fiona con una sonrisa dulce.

-No importa. Yo tampoco me había fijado de ti- le dijo la chica

Fiona vio detenidamente a la chica, traía puesto unos pantalones cafés claro, camisa blanca con un dibujo de rayas, unas sandalias color café y su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó la chica algo preocupada

-¿Eh? Sí, si estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Sí, estoy bien- le dio otra sonrisa dulce

Fiona le devolvió la sonrisa pero pequeña y después dijo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós- se despidió pero algo la agarró del brazo

-Lo siento, es que soy nueva en esta ciudad y no conozco esta ciudad. ¿Podrías mostrármela?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa

Fiona abrió un poco los ojos ante la repentina pregunta de la chica, pero analizo lo que dijo. No se le veía peligrosa y de verdad se notaba que no era de aquí.

-Claro, me gustaría darte un recorrido por la ciudad

La pelirroja le dio una sonrisa radiante.

-¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!

-No hay de qué.

Ambas chicas empezaron a caminar dando inicio al recorrido pero al mismo tiempo hablando.

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Fiona

-Mi nombre es Coraline West, ¿cómo te llamas tú?- le preguntó Coraline

Fiona pensó en decirle o no su nombre, la chica se le veía muy buena y no parecía una persona que quería llevarla con un tal "Destructor".

-Mi nombre es Fiona Romanova.

-¿Romanova? ¿Eso no es ruso?

-No, no soy rusa. Mi bisabuela se llamaba Aika Romanova, ella es de Japón al igual que mi madre y yo nací ahí. Pero aun así teniendo el apellido Romanova- Fiona le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, familia de Japón! No sabes cuánto te envidio- le dijo sorprendida ante la respuesta de la azabache

Fiona sonrió un poco.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?- le preguntó Fiona

-Yo vengo de California, mi padre vino aquí por unos negocios junto con mi familia.

-¿Tu familia?- preguntó con la voz algo cortada

-Sip, mi papá y mi hermano menor. Mi madre nos abandonó cuando mi hermanito tenía solo 8 años y yo tenía 9. Olvidemos sobre mi familia, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Viniste con tu familia o algo así?- preguntó Coraline

-No, yo vine a Nueva York por una nueva vida.

-Pero pareces de 14 años para venir aquí y cambiar tu vida, técnicamente ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó interesada

-Lo que dijiste, tengo 14 años.

Coraline abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Tengo 14, mis 15 serán en unas cuantas semanas más- dijo un poco avergonzada- ¿Y tú? Pareces igual que yo.

-Bueno, yo tengo igual que tú. Tengo 14 años y cumplidos apenas, también era esa la razón por lo cual vine aquí. Siempre eh querido venir aquí, ese era mi mayor sueño en la vida- dijo en un tono soñador

-Pues entonces, feliz cumpleaños- dijo con una pequeña risita

Coraline también rió pero abiertamente, Fiona le caía muy bien para ser la primera persona "normal" que conocía en esta ciudad.

-Dime, Fiona, ¿por qué viniste a Nueva York?

Fiona miro a otra parte, no quería recordar cuál era su motivo por lo cual había venido a Nueva York y, lo sorprendente, no era por su padre. Sino que por otra persona.

Coraline notó la mirada de Fiona, se notaba algo triste. Al verla, sintió mucha estupidez por haber preguntado eso; probablemente había abierto una herida muy grave.

-Fiona, si no quieres decirme no pasa nada. Y si dije algo, lo siento- dijo mientras de detenía y tocaba suavemente el hombro de la chica

Fiona miró a Coraline un poco y para luego hablar.

-Hey, no pasa nada. Solo es algo que quisiera olvidar- le dijo mientras seguía caminando

Ella miró sorprendida a Fiona para luego seguir el paso de la chica.

-¿En qué escuela vas?- trato de olvidar el tema anterior y siguió con las preguntas

-Yo no voy a la escuela, más bien nunca eh ido en mi vida.

Coraline se sorprendió, ¿acaso ella nunca ha ido a la escuela? ¿Ni siquiera verla?

-¿Nunca en tu vida has ido a la escuela?- preguntó sorprendida

-No, nunca en mi vida me ha interesado la idea de ir a la escuela. Además, siempre en mi casa me daban clases personales.

-¡Que suerte tienes! No tener que soportar insoportables maestros y horas horribles de escuela, ¡fin del mundo si vas a la escuela o que te digan que va a durar más horas!- exagero en las señas que hacia

Fiona no pudo evitar reír ante lo que hacia la pelirroja, era demasiado exagerado lo que hacía.

* * *

_Tiempo después:_

Las dos chicas se encontraban en un parque, ambas cansadas por lo tanto que caminaron.

-Dime, Coraline, ¿qué te parece Nueva York?- preguntó Fiona

-¡Me parece muy genial, Fiona! Y más al tener una amiga como tú- le dijo con una linda sonrisa

Fiona se sorprendió al máximo, nunca espero eso de Coraline y eso que apenas la conocía; sí, lo admitía, Coraline le caía muy bien. Tanto que hasta le dijo su nombre en vez de decirle que se llamaba Tania o Lorena, Coraline le agradaba y mucho.

-¿E-en serio?- preguntó muy sorprendida

-Claro, eres una muy buena amiga y, además, eres la primera amiga que tengo- le dijo mientras se rascaba el cabello mirando a otra parte

-¿Nunca has tenido amigas? ¿Ninguna?- preguntó sorprendida

-Pues no, todas siempre creyeron que era rara y nunca le caía bien a todo el mundo- respondió mirándola un poco triste

-Pues no entiendo porque nadie era tu amigo, pero si eres una persona muy genial y divertida- dijo sinceramente

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que soy genial y divertida?- le preguntó feliz y asombrada

Fiona asintió con sinceridad, al mismo tiempo que Coraline sonreía.

-Bueno, fue lindo estar contigo, Fiona. Pero me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se paraba

Fiona igual se paró, al mismo tiempo viendo su reloj. Marcaban las 7:59 p.m., se sorprendió todo el tiempo que estuvo con Coraline pero no se arrepintió para nada.

-Bien, fue lindo conocerte, Coraline. Espero verte algún día otra vez- dijo mientras sonreía

-No hay de que, Fi- Fiona se sorprendió-. Igual a mí me gusto estar contigo- le dio una sonrisa sincera

-Bueno, creo que este es el adiós.

-Adiós, Fiona- ya estaba a punto de irse hasta lo que escucho la dejo petrificada.

-Adiós, Cory.

Coraline miro a Fiona sorprendida y sonrió con una sonrisa muy feliz para luego irse.

Por primera vez en la vida, Fiona tuvo a su primera amiga. Pero ella recordó la sonrisa de Coraline, se notaba que era una sonrisa forzada en vez de una de verdad. De repente miró hacia donde se fue Coraline pero la chica ya no estaba.

* * *

_En otro lugar, ya lejos de ahí:_

Coraline caminaba en un callejón oscuro y tenebroso, lo cual no la hacía tener miedo al infinito. Y de repente escucho un ruido fuerte haciéndola saltar en defensa.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-_Al fin llegas…_

Coraline volteo rápidamente y no encontró nada, lo único que vio es un Walkie Talkie. Se le acerco sin ningún miedo y le respondió a la otra persona de la línea.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No siempre fui puntual- respondió algo enojada

-_¿Encontraste a la chica?_- preguntó la misteriosa persona

-Sí, sí la encontré- dijo para luego poner un semblante serio- y ahora ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Dónde está mi padre y mi hermano? ¿Dónde los tienen?

-_Tranquila, Coraline. Pronto te entregaremos a tu querida familia_- dijo tranquilamente la otra persona-. _Solo tienes que ganar la confianza de la chica y te entregaremos a tu familia._

-Ella ya confía en mí.

-_¿Acaso crees eso? Ella no confía tan fácilmente. No te entregaremos a tu familia sino ganas la confianza de ella._

Coraline se enojó y dijo con voz enojada.

-Bien, más vale que cumplan su trato- dijo mientras tiraba el aparato con fuerza sobrehumana y se iba hecha toda una fiera, pero pudo escuchar algo del Walkie Talkie

-_Ya veras, nosotras siempre cumplimos nuestro trato._

Coraline salió del callejón y de repente las lágrimas empezaron a salir de ella para luego golpear una pared que estaba alado de ella y rompiéndola en pequeñas rocas.

-_"Fiona…_- pensó con tristeza y recordando a su primera "amiga"- _perdóname, por favor."_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, lectores!**_

_**Canciones (solo que esta es corta):**_

_**Do it like a dude **__de __**Jessie J**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	11. Chicas vs Tortugas y chica

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hola, lectores! Aquí Shay con un nuevo cap que espero que les guste.**_

_**Este cap es para **__iukarey__** y **__I Love Kittens too __**por sus reviews que me dan a esta historia, y también para **__The Mystery Girl 245__** quien es una gran fan de mis historias. Y a **__Conejis Pot __**por su review!**_

_**Espero les guste!**_

_**Y debo decir que no se me ocurrió un buen nombre para el cap, pero si tienen una buena idea para el título. Todo se acepta.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Chicas vs Tortugas y chica**_

Fiona estaba en el techo de un edificio, (ahora con sus amados sais) no podía esperar a ver a Mikey en algún momento. Tenía su antifaz en sus manos y dejando ver sus ojos verdes toxico libres, ya ni le importaba si los veían o no. Igual y ni sabían quién era ella.

O eso creía.

Escucho una frecuencia de conversación, al parecer la conversación era por teléfono o Walkie Talki y puso dos de sus dedos de su mano derecha en su oreja para escuchar mejor.

_"¿Ya oíste, Fred?_

_¿Qué cosa, Tom?_

_Según me contaron, se dice que unas personas llamadas Clan del Pie ahora trabajan para o con alguien o algo llamado "Kraang"._

_¿Y eso qué, Tom? Eso no es de tu incumbencia._

_Y eso que no te eh contado una parte muy importante. Según también, el Clan del Pie y los Kraang buscan a una tal Abril O'Neil para algo importante. No me dijeron nada más, pero esa chica esta con esas tortugas mutantes._

_¿Las tortugas mutantes? ¿Esas que convirtieron a Chris Bradford y a Xever en mutantes?_

_Así es, Fred. Y espero encontrar a esa tal Abril O'Neil, probablemente valga mucha fortuna por encontrarla._

_¡Sí! Hay que avisar al jefe y al mismo tiempo correr el rumor por las calles._

_Tienes razón, Tom. Bueno, Cambio y fuera."_

¿Abril O'Neil? ¿Quién es ella? Un momento, ¿acaso Mikey conocía a una chica y ni siquiera se lo dijo? Sintió algo de enojo cuando escucho eso; si, estaba enojada con Mikey porque no le había dicho que andaba arriesgando su pellejo ¿sólo para proteger a una tonta chica? No sabía si era una completa idiotez o era algo bueno.

Y también muchos se preguntarían:_ "¿Cómo pudo haber escuchado eso?"_ Digamos que tenía una frecuencia de policía que podía ayudarla para avisarle cuando venía la policía y así desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Siempre tenía que estar muy atenta. Y también dijo que Mikey era un tipo de "guardaespaldas" para esa chica, él era un buen chico y era un tipo de héroe, _su _héroe.

Fiona al notar lo que pensó se puso un poco roja ¿"_su_ héroe"? Eso era algo nuevo pero Mikey y ella solo eran amigos. Amigos que pertenecían a diferentes actitudes, claramente se refería a que uno era malo y otro bueno pero le gustaba estar con Mikey, después de todo se divertían juntos. Entonces lo pensó, ella quería que Mikey estuviera con ella. Si no podía alejarlo de él, entonces él tendría que estar más con ella.

-Entonces, ¿tengo qué pasarlo al lado "malo"?- se preguntó algo dudosa

Mikey era divertido y completamente radiante de felicidad, sería algo difícil hacer cambiarlo. Pero solo si él quería, claro.

No pudo evitar que un suspiro tranquilo escapara de su boca ya que al menos no tenía que hacer que Mikey se alejara de ella.

* * *

_En otro lugar, algo lejos de ahí:_

Mikey estaba en un techo junto con sus hermanos, las ganas de irse y ver a Shadow lo atormentaban al máximo. Hasta trato más de una vez escapársele de sus hermanos, pero siempre estos lo atrapaban rápidamente antes de que se fuera.

-Mikey, ¿Por qué siempre quieres irte? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó ya algo arto Leo

-Ya te dije un millón de veces, Leonardo, a ningún lado- respondió serio

Leo se sorprendió, usualmente siempre le llamaba "Leo". ¿Y ahora solo le decía Leonardo? Algo no estaba bien…

-Mikey, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?- preguntó Donnie

-Nada, Donatello. Sólo quiero estar solo un rato- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado

-_"No, tú quieres ver a alguien."_ - le dijo una pequeña voz de su conciencia

Leonardo estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que fue interrumpido por un empujón que le dio Rafa para salvarlo de una estrella ninja que se le había aproximado a una increíble velocidad.

-¡Leo! ¡Cuidado!

Las tortugas miraron hacia el atacante, Mikey creyó que se trataba de Shadow o de, al menos, Karai. Pero se equivocó.

Frente a ellos se encontraban tres personas que no se les podían ver bien ya que estaban en un edificio de alado para luego correr hacia donde estaban los chicos e hicieron un salto increíble hacia las tortugas.

Las personas misteriosas usaban lo mismo: botas negras hasta las rodillas, shorts negros un poco cortos, un kimono corto hasta la cadera con las orillas de color rojo y tenía las mangas cortadas, dos guantes hasta las muñecas que dejaban ver sus dedos, traían unas bandanas color negras que no dejaba ver sus ojos y por ultimo tenían armas junto con un cinturón rojo para agarrarlos, solo que no las mismas. Uno de ellos traía dos espadas katanas, otro traía un Bastón Bo y el otro traía unos nunchakus; y también tenían el mismo color de pelo que era de un color negro azabache. Y lo único que no notaron es que cerca del kimono tenía el símbolo del Clan del Pie.

En cambio, los chicos veían sorprendidos a las personas misteriosas y al mismo tiempo que notaban que eran… chicas.

-Al parecer tendremos un poco de diversión, chicos- dijo Leo viendo a su equipo

-Nunca estuve más de acuerdo contigo, líder- dijo Rafa con una sonrisa malévola

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras y después sacaron sus armas para moverlas con gran velocidad, tanta que hasta las tortugas no sabían dónde estaban.

-¡Wow! ¡Miren como mueven sus armas!- dijo impresionado Donnie viendo a la chica de Bastón Bo

-¡A pelear!- gritó la de las katanas

Comenzó la pelea.

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Fiona seguía en el mismo techo mirando tranquilamente al cielo sin ninguna preocupación pero ya se había puesto su antifaz para al menos no tener un problema en agarrarlo. Sin ni siquiera consiente de lo que pasaba en otro lugar.

Algo le decía que tenía que moverse y, sin ninguna necesidad, ir a ver a Miguel. Es como si él estuviera en peligro de algo que Miguel Ángel no podría superar. Movió un poco la cabeza a otro lado, probablemente era producto de su imaginación. Hasta que de repente escucho algo…algo como espadas chocar, una batalla, tres contra cuatro, una pelea contra personas completamente peligrosas. Y Mikey estaba ahí.

_¡Shadow!…_

Fiona miró a todas partes sorprendida al mismo tiempo que se paraba.

_¡Ayúdame!…_

Fiona se tomó de la cabeza mientras miraba al frente. Entre confundida y sorprendida.

_¡Shadow!…_

-¿Mikey?- preguntó con voz cortada

_¡AYÚDAME!…_

Esta vez, el grito se oyó desgarrador y terrorífico. Haciendo que Fiona abriera los ojos y gritara.

-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!- gritó con toda la potencia del mundo

Corrió. No por miedo sino que para buscar a Mikey, quien tenía un mal presentimiento pero una muy malo.

Esquivo todo lo que estaba frente a ella, no le importaba que fuera ni le importaba si era una persona. Tenía que llegar con Miguel Ángel y rápido.

Hasta que llego a la pelea donde estaban las tortugas y las chicas misteriosas. Pudo ver a Mikey quien estaba siendo golpeado por la chica del Bastón Bo, mientras que Leo y Rafa peleaban con la de las katanas y Donatello peleaba con la de los nunchakus.

Se sorprendió al máximo al saber que estaba en lo cierto, Mikey estaba en peligro. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Mientras que Mikey miraba a su contrincante venciéndolo, sin importar cuantos movimientos hacía para evadir los ataques. La chica del Bastón Bo estaba a punto de golpear a Mikey hasta que alguien lo toco del hombro, está por instinto volteo para solo encontrarse con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Aléjate de él!- le gritó mientras agarraba su Bastón Bo y lo rompía en dos con su pierna.

En cambio, Mikey no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría al ver a Shadow y siguió peleando con la chica del Bastón Bo roto.

Volteo y miro a Donatello pelear con la de los nunchakus, le lanzo los dos pedazos del Bastón. Y claramente la chica que iba a defenderse nada más encontró madera pero cayo en otra dirección y al voltear se encontró con un golpe recibido por el Bastón de Donatello.

-¡Encárgate de ella!- le ordeno a Donatello, en cambio este lo miro confundido- ¡AHORA!

Donatello sintió algo de miedo y siguió peleando con la chica.

Shadow miro a Rafa y a Leo pelear con la chica de las katanas, al parecer esta era mucho más difícil. Corrió hacia ellos y paso por las piernas de Leo en un movimiento rápido que hasta este no lo noto. Cuando llego al final de las piernas del líder, se paró rápidamente y le dio una patada en la cara a la chica. Haciendo que ella cayera ante el repentino ataque.

-¡Es la Chica Ninja!- dijo sorprendido Rafael

-Oye, no está mal el nombre- dijo sin mirarlo pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo levemente.

La chica de las katanas se levantó y miro a Shadow enojada.

-¡Vete de aquí, estorbo! ¡Esta es nuestra pelea, no tuya!- le dijo la chica

-¡¿Y eso que me importa?!- dijo mientras corría hacia la chica y sacaba sus sais

La pelea entre las dos era mortal y difícil de acabar, las dos chicas eran grandes peleadoras. Patadas, golpes y ataques sorpresivos eran claramente el estilo de las dos chicas. Hasta como en todas las batallas que Shadow a tenido, logró detenerla con el movimiento que uso con Leonora hace tiempo en un entrenamiento que una vez tuvo. Dio los mismos frutos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

La chica de las katanas cayo por un movimiento de la asesina, ella le quito sus katanas y apunto a su frente.

-Lárgate…- le dijo con veneno

Las otras dos chicas, al ver que su compañera estaba en peligro, se acercaron hacia Shadow muy rápido. Queriendo atacar a la chica por atrás, todos lo vieron en cámara lenta. Creyendo que Shadow saldría golpeada.

Pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaron.

Ella dio un salto hacia atrás rápidamente haciendo que las dos chicas se detuvieran y miraran para atrás, pero fue tarde ya que Shadow les dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen con una doble patada veloz. Tan veloz que hasta las dos chicas no lo notaron. Las dos cayeron cerca de la de las katanas.

-Diré esto por última vez: lárguense ahora.

Las tres chicas se miraron y se levantaron.

-Debo decir que eres una gran peleadora- dijo la de las katanas-. Me encantaría volver a pelear contigo.

Shadow miro a las tres chicas con odio y lo que hizo, impresiono a todos. Ella le tendió sus katanas en la mano ante la mirada atónitas de todos, hasta inclusive de la chica. La chica tomo sus katanas con algo de duda pero al mismo tiempo con sorpresa.

-Les haces daño y te juro que morirás de la manera más lenta posible- dijo con un tono que podría darle miedo a cualquiera- ¿Entendido?

Ella la miro con una sonrisa coqueta al mismo tiempo que le giñaba el ojo y decía con voz divertida.

-Fuerte y claro.

Antes de que cualquiera lo notara, ellas sacaron una bomba de humo y desapareciendo.

-Wow…- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-No sé cómo agradecerte- dijo Leo mirando a Shadow

Shadow solo miro a Leo con enojo y camino a otra parte.

-¡Espera!- gritó Rafa

La chica se detuvo y apunto con su sai en el cuello de Rafa.

-Son ninjas, ¿no? Actúen como tal, si no lo hacen morirán antes de que se den cuenta- dijo seriamente mientras apartaba su arma y con el ceño algo fruncido

Miró a Mikey y asintió con una leve sonrisa, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Aunque debo decir que no pelean nada mal, tortugas- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su cadera

Rafa sonrió ante lo dicho y agrego.

-Tu tampoco, Chica Ninja. Eres una gran peleadora, inclusive hasta mejor que nuestro intrépido líder- dijo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa coqueta

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejo caminando. Se detuvo y volteo para atrás mirándolos.

-Adiós, tortugas.

Shadow les guiño un ojo y empezó a correr alejándose de ellos.

-Qué chica tan guapa…- susurró Rafa con una sonrisa

Mikey, escuchando lo que dijo el de la bandana roja, lo miro con algo de celos en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados

Rafa miró sorprendido a Mikey y preguntó algo confundido.

-¿Por qué dices...?

Rafa pudo notar en la mirada de Mikey era casi igual como cuando Leo se enojaba con él cada vez que insultaba a Karai. Ya que Leo estaba enamorado de ella.

-_"Ay, no. No puede ser..."_- pensó sorprendido

-¿Pasa algo, Rafa?- preguntó algo incomodo ante la mirada de su hermano

Rafa nada más negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar con sus hermanos con directo a su casa, sin poder pensar o creer que Mikey rápidamente se había enamorado de la Chica Ninja. A menos que él ya la conociera.

Rafael decidió en pensarlo después, ya que para él eso era algo imposible. O tal vez no. Pero luego pensaría sobre este tema, ahora estaba algo agradeció con la chica por haber salvado su pellejo. Quién era una chica valiente... y muy guapa.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**Por cierto, aquí está el traje pero no lo describí muy bien:**_

_(nada más le agregan el https y lo demás)pro-onehomeinspection (punto) com/adult-ninja-costum e/_

_**Al menos espero haberlo escrito bien.**_

_**Paz!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	12. Invitación inesperada

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hey, chicos y chicas! Aquí con un nuevo cap! Espero les guste un monton. Debo agradecerle a estas personas por sus reviews: **__iukarey__** y a **__I Love Kittens too__**! De verdad, gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**Y a iukarey, gracias por dedicarme tu historia de **__Adiós a la Mutación__**. De verdad, gracias. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: Invitación inesperada**_

_**Al siguiente día:**_

Fiona no sabía si salir o quedarse en su casa como si estuviera la cárcel permanentemente. ¿La razón? La razón era que peleó para nada más salvar a los hermanos de Miguel Ángel de esas misteriosas mujeres ninjas. Pudo haberse quedado observando como ellos peleaban contra esas ninjas, pero algo dentro de ella, o por inercia, hizo que saltara a la acción y salvara a las tortugas. Ahora que lo recordaba, se sentía un poco feliz de haber salvado a Miguel Ángel y a sus hermanos. Probablemente lo único que quería era que ellos estuvieran bien, pero ¿por qué eso? ¿Por qué demonios los ayudo en vez de alejarse de ahí y dejárselo a las tortugas? Esa era una pregunta que no podía responder. O eso creía ella.

-_"Tal vez, tal vez debería dejar de Shadow por unos pocos días y ser más Fiona que ella. Creo que eso sería lo mejor para mi… y para Miguel Ángel."_- pensó algo decidida Fiona

Ella se levantó de donde estaba, que era su sillón, y se quitó su traje que en todo la noche se quitó, sólo el antifaz para que no la molestara. Después se puso unas mallas negras un poco transparentes, una sudadera grande y holgada de color naranja que dejaba ver sus hombros, y por sus hombros se le podían ver unos tirantes de color negro. Ella tenía su cabello suelto con una trenza. Fiona agarro su traje y lo puso en un cajón debajo de su cama que tenía escondido por si algo podría ocurrir algún día pero antes de cerrar el cajón, dio un suspiro suavemente y cerro el cajón, para luego pensar en que podría hacer.

Se acercó a su sillón y se sentó con flojera claramente notable, miro hacia el techo de su pequeño departamento. Quería… quería… quería… ¿Qué quería?

-Es cierto, pero nunca pensé decir eso, ¿Qué es lo que más quiero?- se preguntó en voz alta ¿Quién la iba a escuchar?- Ya sé que quiero, quiero que ese bastardo de mierda que vivé en Japón con su amorosa familia, que asco, se muera y que lo castren con una cuchara. Creo que eso quiero.- termino de decir divertida con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Tú no quieres eso…_

Se levantó rápidamente y miro a todas partes, sorprendida.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-_Tú no quieres eso…_- volvió a repetir

Fiona alzo una ceja, sorprendida ante lo que decía la voz misteriosa.

-Y yo te volveré a repetir: ¿Quién diablos eres?- preguntó tratando de controlarse

La persona misteriosa no volvió a hablar, parece que había desaparecido. Así de simple.

Pero Fiona sabía que esa persona aun rondaba cerca, pero no quiso darle importancia al pequeño asunto que tuvo hace poco.

-¿Qué quiso decir con "tú no quieres eso"?- se preguntó en voz alta, creyendo que le respondería esta vez pero no sucedió nada.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca- dijo mientras se ponía una mano en su cabeza y de repente rió un poco.- Sí, sí creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería ver la televisión por un rato, ¿qué me podría pasar si lo hago?

Se volvió a sentar en su sillón y prendió la televisión, buscando algo interesante. Y de repente, le llamo la atención un documental sobre un animal.

-_Buenos días, televidentes. Hoy vamos a hablar sobre los animales marinos. Ahora estamos con la Profesora María Allen. Quien nos hablara sobre un animal quien le ha dedicado todo su tiempo.- _dijo la reportera_- Dígame, Profesora, ¿de qué animal nos hablara?_

_-Bueno, querida, hoy les hablare sobre un animal que le eh dedicado cada pedazo de mi vida: La Tortuga.- _respondió la Profesora, quien era una mujer como de unos 46 años más o menos.

Sí Fiona tuviera en la mano algo de tomar, ya lo hubiera escupido en un segundo.

- _Las __tortugas__ o __quelonios__ (__Testudines__) forman un orden de reptiles (Sauropsida) caracterizados por tener un tronco ancho y corto, y un caparazón o envoltura que protege los órganos internos de su cuerpo. De su caparazón salen, por delante, la cabeza y las patas anteriores, y por detrás, las patas posteriores y la cola._- explicaba la Profesora con algo de orgullo en la voz para luego continuar- _La característica más importante del esqueleto de las tortugas es que una gran parte de su columna vertebral está soldada a la parte dorsal del caparazón. El esqueleto hace que la respiración sea imposible por movimiento de la caja torácica; se realiza principalmente por la contracción de los músculos abdominales modificados que funcionan de modo análogo al diafragma de los mamíferos y…_

Antes de que la Profesora pudiera continuar, Fiona le cambio rápidamente de canal antes de que siguiera. Ella dio un suspiro de alivio.

-_Bienvenidos al programa de Historia, espectadores. Hoy le vamos sobre un gran artista: Miguel Ángel._- dijo un hombre que parecía a la Profesora.

Fiona se golpeó la frente con la mano y susurró algo sobre _"debes estar bromeando"_.

-_Michelangelo Buonarroti__ (Caprese, 6 de marzo de 1475 – Roma, 18 de febrero de 1564), conocido en español como __Miguel Ángel__, fue un arquitecto, escultor y pintor italiano renacentista, considerado uno de los más grandes artistas de la historia tanto por sus esculturas como por sus pinturas y obra arquitectónica. __Desarrolló su labor artística a lo largo de más de setenta años entre Florencia y Roma, que era donde vivían sus grandes mecenas, la familia Médicis de Florencia, y los diferentes papas romanos._

Fiona apagó rápidamente la televisión y lanzo el control lejos de ella.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a este mundo?- se preguntó en voz alta- ¡Argh!

-_¿179? ¿Está todo bien?_- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta

Fiona volvió a golpearse la frente con la mano, era Agosto Keys, su vecino de alado. Era un chico de su edad, completamente guapísimo a la vista de cualquier chica pero Fiona era la excepción.

-Sí, Agosto, estoy bien- le respondió con un tono de voz de mala gana

-_¿Segura? Yo creo que no._

Fiona dio un suspiro cansado, lo último que necesitaba era un chico que la molestara.

-¿Qué quieres, Agosto?

-_Nada en especial, 179. Pero me gustaría verte para al menos ver si estás bien y también me gustaría que me dijeras tu nombre. Es un poco raro decirte por el número de tu departamento_- lo último lo dijo con una pequeña risa

Fiona tampoco pudo evitar reír un poco, pero aun así se le acerco a la mesa donde estaban sus lentes y se los puso antes de que se acercara a la puerta. Abrió la puerta con algo de enojo pero no lo demostró y se encontró con su vecino. Era un atractivo chico pelirrojo, ojos azules, siempre llevaba una camisa de futbol color azul y con un 5 detrás de la camisa, pantalones de mezclilla un poco claro y unos tenis simples de deportes. Su pelo traía como cualquier chico de su edad, haciéndolo ver como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Hey, 179.

-Hola, Agosto.

-Yyyyyyyy ¿Qué hay?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

Fiona nada más rodo los ojos y miro al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Agosto?- preguntó algo impaciente

-Saber tu nombre- fue la simple respuesta del chico

Fiona se sorprendió un poco pero contesto con tranquilidad.

-Mi nombre es Fiona Romanova, ¿feliz?

-¿Romanova? ¿Eso no es ruso? Y sí, si estoy feliz.

Fiona no pudo evitar reír al recordar que eso mismo lo había dicho Coraline, Agosto nada más veía a Fiona un poco extrañado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó un poco confundido

-Nada, nada., sólo que eso mismo ayer me dijeron ayer.

-Bueno, Fiona, me gustaría que ambos saliéramos, no sé, ¿al cine, tal vez? ¿Te gustaría?- preguntó con una sonrisa dulce

Fiona lo pensó, no tenía nada que hacer y tal vez salir no le haría nada mal, respondió suavemente.

-Claro, por qué no. Sólo déjame arreglar un poco mi departamento y ya, ¿va?

-Va- le dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando Fiona cerró la puerta, Agosto lanzo un puño arriba mientras susurraba un "¡SÍ!" y con una sonrisa triunfante. La azabache no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Fiona agarro su bolsa chica y metió ahí sus sais y sus shurikens, por algún peligro en este día. Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de abrirla, de repente pensó en Miguel Ángel.

-_"¿Miguel Ángel se enojara conmigo si voy con Agosto? ¡Para ahí tus caballos, Fiona! ¿Por qué diablos me importaría eso? Ni que fuera propiedad de Mikey."_- pensó sonando un poco molesta

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Agosto sonriente quien, misteriosamente, le recordaba a la sonrisa de Mikey.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa, tratando con toda el alma olvidar a Miguel Ángel.

* * *

_**En el cine:**_

Fiona se encontraba en una de las mesas del cine, esperando tranquilamente a Agosto quien fue a comprar las entradas del cine. En todo el tiempo no pudo evitar pensar en Miguel Ángel y eso a cada rato le irritaba más. ¿Por qué no podía olvidar simplemente a Mikey?

-Mikey sólo es un amigo, Fiona. Además, sin ofenderlo, él es un mutante y yo soy una asesina de sangre fría. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente olvidarme de él por tan solo un simple segundo?- se preguntó en voz baja.

Y lo último que necesitaba era que misteriosamente empezara una canción sobre un chico. De repente empezó una canción que hizo que se frunciera el ceño.

_Hoy lo quiero ver  
Estar con él me hace bien  
Con él pude aprender  
A compartir sin nada que perder  
Y esperare aunque yo sé  
Que hay algo en el que no me deja ver_

_Porque el destino juega  
Al darme algo perfecto  
Y tener que conformarme  
A verlo desde lejos_

-¿En serio? Debo dejar de pensar en cosas que al poco tiempo siempre se hacen realidad- dijo molesta pero aun así escucho la canción atentamente.

_Porque no me di cuenta  
Que él era tan distinto  
Que por su preferencia  
Nunca se fijaría en mí_

_Yo siempre soñé  
A alguien así  
Y ahora debo admitir  
Que hoy que lo encontré  
No es para mí  
Estoy muriendo por él  
Lo esperare aunque yo sé  
Que es diferente a lo que quiero ver_

_Porque el destino juega  
Al darme algo perfecto  
Y tener que conformarme  
A verlo desde lejos_

_Porque no me di cuenta  
Que él era tan distinto  
Que por su preferencia  
Nunca se fijaría en mí_

_Si me diera solo una señal  
No necesito nada mas  
Pero él es tan distinto  
Y si no estamos juntos  
Caigo tan profundo  
No se mandar mi corazón_

_Porque el destino juega  
Al darme algo perfecto  
Y tener que conformarme  
A verlo desde lejos_

_Porque no me di cuenta  
Que él era tan distinto  
Que por su preferencia  
Nunca se fijaría en mí._

-Bueno, debo decir que lo último tiene la increíble razón. ¿Quién se podría fijar en mí?- se preguntó en voz alta

-Una persona que te aprecia, sin importar quién eres en realidad.

Fiona abrió los ojos y volteó rápidamente, se encontró con Agosto.

-Oh, hola, Agosto- dijo sin ganas.

-¿Estas bien, Fiona?- preguntó sentándose alado suyo

-Sí, solo que…- trató de decir pero lo único que atino a decir fue un suspiro- Lo siento, Agosto, pero no me siento de un buen día.

-No pasa nada, Fiona. Quiero pedirte algo, ¿puedo confiar en ti?- preguntó algo nervioso

-Claro, Agosto. Lo que sea.

-Bueno, veras, yo tengo una novia que se llama Anastasia, ella dice que nunca en mi vida podría ser alguien en la vida y además de que acercaba el baile de mi escuela, le pregunte si ella quisiera ir conmigo y me dijo que ya tenía pareja. Y como todos los estudiantes tienen que ir con una pareja, yo quisiera preguntarte si podrías ser mi pareja. ¿Podrías, por favor, ser mi pareja para el baile? ¿Sí?- preguntó con suplica

Fiona no se esperó eso, bueno, nunca pensó en que eso podría pasarle en toda su vida.

-Tu baile son de estudiantes, ¿no? Y yo no voy a tu escuela, Agosto.

-Pero también se puede con parejas de tu vecindario o cerca de tu hogar.

-Agosto, yo no voy a tu escuela y menos te podría acompañar si tienes novia. ¿Qué pensaría de ti? Ella podría pensar peores cosas de lo que ya piensa y quiero evitarte todo eso, Agosto.

-Tienes razón, Fiona. Lo siento, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo- dijo bajando la cabeza

Fiona lo vio con lastima para luego suspirar un poco enojada.

-Está bien, Agosto. Iré contigo a tu baile.

Agosto levanto la cabeza y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la chica.

-¡Oh, Fiona! ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! ¡Estoy en deuda contigo!- decía muy feliz

-Podrías pagármela con soltarme, me estas asfixiando- dijo sin aire

-Ups, lo siento.- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

Fiona sintió respiro todo el aire y lo expulso suavemente para luego mirar al pelirrojo.

-Esta me la vas a pagar muy caro, amigo- dijo con una mirada algo seria.

-Claro, Fiona. Con lo que sea- dijo mientras aun no paraba de sonreír

-Oye, quita esa sonrisa, me estas empezando a asustar.- dijo con una gota al estilo anime.

-Perdón, estoy algo feliz que no puedo evitarlo- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

Ella no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-¿Vamos a entrar al cine?- preguntó mientras alzaba la ceja un poco

-¡Claro!

Inesperadamente, Agosto tomo la mano y la agarro atrajo hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos a ver una de comedia, ¿te gustan?- preguntó seductoramente

-Las amo…

-¡Bien! Entonces, vamos- dijo mientras la llevaba hacia la sala donde verían la película

Fiona estaba algo roja, ni ella sabía porque. Pero aun así eso no pudo evitar que se sintiera un poco incomoda. Y, como de arte de magia, pensó en Mikey. Quien en vez de que Agosto la sostuviera de la mano era Mikey quien lo hacía.

-Claro, _Mikey_- dijo sin pensar en lo que dijo

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó mientras la miraba

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Nada, solo dije que claro.

Agosto sonrió y Fiona dio suspiro de alivio disimuladamente.

-_"Eso estuvo cerca"_- pensó algo roja- _"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Mikey?"_- se preguntó aún más roja

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, chicos! Y quiero preguntarles algo, está bien mi primer one-shot. No sé cómo se hacen y por eso quisiera saber si está bien, espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Por cierto, todo sobre las tortugas y Miguel Ángel lo saque de Wikipedia. No soy para nada lista como Donatello, pero hago mi intento.**_

_**Él **de **Mon Laferte**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	13. ¡No somos algo que se vende, imbécil!

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Qué onda, chicos y chicas! Aquí con un nuevo cap! Espero les guste un montón.**_

_**Para **__mikemasters__**: Hola! Me da una gran felicidad haber recibido un review tuyo! Eh leído y releído tu historia de **__La jaula de las tortugas__** y debo decir que casi me muero de la risa por haber leído tu historia. Hasta casi chille de emoción al ver que obtuve un review tuyo!**_

_**Aquí les dejo el cap. Pero… no será con Mikey o con Fiona! Sino que con otras personas! Pero primero empezaremos con Fi.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 12: ¡No somos algo que se vende, imbécil!_**

A Fiona siempre le ha fascinado la idea de estar en algún lugar sola sin nadie junto con ella, como en este momento que estaba en su techo admirando las estrellas y la luna. Sinceramente, era su "hobby" favorito. Llevaba ahí por un buen tiempo, tal vez desde que llego a su departamento con Agosto, aun no podía creer que iba a ir a un baile junto con él, ¿lo malo de eso? Lo malo era que tenía que usar vestido.

-Qué asco tener que usar vestido- se quejó un poco- ¿Qué día había dicho Agosto que era su baile? ¡A sí! Era en unas dos o tres semanas, súper.- dijo sin ánimos

Agarró su bolsa que estaba alado suyo y saco de ahí sus sais. Los movió con habilidad y los detuvo en sus manos por un momento.

_"Yo sé que no eres mala, Shadow."_

-Mikey, Mikey, Mikey- suspiró con cansancio- ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Por qué crees que no soy mala?

_"Una persona que te aprecia, sin importar quién eres en realidad."_

Las palabras de Agosto aun resonaban en su cabeza, ¿eso era? ¿Por eso Mikey le decía que no era mala? ¿Por qué el la…?

De repente un ruido se escuchó por detrás de ella, mirando hacia el origen del sonido pudo notar que había rayos rosas y algunas chispas saliendo de un edificio cerca de ahí.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí?- se preguntó mientras ponía sus armas debajo de su sudadera y corría hacia el origen del lugar.

Al acercarse lo suficiente pero lo suficientemente lejos para observar, pudo notar ahí a las chicas ninjas que habían peleado con las tortugas peleando con persona con trajes de al estilo ejecutivo y todos son iguales, como si fueran un montón de gemelos.

-¿Qué están haciendo ellas ahí?- se preguntó algo curiosa

La pelea entre las ninjas y esos hombres era algo feroz, tanto que las chicas llevaban la delantera. Hasta que noto que la ninja de las katanas le enterró una de sus espadas en la cabeza de uno de ellos y en vez de que saliera sangre salieron… ¿chispas?

-¿Qué?

Después le arranco la cabeza y de su cuello salieron más chispas.

-¡¿Qué?!

La chicas le ganaron a los "hombres" y estos nada más se iban, pero antes de que se fueran ellos lanzaron un tipo de humo segador haciendo que las chicas bajaran la guardia. Los "hombres" lanzaron más de esos rayos rosas y le atinaron a la de los nunchakus dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó ella para luego dirigirse hacia ahí

Corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, tenía que apurarse. De repente se detuvo y pensó en lo que estaba haciendo ¿Por qué quería ayudarlas? ¡Demonios!

-¿Por qué debería ayudarlas? ¡Si ellas fueron las que atacaron a las tortugas!

-¡Aléjense de ella!- se le oyó gritar a la del Bastón Bo

-¡Al diablo con el orgullo!- gritó Fiona corriendo hacia ellas y saco de su ropa su bandana y se lo puso para que no la descubrieran

La de las katanas iba a enterrarle su espada en el "hombre" pero Fiona le dio una patada. La chica de las katanas se sorprendió ante la llegada de la asesina.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y qué onda con tu ropa?

-¡No es momento para explicar! ¡Ayuda a tu compañera!

La chica de las katanas asintió aun sorprendida y corrió hacia su compañera. En cambio, Fiona peleaba con la mayoría de los "hombres". Hasta esto le divertía.

-¡¿Qué son ustedes?!

Los "hombres" no le contestaron y siguieron peleando. Movía sus sais con habilidad y los "hombres" empezaron a caer lentamente. Hasta que noto que a uno de su pecho le salía como un tipo de pulpo rosado con colmillos, hasta parecía un tipo de cerebro con patas.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!- preguntó completamente sorprendida y asqueada

-¡Esas cosas son Kraang, boba!- gritó la del Bastón Bo mientras lanzaba lejos al "Kraang" con su Bastón

-Buen tiro.

-Gracias.

Las dos chicas se miraron y después siguieron peleando con los que quedaban.

-¿Ella está bien?- preguntó la del Bastón Bo a la de las katanas

-Sí, sólo inconsciente- le respondió tranquila

-Bien.- la del Bastón miro a Fiona por un segundo y después miro a otra parte.

-Qué bueno que nos ayudaste.- dijo la de las katanas

Fiona nada más rodo los ojos y camino para otra parte.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó extrañada la del Bastón Bo

-Yo me largo de aquí, niñas- le dijo mientras volteaba y después corrió hacia su departamento.

-Eso fue raro, líder- dijo la del Bastón Bo

-¿Qué se puede hacer? Así es ella, ¿no crees, amiguita?- preguntó la líder mirando a la de los nunchakus

-Sí.- dijo un poco débil

-Hay que volver, chicas. Debemos informarle esto a ese estúpido de Destructor- hablo la de las katanas

-Bien, vamos.

* * *

_En la sede del Pie:_

Las tres chicas se acercaron hacia el trono de Destructor, a ellas no le importaban para nada si él era el rey de los reyes. Hasta les parecía muy estúpido eso. Se inclinaron sin el mayor respeto.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó serio mirándolas

-Sí, _señor_- dijo la chica de las katanas con veneno pero lo disimulo- Hemos encontrado a la chica como usted ordenó.

-¿Por qué no la han traído hacia mí?

-Porque no…- susurró bien bajo, las únicas que lo escucharon fueron las dos chicas quienes trataban de no reír.- Porque esa chica es _difícil_ de atrapar, señor. Claramente no necesitamos ayuda pero esa chica es muy escurridiza.

-Era una de ustedes, ¿no? Yo supondría que no sería para nada difícil capturarla. Además de que finge ser alguien más, pero ustedes saben perfectamente quien es ella _en realidad_.

Las tres chicas gruñeron enojadas pero en volumen bajo.

-¿Acaso está diciendo que… no sabemos hacer no nuestro trabajo?- preguntó la de los nunchakus enojada

-¡Cállate!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo enojadas pero por dentro se sentían con ganas de reír por lo que dijo su compañera.

-Creo que su compañera tiene razón, de ahora en adelante unos ninjas del Pie las acompañara en su búsqueda por la chica

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es completamente injusto!- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo que se levantaban

-¡Suficiente!

Las tres chicas miraron hacia el origen de la voz y dieron una reverencia.

-Maestro.

Un hombre salió de las sombras, vestido con un traje parecido al de Chris Bradford pero de color negro, la única diferencia era que no traía casco. Su cabello era de color negro azabache y ojos cafés, se le veía como un adulto algo joven.

-Raidon, quiero volver a agradecerte por haber venido, viejo estudiante.

-Al contrario, Maestro. Es un gran honor para mí haber recibido una llamada suya, nunca pensé que Hamato Yoshi seguiría vivo y sobre todo que entro a cuatro tortugas mutantes, Maestro.- dijo en un tono de voz sorprendido

-No sólo es eso, viejo estudiante. Quiero que tus estudiantes estén en mis líneas de batalla. Quiero que estén en el Clan del Pie para vencer y encontrar a las tortugas.

Las tres chicas miraron sorprendidas a Destructor, pero antes de que pudieran quejarse por lo que dijo su "amo" su Maestro alzo su mano para que no hablaran. Estas guardaron silencio.

-¿Quiere que mis estudiantes estén en el Clan del Pie?- preguntó serio

-Así es, sus estudiantes son las mejores kunoichis que han habido en todos estos siglos. Fuertes, valientes, con increíbles habilidades y de sangre fría. Perfectas para poder vencer a las tortugas, inclusive podría por fin deshacerme de esos idiotas de Bradford y Xever que nunca pudieron ni vencer a esas tortugas. Ellas podrían servirme.

Raidon lo pensó por unos segundos para luego dar su respuesta.

-Ellas ahora son todas tuyas, Maestro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Silencio!- gritó Raidon

Las tres chicas estaban que querían de explotar de la rabia.

-Ahora obedecerán a su nuevo Maestro y amo. Destructor.

-Sí, _padre_.- dijeron lo último con un increíble odio y veneno.

-Pueden retirarse, su padre y yo tenemos que hablar en privado.- dijo Destructor

Las tres ninjas, que ahora le pertenecían a Destructor, salieron todas hechas unas fieras. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, la chica de las katanas golpeo fuertemente la pared.

-¡¿Qué carajos le pasa?!- gritó furiosa sin importarle su vocabulario

-¡Nuestro propio padre nos vendió por ese maldito!- exclamo enojada la de los nunchakus

Las tres ninjas gruñeron enojas. La de las katanas hablo con voz enojada.

-Vamos a mi habitación, quiero hablar con ustedes, chicas- dijo seria

Las dos chicas asintieron y se dirigieron junto con su líder a su habitación. Al estar en la habitación de su líder, las tres chicas se sentaron en la cama de la chica.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó la de los nunchakus

-No sé, amiga. Quisiera saber eso.- dijo la del Bastón Bo

-Ya no hay nadie cerca, chicas. Podemos hablar en paz y ser nosotras normalmente.- dijo la líder mientras dejaba sus armas en un rincón

-¡Al fin!- dijo la del Bastón mientras se quitaba su bandana y la lanzaba al suelo.

-Te apoyo, hermana.- dijo la de los nunchakus haciendo lo mismo que su compañera

-¿Tú crees que sea _ella_?- preguntó la del Bastón con los ojos cerrados ante el cansancio

-Yo sé que sí, hermana.- dijo seria la líder

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Leo?

-Yo sé que es _ella_, hermanita. Yo sé que sí.

-¿Tú crees que _ella_ vuelva?

Un silencio se hizo en el cuarto de la líder para luego una de ellas rompiera el silencio.

-¿Ya podemos llamarnos por nuestro nombre, Leo? ¿Y también quitarnos las pelucas?- preguntó la de los nunchakus

-Ya, Mikay. Creo que ya.- respondio mientras se quitaba su bandana, dejando ver unos hermosos y exóticos ojos azules fuertes.

-¡Por fin! ¡Esta maldita peluca me daba comezón!

-Te apoyo, Mikeyla. Creo que me dará picazón hasta Año nuevo- dijo la del Bastón mientras se quitaba la peluca que traía.

-Que exagerada eres, Deliliah- dijo la líder

-Tú al menos no tienes que usar una peluca, Leo. Tú cabello es así- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua juguetona.

Mikeyla, quien al parecer se llamaba así, se quitó su peluca dejando ver un lindo cabello rubio dorado y también abrió los ojos ya que, al igual que la del Bastón Bo, los tenia cerrados por el cansancio que ha tenido; dejando ver un lindo color azul claro. Se le notaba que era algo joven.

Y la otra, quien se llamaba Deliliah, se quitó su peluca dejando ver su cabello que era de color casi parecido al chocolate y al mismo que abría sus ojos que eran de color café.

-Es impresionante como sus cabellos cambiaron por el paso de los años, chicas- dijo Leo con una sonrisa

-No molestes, Leonora. Créeme, no estamos para burlas- dijo Deliliah

-¿Qué te pasa, hermanita? ¿Qué acaso quieres llorar?- dijo Mikeyla divertida

-Cállate, estúpida.

El cuarto se llenó de risas de las tres adolescentes, las risas se oían felices.

-Díganme, hermanas. ¿Qué onda con esas tortugas?- preguntó Deliliah

-Yo digo que hay que hacernos abrigos de piel de tortuga- dijo divertida Leo

El cuarto volvió a llenarse de risas por las hermanas.

-Bueno, yo digo que el de morado está bien guapo- dijo la rubia

Deliliah y Leonora la miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó curiosa

-¿Acaso dijiste que el de morado te parecía guapo?- preguntó Deliliah

-¿Y eso qué?

Las dos hermanas se vieron por unos segundos para luego estallar en carcajadas fuertes.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No nos hagas reír! ¡Jajajajajaja!

-¡Espera! ¡Jajaja! ¡Espera! ¿Hasta le vas a pedir matrimonio con una hoja de lechuga?

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Su boda será en la playa junto con otras tortugas! ¡Jajajajaja!

Las dos chicas reían a carcajadas, burlándose de su hermana. En cambio la rubia nada más las veía seria.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?- preguntó Mikeyla

Las carcajadas no paraban, hasta les salían lagrimas por la risa.

-¡Chicas!

Las chicas ahora estaban en suelo carcajeándose de la risa sin parar, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de detenerse.

-Ya qué.- suspiró derrotada

La rubia se acostó en la cama de su líder y se acomodó para descansar un rato. Entonces pensó en las tortugas y esa chica, ella sentía que era su hermana "perdida".

-_"Yo sé que eres tú, hermana. Yo sé que estás ahí, sólo nos estas… esperando. Espero lo que paso hace un año ya se haya olvidado."_- miró a su hermana y líder con algo de pena- _"Espero que ya se haya olvidado, no quiero que vuelva a irse o alejarse de nosotros."_- entonces recordó a la tortuga del Bastón Bo y sonrió por inercia- _"Que guapísimo es esa tortuga, para ser un mutante."_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este cap! Los veré en el siguiente cap!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	14. Leonora Joyce

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hoy habrá como un tipo de puntos de vista de las hermanas Joyce y Romanova. Primero con Leonora. Espero me haya salido bien. Y agradezco a todas esas personas que me dejaron reviews. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Y, técnicamente, este será un punto de vista desde el Clan del Pie hasta nuestra chica enamorada. Sé que pensaran que sería un capi después de la de **__¡No somos algo que se vende, imbécil!__** Pero algo siempre es algo. Cuando termine los puntos de vista ya van a llegar las tortugas y Fiona a pelear.**_

_**Espero lo comprendan, chicos y chicas!**_

_**Y quiero agradecerle a **I Love Kittens too **y a **mikemasters **por sus reviews! Gracias.**_

_**Ah! Y para **kira. andrea **: No, no le voy a quitar su novio a Abril. Y lo de las parejas, no esta mal. =) Bueno, igual me alegra haber recibido un review tuyo! Gracias, y digamos que probablemente sea un amor pasajero.**_

_**Si tengo algún error, no duden en avisarme. A veces nunca me fijo. Que boba!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13: Leonora Joyce**_

_Punto de vista de Leonora:_

Era algo simple, algo completamente estúpido y simple. Ahora mis hermanas, Mikeyla y Deliliah, y yo pertenecíamos al _gran_ y _poderoso_ Destructor. ¡Súper! Nadie sabe la ira que me contengo para no acercarme a mi padre y darle una buena paliza en su _hermosa _cara.

Muchos se preguntaran algo simple: ¿Por qué estábamos aquí en Nueva York y no en Japón? Como dije, era algo simple. Vinimos por unas "cuentas" pendientes. No nos importaba si estafamos a la gente o secuestrábamos a un ser querido de una persona que ni siquiera nos importa, ¡tenemos de ejemplo a Coraline!

La chica pelirroja es muy imbécil para darse cuenta que nada más va a hacer un pequeño trabajo nuestro. Lo que me sorprende es que haya dicho padre y hermano. Quien en realidad tenemos es a su madre, me sorprende que se haya tomado la actuación de verdad. ¿Y eso a mí qué?

No venimos para molestar a la gente y secuestrarla. Venimos por una persona, esa persona era uno de nosotros. Y lo único que queremos es que esa persona vuelva con nosotros. Sólo espero que lo que sucedió _aquella noche_ ya se haya olvidado. Sentí que una lagrima caía por me mejilla, la limpié con mi muñeca tratando de borrar esa pequeña "evidencia" de debilidad. Lo bueno para mí, es que estaba sola en mi habitación.

Yo soy conocida como la "_líder sin miedo_" por mis hermanas, la hija de un asesino que lo único que quiero es que sus _amadas _hijas sigan sus pasos. Que inepto, había perdido el respeto hacia mi padre y maestro hace tiempo que ya ni me importa insultarlo. Yo soy la mayor de mis hermanas menores, o sea que me tengo que tomar el papel de hermana mayor muy enserio. Soporto a veces las pequeñas travesuras de mi hermana Mikeyla y a veces tratar de entender lo que me dice mi hermana Deliliah, es que habla un idioma que ni siquiera sé si algunos entiendan, yo supongo que sí.

En estos momentos, lo único que puedo hacer es meditar y pensar en lo que ha pasado en estos días de entrenamiento y búsqueda, cosas que han hecho que mis hermanas y yo no podamos descansar y ser nosotras mismas. Tenemos que ser unas máquinas asesinas sin ni siquiera un solo sentimiento de compasión o amor hacia los, como dice nuestro padre, débiles de los ninjas novatos del Clan del Pie o los que entrena ese tal Chris Bradford, según escuché se llama Perrera ¿Quién le puso ese nombre tan estúpido? Debió ser un increíble tonto quien le puso ese nombre raro, pero no le quedaba mal.

También recordé que tenemos que llevarnos "bien" con un equipo que nos puso ese estúpido Destructor. Eran el perro sarnoso, un pez parlanchín y una estúpida kunoichi. Quien, curiosamente, era la hija de Destructor.

Veamos a nuestros _lindos_ y _amados_ compañeros.

Saqué de mi kimono que nos dio Destructor para que simbolizáramos al Clan del Pie, yo hubiera preferido mi antiguo uniforme. Según Mika hizo un traje para nosotros, pero aun no quiere mostrárnoslo. Como sea, de ahí saque un papel que tenía algo de información sobre las personas con quienes íbamos a trabajar, cortesía de mi hermana Deliliah. Primero ser acompañadas por ninjas y ahora vigiladas por esos estúpidos.

El primero era el perro imbécil y sarnoso. Había dos fotos ahí que mostraban antes y después de su transformación en ese perro gigante. Decía así:

_Perrera: Antes era Chris Bradford, el ex amigo de Mikey y estudiante de Destructor. Ahora es un perro mutante y hará todo lo posible para ganarse el orgullo de Destructor. Tiene un brazo más fuerte que el otro y tiene gran fuerza y odio por las tortugas._

¿Amigo de Mikey? ¿Quién es Mikey? Tal vez era una de esas tortugas, ¿pero cuál? ¿La de azul o la del rojo? Quien sabe…

Después miré hacia la segunda persona con quienes iba a trabajar. Ese pez parlanchín.

_Cara de Pez: Antes él era Xever, también estudiante de Destructor y ex carcelario. No le importa ganarse el orgullo de Destructor. Ahora es un pez mutante que odia a las tortugas._

¿Su nombre es…Cara de Pez? Traté de aguantarme la risa cuando leí su nombre, aunque debo admitir que le queda de _maravilla_. Hasta pienso que mis hermanas también trataron de contener la risa, claramente Deliliah le había dado eso a Mikeyla.

Entonces miré a la última persona, la estúpida kunoichi:

_Karai: Es una kunoichi muy poderosa, y la hija de Destructor. Tiene un odio/amor con Leonardo. Al igual que su padre, ella está empeñada en destruir a las tortugas y a Splinter._

¿Leonardo? ¿Splinter? ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos? Bueno, me sorprendí un poco por eso. ¿Odio/amor? Eso sí que era interesante, al parecer la _poderosa_ hija de Destructor está enamorada de una las tortugas, esto podría ayudarme de mucho. Pero también me sorprendió de como Deliliah pudo conseguir esa información, hasta la más secreta. Sentía un gran orgullo por mi hermana.

Pude ver que una hoja salía de mi puerta, tal vez era Deliliah. Me dijo que consiguiera información necesaria sobre las tortugas o sobre alguien cercano, mi hermana era una excelente kunoichi.

Agarré el papel y estaba en lo cierto, se trataba sobre la información que necesitábamos para atrapar a esas tortugas. Ordenes claras de ese imbécil de Destructor. Leí en lo que decía, fascinada por la habilidad de mi hermana genio en encontrar la información.

_Leonardo Hamato también conocido como Leo: Es el líder del grupo y el más maduro y centrado. Siempre está alerta del peligro. Usa bandana azul y sus armas son las espadas katanas. Es el mayor del Clan._

Al parecer ese tal Leonardo le gustaba las espadas katanas, igual que a mí. Súper, hasta también le dio una foto de él. Era la tortuga de mascara azul y era también con quien había peleado. Miré al segundo en la lista.

_Rafael Hamato también conocido como Rafa: Rafael es rudo, muy violento y temperamental. Siempre reacciona con la violencia, actuando antes de pensar. Usa una bandana roja y su arma son las cuchillas Sai. Es el segundo mayor del Clan._

Bueno, en cada equipo siempre hay un temperamental, vi su foto y, sinceramente, me pareció un poco… lindo. ¡Y esos músculos! Apuesto a que podría cargarnos con una sola mano.

Agité mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Súper, Mikeyla me contagio. Pero de repente vi sus ojos verdes, eran parecidos a los de…

Detuve mi pensamiento y suspiré con nostalgia. Seguí leyendo un poco más tranquila.

_Donatello Hamato también conocido como Donnie: Es el más alto del Clan y el más inteligente, calculador y reflexivo de todos. Usa una bandana púrpura y su arma es su Bastón Bo. Y es el segundo más joven del Clan. Y también es el prometido de Mikeyla._

También ahí traía la foto de Donatello y ya vi porque a Mikeyla le "gustaba". A Mikay le gustaban los chicos altos.

Reí ante lo que puso Deliliah, apostaba a que Mikeyla también le habían puesto lo mismo y estaría enojada con la genio.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, RUFIÁN!- se escuchó el gritó de Mikeyla

-¡AH! ¡Líder sin miedo, es momento que demuestres que no tienes miedo de nada!- Y ahí estaba el gritó de Deliliah pidiendo ayuda.

Reí con ganas ante el grito de mi hermana menor, pero decidí no ayudarla, era su culpa, no la mía.

Leí a la última tortuga antes de que cualquiera cosa pase:

_Miguel Ángel_ _también conocido como Mikey: Miguel Ángel es el más gracioso, juguetón y más infantil del grupo, aparte de ser el más joven. Siempre le ve el lado positivo a las cosas y todo lo toma como un juego. Sus armas son las nunchakus. Además es muy ingenuo._

La foto se le veía inclusive hasta contento, era el de los nunchakus con quien había peleado con Deliliah. Y alcé una ceja, confundida por lo que dijo de mi hermana sobre ese tal Mikey. ¿"Además es muy ingenuo"? Al parecer mi hermana se ganó a un contrincante nuevo.

Noté que hasta anoto aliados y familiares, quien al único que tenían era a Hamato Yoshi.

_**Aliados:**_

_Abril O'Neil: Tiene 16 años, es la hija del científico Kirby O'Neil, el cuál fue secuestrado por los Kraang. Se hace la mejor amiga de las tortugas._

Era una chica pelirroja, una adolescente. ¿Y Kraang? ¿Por qué el Kraang secuestro a su padre? ¿Por qué no mejor secuestran a mi padre?

_**Familiares**_

_Maestro Splinter: Es el maestro de las tortugas, les enseño el arte del ninjutsu para que puedan defenderse de los peligros de la superficie. Después de tener un pasado trágico relacionado con su familia y Destructor, está dispuesto a defender a su nueva familia con_ _su vida._

¿"Él está dispuesto a defender a su nueva familia con su vida"? Sentí algo de celos porque a las tortugas al menos su propio padre no las vende por un grandísimo inepto. Al menos ellos si tenían una familia amorosa.

Alguien llamo a mi puerta, me levanté algo cansada ya que estuve todo el tiempo en el suelo y me dirigí hacia mi puerta, pero antes deje la carta debajo de mi almohada. Al abrirla, me tomo una pequeña al saber quién era. Era Karai.

-¿Qué quieres, Karai?- pregunté seria

-Mi padre quiere verte a ti y a tus hermanas.- dijo igual de seria

Yo nada más fruncí el ceño, bueno para mí que me había quedado con mi bandana para cubrir mis ojos. Salí en busca de mis hermanas, no fue nada difícil ya que venían corriendo hacia mí y Karai.

-¡Líder! ¡Ayuda!- gritó Deli

Deliliah se puso detrás de mí y con una mano detuve a Mikeyla.

-¡Suéltame, líder! ¡Déjame descuartizar a ese ser que tengo como compañera!- dijo Mikeyla tratando de zafarse.

-Kokorokara, shōjo wa, yori ōku no miruku o hitsuyō to suru. [Sinceramente, niña, necesitas más leche.]- dije divertida

Ella nada más me vio con el ceño fruncido y me respondió enojada.

-Ochen' smeshno sestry bylo, lidera. K vashemu svedeniyu, ya vyshe, chem devushka, kotoraya poluchila za vami [Que graciosa hermana tuve, líder. Para tu información, yo soy más alta que esa niña que tienes detrás de ti]- me sacó la lengua como niña chiquita

Volví a alzar una ceja, ella me hablo en ruso. Oh, claro. Ella quería aprender muchos idiomas, ¿qué mejor manera que practicarlo?

-Nu, priyatel', davay posmotrim, kto khochet razrushitel'. [Bueno, compañera, veamos que quiere Destructor.]- le respondí en ruso

Esperó que sea rápido.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, lectores. Ya que no soy muy buena en escribir puntos de vista muy bien, pero hice mi esfuerzo.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	15. Deliliah Joyce

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Espero les guste el cap, lectores! Como dije en el anterior, va a hacer un punto de vista de las chicas Joyce. Pero antes, vamos a poner a la chica genio en acción:**_

_**Ahora con Deliliah, chicos y chicas!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14: Deliliah Joyce**_

_Punto de vista de Deliliah:_

Ahora mis hermanas y yo íbamos al trono de Destructor. Qué aburrido, ir a ver a ese tonto de Destructor me dan ganas de dormirme.

Noté que Mikeyla me hacía una señal con sus dos dedos, señalando sus ojos. Gesticula de forma muy graciosa como diciendo _"Te estoy vigilando"_, a lo único que atiné fue rodar los ojos. Mi hermana podía, no, ES ser una pequeña molestia para mí pero tenía sus ventajas. Podía "jugar" con ella un rato, ¿a qué me refería? Me refería que a veces uso a Mikay para mis pequeños experimentos. Era algo divertido y macabro usar a tu propia hermana menor como conejillo de indias.

Y debo admitir que fue muy divertido hacerle esa broma a Mikeyla de ponerle en la biografía de las tortugas que ese tal Donatello era el prometido de mi hermana. Casi morí de la risa cuando vi la mirada de mi hermana, aunque debo admitir también que me dolió como el infierno mismo. Para ser la menor de las tres, pegaba bien fuerte.

Me pregunté para que Destructor nos quisiera ver, probablemente era para una misión para buscar a las tortugas o tal vez era para que vea nuestras habilidades. Desde que nuestro maestro nos vendió, eh estado calculando cual sería la probabilidad de morir a manos de Destructor por alguna pequeña falla que probablemente tuviéramos. Mi hermana, Leonora, dice que debería meditar o hacer un poco de entrenamiento para matar el tiempo que siempre eh tenido, pero simplemente no puedo. Lo único que puede matar mi tiempo, además de un poco de entrenamiento, es la ciencia y la tecnología.

Así es. De toda la familia de asesinos que ha habido por generación en generación, yo soy la única descendiente que se concentra más en la ciencia que en las armas y el ninjutsu. Aunque, claramente, también tengo mis momentos para concentrarme en las peleas.

Y son las veces en las que me preguntó una cosa, ¿por qué de todas las armas del mundo, a mí me dieron un Bastón Bo? No me quejo, a veces me ayudaba mucho para pelear, ¡hasta era mejor que Leonora en el Bastón que en la katana! Hubo unas veces en las que tuve rasguños por esa espada.

Me di cuenta que ya estábamos cerca del trono de Oroku Saki, que súper genial. Hasta me daban ganas de saltar de alegría, se notó el sarcasmo, ¿verdad? Karai abrió la puerta, ni siquiera noté que aún estaba con nosotros. Tal vez también iba a estar en la "pequeña junta" pero cuando vi que no iba a entrar, supe que no iba a estar con nosotros. ¿Y eso a mí qué?

Cuando estuvimos frente a Destructor, aunque no queríamos, nos hincamos en señal de respeto. ¿Y qué respeto? Nunca nos hincaríamos de respeto por ese estúpido.

Pude ver que por el rabillo del ojo que también estaban ahí Cara de Pez y Perrera, que estúpidos nombres en realidad. Quien quiera que le haya puesto el nombre, creo que fue un inepto.

-¿Para qué nos llamó, Destructor?- preguntó Leonora, como siempre

-¡Amo Destructor para ti, niña insolente!- habló Bradford

Enojada, me paré mientras agarraba mi vara Bo y le di un fuerte golpe en la cara a Perrera, se lo merecía por decirle así a mi hermana.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, perro sarnoso- le dije con veneno

Él sólo me gruñó y trato de atacarme, pero Destructor lo detuvo con un gritó.

-¡Suficiente, Bradford!- gritó enojado

Bradford nada más gruñó y volvió a hincarse en respeto a ese estúpido.

-También tú, _Deliliah_- como odio que diga mi nombre, sobre todo si se trata de él

Volví a hincarme y pensaba un montón de groserías para ese maldito perro.

-Los llamé aquí para que vayan a una bodega abandonada para seguir con las pruebas para crear nuevos guerreros del mutágeno del Kraang.

En ese momento, Bradford habló.

-Pero, amo Destructor, ya no tenemos vacantes para el experimento. Y desde lo que paso con eso del Pulverizador, ya nadie quiere ser un vacante.

-Ya conseguí vacantes para los experimentos necesarios, se encontraran con ellos ahí. Lo mejor sería no hacerlos esperar- dijo mientras miraba a cada uno y posó su mirada en mí

-¿Acaso nos llamó para recibir a esos vacantes que usted dice o me equivoco?- pregunté seria mientras me paraba

-Estas en lo cierto, Deliliah. Y quiero que tú estudies sobre el mutágeno y que efecto secundario tenga.

Me sorprendí ante lo que dijo, ¿yo? ¿Investigar compuesto bioquímico de alienígenas de otro planeta? ¡Esto era el cielo!

Traté de evitar una sonrisa, lo bueno es que sí pude. Asentí, completamente dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Bien, Deliliah. Irás con los demás para empezar a investigar sobre el mutágeno del Kraang.

Volví a asentir.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?- preguntó mi hermana Mikeyla levantándose

-Ahora.

* * *

Estaba junto con los demás en la bodega que había dicho Destructor, según sus coordenadas.

Me encontraba con mi computadora, apartada de los demás. Trabajaba mejor alejada que con gente rodeándome.

-¿Qué quieres, Cara de Pez?- pregunté sin despegar la vista de mi pantalla

-Dime Xever, linda. ¿Qué haces?- ¿soy yo o esa pregunta fue demasiado estúpida?

-Lo que me pidió Destructor, tarado. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué estuviera revisando mis correos?- pregunté sarcástica

Él nada más gruño y se alejó de mí, bien por mí. Lo último que quisiera es ser molestada por una trucha.

-¿Te sientes en el cielo, verdad Deli?

Sonreí sin mirar, sabía quién era perfectamente.

-Mejor que en cielo, Mika. Se podría decir que esto es completamente genial, ¿ya viste todo lo que tiene el mutágeno de los Kraang?

-No, pero ¿qué es la bioquímica?

Me sorprendí ante la pregunta y la miré con los ojos abiertos.

-Va, va, sé que me dirás: ¿Por qué quieres saber eso, Mikeyla? ¿Acaso ya quieres ser toda una cerebrito como yo?- trató de imitar mi voz y hacia movimientos con las manos

Yo nada más atine a reírme de mi hermana menor, a veces era algo entretenido reír de sus estupideces.

-¿Quieres saber, Mika?

Ella nada más asintió con energía.

-Bueno, de lo que aprendí de los libros es que la bioquímica es una ciencia que estudia la composición química de los seres vivos, especialmente las proteínas, carbohidratos, lípidos y ácidos nucleicos, además de otras pequeñas moléculas presentes en las células y las reacciones químicas que sufren estos compuestos (metabolismo) que les permiten obtener energía (catabolismo) y generar biomoléculas propias (anabolismo).

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, escuché un ronquido. Miré a mi hermana quien lo único que hacía era fingir estar dormida o tal vez si lo estaba. No era la primera vez que hacia eso, o la primera vez que de verdad se quedaba dormida cuando explicaba algo importante. Eso siempre lo hacía ella y Ra…

Sentí un pequeño nudo en la garganta al recordar a mi hermana mayor, hasta un punto que saque una lágrima traicionera de mi rostro. Una mano ajena quitó la lágrima, abrí los ojos de punzada y vi de qué se trataba de Mikeyla.

-¿_Ella_, verdad?- preguntó sabiendo porque la lágrima

Yo sólo asentí, tratando de calmarme. Mi vista se dirigió hacia mi líder y hermana mayor, quien me miraba comprendiendo lo que sentía ahora. Sólo asintió la cabeza mientras me daba una sonrisa dulce y confortante, no pude evitar sentir algo de tranquilidad ante la mirada de mi hermana.

-Deli, ¿qué significa eso?- preguntó de repente mi hermana menor

Miré hacia mi teclado quien me salía en la pantalla letras de advertencia: _**¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Intruso acercándose a gran velocidad!**_

-¿Intruso? ¿Qué?

Tecleé muy rápido y salió la imagen de las cámaras de seguridad. Pude ver que se acercaba ¡¿un vagón de metro?!

-¡Súper! ¡Un vagón de metro en la carretera!- dijo emocionada mi hermana

-No, no es súper, Mikay.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira.

La imagen cambio y mostro a los pasajeros, quienes eran nada más y nada menos que esas odiosas tortugas.

-¡Las tortugas! ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?- preguntó Mikeyla sorprendida pero también enojada

-No lo sé y no me interesa, pero vamos a darle una bienvenida que no olvidaran.

Ambas asentimos y le chifle a los demás, bueno que capte su atención.

-Hey, chicos. Prepárense, vamos a tener compañía para divertirnos un poco.

Cerré mi computadora y mientras la escondía, saque mi arma. Esa tortuga de los nunchakus me debía una pequeña pelea.

* * *

_**Aquí termino con Deliliah, esperen a la siguiente chica de la familia Joyce!**_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado! Los veo en el siguiente cap!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	16. Mikeyla Joyce

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hey, chicos y chicas! Aquí Shay con el siguiente cap que sinceramente espero que les guste!**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__kira. andrea__**, **__mikemasters__**, **__I Love Kittens too__** y a **__iukarey __**por sus reviews! Gracias!**_

_**Ahora vamos con la menor de la familia de asesinos, chicos y chicas!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15: Mikeyla Joyce**_

_Punto de vista de Mikeyla:_

Se podría decir que estaba algo "emocionada" por la trampa que les pondremos a las tortugas. Sí mal no recuerdo el pequeño plan de mi hermana Leonora era que Perrera y Cara de Pez tratarían de detener a las tortugas mientras nosotras esperábamos a esos tales vacantes que nos dijo Destructor. Pues yo no veía a ninguna persona acercársele a la bodega.

-Chicas,- mis hermanas me miraron- ¿qué tal si los tales vacantes de Destructor son las tortugas?

-Probablemente, hermanita- me respondió Deli-. Pero sería un poco imposible ya que ellos ya fueron mutados por ese bioquímico de los Kraang.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunté curiosa y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

-Secreto.

Me dijo con esa sonrisa suya que me decía claramente _"No te voy a decir aunque sea el fin del mundo"_. Yo sólo cruce los brazos molesta.

-Que secretona eres, Deliliah.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Está en nuestra naturaleza- me respondió mientras me acariciaba el cabello como niña pequeña

Bufé molesta por lo que hizo, ¡ya no soy una niña chiquita como para que me traten como tal! ¡Y como odiaba que me hagan eso!

-¡No soy una niña chiquita, Deliliah!- grité enojada

-Ya lo sé, pero para nosotras siempre serás nuestra niña chiquita, ¿verdad, Leo?

Mi hermana mayor solo rió ante lo que dijo Deli.

-Qué bueno que me apoyas, Leo- dije molesta

Lo único que hizo fue alzar los hombros aun con su sonrisa.

-Creo que ahí vienen, chicas. Prepárense y recuerden que nuestras identidades son secretas. ¡Pónganse las pelucas!

Ambas nos miramos y sacamos de la bolsa de herramientas de Deliliah nuestras pelucas, que bueno que siempre traía unas ahí.

-¿Listas?

Nosotras nada más asentimos.

-¡Escóndase y cuando de la señal, atacamos!- dijo mientras corría a otra parte, dando la señal de dividirse.

Yo me escondí detrás de unas cajas, esperando para así atacar al de morado y demostrar que no me gustaba esa tortuga. Además, él era un mutante. No importa cuánto me gusten los chicos altos y buenisimos en el ninjutsu.

Agité mi cabeza, molesta. Ahora si me enoje.

-¡Miren, chicos! ¡Mutágeno!

Las tortugas llegaron. Y yo ya estoy lista para hacerme un vestido de piel de tortuga.

-Mikey, Rafa, vigilen el área.

-¡Entendido!

-_"Parecen soldados."_- me burlé de ellos

-Rafa, voy a ver por esas cajas- ¡Demonios!

No había una posibilidad de que pudiera escapar, literalmente, ya que estaba entre la caja y la pared.

Traté de no reírme por el chiste que di, hasta a mí me causó risa. Oía los pasos de ese tal Mikey acercándose por donde yo estaba. ¡Sabía que no debía haber faltado a ese entrenamiento de sigilo que iba a darnos nuestro maestro! ¡Y todo culpa por que me comí un montón de dulces! Bueno, admito que los dulces estuvieron muy deliciosos, ¡pero me dio un horrible dolor de estómago que hasta sentí que iba a morir!

-Piensa, Mika, piensa…- susurré para que no me escuchara

-¡Mikey, cuidado!

Alcé un poco mi cabeza de entre las cajas y pude ver que Perrera y Cara de Pez habían entrado a volver a pelear con ellos, probablemente por revancha o algo por el estilo.

Pude ver que mi hermana me daba una señal en clave morse, decía así: _"Mikeyla, tú ataca a la tortuga a la tortuga del Bastón Bo con mucho sigilo y silencio para que no te detecté"_. Asentí ante las indicaciones de mi hermana mayor y líder sin miedo, entonces noté también que me decía algo: _"Por cierto, ¿ya planearon tú y la tortuga su boda?"_ Me lo dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona y también noté que mi hermana Deliliah trataba de aguantarse la risa por lo que dijo, yo nada más fruncí el ceño y le dije en clave morse: _"Cállate, maldita sea"_. Traté de no hacerle caso a las muecas de Deliliah que parecía que estuviera cantando una canción de boda en silencio, haciendo que mis dos hermanas nada más rieran y yo perdiera los estribos.

Me moví de mi lugar y lo cual fue bueno para mí y me dirigí a un lugar lo suficientemente cerca como para atacar a la tortuga del Bastón Bo; si mal no recuerdo, se llamaba Donatello. _Lindo nombre…_

Volví a fruncir el ceño y saque mis armas para poder golpearlo, quería que una vez por todas dejaran de molestarme de que me gustaba esa tortuga estúpida, ¡hasta apostaba que ya tenía novia! _Probablemente…_

¡Por Dios! ¡¿Acaso es demasiado dejar pensar en esa tortuga flacucha?! ¡Él no es mi tipo! Casi literalmente, ¡pero seguía en pie lo que dije!

Volví a alzar mí cabeza para ver a la tortuga y me gran sorpresa fue que él también vio por mi escondite y ambos nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos segundos, sorprendidos. O creo que yo era la única sorprendida.

-Hey…

¡¿HEY?! ¡¿Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió?! ¡¿Un simple "Hey"?!

-Hola…- fue lo único que me dijo

-Esto es un efecto de tu imaginación.- dije en un susurro

Él nada más me vio con una ceja alzada y yo nada más sonreí un poco nerviosa.

-¿En serio?- me preguntó por lo que dije

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió…-bufé molesta

Ya no pude desperdiciar más tiempo porque, sinceramente, esto era muy vergonzoso. Me di un impulso por las cajas y termine por el otro lado, dando cara a cara con ese tal Donatello y lo tiré con un golpe en los pies.

-¡Auch! ¡Sí dolió!- se quejó por la caída que le di

-¿Ahora crees que es de tu imaginación?

-¡Donnie!

Volteé y me encontré con esa _tortuga líder_ dirigiéndose hacia mí con sus espadas katanas listas para el ataque. Yo sonreí divertida y saque mis nunchakus y grité dando a entender que buscaba pelea. Esquivé cada ataque del azulado y vi por el rabillo del ojo que mis hermanas ya habían salido de su escondite y se encontraban peleando con las otras tres tortugas.

Con mis nunchakus nadie podía vencerme, a excepción de mis hermanas, claro, pero invencible y nadie en este mundo podía vencer mi habilidad con los nunchakus, por eso se me hacía muy fácil esquivar cada ataque de esa tortuga, que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté un poco interesada y al mismo tiempo curiosa, ¿qué me impedía tener una conversación con alguien?

-Sólo si tú me dices- me respondió al mismo tiempo que trataba de darme un golpe

-Yo soy Viuda Negra- le respondí mintiéndole pero al mismo tiempo con burla en mi voz pero lo quise cambiar a uno serio para que, probablemente, me creyera.

-Tu verdadero nombre.- me hablo serio ¡ya hasta se parecía a Leonora!

Pero pararon mis pensamientos cuando dijo "_Tu verdadero nombre_" ¿acaso me creyó? ¿Creyó que me puse Viuda Negra? ¡Esto sí que era gracioso! Pero extraño…

-Yo no tengo nombre- le mentí, esto podría ser divertido-, yo nunca tuve un nombre real y me pusieron ese nombre, al mismo tiempo que es mi alias: Viuda Negra.- ¡No saben cuánto trataba de aguantarme la risa!

-¿No tienes nombre?- me preguntó sorprendido pero sin dejar de pelear conmigo

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué una huérfana como yo tuviera un nombre después de todo que nunca tuve familia?

Creo que se lo creyó, porque me miró con pena y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Hasta yo me sorprendí ante la mirada de esa tortuga, de repente me sentí culpable. Un poquito.

-Yo soy Leonardo.

-_"¿Así se llamaba? Me recuerda un poco a Leonora"_- pensé para mis adentros

-¿Por qué estas con ellas?

-¿Cómo crees que una huérfana como yo gana su vida?- pregunté con un fingido enojo

-Puedes tratar de vivir tu vida de otra manera, Viuda Negra- me dijo mientras yo detenía sus katanas con mis nunchakus

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-Puedes tratar con _cambiar_.

Diré la verdad, eso me sorprendió mucho, hasta un punto que me desconcentre mucho. Pero volví a la realidad al ver que Leonardo trato de darme un golpe y lo esquivé con facilidad.

-¿Cambiar? ¡Ja! ¡Eso será en un millón de años, amigo!- dije con mucha burla

-Pero puedes tratar- me respondió mientras me tiraba al suelo con un movimiento que no fije, que estúpida ¿y así quiero ser una kunoichi?

-Ríndete ahora que puedes.- dijo mientras me apuntaba con su espada y su pie en mi pecho.

Lo único que hice fue fruncir el ceño molesta y enojada, no había otra cosa que no fuera eso. Pero pude notar que detrás de Leonardo venia mi hermana mayor a ayudarme.

-No quiero que me trates como le haces a Karai, Leonardo- planeé distraerlo para que mi hermana viniera de sorpresa-. Hay muchas chicas diferentes a ella, Leonardo. Se podría decir que tu novia no es la única en este mundo, tienes a Abril por ejemplo.

Él me vio completamente sorprendido por lo que dije y antes de que me pudiera decir algo, Leonora lo golpeó con una fuerte patada y lo alejaba de mí, cayendo en unas cajas cercanas.

-Buen entretenimiento, niña- dijo Leo tendiéndome la mano y la acepté con gusto-. Por cierto, ¿Viuda Negra? ¿En serio?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Se me ocurrió en un momento desesperado- alcé los hombros ante la pregunta de mi hermana

Ella nada más me vio con una sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba a mi hermana Deliliah, quien tenía a las tortugas amarrados con las cadenas de los nunchakus de esa tortuga de naranja. Eso fue fácil.

Yo me acerque a Leonardo y lo miré por un segundo, aun no podía olvidar lo que me había dicho, sinceramente. Lo tomé por los brazos y lo alce al mismo tiempo que lo ponía junto con sus hermanos, ellos y Leonardo, quien había estado despierto pero un poco aturdido, me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Ustedes que me ven?- pregunté enojada mientras me acercaba a mi hermana genio

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?- preguntó Deliliah

-Yo digo que deberíamos hacernos unos trajes con sus pieles, chicas- dije en tono de broma

-¡Suéltenos, mocosas!- gruñó la tortuga de rojo

-Cállate, tortuga. No estamos hablando contigo- dijo Leonora

-Oigan, ¿a dónde fueron esos idiotas de Perrera y Cara de Pez?- pregunté algo confundida

-Probablemente huyeron como niños chiquitos y cuando entreguemos a las tortugas con ese idiota de Destructor, ellos se echaran el crédito, ¡súper!- dijo sarcástica Deli

-Bueno, tal vez nos den un poco de tiempo para que le demos una tremenda paliza a esos estúpidos.- dijo Leo con diversión

Deliliah y yo nada más alzamos los brazos, indiferentes.

-¿Quieren ir al cine un rato en lo que llegan esos idiotas?- preguntó Deli

Nosotras nada más nos miramos por un segundo y asentimos, con algo de aburrimiento.

-Por qué no, ya me cansé de estar aquí. Apuesto a que los vacantes de Destructor nunca vendrán- dijo Leo

Antes de que pudiera moverme, pude sentir algo afilado en mi cuello mientras que una persona misteriosa me detenía; haciéndome una prisionera.

-En realidad, ellos ya habían llegado justo a tiempo.- dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí.

-¡Karai!

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, lectores! Los veré en el siguiente cap!**_

_**Y como dije, agradezco a todas esas personas por sus reviews! Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	17. Rescate doble y renuncia

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hola, chicos y chicas. Aquí Shay con el nuevo cap!**_

_**Sé que dije que habría un punto de vista de las hermanas Joyce, pero decidí que a Fiona la guardaría para un momento indicado.**_

_**Por cierto, como aun los chicos no saben quiénes son en realidad, voy a seguir poniendo eso de la "chica de las katanas" o "la chica de los nunchakus" pero en su punto de vista, más nosotros y el Clan del Pie ya saben quiénes son, es solo un aviso.**_

_**Y gracias a esas personas que me dejaron su review! Muchas gracias!**_

_**Ahora…**_

_**El cap!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 16: Rescate doble y renuncia**_

Karai tenía a Mikeyla como su prisionera, haciendo que las demás sacaran sus armas.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, Karai?!- gritó enojada Deliliah

-Preparando a nuestro vacante para el experimento, ¿qué mejores personas que con las chicas nuevas?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Eres una maldita, Karai! ¡Suéltala ahora o pagaras las consecuencias!- exclamó furiosa la líder

-No, tengo órdenes claras de probar el mutágeno con su linda compañera.- dijo mientras acercaba más su espada hacia el cuello de Mikeyla

Las dos hermanas gruñeron furiosas.

-¡Podríamos vencerte fácilmente, Karai! ¡Tú solo eres uno y nosotras somos tres!

-No cuentes con eso.

La mirada de todos se dirigieron hacia la voz, quien era nada más y nada menos que Perrera junto con Cara de Pez. Y al verlos, la ira y furia de las dos chicas creció más.

-¡Maldita sean ustedes!

-Mira el lado bueno, al menos el amo Destructor acabará con ustedes cuando escuché está grabación.- dijo Perrera con una sonrisa mientras mostraba en su mano un celular

Las tres chicas se quedaron de piedra al ver el celular pero decidieron quitarse todo el nerviosismo que se les acumulo en el cuerpo y trataron de actuar de lo más normal.

-¿Un celular? ¿Qué tiene que ver un estúpido celular con eso?- Leonora trató de hablar tranquila y controlar su voz

Perrera no contesto, sólo presiono el botón "**Play**"

_-Oigan, ¿a dónde fueron esos idiotas de Perrera y Cara de Pez?_

_-Probablemente huyeron como niños chiquitos y cuando entreguemos a las tortugas con ese idiota de Destructor, ellos se echaran el crédito, ¡súper!_

_-Bueno, tal vez nos den un poco de tiempo para que le demos una tremenda paliza a esos estúpidos._

Perrera paró la grabación y gruñó furioso, y no era el único. Cara de Pez miraba a las chicas completamente enojado.

-¡Nadie insulta al gran y poderoso Destructor!

Perrera y Cara de Pez corrieron hacia las dos chicas con intención de atacarlas y dejarlas para Destructor después, las dos chicas se miraron y asintieron.

-Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, genio- dijo seria Leonora

-¿De qué tienes que arrepentirte?- Deliliah trató de apoyarla

-Sí, ahora ya puedes hacerlo.

Deliliah asintió y corrió hacia otra parte, mientras que Leonora se encargaría de los dos mutantes.

Mientras que las tortugas observaban los movimientos de la chica de las katanas, eran completamente precisos y con gran habilidad sin ni siquiera recibir un solo rasguño de la katana. Hasta se podría decir que era mejor que Cara de Pez y Perrera juntos. En cambio, los dos mutantes ya estaban empezando a agotarse ya que lo único que hacia la chica es que se golpearan los dos juntos o con algo, así ganándose risas de las tortugas.

-¡Cállense, malditas tortugas!- Cara de Pez gritó molesto

Las risas de las tortugas seguían sonando ante la paliza que le daba la chica ninja a Perrera y Cara de Pez.

-¡Te está dando una paliza una chica! ¿Cómo esperas que no riéramos?- dijo a carcajadas Rafael

Perrera gruñó y de repente recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Leonora haciendo que cayera al piso, tirando también a Cara de Pez.

-Buen perrito- dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-Son unos inútiles- dijo Karai enojada

-¿Y apenas lo notas?- preguntó sarcástica Mikeyla

Karai estuvo a punto de decir algo pero sintió que, al igual que Mikeyla, alguien ponía algo afilado en su cuello pero pudo al menos notar que se trataba de un sai.

-Suelta a la chica si no quieres problemas.

Al principio pensó que era la chica del Bastón Bo pero no era ella, era otra chica vestida de negro.

-Oblígame.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

La chica misteriosa agarró la muñeca de Karai y le dio una llave, al menos dándole tiempo a la chica de escapar de las manos de la hija de Destructor y se dirigió, sorpresivamente, hacia las tortugas. Karai, furiosa, peleó con la chica de negro pero esta esquivaba con facilidad los movimientos que hacía para lastimarla.

Las tortugas, al escuchar el ruido de metal chocar, vieron que Karai peleaba con nada más ni nada menos que con una chica de negro.

-¡La Chica Ninja!- dijo Rafael sorprendido

-_"Shadow…"_- pensó Mikey sorprendido pero feliz al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Rafael

-Bueno,- esquivó un golpe de Karai- nada más quise ver- golpea a Karai en la cara haciendo que ella cayera en unas cajas- como les iba con su pequeña pelea. Y puedo ver que les va bien.- terminó de decir con una sonrisa pequeña pero fue tirada por Karai por un golpe

-¡Chica Ninja!- gritó Rafael preocupado

-¡Estoy bien, tortuga!- dijo mientras golpeaba a Karai y la tiraba otra vez en unas cajas

Karai se levantó y corrió hacia una ventana que estaba abierta y se fue.

Rafa y Shadow se miraron por un segundo y ella le guiño el ojo.

-Y… ¿cómo les va?- preguntó divertida por la condición de las tortugas

-No preguntes y suéltanos.- dijo un poco avergonzado Rafa

La chica sonrió con una sonrisa divertida y se les acerco a las tortugas con paso tranquilo pero una katana detuvo su paso, era Leonora.

-Hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa y daba una posición de ataque

Shadow frunció el ceño y saco sus dos cuchillas sai.

-Hey, chica. Créeme, no estoy para peleas, acabo de salvar el pellejo de su compañera ¿y así es como me lo agradecen? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dijo mirándola seria y con una posición de ataque

Las dos chicas se miraron por unos segundos, sin ni siquiera mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo, sólo se veían fijamente.

-¡Listo, líder!

Todos voltearon y vieron a la chica del Bastón Bo con las armas de las tortugas.

-¡Nuestras armas!- gritó Donatello sorprendido

-Cállate, baboso- dijo mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza y haciendo callar a Donnie

-¿Qué planean hacer con nuestras armas?- preguntó Mikey mirando a la chica de los nunchakus

-No lo sé, pero si no cierran sus picos juro que yo los voy a hacer callar.- dijo seria

-Viuda Negra, ¿por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?- preguntó Leo mirando a Mikeyla

Ella nada más miró a Leo por un segundo y dio un suspiro para luego acercarse y darla un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo callar y al mismo tiempo sonrojando al líder.

-Cállate.

-Sí…

-Genial, otra chica se fijó en bobonardo y del mismo bando de Destructor es la chica, ¡no me digas! ¿Piensas atraerlo al lado oscuro?- dijo sarcástico Rafael

-Claro que no, tortuga. Aunque debo decir que tu hermano morado está bien bueno- susurró en su oreja divertida

Rafa se sonrojó un poco ante la cercanía de la chica pero aun así se controló, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Donnie por el rabillo del ojo. Mikeyla se separó de Rafa y se acercó a su compañera.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Mikey

-No me dijo nada.- dijo mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de sus hermanos

Los otros tres hermanos se miraron un poco confundidos por la actitud de su hermano temperamental.

-Ya me cansé, yo me largo de aquí- dijo Mikeyla

-Bien por mí.- dijo la líder alejándose de Shadow y yendo junto con sus compañeras

-¿No van a volver con el Clan del Pie?- preguntó Donnie algo curioso

-¿Y después de lo que hicieron? No gracias- respondió la del Bastón Bo

Las tres chicas agarraron una parte de su kimono y arrancaron un pedazo, el pedazo tenía la imagen del símbolo del Clan del Pie. Tiraron el pedazo de tela al suelo y caminaron hacia otra dirección.

-¡Oigan!- les llamó Rafa y las chicas voltearon- ¿Y nuestras armas?

Las tres chicas sonrieron y lanzaron las armas de las tortugas a gran velocidad, que ni siquiera sabían si venían hacía ellos o no, casi clavándosela en los pies.

-Tómenlo como un símbolo de paz, tortugas- dijo la del Bastón Bo.

La líder del grupo femenil se acercó y con su espada rompió las cadenas con facilidad.

-Esto también.

Las otras dos chicas sacaron de quien sabe dónde tres motocicletas negras y se montaron en estas.

-Nosotras nos vamos.

-¡Esperen!- gritó Leonardo de repente

Todos miraron a Leonardo con sorpresa y él no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron y se miraron, sin saber que decir exactamente.

-Como te dije, yo soy Viuda Negra.

Las dos chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír, claramente iban a mentirles.

-Y yo les voy a presentar a mis compañeras- siguió "Viuda Negra"- ella es Katana- dijo señalando a Leonora, quien trataba de aguantar la risa- y ella es…es... Cerebrito.

La chica la miró molesta por no haberle ocurrido un buen nombre.

-Ese nombre no me gusta ¡Y además, yo no me llamo así!- dijo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-¡Oye! ¡Yo te podre un nombre!- gritó de repente Mikey

-Adelante.

Mikey se quedó pensativo por un momento mirando a la chica, para luego exclamar.

-¡Machine! ¡Te queda muy bien Machine!

-¿_Máquina_? ¿Eso se te ocurrió?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, puedo notar en tu rostro que se te nota que te gusta construir maquinas. ¡Como a Donnie!

La chica, no sabía porque, pero se sonrojó ante lo que dijo la tortuga. Ya que estaba en lo cierto, a ella le gustaba construir maquinas.

_Machine_ sonrió.

-Machine será. Y adiós.

Las tres chicas arrancaron y se fueron, dejando algo de humo por a donde fueron.

-Bueno, supongo que gracias, Chi…- Rafa estaba a punto de agradecerle a Shadow pero esta ya se había ido.

-¿A dónde fue?- preguntó Mikey sorprendido

-No lo sé, pero hay que irnos.- dijo Leonardo

Estaban a punto de irse con sus armas con dirección hacia las alcantarillas pero Rafa se detuvo al ver algo encima de una caja. Se acercó y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Encima de una caja estaba una cuchilla sai con la cinta de color negro en la parte donde se sujetaba . Miró por si acaso no era la suya, pero la suya en vez de negro lo tenía rojo. Entonces era de…

-_Chica Ninja…_- susurró sorprendido

Agarró el sai con delicadeza y lo observo por unos cuantos segundos. Era de la chica que lo había salvado, quien les dijo donde estarían los secuaces de Destructor, la chica que pensaba que a Mikey le gustaba. Era de la chica que tenía una gran habilidad con el sai, inclusive mejor que él (y eso que lo admitía).

-¡Rafael! ¡Vámonos!- escuchó la voz de Leo llamándole

Rafael pensó en dejar la sai, probablemente la chica volvería por él. Pero de repente le llegaron de llevárselo sin importar nada. Agarró el sai y lo puso junto a su cinturón del lado derecho, intención de escondérselo a sus hermanos. No sabía porque pero llevarse el arma de una asesina y una kunoichi, le hizo sentir… raro.

Pensó en Chica Ninja y la golpiza que le iba a dar por haberse llevado su sai cuando se volvieran a ver, no le importaba, pero lo de volver a verse, eso no estaba mal.

* * *

_**Aquí el cap! Espero de verdad que les haya gustado! Y gracias a esas personas por sus reviews!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	18. Ángel salvador

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hola, chicos y chicas. Aquí Shay con el nuevo cap!**_

_**Debo agradecerle a **__Terena Tempestira __**por su review! Gracias, amiga!**_

_**Este cap es para **__Terena Tempestira__**, **__iukarey__** y a **__I Love Kittens too __**por sus reviews! Gracias**_

_**Espero les guste este cap! Y si tengo un error, no duden en llamar!**_

_**Y debo decir que es el único título que se me pudo ocurrir, pero si tienen alguna idea para el título ¡Se acepta todo!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 17: **__**Ángel salvador**_

Ella misma lo sabía, había sido muy estúpido ir a ayudar a esas tortugas cuando específicamente se prometió ser más Fiona que Shadow, al parecer prefería estar como ella que como era en realidad. ¿Pero por qué? Ni que dejar de ser por un tiempo Shadow la matara, y para mejorar el asunto, ¡olvido su propio sai! Ella había vuelto a la bodega a buscarlo pero no se encontraba en ninguna parte, solo tenía dos opciones: La primera es que alguno de los seguidores de Destructor lo haya encontrado y se lo haya llevado, o lo segundo era que alguna de las tortugas (rogaba que haya sido Miguel Ángel) lo haya encontrado y se lo haya llevado, también le daría una paliza a cualquiera de los dos.

Recordó lo que dijeron las sirvientes de Destructor, bueno, las ex sirvientes de Destructor que renunciaron. Eran Machine, Katana y Viuda Negra, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que era una broma, aun no creía que ese tal Leonardo se lo haya creído.

En estos momentos aún era de noche, observaba en su ventana la hermosa luna resplandecer con hermosura, dándole algo de calma. Traía un short roto y una camisa roja, su usual piyama estaba mojada ya que apenas la lavo. Respiró con tranquilidad, pero su tranquilidad se esfumo en un segundo al escuchar la puerta sonar.

Sintió la ira recorrerle todo el cuerpo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, ¿quién podía llamar a estas horas? Agarró una bata negra y se lo puso para cubrir su ropa, al mismo tiempo que se ponía sus lentes. Sus vecinos decían chismes de que era ciega o que tenía unos horribles ojos, aunque era lo segundo, no le importaba para nada esos chismes estúpidos. Se quedó en frente de la puerta, sin abrirla.

-¿Quién?- preguntó con brusquedad

-_Soy yo, Fiona. Por favor, Fiona, abre la puerta._

-_"¿Agosto?"_- pensó confundida ya que la voz del chico se oía muy débil.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó completamente impresionada al ver a su vecino.

Agosto traía moretones en todo el cuerpo, también uno que otro rasguño y un poco de su ropa estaba rota. Su cabello lo traía con tierra y traía su ojo derecho morado, también traía su labio roto y con un poco de sangre. El chico no resistió y se desmayó en el suelo.

-¡Agosto!- exclamó preocupada

Agarró al pelirrojo por los brazos con cuidado de no lastimarlo más, lo llevó a su habitación y lo coloco con cuidado en su cama, fue hacia su cocina y lleno una bolsa con hielo, volvió a su habitación y le puso con cuidado el hielo en su cabeza mientras lo ponía en sus piernas.

-Ay.- se quejó un poco el pelirrojo

-¿Agosto? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada

Agosto abrió un poco los ojos y vio una suave sombra arriba de él.

-¿He muerto y estoy en el cielo? Porque ahora estoy viendo a un ángel.

Fiona se sonrojó por lo que dijo, le dio una sonrisa y le contestó

-No, sigues vivo- y notó como Agosto le daba una pequeña sonrisa coqueta mientras él decía

-¿Segura? En estos momentos estoy viendo a mi ángel salvador ahora mismo y debo decirle que gracias.

Fiona ahora frunció el ceño y dijo con molestia en su voz.

-Pero si quieres puedo mandarte al otro mundo y seré tu ángel de la perdición.

Agosto abrió de punzada los ojos y se levantó con dolor.

-¡Mira! ¡Estoy vivo!- dijo con nerviosismo

Ella sonrió un poco.

-Sólo es broma, tonto. Acuéstate.- dijo mientras lo volvía a acostar en sus piernas.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Agosto?- preguntó con preocupación

-Estaba dando un paseo nocturno como siempre, cuando de repente unos hombres en trajes de ejecutivos me vieron y empezaron a atacarme.

-_"Los Kraang"_- pensó enojada

-No sé porque me atacaron, pero casi me matan si no fuera a que corrí como si estuviera en un maratón. Creo que hasta parecía el Correcaminos corriendo para no ser atrapado por el Coyote.- dijo con un poco de broma

Fiona rió un poco y le puso suavemente el hielo en su ojo.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Duele!

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se sintiera suavecito?- preguntó con sarcasmo

-Creo que hubiera preferido eso.

Ella sonrió un poco y Agosto lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué me miras?

-Tengo algo de curiosidad.

Fiona miró hacia donde veía y notó que veía sus pechos. Se sonrojó como un tomate.

-¡Pervertido!- dijo mientras lo tiraba de la cama y se levantaba de ahí mientras miraba a Agosto con enojo.

Agosto se levantó con dificultad y exclamó furioso.

-¡No, boba! ¡Tus ojos!

El sonrojo de Fiona se calmó un poco y miró a Agosto con sorpresa.

-¿M-mis ojos?- preguntó sin entender

-Bueno, todos dicen que estas ciega o tienes ojos extra…- Agosto se detuvo al ver la mirada matadora de la chica que le decía claramente _"Termina esa frase y te juró que te castro con una cuchara"_- Y-y me eh preguntado cómo son tus ojos- dijo con mucho nerviosismo y con gota al estilo anime

Fiona lo vio por unos segundos para luego dar un pequeño suspiro. No sabía si mostrarle sus ojos a Agosto, los había ocultado por mucho tiempo, hasta tenía un record muy bueno. Ella supondría que sería la primera vez que mostraba sus ojos.

Con sus dos manos, se quitó los lentes y los cerró con algo de pena.

-Tranquila.- le dijo el pelirrojo en un pequeño susurro

Fiona empezó a abrir los ojos despacio y Agosto sintió que se le iba todo el aire.

Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida, había escuchado que el verde significaba que tenía una fuerte afinidad con la naturaleza pero para él parecía que veía a la misma diosa Venus en persona, con la luz de la luna detrás de ella dándole un lindo reflejo en sus ojos, hasta creyó ver que sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosas joyas.

-Wow…

-Ya puedes decir que son de un fenómeno, Agosto.- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado, y eso hizo que la campana sonara en el chico.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Esos son los ojos más hermosos que eh visto en toda mi vida!- dijo mientras levantaba los brazos

Fiona se impresiono, nunca pensó que Agosto diría eso. Aunque no era la primera persona quien se lo decía.

_"No, no sé porque ocultas tus ojos. Si son muy lindos y hermosos."_

_"¿Crees… crees que mis ojos no son de un fenómeno?"_

_"Jamás pensaría eso, Rae."_

-Leonora…- dijo de repente

-¿Quién es Leonora?- preguntó curioso

Fiona sintió las ganas de lanzarse de un edificio por ser tan tonta y tampoco noto que Agosto se había acercado a ella.

-Nadie importante.

Agosto alzó una ceja, sin ni siquiera creerle ante lo que dijo la pelinegra.

-Bueno, supongo que debo regresar a mi departamento.

Una duda surgió en Fiona, ¿por qué no fue desde el principio a su apartamento a que su madre le curara las heridas?

-Agosto- este la miró-, ¿por qué no fuiste a tu apartamento desde un principio?

A Agosto sintió un pequeño escalofrió ante la pregunta de la chica. Volteo su cabeza hacia otra parte mientras que pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿Agosto?- preguntó preocupada

-Mi madre fue secuestrado hace unos días, ella me dijo que corriera, pero no le hice caso. No pude hacer nada, Fiona. Eran muchos y no pude hacer nada ¡y ahora los mismos sujetos me persiguen!

Las lágrimas de Agosto caían con más intensidad mientras que él se sentaba en la cama de la chica y trataba de no mirarla.

-Agosto…- susurró con pena

La asesina se le acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo, dándole al menos algo de apoyo a Agosto.

-No eres el único, amigo.

Agosto miró a su vecina con sorpresa.

-¿Secuestraron a tu madre?- preguntó sorprendido

-No, a ella la asesinaron frente a mis ojos.- dijo con mucha calma, pero en realidad quería llorar.

-Lamentó habértelo recordado, Fiona.- dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica

Fiona dio un pequeño salto ante el abrazo de su vecino, no estaba muy acostumbrada a que las personas le abrasen para hacerla sentir bien, las únicas personas que la abrazaron para hacerla sentir bien fueron esas chicas que ahora estaban en Japón viviendo con increíble bastardo.

-No importa, Agosto- dijo con tranquilidad mientras correspondía el abrazo

-Bueno, fue algo lindo estar contigo, Fiona. Voy a mi apartamento- dijo mientras se separaba y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-Está bien. Cuídate, Agosto- se despidió mientras lo acompañaba a su puerta

-Claro.

Ambos se quedaron frente a la puerta y se miraron por unos segundos.

-Supongo que esto es un adiós temporal- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí, por supuesto, Agosto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se volvía a poner sus lentes

Cuando abrieron la puerta, los dos se encontraron con unos tres Kraang en sus trajes de humano en la otra puerta. Cuando vieron a los Kraang, ambos adolescentes se miraron y cerraron la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Son los Kraang!- dijo con sorpresa Fiona con los ojos abiertos mientras se recargaba la puerta

-¿Kraang? ¿Así se llaman esos sujetos?- él también tenía los ojos abiertos- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?- no le prestó atención a la pregunta del pelirrojo y entonces abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Te buscan a ti!- ella señaló al pelirrojo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me están buscando?!- preguntó alarmado

-¡Y yo que sé!- entonces Fiona notó que algo parpadeo cerca del cuello de Agosto- ¿qué es esto?

Fiona se acercó al cuello del chico y le quito de ahí un rastreador, lo apretó con su puño, furiosa ante no haberse fijado que estaba ahí.

-Maldito Kraang.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó mirando sorprendido al rastreador que había tenido en su cuello sin que él lo notara.

-Primero, hay que guardar silencio.

El pelirrojo asintió mientras se callaba para no ser descubierto por los Kraang.

Los dos chicos se miraron mientras guardaban silencio mientras sus corazones latían como locos, teniendo miedo de ser descubiertos. Abrieron orejas para escuchar cualquier movimiento de los Kraang pero no escucharon nada.

-¿Crees que se haya ido?- preguntó en un susurro el chico

Fiona abrió un poco la puerta para ver si los Kraang ya se había ido, pero se llevó un tremendo susto al ver a los tres Kraang frente a su puerta. Los Kraang voltearon la cabeza y la miraron, Fiona cerró la puerta con suavidad mientras miraba al pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Joder!- dijo mientras miraba a Agosto con sorpresa

-_Kraang quiere que las personas que están escondidas en el pedazo de madera que impide al Kraang pasar salgan ahora o Kraang usara la fuerza para que las personas que están escondidas en el pedazo de madera salgan._

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron los dos adolescentes tratando de ocultar su risa

-Tengo una idea, Agosto.

Fiona se quitó su bata, haciendo que el adolescente se sonroje, dejando ver su ropa y se acercó a una mesita y, con mucho cuidado y silencio, tomo de ahí su único sai mientras que sacaba de un cajón una cadena larga.

-Cuando abra la puerta, corre como si fueras el Correcaminos.

-¿Qué? ¡No te voy a abandonar!- dijo en voz baja

-¡Corre y cállate!

Ambos se pararon y la chica puso su mano en el picaporte de madera vieja, miró a su vecino y dio un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Corre!

Fiona golpeo con la cadena a uno de los Kraang mientras Agosto corría pero se detuvo a ver a Fiona, el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver las habilidades de su vecina. Nunca pensó que ella pudiera pelear tan bien, pero se quedó mudo cuando vio a Fiona arrancarle la cabeza a ese tal Kraang y en vez de que saliera sangre, salieron chispas.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo con sorpresa

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar, niño! ¡Corre!

Ella cerró su puerta con seguro y los otros Kraang restantes empezaron a dispararles y a perseguirlos.

-¡Demonios!

Los dos jóvenes salieron del edificio y empezaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Hay que perderlos!

-¡No! ¡¿En serio?!- dijo con sarcasmo Fiona mientras corría

-_El Kraang ordena que se detengan_- dijo uno de ellos sin notar que había hablado con una voz robótica

-¡Jamás, maldito!- gritó enojado Agosto

Ambos corrieron, pero Fiona no sabía porque corría ¡ella podría con ellos hasta con los ojos vendados! Pero estaba junto con Agosto, y seguramente él haría alguna estupidez para tan solo ayudarla.

Sintió que la jalaban y le tapaban la boca.

-Silencio.- era Agosto

Los Kraang pasaron corriendo hasta que los dos adolescentes los perdieron de vista.

-Eso fue demasiado cerca.- dijo aliviada la ninja mientras quitaba la mano del chico de su boca

-¡Vamos ahí!- señalo Agosto una alcantarilla

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-¿Acaso te da asco?- preguntó con burla mientras abría la tapa

-No, pero creo que es una idea loca.

-Esos sujetos saben dónde vives y volverán ahí si nosotros volvemos ahí, ¿acaso tienes otra buena idea, niña?- dijo con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Fiona lo miró con enojo y furia combinados, pero, aunque no lo quería admitir, su vecino tenía razón. Sabía que si volvían a su apartamento, los Kraang irían y volverían a perseguirlos.

-Bien- dijo en un bufido molesto

-Primero usted.- dijo en un tono caballeroso

Fiona gruñó y, de una patada, tiró al pobre pelirrojo hacia la alcantarilla. Ella bajo pero antes cerro la tapa, mientras maldecía la estúpida idea y el maldito día que hoy tuvo.

* * *

_**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado! Y como dije, este capítulo es para todas las personas que mejan reviews!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	19. Videojuegos y zombis

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Debo agradecerle a **__I Love Kittens too__**por su reviews! Gracias!**_

_**Este cap es para **__Terena Tempestira__**, **__Guest__** y **__I Love Kittens too__**!**_

_**Espero lo puedan disfrutar!**_

_**Sé que el título es algo raro, pero descubrirán porque el título ahora.**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 18: Videojuegos y zombis**_

Agosto y Fiona caminaban en silencio en las alcantarillas, Fiona traía los brazos cruzados y el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor ir con la policía- dijo Agosto rompiendo el silencio

-¿Y qué diremos? "¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdennos! ¡Extraterrestres nos están persiguiendo y nos quieren matar!"- dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan sarcástica?- dijo mirándola con el ceño un poco fruncido y una ceja alzada.

-Está en mi naturaleza.- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

Agosto nada más rodo los ojos.

-¿Tú crees que sea cierto?- preguntó de repente

-¿Qué cosa?

-De que hay aquí abajo monstruos.

Fiona lo vio por unos segundos para luego reír a carcajadas.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Acaso crees en eso?

-Bueno, un día vi que un trabajador fue atacado por un monstruo en estos túneles.

-¿Y tienes miedo a que se te aparezca el Coco?- dijo con burla

-¡No te burles! Además, es normal que alguien sienta miedo, ¿qué acaso tú no lo sientes?

-Deje de sentirlo hace tiempo- dijo eso con seriedad

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Fiona no respondió, solo estuvo en silencio.

-¿Fiona?

-Mira, no quiero hablar sobre eso y si fuera tú, te recomendaría no preguntar más antes de que te arranque la cabeza de un solo tiro- dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma un poco

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es algo malo?

-Es algo asqueroso y horrible. Es como si la tragedia y la desgracia acabaran de tener un bebé, y fuera horrendo- dijo con algo de veneno en la voz

-¿_Ralph el Demoledor_? ¿Sacaste eso de una película para niños?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué puedo decir? La Sargento Calhoun es una de mis favoritas.

-¿Qué acaso te gustan los videojuegos?- preguntó sorprendido

-No, esa sería una chica que yo conozco pero nunca supe cómo me convencía para que jugara con ella.

-¿Y quién era esta chica?

Fiona dio un suspiro pequeño, mientras que un pequeño flashback volvía a ella.

_**Flashback:**_

Una Fiona de 12 años, quien ese momento era Rachel para su hermana mayor, caminaba con rumbo a la cocina para un pequeño aperitivo nocturno.

Se acercó a su refrigerador y saco que de ahí un pequeño brownie de chocolate que ella se había robado de una tienda, lo comió con tranquilidad, estaba sola en ese momento y era de noche, así que no tendría problemas para qué la descubrieran.

Cuando cerró su refrigerador y se dirigió hacia su habitación, pudo notar que una luz salía del cuarto de su hermana menor: Mikeyla

Camino en silencio hacia el cuarto de su hermana menor y puso con suavidad su oreja en la puerta.

-_¡Vamos! ¡Ya casi gano esta batalla!_

-_"¿Batalla?"_- se preguntó confundida y se acercó más

-_¡Yo sé que puedes,__ Ada Wong! ¡No dejes que esos zombis te coman!_

-_"¿Ada Wong? ¿Zombis? ¿Qué?"_- se preguntó aún más confundida

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta en silencio y sintió la ira recorrerle.

Su hermana menor estaba en su cama, dejando ver su espalda, jugando con videojuegos a tan horas de la noche, tal vez eran las dos de la mañana ¡pero eso no importaba! Decidió darle un merecido a su hermana.

Se acercó en silencio como ella siempre lo hacía y acerco su mano hacia el hombro de su hermana, pudo sentir como su hermana se tensaba.

-_Mikeyla…_- arrastro sus palabras

Mikeyla volteó lentamente y vio una sombra tocándole el hombro. La chica estaba a punto de gritar si no fuera a que Fiona fue más rápida y le tapó la boca, la rubia gritaba pero en silencio por la mano.

Mikeyla, con dificultad, prendió la luz de su habitación y vio quien era. Y Fiona pudo ver más a su hermana.

Mikeyla estaba pálida hasta los dientes, tensa y con la piel de gallina, hasta creyó que se había orinado.

La pelinegra no pudo resistirlo y estallo en carcajadas.

-¡Rachel, maldita sea! ¡Pudiste haberme dado un infarto!- dijo con ira mientras fruncía mucho el ceño

Pero su hermana mayor no dejaba de reírse como si fuera lo último que podría hacer, haciendo que Mikeyla se enoje más.

-¡Cállate, Rachel!

Aunque la llamara por su primer nombre, Fiona no paraba de reír.

-¡Argh!

Fiona empezó a tranquilizarse y vio a su hermana por un segundo, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió!- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-¡De eso se trataba, niña boba! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tan tarde?!- dijo con molestia en la voz

-Bueno, como me había robado un videojuego y una consola pequeña hace unos días, quise probarlo. Y como me gustó tanto, quise seguir jugándolo.- respondió algo avergonzada, para preguntarse por qué su hermana también estaba a esas horas de la noche- ¡¿Y tú que haces despierta tan tarde, señorita?!- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Tú sabes que siempre vengo a comer algo en la noche, no me vengas con conclusiones que tú sabes perfectamente que yo siempre gano.

-Okay, tienes razón.

Un silencio se hizo en el cuarto de la guerrera rubia para que luego sea la ojiazul quien lo rompiera.

-¿Rachel?

-Ya te dije que me dijeras Fiona, Mikay.- dijo molesta

-Bueno, te estaba hablando por más de buen rato "Rachel" y tú no dijiste eso.

-Como sea, ¿qué quieres?

-¿No se lo vas a decir a papá, verdad?- preguntó algo nerviosa

-Dirás a tú padre, no al mío. Para mí, es solo mi maestro, nada más.- y respondió molesta

Mikeyla dio un suspiro triste, su pequeño plan de que su hermana le dijera a Raidon "padre" había fracasado.

-¿Pero aun así no se lo contaras, verdad?- preguntó algo esperanzada

-No se lo diré, mocosa. Con una condición- dijo mientras la miraba seriamente

-¿Qué?- Mikeyla espero lo peor, que tuviera que ser la sirvienta de su hermana o que tal vez tuviera que ser el muñeco de entrenamiento de ella, pero lo siguiente no se lo espero.

-¿Puedo jugar?

La sorpresa de Mikeyla llegó al cielo al escuchar la pregunta, pero aun así sonrió.

-¡Claro!

Ambas hermanas se pusieron en la cama de la rubia y Mikeyla le pasó una consola.

-Déjame nada más ponerle en multijugador, cuando te salga mi usuario, le oprimes aceptar. ¡Y qué bueno que me robe dos!

Fiona espero la invitación y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al ver el nombre de usuario de su hermana.

-¿_Master Pizza_? ¿Qué no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?

-¡Oye! ¡No me culpes! _Súper Guerrera_ ya estaba ocupada.

Fiona rió un poco y pensó en el nombre de su jugadora.

-_"¡Ya sé!"_- pensó mientras ponía el nombre de su jugadora

Cuando Mikeyla vio el nombre que le había puesto su hermana, alzo una ceja.

-¿_Killing Machine_? ¿Qué no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Cállate y dime a que jugamos.

-¡Vamos a jugar _Residente Maldito 5: __La Venganza_!- dijo mientras empezaba a jugar junto con su hermana

Así duro toda la noche, cuando fue el momento en el que ambas se cansaron, Fiona tuvo flojera de ir a su cuarto y durmió junto con su hermana menor. A ella no le importo y acepto a su hermana con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando fue al día siguiente, ninguna de las dos había despertado y Leonora fue a buscarlas. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a sus dos hermanas dormidas juntas y abrazadas, cerró la puerta con cuidado pero antes tomo una foto como recuerdo para luego mostrársela a su hermana Deliliah y guardarla para ella sola.

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

-¿Fiona?

Fiona abrió los ojos ante el recuerdo que tuvo. Ese recuerdo era cuando en una noche había cachado a su hermana menor jugar videojuegos tan tarde y después de todo eso, termino por jugar con ella. Para ella eso había sido de lo más divertido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo

-Creo que me gustan los videojuegos y los zombis- dijo de repente

Agosto alzo una ceja ante lo que dijo su vecina y, probablemente, única amiga. Pero no le dio importancia.

-¿Te gustan los zombis, eh?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Pues sí, digamos que una noche los pude disfrutar como debía ser: Con diversión.

Agosto le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el frente y de repente creyó ver una luz.

-¡Mira, Fiona! ¡Una luz!

Fiona miró hacia lo luz que veía su vecino, alzo una ceja.

-¿No será la luz al final del túnel? ¿Qué acaso estamos muertos?

-¡No importa! ¡Si hay luz, significa que debe haber alguien!

-_"O algo."_

-¡Vamos!- dijo mientras le jalaba el brazo

-¡Ay, Agosto! ¡Me lastimas!- se quejó la guerrera

-Lo siento, Fi.

Fiona abrió los ojos y miró a otra parte.

-Bueno, hay que ir con calma. Ni siquiera sabemos que habría ahí.

-¿Ya acaso crees en los monstruos?- dijo con burla mientras caminaba despacio

-No, pero me pareció algo sospechoso que alguien podría vivir aquí.

-Es Nueva York, todo es posible.

Ambos se calmaron mientras Fiona miraba el agua del drenaje pasar y notó que no había traído zapatos, por eso le dolían los pies por tanto caminar y pisar. Sin notarlo, piso algo resbaloso y cayó al agua del alcantarillado.

-¡Fiona!- exclamó preocupado

-¡Agosto!- Fiona empezó a sumergirse un poco

La correntie empezaba a conducir a un pequeño acantilado de agua del drenaje, era profundo y tenía una que otro pedazo de metal. Agosto abrió los ojos al ver los pedazos de metal y también que Fiona se dirigía hacia ahí.

Agosto se tiró al agua sin importarle sus moretones, solo con la intención de salvar a su amiga.

Fiona salió un poco y vio que Agosto trato de acercarse para ayudarla, tenía razón con que él haría cualquier estupidez por tan solo ayudarla, pero aun así estuvo agradecida por la ayuda de su amigo.

Ella sintió algo afilado cerca de su abdomen, vio que un poco de sangre salía de su camisa blanca. Fiona empezó a estirar el brazo para que Agosto la ayudara, pero sintió que algo la agarraba del pie y la detuvo, haciendo que se golpeara con algo en su cabeza y quedara inconsciente.

-¡FIONA!

La joven empezó a sumergirse rápidamente, dejando solo burbujas pequeñas que empezaron a desaparecer. Agosto se sumergió, empezando a buscar a su vecina, las burbujas que él había dejado por sumergirse empezaron a desaparecer.

El silencio reino en ese lugar, no se podía ver ninguno de los cuerpos de los dos chicos. Sólo estaba el silencio.

* * *

_**Aquí el cap, espero les haya gustado! Está dedicado a todas esas personas que lo leen.**_

_**Y si lo notan, estoy mencionando el episodio donde apareció Cabeza de Piel. Y la película de Residente Maldito, esa peli la amo como a mi vida! Y la de Ralph el Demoledor, bueno, se me ocurrió.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	20. ¿Dulce o extraño sueño?

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, lectores! Sólo que vamos a empezar con las tortugas, digamos que en todo el momento del cap anterior **__Videojuegos y zombis__**, es como si lo que pasa en ese cap es el momento y tiempo que pasa en el cap anterior.**_

_**Espero me entiendan.**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__I Love Kittens too__** y a **__Terena Tempestira__** por sus reviews.**_

_**Y para **__la chikis 4658__**: Si soy mala! Jajajaja! No te creas! Solo le quise dejar en un momento algo dramático y malo para ese momento.**_

_**Por cierto, el cursiva ahora significa cuando algún personaje está durmiendo, aun no tengo bien decidido pero así lo dejare por un rato.**_

_**Y ahora, el cap!**_

_**Espero les guste!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 19: ¿Dulce o extraño sueño?**_

_En las alcantarillas:_

Rafael observaba el sai de la joven pelinegra con mechones rojos, no sabía porque se había llevado el arma de la asesina cuando pudo dejarlo ahí y fingir que no vio nada. Movió el arma con agilidad y destreza, era casi igual al sai que él tenía.

-¿Tú por qué crees que me haya llevado el arma de la Chica Ninja, Spike?- preguntó Rafa a su amigo

Spike miró por unos segundos al arma de la chica y después miró a Rafa.

-Tal vez quiera conocerla.

No sabía porque quería ver a la Chica Ninja, admitía que era algo bonita y salvaje en las batallas, inclusive le daba curiosidad como pelearía en un entrenamiento con él. Podría demostrarle sus grandes habilidades y preguntarle si él sería mejor líder que Leonardo.

-¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué quisiera verla cuando ni siquiera quiero saber nada de ella?- se preguntó molesto así mismo

-¿Sabes?- miró a su amigo- Creo que Mikey la conoce.

Spike movió un poco la cabeza, confundido ante lo que dijo su amo.

-Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que cuando ella nos salvó de esas chicas llamadas Katana, Viuda Negra y Machine, pude notar que cuando dije "_Qué chica tan guapa_", Mikey me miró entre enfadado y celoso, es como cuando insulto a Karai y Leo siempre la defiende porque él está enamorado de ella. Creo que Mikey ya conocía a Chica Ninja y nos lo oculta muy bien para ser él, inclusive me gustó pelear contra ella. Es muy genial con las cuchillas igual que yo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Rafa miró a su amigo por unos momentos y noto que se le había olvidado darle algo de comer.

-Ha puesto a que tienes hambre, ¿verdad? Ahorita te traigo una lechuga fresca.

Antes de que saliera de su habitación, puso la sai de la chica bajo su almohada para que ninguno de sus hermanos metiches lo encontrara, para luego salir de su cuarto y buscar algo de lechuga en su cocina.

Cuando llegó a su cocina, pudo ver a Leo y a Mikey comiendo pizza, no le dio importancia y busco algo de lechuga en su refrigerador. Cuando encontró la lechuga, le arranco una hoja y se dirigió hacia su habitación para que le diera de comer a su amigo.

Rafael volvió a su habitación y cuando le dio de comer a su amigo, sintió algo de sueño. Cerró su puerta y decidió dormirse un rato.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que el sueño hiciera todo el trabajo.

* * *

_Sueño y punto de vista de Rafael:_

_Todo estaba a oscuras y muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso para mí gusto._

_Pude notar un camino blanco y largo, no sabía a donde conducía pero me dio algo de curiosidad._

_Caminé hacia ahí, lo único que puedo ver es el camino y pude notar una luz blanca, empezó a resplandecer en cada paso que daba. Parecía que resplandecía más cuando me acercaba._

_Cuando estuve frente a la luz, me detuve por un segundo. Miré hacia atrás y volví hacia la luz, mientras me dirigía hacia ella._

…

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_Abrí los ojos con pereza y después los abrí de punzada, no estaba en las alcantarillas._

_Ahora me encontraba en un tipo de habitación de un niño al parecer. Las paredes parecían de madera blanca y la puerta era de madera, tenía una ventana abierta. Observe más la habitación, tenía el piso de color chocolate, y la cama donde estaba tenia las sabanas de color azul._

_-¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!- exclamé sorprendido_

_-Rafael…_

_Miré a todas partes, alguien había dicho mi nombre pero en un susurro._

_-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate!_

_Escuché un ruido afuera de la habitación, me levante rápidamente y me acerque a la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no sorprender o advertir a mi atacante. Cuando salí del cuarto, pude ver una sala simple y sencilla. Escuché otro sonido pero al parecer vino de la cocina. Me acerqué hacia ahí silencioso y pude notar que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta del refrigerador, cuando estuve a punto de ver quien era, la puerta del refrigerador se cerró de repente._

_Me sorpresa no tardó en llegar, no había nadie detrás del refrigerador._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_Volteé rápidamente y me encontré con una niña de unos 8 años, piel casi pálida y su cabello era de color negro azabache en una pequeña trenza y ojos verdes toxico, muy parecidos a los míos. Con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa roja, estaba descalza. La niña me miraba muy tranquilamente, me sorprendí de que no se asustara._

_-Respóndeme, tortuga, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la niña algo seria_

_-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunté sorprendido_

_-Primero tú, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar descansando!_

_Mi sorpresa aumento más, ¿acaso esta niña me había traído aquí?_

_-No me estoy refiriendo a que te traje aquí porque estas herido o algo, y no lo estas- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, como sabiendo mis pensamientos._

_-¿Entonces qué estoy haciendo aquí?- pregunté un poco brusco_

_-Bueno, simplemente te dormiste y desde ahí yo no sé qué haces en mi casa._

_-¿Tú casa?- pregunté sorprendido_

_La niña asintió y se acercó al refrigerador, saco de ahí un brownie de chocolate y se volvió a acercar a mí._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre, tortuga? Porque dudo mucho que tu nombre sea "tortuga", ¿o lo es?- preguntó con una sonrisa_

_-Yo soy Rafael, ahora, ¿quién eres tú?_

_-Vaya, que gruñón- dijo con burla_

_-Vaya, que insoportable- le respondí con burla_

_La niña frunció un poco el ceño._

_-Que malo._

_Yo nada más le sonreí con burla._

_-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Acaso tú eres mi Marshall?- preguntó mirando con algo de brillo en los ojos_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya sabes, eres malo pero finges serlo. Igual a Marshall._

_-¿Quién es Marshall?- pregunté confundido_

_Ella me miró por unos segundos, después carraspeo un poco y empezó a cantar._

_Pequeña chica buena._

_Siempre hablando y peleando conmigo, sabes que soy malo,_

_Solo conmigo las noches quieres pasar_

_¿Qué… quieres… de mi mundo?_

_Eres una pequeña chica buena._

_Tenía la ceja alzada, no comprendía muy bien lo que la niña me quería decir con esa canción, la pequeña pelinegra me miró por unos segundos para luego seguir cantando. Al menos admitía que tenía una voz muy bonita para una niña de su edad._

_Pequeño chico malo._

_Así es como actúas, pero no me compro,_

_Que eres esa clase de chico._

_Y… si lo eres…,_

_¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?_

_-Así, eso es lo que me refiero. Él quiere decir que es malo._

_-¿Acaso me estas comparado con una canción?- pregunté más confundido_

_-Cállate y escúchame.- me dijo seria y cruzándose de brazos_

_Guarde silencio, no porque esa niña me lo haya pedido, sino porque… ¡porque si!_

_-Mira, Marshall es un chico que finge ser malo con una chica, pero la chica, que se llama Fionna con doble n, no se lo creé y él siempre quiere demostrárselo. _

_-Pues esa "Fionna" si es muy tonta, cuando alguien dice que es malo, a la primera siempre debes creerlo._

_Empecé a reírme por la tal Fionna, y noté que la niña me miraba con el ceño fruncido y en los ojos se le podía notar que quería hacerme pedacitos._

_-¿Tú eres Fionna, verdad?_

_-Casi, pero no me llamo así._

_-¿Entonces cómo te llamas?_

_-¡¿Y eso que te interesa?!- dijo mientras se alejaba de mí y camino a otra parte_

_Ella se sentó en el sillón con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, al parecer la hice enojar._

_-Oye, niña, solo era una broma._

_-Pues al parecer no te interesa que crea que tú eres mi Marshall, y lo único que haces es burlarte de mí- dijo con unas pocas lágrimas_

_Me sentí un poco mal por ver a la niña llorar, tal vez sea rudo pero no me gusta ver a una pequeña niña llorar._

_-Oye, pequeña Fionna, tranquila.- me acerque hacia ella_

_-No me digas así- dijo apartándose de mí_

_-Tranquila, ¿sí? Sólo es una broma, niña.- dije mientras le secaba las lágrimas con mi mano_

_Ella me miro por unos segundos y de repente me abrazo con tristeza._

_-Lo siento, Rafita._

_-No me digas así. Y tranquila, niña._

_-¿Sabes? Casi ni tienes un poco de Marshall- ella se separó de mí con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-¿Quién dijo que no era malo?- dije mientras levantaba los brazos y le mostraba mis músculos_

_La pequeña pelinegra rió por lo que hice, al menos no viviera con esa culpa por hacer a una niña llorar. Ella miró hacia abajo y después sus ojos se abrieron._

_-¡Increíble!- dijo mientras me quitaba mi sai y lo observaba_

_-¡Dame eso, niña!- dije molesto_

_-¡No! ¡Déjame verlo! ¡Yo sé cómo manejarlo!_

_-Claro…- dije en un susurro_

_-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- dijo mientras me veía con ojos en llamas de fuego y detrás de ella había como llamas muy grandes_

_-¡Nada!- dije sorprendido ante la potencia del grito de la niña_

_-Eso creí…- dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua y seguía jugando con mi arma_

_Me crucé de brazos y espere a que la niña se lastimara o algo, pero eso no paso. Ella mantenía mi arma con mucha agilidad y destreza, demasiado buena para ser una niña._

_Ella hizo un movimiento con mi sai, dio una que otra voltereta con ella y lo lanzo al aire hacia atrás mientras la niña daba un salto hacia atrás sin ni siquiera usar las manos y mantuvo la cabeza baja, mientras que con una mano atrapo el sai sin ninguna dificultad._

_Le aplaudí y ella sonrió feliz._

_-¿Te gusto?- preguntó con una sonrisa_

_Yo nada más le di una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta._

_-Bueno, supongo que es momento que despiertes- dijo mientras me lanzaba mi arma_

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dije mientras atrapaba mi arma con facilidad_

_-Bueno, Rafa, esto es un efecto de tu imaginación._

_-¿O sea que no eres real?_

_Ella parecía dudar de responderme o no, pero aun así me respondió._

_-No, yo no soy real. Digamos que soy un tipo de "guardián" tuyo y no soy un ángel, pero si quieres puedes decirme así. Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien para que te escuche o quieres estar con alguien que no sea tu mascota Spike, puedes nada más intentar dormir y ahí estaré, Rafita- me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Me sorprendí ante lo que dijo la niña, nunca esperé esto en toda mi vida._

_-¿Ángel? ¿Por qué un ángel?- pregunté curioso, prefería decir "ángel" que "guardián" era algo extraño decir eso._

_-Bueno, no estoy diciendo tampoco que Destructor te matara aquí y ahora- me tensé un poco por lo que dijo y ella lo noto- ¡pero! Igual, aunque no quieras, digamos que te voy a "cuidar"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y me guiño el ojo_

_Yo nada más alce una ceja, sorprendido por lo que dijo pero no me molestaba. Casi._

_-Bueno, fue lindo estar contigo, Rafael Hamato- dijo en una pequeña reverencia_

_Yo nada más le sonreí e hice la reverencia, aunque no sabía su nombre._

_-Oye, niña, y con todo esto, ¿cuál es tú nombre?- pregunté mientras me ponía a su altura_

_Ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que mis mejillas se enrojecieran._

_-Secreto._

_Dijo eso con una sonrisa, mientras una luz blanca empezaba a rodear el lugar._

_-¡Ah! Por cierto, Rafa, cuando despiertes necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿lo harías?- me preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos_

_-Claro, niña._

_-Cuando despiertes, quiero que vayas a buscar algo en el agua del alcantarillado. Yo sé que tú sabes dónde, esperó- dijo mirando a otra parte- Y quiero que digas cualquier excusa para salir y si nadie te ve, ahí tú solo sales._

_-¿Por qué me lo dices, niña?- pregunté confundido_

_-Tú lo sabrás cuando vayas ahí. ¿Harás el favor, Rafa?- me preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña_

_-Claro, niña.- dije mientras miraba a otra parte- Aunque no sé porque quieres que…- cuando la miré, ella ya no estaba_

_-¡Niña!_

_-Cuídate, Rafita._

* * *

_Fin del sueño y punto de vista de Rafael:_

Rafael despertó todo sudoroso y con los ojos abiertos como platos, noto que en su mano traía el sai de la Chica Ninja, como sí que el que había provocado el sueño con la niña hubiera sido ese sai.

Rafa soltó el sai en el suelo y salió de su habitación, corrió hacia la salida pero se encontró con su hermano Leo viendo en la televisión _Héroes Espaciales._

Se detuvo de repente y trato de caminar en silencio para no llamar la atención de su hermano y líder. Recordó lo que dijo la niña de su sueño.

_Y quiero que digas cualquier excusa para salir y si nadie te ve, ahí tú solo sales._

Camino de puntillas lo más silencioso posible y cuando estuvo frente a la salida, la voz de Donnie salió a sonar.

-¿A dónde vas, Rafa?

Rafael volteó y vio que su hermano genio lo miraba con una ceja alzada, ahora quien se unía era Leo.

-_¡Di cualquier excusa, Rafita!_- dijo una voz en su mente, al parecer era la niña

-¡Estoy pensando!- exclamó el de bandana roja de repente

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó extrañado Donnie

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado, ¿había hablado en voz alta?

-_Que bobo, Rafita._

-¡Cállate!

-Oye, Rafa, solo te hacia una pregunta- dijo molesto su hermano genio

-A ti no te digo, cerebrito.

-¿Entonces a quien se lo dices, Rafa?- preguntó Leo confundido

Rafael miró hacia todas partes y pudo ver a Mikey entrar a la sala.

-¡Se lo digo a Mikey!

-¿Mikey?- preguntaron los dos hermanos mientras volteaban a mirar a su hermano menor

-¿Yo que?- preguntó confundido al ver las miradas de sus hermanos

Rafa aprovecho esto y agarro rápidamente su patineta mientras salía corriendo afuera de la guarida.

-¡Rafa!- le gritó Leo al ver a su hermano correr

-Vamos, chicos, hay que traer a Rafael- dijo Leo mientras agarraba su patineta

-¿Por qué hay que ir por el gruñón?- preguntó Mikey agarrando su patineta

-Porque si, ahora vamos- dijo mientras salía junto con Mikey

-Esto no podría empeorar- dijo Donnie yendo tras sus hermanos

* * *

_Con Rafael:_

Rafael estaba cerca del agua de la alcantarilla, el mismo lugar que le había dicho esa niña misteriosa. Busco lo que le dijo la niña, pero no vio nada.

-_¡Alguien!_

O eso pensó.

Corrió hacia el origen del gritó y vio a un dos chicos, uno era un chico pelirrojo con golpes en todo el cuerpo y a alado suyo estaba una chica inconsciente de pelo azabache y traía sangre en su camisa, vio que en sus ojos traía unos lentes negros.

-Por favor… ayúdala- dijo antes de caer inconsciente

Rafael se sorprendió y noto que sus hermanos se acercaban

-¡Chicos! ¡Vengan!

Los chicos llegaron y vieron a los dos adolescentes.

-Donnie, ve con el Sensei y dile lo que encontró Rafa. Rafa y Mikey, ayúdenme a llevar a los dos chicos a que los curemos- ordeno Leo

Rafa cargo a la chica en sus brazos con mucho cuidado y Mikey junto con Leo se llevó al chico por los hombros.

Rafael miraba a la chica y algo en ella le hizo recordar a la niña de su sueño, inclusive le llegaron las necesidades de curarla él mismo y ayudarla, sentía la necesidad de eso, pero no era momento para pensar eso y decidió olvidarlo mientras llevaba a la chica a su guarida.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado! Los veré en el siguiente cap!**_

_**Quiero dedicarle este cap a todas esas personas que lo leen. Grax!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	21. Nuevos en las alcantarillas

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__la chikis 4658__**, **__Terena Tempestira__** y a **__I Love Kittens too__** por sus reviews! Y voy a contestar uno!**_

_**Para **__la chikis 4658__**: No se me había ocurrido sobre que Rafa se enamore, pero debo decir que es una idea buena, y sobre el sai, digamos que al momento en el que Rafa se durmió, él no noto que toco el sai y tuvo un sueño con la portadora del arma, y si, va a tener más de esas visiones.**_

_**Ahora, el cap!**_

_**Y si tengo algún error, no duden en decirme, ¿plis?**_

_**Y si tienen alguna idea para el título, no duden! Debo decir que es lo único que se me ocurrió.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 20: Nuevos en las alcantarillas**_

Cuando llegaron a la guarida, el Maestro Splinter les dijo que pusieran a los dos adolescentes en el laboratorio de Donnie y ahí los curarían. Rafael no se separó de la chica y ayudo a su hermano y padre a curarlos, con ayuda de Leo y Mikey. Cuando las heridas de la chica de pelo azabache ya estuvieron curadas, y los golpes del chico ya estuvieron también curados, el Maestro Splinter dijo que todos fueran al Dojo.

-Ahora, díganme, ¿quién encontró a estos chicos?- preguntó serio

Todos miraron a Rafa en un segundo y él sintió los deseos de irse a la Luna lo más pronto posible.

-Yo, Maestro Splinter.- dijo mientras miraba a su maestro

-¿Cómo supiste que ellos estaban heridos? O la pregunta correcta seria es ¿cómo supiste que ellos estaban ahí?- preguntó mirando fijamente a su estudiante

-Bueno…-él no podía decir _"Es que una niña de ocho años que vi en mi sueño me dijo que tenía que buscar algo ahí, y es así como mágicamente aparecieron justo ahí"_, sus hermanos se burlarían de él y no sabría cómo lo tomaría su maestro.

-¿Y bien, Rafael?

-Yo…

-_¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!_- ¡Lo salvo la campana!

Todos salieron y se encontraron con la chica de pelo azabache con sus lentes puestos, observaba a todas partes y sostenía con su mano derecha una cadena.

-Oye, tranquila- se acercó Rafa a la chica, haciendo que todos lo miren sorprendidos

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué demonios es este lugar? ¿Dónde está Agosto?- preguntó alejándose de Rafa

-Si así se llama tu amigo, él está en el mismo lugar donde despertaste, probablemente no lo viste. Pero al menos debo decirte que lo mejor sería que te calmaras, estas herida aún y lo único que harás es que a tu herida puedas lastimártela o abrírtela más- dijo acercándose lentamente a ella

-¿Tú fuiste quien me lo curo?

-Así es, yo fui quien te curo tu herida.

Donnie frunció el ceño, su hermano se había llevado casi todo el crédito ya que él había sido quien había curado a la chica, pero Rafa había intervenido muchas veces y lo había hecho casi todo él, así que no tenía nada que decir.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte, tortuga.

-De nada, humana- dijo con una sonrisa

La chica sonrió amistosamente y se acercó a Rafael con movimiento coqueto.

-Y supongo que debe de haber una manera para agradecerte, ¿no es así, tortuga?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-B-bueno…- dijo sorprendido y un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas

-Y ya tengo la manera- dijo mientras miraba a su cadena por un segundo y después miró a Rafa

La joven movió su cadena y le lanzo hacia Rafa pero él lo esquivo, la chica corrió hacia Rafa y con un movimiento de manos agarro la cadena con facilidad y se la movió por su cuerpo como una serpiente.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- preguntó enojado

-¿Nunca has oído esa frase que dice "Nunca confíes en una cara bonita"? ¿O acaso soy muy bonita como para que tengas una buena confianza en mí?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

-¡Tú ni siquiera eres bonita!- dijo mientras se ponía en posición

-Lastima, siempre me divierten los chicos que creen que soy una cara bonita- dijo mientras ella también se ponía en posición de ataque

-Lamento decepcionarte, preciosa, pero no soy como tus juguetes.

-Y eso mero me gusta de los chicos.

Ella volvió a correr hacia Rafa y le dio un golpe con su cadena pero Rafa lo impidió con su sai, ella movió su cadena por sus manos y el de bandana roja observaba con sus armas en las manos.

-¿No hay que detenerla, Maestro Splinter?- preguntó Leo mirando a su maestro

-No, Leonardo, algo en esa chica se me hace muy familiar- dijo pensativo

-¡Préstamelo, guapo!- dijo mientras le quitaba su Bastón Bo a Donnie

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!- dijo molesto

-¡Dame cinco minutos!

Ella trato de darle un golpe con el Bastón pero Rafa lo detuvo con su brazo y le dio una patada en el estómago, olvidando que aún estaba herida, él trato de dañarla un poco con su sai pero ella lo detuvo con el Bastón y trato de pegarle en la cabeza pero Rafa se agacho rápidamente, y empezaron una serie de golpes con las dos armas y la chica le dio un fuerte golpe con el Bastón en la mejilla dejándole un moretón y ella dio una vuelta para volverle a golpear pero Rafa fue más rápido y lo esquivo, la chica dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se volvió hacia otra posición de ataque, le alzo la mano y le dio señas de que se acercara, él nada más atino a gruñir.

Rafael se acercó rápidamente y le dio los ataques que él sabía, y todos ellos eran esquivados por la chica de cabello oscuro y en un rápido movimiento que la chica no notó, Rafael le quito el Bastón de la mano y se lanzó hacia sus hermanos, bueno que ellos tenía buenos reflejos ya que se quedó enterrado alado de Leo.

-¡Que malo eres! Casi lastimas a tu familia, amigo- dijo divertida

-Preferiría que a quien lo golpeara hubiera sido tú, mocosa.

-Vaya, que gruñón.

-Vaya, que insoportable- le dijo lo mismo que a la niña de su sueño

Él le dio un golpe de punto de presión en la pierna y ella cayó por el la presión, la chica golpeo con su brazo la pierna de Rafa y él lo esquivo con facilidad.

-¿Nunca has oído esa frase de "Nunca confíes en una cara bonita"?- dijo Rafael con burla

-Cállate.

Ella se levantó con rapidez y le dio una patada en el estómago de Rafa, mandándolo a volar en el sillón.

-Admito que eso fue fácil.

Y entonces Splinter lo recordó, esos movimientos eran los mismos que los de Destructor cuando peleaba con él hace tiempo, pero era completamente imposible. Ella no podía ser alguna estudiante de Destructor, a menos de que perteneciera a alguna familia que haya entrenado con él. Pero admitía que la chica sí que tenía potencial, buenos movimientos y grandes reflejos cuando se trataba de atacar. Una gran kunoichi.

-¡Basta!

Todos miraron hacia el origen del grito y pudieron ver al chico pelirrojo que estaba parado, observando todo un poco sorprendido.

-¡Agosto!- exclamó la chica corriendo hacia él

-Qué onda, vecina.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Estoy bien, Fi.

-Bueno, en ese caso…

Ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa!- dijo molesta

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Qué yo tengo la culpa?!- exclamó enojado

-¡Sí! ¡Si no hubieras sugerido ir a las alcantarillas, en estos momentos yo estaría en mi casa y tú no estarías herido!

-¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡Si hubieras peleado con tus "habilidades de soldado" con esos Kraang, ya estaríamos sanos y salvos en alguna de nuestras casas!

-¿Kraang?- preguntaron todos a la vez

-¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil al haberme traído aquí! ¡Pero no! ¡Yo y mi maldita compasión hacia ti me puso en un problema que nunca pensé tener!- gritó señalando furiosa- ¡Y no sé por qué carajos me trajiste! ¡¿Por qué no escogiste a otra persona, eh?!

-¡Eres la última persona y tal vez familia que me queda, estúpida niña!- exclamó con unas pocas lágrimas

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida y confundida

-Además de mi madre, tú fuiste buena conmigo, niña. Nunca fui aceptado, mi novia siempre decía que era un fracasado y yo siempre lo creí, aunque sabía que era mentira. Cuando aceptaste esa salida conmigo al cine, yo siempre pensé que no aceptarías cuando pensaba en invitarte. Pensé que me tomarías como un estúpido chico que lo único que quiere es tener una cita contigo, cuando supe que había una chica de mi edad en el apartamento y te conocí la primera vez, supe que podía confiar en ti, aunque tú no en mí. No sé nada de ti, niña, lo único que sé es que siento pena por lo que le paso a tu madre- la pelinegra miró a otra parte-, supe que al menos podía compartir algo con alguien que no sea los chicos de la escuela, para mí eres especial, Fi.

-No me digas niña, Agosto- dijo con la voz cortada

-Lo siento, ¿sí? Sólo que no tenía a otra persona que me ayudara, mi mamá fue secuestrada y la única persona que conocía eres tú.

-Disculpa aceptada, imbécil- dijo mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro

-Hey…- dijo con una sonrisa

Agosto miró hacia las tortugas y su cara no tuvo precio.

-Oye, ¿es mi imaginación o estoy viendo a cuatro tortugas y una rata gigante?

-No es tú imaginación, chico.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Miguel Ángel- dijo Mikey acercándose a la chica

-_"Ya lo sé, Mikey"_- pensó la pelinegra

-Hola, Miguel- dijo Agosto con una sonrisa

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Leo acercándose junto con los demás

-Yo soy Agosto Keys, tortugas- dijo con mucha calma

-Al menos no se asustó…- susurró la pelinegra sorprendida

-¿Qué dijiste, Fiona?- preguntó el pelirrojo a la chica

-¿Qué? Oh, nada.

Rafael se sorprendió cuando escucho el nombre de la chica, ¿su nombre era Fiona? ¿Acaso era…? ¡No! La niña le había dicho que ella no era real, por lo cual ella no podía ser la niña de su sueño.

-Tortuga, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Fiona

-Eh, sí.

-Oye, lamento por la pequeña pelea, fue defensa personal.

-¿Quién te enseño? ¿Un samurái?- dijo con burla

-Se podría decir, tortuga- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Rafael, no me digas tortuga, niña- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa coqueta

-Fiona, no me digas niña, tortuga- ella le sonrió mientras se acercaba un poco

Rafa solo atino a sonreír mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Y quiénes son tus hermanos, Rafael?- preguntó mientras veía a los demás

-Él es bobonardo- dijo señalando a Leo-, él es cerebrito- señalo a Donnie- y él es el mocoso insoportable.

-¡Hey!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Ella rió por lo que dijo la tortuga.

-Déjeme corregir a mi hijo, jovencita- dijo Splinter mientras le daba un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza al de bandana roja

-Ellos son Leonardo- dijo viendo a su hijo mayor, ella le dio una sonrisa sensual y Leo se puso un poco nervioso-, Donatello- Donnie le saludo con la mano al aire y ella le devolvió el saludo con la mano de una manera coqueta- y Miguel Ángel.

Mikey se acercó y le dio una sonrisa encantadora, haciendo que Fiona corresponda la sonrisa.

-Yo soy Splinter.

-Un gusto en conocerlo, Splinter, como dijo mi amigo Agosto, yo soy Fiona.

-Quisiera hacerle una pregunta, joven Fiona, ¿le molestaría?

-Claro que no, Splinter.

-¿Dónde aprendió todos esos movimientos?- preguntó algo curioso pero tranquilo

Fiona se tensó ante la pregunta, no quería hablar sobre quien había sido el responsable de convertirla en una máquina asesina viviente.

-Bueno, aprendí a defenderme en una escuela de artes marciales- ella le mintió

Splinter meditó lo que dijo la chica, sabía que no había ninguna persona con esos movimientos, eran tan parecidos a los de Destructor.

-Bien, joven Fiona, solo quería saber eso- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí, chicos?- preguntó Leo mirando a los dos adolescentes

-Unos Kraang nos estaban persiguiendo por qué querían atraparnos, lo bueno es que los perdimos- explicó Agosto

-¿Y por qué los Kraang querían atraparlos?- preguntó Donnie

-En realidad, me querían a mí y metí a Fiona en esto, ella me ayudo a escapar de los Kraang.- dijo mirando a la pelinegra

-De nada~- dijo con voz cantarina

-¿Y por qué lo querían, joven Keys?- preguntó Splinter mirando a Agosto

-No lo sé, probablemente no querían que revelara que tenían a mi mamá.

-Lamento la pregunta, Agosto, ¿pero tu mamá era científica o algo?- preguntó Donnie curioso

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido

-Como lo pensé. Veras, Agosto, los Kraang han secuestrado científicos para que mejoren el mutágeno que provino de su planeta- explicó Donnie

-¿Y para eso quieren científicos?- preguntó Fiona sorprendida

-Así es, Fiona- dijo Leo

-¿Y qué hace ese tal mutágeno?- preguntó curiosa

-Hace lo que somos ahora, joven Fiona- respondió Splinter tranquilo

-¿Acaso ese tal mutágeno transforma a seres humanos en mutantes?- preguntó sorprendida

-No, nosotros somos diferentes. Nosotros somos tortugas mutadas, no personas- dijo Rafa

-Wow, ¿y cómo se siente?- preguntó Agosto

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a que si al sumergirse en ese tal "mutágeno" ¿duele?

-¿Qué acaso eres sordo o qué? ¡Es peligroso meterse en ese mutágeno si no quieres terminar como un mutante!- dijo Fiona cruzándose de brazos- No se ofendan- dijo mirando a los demás

-Ya estamos acostumbrados.

-Bueno, bueno, solo era una pregunta- dijo algo nervioso

-Creo que es momento que nosotros volvamos a casa- dijo Fiona mientras miraba a Splinter

-Yo sugeriría que mañana en la mañana, joven Fiona- dijo Splinter

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos chicos

-Los Kraang podrían seguir buscándolos, y lo mejor sería que se quedaran sólo esta noche y mañana mis hijos los dejaron en sus hogares.

-Supongo que está bien para mí, ¿y a ti, Fiona?

Fiona tenía los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quedarme con un montón de hombres? No gracias, yo me voy a casa- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-¡No te vayas!- exclamó Rafa de repente

Todos observaban a Rafa sorprendidos.

-Quiero decir, también tenemos a una chica que en estos momentos está dormida en la habitación del cerebrito porque él se la presto por un tiempo. Que también es su novia, por cierto.

-¡Ella no es mi novia, Rafa!- dijo sonrojado Donnie

-Como sea, así no te sentirás con un montón de hombres- dijo mientras se ponía en frente de la chica

-Bueno, si dicen que hay una chica aquí, supongo que está bien, ¿pero dónde dormiré?

-Te doy mi cama y yo me duermo en el suelo- dijo Rafa sorprendiendo más a todos

-Gracias, Rafa- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

-Supongo que es momento de descansar, hijos. Agosto- el chico miró a Splinter-, dormirás con Mikey.

-¡Sí, viejo! ¡Fiesta en la habitación de Mikey!- dijo mientras chocaba las manos con el pelirrojo

-Buenas noches, hijos- dijo Splinter mientras se retiraba

-Buenas noches, Sensei.- se despidieron todos

-Hasta mañana, señor Splinter- dijeron los dos chicos

Antes de que Rafa entrara a su habitación, sus hermanos le lanzaron besos al aire y una que otra mirada coqueta, lo cual Rafa sólo rodo los ojos. El acomodo una pequeña cama en el suelo y guardo en su almohada el sai de la Chica Ninja sin que Fiona lo notara, ella se acomodó en la cama de la tortuga y miró a Rafa.

-¿No te molesta, Rafa?- preguntó Fiona

-No, Fiona, buenas noches- dijo mientras empezaba a dormirse

-Buenas, _Rafita_.- dijo antes de quedarse dormida

Rafa abrió los ojos como platos, cerró la puerta y apago la luz, rezando que soñara con la niña de sueño, tenía mucho que hablar con ella. Y dejo que el sueño llegara a él.

* * *

_**Aquí con el cap, lectores! Espero les haya gustado mucho!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	22. Espiritualmente muerta

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hey, aquí Shay con un nuevo cap que espero les guste!**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__Terena Tempestira__** y **__la chikis 4658__**por sus reviews! Gracias! Y si no le molesta, quiero decirle algo a **__la chikis 4658__** ¡que no es malo, eh!**_

_**Para **__la chikis 4658__**: Debo decir que de verdad no se me había ocurrido de que Rafa si enamorara! Y gracias a ti, se me están empezando a ocurrir ideas! Y este cap es para ti, gracias por tu review! Eres buena conmigo! (Al igual que **__Terena Tempestira__**) Aunque no te conozca pero es casi lo mismo! =D**_

_**Y también este cap es para **__Terena Tempestira__**, que espero mucho que lo disfrute, espero que las dos lo disfruten!**_

_**Espero lo disfruten!**_

_**Si tengo error, no duden en llamar!**_

_**Atte: Shay!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 21: Espiritualmente muerta**_

_Sueño y punto de vista de Rafael:_

_En vez de despertar en la casa de la niña, desperté en un parque muy bonito, relajante y… solitario, no había ninguna persona aquí. Busqué a la niña pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, inclusive pensé que estaba solo en ese parque. Probablemente sería un sueño sin la niña y mi mente quería que me relajara._

_Escuche a alguien decir pequeños murmullos, parecía que alguien estaba cantando y reconocí esa voz, ¡era la niña! Pero lo único que me preguntaba es donde estaba esa pequeña mocosa._

_-¡Niña! ¿Dónde estás?- pregunté alzando la voz_

_-Sólo sigue mi voz, Rafa._

_Decidí escuchar muy atento su voz para encontrarla más rápido, me deje guiar por su melodía._

_Ladadadadaa, yo te voy a sepultar Ladadadada, mi sonido lo hará Tu sangre beberé, de tu cara lo haré Yo voy a…_

_Ella hizo una pausa y me detuve, esperando a que continuara cantando y lo hizo, seguí caminando para encontrarla._

_Siento no tratarte como diosa, Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga. Pienso que no eres tan perfecta, Como todos tus súbditos. Lo siento no soy de azúcar, Y no soy dulce para ti._

_Por eso siempre me evitas,_ _Debo ser muy inconveniente para ti._ _Soy tu problema._ _Sé lo que piensas,_ _Que no soy una persona feliz._ _Soy tu problema, bien_

_Está bien, esa canción no me lo esperaba para nada en lo absoluto. Nunca pensé que una niña pequeña podría cantar con una voz linda, pero tampoco pensé que podría cantar una canción que mencione a la sangre. Sus gustos deben ser raros. Y lo que me pareció más extraño, es que parecía que se lo dedicaba a alguien y sabía que no era a mí, ¿cómo? Porque ella parecía que hablada de alguna chica o alguna niña, pero lo dudaba mucho. Luego se lo preguntaría sobre la canción._

_Nooo debería justificarme, lo sé. Nooo, jamás lo haré. Siento ser una carga Yo sé que es así. Pero yooo, no debo ser la que se reconcilie, noo ¿Qué debo hacer yo? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? El sepultarte y beber tu sangre_

_Sentía que me acercaba más a la niña, podía escuchar su voz muy cerca por donde estaba yo, tenía que encontrarla rápido, tenía muchas preguntas y sabía que ella me las podía responder. Eso espero._

_Cuando llegue a donde creía que estaba la niña, me encontré con un árbol grande, pero muy grande; tenía muchas hojas y daba una gran sombra, al parecer era un muy relajante lugar. Sonreí al ver a la niña parada debajo de ese árbol, me acerque con tranquilidad._

_Pude notar que la niña ya no traía lo mismo, ahora traía un kimono pequeño a su estatura y su cuerpo, que para ser una niña era muy flaquita. El kimono de la niña era de color negro y en la parte de abajo tenia decorado con flores rojas, la cinta donde se agarraba era de color rojo sangre. Su cabello negro azabache estaba peinado en un pequeño chongo pequeño y con dos tipos de palillos chinos negros, ¿qué acaso a esta niña le gustaba el negro o qué?_

_-¿Qué te parece, Rafael?_

_-Lindo, ¿pero por qué tanto negro? No me digas que eres gótica._

_-No, no lo soy. Sólo que me gusta ese color- me respondió con tranquilidad_

_-Bueno, debo admitir que es mucho negro- dijo poniéndome a su altura y la mire fijamente_

_-¿Qué me quieres preguntar, Rafita?- preguntó sentándose y me dio la señal de que me sentara también_

_-¿Cómo sabias que quería preguntar algo?- pregunté algo sorprendido_

_-¿Soy tu ángel, no? Tengo que saber lo que apenas tú sabes._

_-Lo que quería preguntarte es- di un pequeño suspiro y di con la pregunta- ¿cómo sabias que Agosto y Fiona estaban ahí?_

_-Bueno, Rafita, un pajarito me lo dijo- me respondió con una sonrisa_

_-¿Dios te lo dijo?- pregunté completamente sorprendido mirando hacia el cielo azulado del lugar_

_Ella se rió con ganas mientras se sostenía el estomagó con fuerza._

_-¡No, Rafita! ¡Ja!_

_-¿Entonces?- pregunté impaciente por una respuesta_

_-Agosto, el chico que estaba ahí, rezaba de que su amiga estuviera bien y que alguien lo ayudara, y como escuche todos esos rezos quise guiarte a ahí- dijo con tranquilidad la niña_

_-Ah, bueno, eso cambia las cosas._

_Ella me dio una sonrisa y se recargo en el árbol mientras veía las hojas caer con suavidad._

_-¿Sabes? Mi mamá siempre me traía a este parque a que viéramos las hojas caer con tranquilidad, a mí siempre me enojaba esperar a que una cayera porque eran muy lentas, pero mi mamá me decía que tuviera paciencia y así las cosas serían más rápidas, quien diría que tenía razón._

_Le di una sonrisa de felicidad por lo q… esperen, ¿ella dijo "mamá"?_

_-¿Dijiste mamá? ¿Acaso tuviste una mamá?- pregunté sorprendido_

_Ella me miró y dio un suspiro triste, se incorporó y me miró con tristeza._

_-Rafael, ¿de qué edad parezco?_

_Me sorprendí por la pregunta, ¿por qué la niña me preguntaba eso?_

_-Pues pareces de unos 8 años, niña, ¿por qué la pregunta?- pregunté curioso_

_-Rafael, a la edad y tiempo que estas, yo tendría catorce y medio años, estaría casi a tu altura y te burlarías de mi porque también soy un poquito chaparra.- ella dio una pequeña pausa mientras me veía a los ojos, parecía competir si decirme lo siguiente o no, parecía muy triste y con pena en los ojos, me sentí mal al verla- Si yo seguiría viva._

_Está bien, el balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí._

_¿Viva? ¿Acaso ella esta…?_

_¡Es completamente imposible! ¡Ella dijo que no era real! ¡Que ella solo era un efecto de mi imaginación! ¡Ella me dijo que era un tipo de ángel! Entonces me di cuenta, un ángel es cuando alguien ya llego a la muerte y le toco el cielo, ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta? ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil e idiota y no me di cuenta? Ella estaba… estaba…_

_Muerta._

_La niña me vio curiosa y algo nerviosa por la expresión de sorpresa y de __**WTF?!**__ Que traía en mi cara bien vista._

_-¿T-tú estás…?- pregunté seleccionando mis palabras con cuidado y que no vaya a decir alguna estupidez a lo grande._

_-Si quieres decir muerta, si, si lo estoy pero espiritualmente- me dijo mientras se ponía en posición de loto_

_-¿Espiritualmente?- ahora me confundí_

_-Veras, Rafita, a diferencia de muchas personas, yo morí espiritualmente porque mi cuerpo físico ya no me quería más y decidió darse a conocer como otra persona- me explico la niña con tranquilidad._

_-Ah…_

_-No me entendiste, ¿verdad?- ella me alzo una ceja_

_-No.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa culpable- ¡Pero al menos déjame ver si entendí!_

_Ella nada más me dio la señal para que me explicara._

_-Veamos, ¿acaso tú estabas viva, y no te ofendas,- ella nada más me dio una sonrisa diciéndome que no estaba ofendida- cuando estabas a una edad de 8 años…_

_-Sucedió cuando tenía 10.- me corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Bueno, 10 años,- decidí continuar con mi explicación- pero a diferencia de muchas personas que mueren simplemente, como a cualquier otro, tú moriste espiritualmente, o sea que tú alma murió pero tú cuerpo sigue vivo en este mundo? ¿Es eso?_

_-Acertaste, Rafita._

_-Vaya…- dije sorprendido por lo que le paso a esa niña_

_-Mira, Rafael, yo morí ya que mi mamá fue asesinada hace cuatro años. Es así como morí pero para dar más explicación, cuando ella murió frente a mis ojos, una parte de mi murió, o sea yo, y se prometió a que yo jamás vuelva a vivir nunca más. Aunque la venganza que está realizando ya esté hecha._

_-¿Venganza? ¿Tú moriste por qué tu cuerpo quería venganza?- pregunté sin entender_

_-Rafa, si yo seguía viva dentro de mi cuerpo, claramente trataría de intervenir contra su venganza de sangre y por supuesto mi cuerpo no quería eso- dijo la pequeña pelinegra mientras miraba a otra parte_

_-¿Y qué ha hecho tu cuerpo todo este tiempo?_

_-No lo sé, desde que morí deje de saber de mi cuerpo y que hizo después de que yo muriera.- me miró y me dio una mirada nerviosa- Y necesito tú ayuda, Rafael._

_-Claro, niña, por ti cualquier cosa- dije con una sonrisa, la niña se lo merecía por todo lo que le ha pasado_

_-Necesito que convenzas a mi cuerpo de que pare, necesito que vuelva a vivir para ayudarte a ti, a tus hermanos y a tu Sensei en su pelea con Destructor._

_-Por supuesto, niña, te lo prometo- ella me dio una sonrisa y entonces me di cuenta de algo- Espera un segundo, si dices que ya no supiste nada después de que moriste, ¿cómo sabes sobre Destructor, mis hermanos y mi Sensei?- pregunté con algo de dureza_

_-Viaje por tu mente, Rafa, espero que no te moleste._

_-¡¿Qué tu qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- pregunté alterado_

_-Tenía que saber de ti, ¿no?- dijo con una ceja alzada- Por cierto, no sabía que tenías sueños con Karai y Abril- dijo la niña con una sonrisa coqueta_

_-¡Y-yo no tengo sueños con esas dos!- dije completamente sonrojado, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado eso_

_-¡Y no sólo con esas dos! No sabía que también tenías sueños con tus hermanos, y más con Leo- dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo coqueta_

_-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?!- dije completamente sonrojado, ¡para ser una niña muy adorable, era toda una pervertida!_

_La niña empezó a reírse a carcajadas por mi cara de susto y de vergüenza que adornaban mi cara._

_-¡Sólo es broma, wey! ¿Qué acaso nunca te enseñaron a no decir groserías frente a una niña pequeña?- dijo mientras seguía riéndose a carcajadas_

_-¡No es gracioso, pequeña mocosa del demonio!- dije al borde de la ira_

_-Oh, vamos, no seas aburrido. Llevó años viviendo sola en la nada y esta es la primera vez que estoy con alguien con quien platicar- dijo la pequeña azabache mientras daba un bufido molesta_

_-¡Pues al parecer estar sola te ha vuelto una pervertida de primera!- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos_

_-Tranquilízate, Rafita, que aburrido eres cuando se trata de una broma- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña mientras se volvía a recostar en el árbol_

_-Pequeña mocosa…- susurré molesto mientras me acostaba alado de ella_

_Ella dio una sonrisa tierna mientras cerraba los ojos y yo solo gire los ojos. Un silencio llego hacia nosotros, pero no era incomodo o molesto, sino que tranquilo y relajante para ese ambiente en el parque. Cerré los ojos por un momento, tratando de relajarme pero abrí los ojos de un golpe al sentir algo en mi pecho; mire hacia ahí y me sorprendí, lo que estaba en mi pecho no era algo era alguien, era la niña que estaba acostado muy cómodamente en mi pecho como si fuera una almohada, no me moleste, no, más bien me sonroje un poquito, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a que alguien se acostara en mí o cerca de mí, pero como era una niña pequeña y no alguno de mis hermanos, no me queje._

_Acerque mi mano hacia su pequeño cabello y lo acaricie con delicadeza y suavidad, me percaté de que se lo había dejo suelto y casi llegaba a mi nuca ¡qué largo lo tenía! Escuche un pequeño ronroneo por parte de la niña, al parecer le gustaba que le acariciara el cabello._

_-Niña…_

_-¿Sí, Rafita?_

_-Sé que te va a molestar esta pregunta, ¿pero cuál es tu nombre?_

_Ella no me contesto, probablemente la hice enojar._

_-Cuando despiertes te lo diré, ¿sí?_

_-Claro- dije mientras seguía acariciando su cabello_

_El silencio volvió hacia nosotros dos, nunca en mi vida pensé terminar en algún sueño así. En un parque, sin ninguna persona a mi alrededor, con una niña que era un ángel espiritual que murió hace cuatro años y, sobretodo, sin que ella se haya asustado o que me haya insultado por ser una tortuga mutante con temperamento, yo pensaba que si seguía con ella y con mi temperamento, la niña se negaría a hablarme alguna vez y dejaría de soñar con ella, pero al parecer me soportaba y eso me sorprendía, es como si me entendiera y me comprendiera para ser una niña que la veo sólo en mis sueños._

_**"**__Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien para que te escuche o quieres estar con alguien que no sea tu mascota Spike, puedes nada más intentar dormir y ahí estaré, Rafita.__**"**_

_Las palabras de esa niña habían sonado algo extrañas para mí pero se notaba que decía solo la verdad, probablemente también tendría a alguien con quien platicar que no fuera Spike. Tal vez era una niña pequeña, que en realidad se quedó atorada en los 10, pero se notaba que ella no le diría a alguien sobre lo que yo le dijera._

_**"**__Llevó años viviendo sola en la nada y esta es la primera vez que estoy con alguien con quien platicar.__**"**_

_Sola en la nada…_

_Esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente, se notaba perfectamente que esa pequeña mocosa había vivido sola por un tiempo y no tenía a nadie con quien estar, con quien jugar, con quien platicar, con quien decirle algún secreto o chiste, y lo único que tenía esa pequeña niña de pelo negro era la soledad. Sentía pena por ella._

_Pobre niña._

_-¿Rafita?- me llamo por ese apodo que me molestaba, pero no diré nada para no molestarla_

_-¿Qué, mocosa?- pregunté con una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos y la miraba, ella no me miraba_

_-No sé si te moleste o no, ¿pero puedo cantar un poco?- preguntó algo nerviosa mientras me volteaba a ver_

_Entonces… me sorprendí. Ella me miraba con ojos de cachorritos a medio morir y con suplica, hasta creo que podría superar al __**Gato con Botas**__ de __**Shrek**__, nada más rodé los ojos con una sonrisa._

_-Claro, chamaquita- dije con una sonrisa_

_Ella sonrió con felicidad y con un brillo en los ojos._

_-Veamos… que puedo cantar…- dijo pensativa la mocosa_

_-Lo que tú quieras, pequeña diablillo._

_-¡Lo tengo!_

_Ella volvió a acomodarse y yo la observe atento, mientras escuchaba como daba un respiro._

_-Quisiera cantar la canción en español para que me entiendas, Rafa, ¿no te molesta?_

_-Claro que no, seria lindo escucharte cantar- dije con una sonrisa_

_Escuche como daba otro suspiro y empezó a cantar con voz algo nerviosa._

_Cuando estés listo ven y tómalo Na na na (x3)_

_No tienes por qué preocuparte, es una invitación abierta_ _Me quedaré sentada aquí muy paciente_ _Todo el día, toda la noche, estaré aquí a la espera_ _No puedo evitarlo pues me encanta, odio amarte como te amo_ _Todo el día, toda la noche, tal vez sea adicta de por vida, no miento_

_No soy tan tímida como para dejar en claro que te amo, no me arrepiento_ _Te amo demasiado como para mantenerte oculto, este amor aún no ha terminado_ _Este amor aún no ha terminado, así que baby cuando quiera que estés listo..._

_Cuando estés listo ven y tómalo_ _Na na na (x3)_

_Me quede con la boca abierta por escucharla, tal vez ya la escuche cuando creyó que yo era "su Marshall", pero esto lo superaba mucho._

_-¿Qué tal?- preguntó la niña nerviosa_

_-¡Sigue!- dije esperando a que siguiera cantando_

_Ella dio una sonrisa tierna mientras seguía cantando._

_Posees ese tipo de amor que yo quiero, deja que lo tome Y baby una vez que lo haga, seré tuya, sin devoluciones Voy a amarte de por vida, no me apartaré de tu lado Aún si renunciaras, no habrá manera de que me detenga Por siempre, serás mío, querido, soy adicta, no te miento_

_No soy tan tímida como para dejar en claro que te amo, no me arrepiento_ _Así que baby cuando quiera que estés listo..._

_Cuando estés listo ven y tómalo_ _Na na na (x3)_

_Este amor será mi muerte, pero sé que moriré feliz_ _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé_ _Porque tú me amas a mí... ¡sí!_

_Cuando estés listo ven y tómalo_ _Na na na (x3)_

_Cuando estés listo ven y tómalo._

_Ella me miró por un segundo y me dio una sonrisa feliz, se acercó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero este había durado un poco, haciendo que me pusiera nervioso y creo que hasta me sonroje._

_¡¿Qué diablos…?! ¡Es con una niña pequeña de quien me estoy poniendo nervioso, Rafael! ¡No seas un imbécil y despierta! ¡Es una niña pequeña!_

_-Creo que es momento que despiertes, Rafita, ya va a ser de día- dijo mientras se paraba y me tendía la mano_

_La acepte con gusto y le di una sonrisa._

_-¿Y supongo que me lo dirás, cierto?- pregunté alzando una ceja_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Tu nombre, pequeña diablillo- dije _

_De repente vi la luz que empezó a desaparecer todo el parque, dando señal que ya pronto me despertaría._

_-Supongo que una promesa es una promesa- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Y siempre se debe cumplir…- cuando la mire ya no estaba- ¡Niña! ¡Tu nombre!_

_De repente todo desapareció y ya no escuche el nombre de la niña. Tenía los grandes deseos de escuchar su nombre y no decirle siempre "niña", quería saber su nombre y probablemente buscar su cuerpo para que un día la ayude como se lo prometí. Pero no lo pude escuchar…_

_O eso creí hasta que escuche la voz de la niña._

_-Mi nombre es Rachel Joyce…_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado mucho, lectores!**_

_**Como dije, este cap es para **__la chikis 4658 __**y **__Terena Tempestira__**! Espero mucho que lo hayan disfrutado!**_

_**Los veo en el siguiente cap!**_

_**Canciones (en español):**_

_**Soy tu problema **__de __**Marceline**_

_**Come and Get It **__de __**Selena Gómez**_

_**Atte: Shay!**_


	23. ¡Superhéroe a la acción!

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hola a todo el mundo!**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lectores! Sólo que vamos a empezar con Fiona, digamos que en todo el momento del capítulo anterior **__Espiritualmente muerta__**, es como si lo que pasa en ese capítulo es el momento y tiempo que pasa en el capítulo anterior.**_

_**Espero me entiendan.**_

_**Quiero agradécele a **__la chikis 4658__** por su review! Espero mucho que le haya gustado el cap que le dedique! Grax.**_

_**Espero les guste este cap, no se si este bien pero trate! Bueno, espero les guste mucho.**_

_**Ahora, sin más...**_

_**Empecemos!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 22: ¡Superhéroe a la acción!**_

Fiona miraba hacía el techo de la habitación de Rafael, volvió a observar a la tortuga un momento como las otras veces, sabía que debería estar dormida ahora pero simplemente no podía dormir y no sabía la razón por lo cual no podía. Probablemente por qué estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de un chico tortuga de buenas habilidades en el ninjutsu y no en su habitación que usualmente siempre se escapaba por las noches a robar o a matar a uno que otro tipo, el destino le había jugado muy bien.

Dio otro suspiro con gran cansancio en la voz, lo único que quería era volver a casa y pensar que esto nunca paso, o que no estaba ahora en la casa de su amigo (por las noches) Mikey, tenía algo de miedo a que él descubriera su identidad y se armara todo un escándalo por tan solo saber su identidad secreta o que la echaran de ahí y que le advirtieran jamás acercársele a su hogar o a Mikey, y no quería eso.

Para ella, Mikey era un buen amigo y nada más, no sabía porque sintió una enorme felicidad cuando se encontró con Mikey en la casa de su familia, también claramente la de él, y que le regalo como bienvenida una sonrisa encantadora que siempre llevaba cuando él estaba con ella, cuando le dio esa sonrisa, sintió una gran nerviosismo por estar con él y que le diera esa sonrisa, parecía que quería decirle que ahí estaba él para ella.

Aunque, lo malo de todo, es que no sabía quién era en realidad por los días y las noches.

Sentía que estaba entrando a una zona enemiga cuando choco con esa linda sonrisa. Pensó que cuando estaba inconsciente, iba a ser Mikey el primero en ver cuando despertara, pero no fue así. A la primera persona que vio, cuando salió a buscar si había alguien en donde estaba, fue a Rafael. Y cuando lo vio a los ojos…

Eran tan iguales a los suyos…

¿Cómo podía Rafael estar caminando tranquilo sin que ninguno de sus hermanos se burlara de él? Probablemente por eso era su temperamento difícil, tal vez por el tiempo que paso con su familia, se empezó a acostumbrar a que lo humillaran o insultaran por sus ojos. Ella no sabía si Rafael entendería lo que se sentía ser insultado por una pequeña diferencia en el cuerpo.

Fiona volvió a suspirar y observo otra vez a Rafael, se le veía muy tranquilo con esa expresión. Se le notaba relajado, hasta inclusive feliz, ¿en qué estará soñando cómo para que sonría mientras duerme? Debía ser algo lindo.

Ella desearía tener sueños lindos, pero no los tenía, los únicos "sueños" que tenía eran sus recuerdos que tenía cada noche. Solamente tenía para recordar la muerte de su madre, desde el momento que empezó a vivir a Nueva York con ella hasta su muerte.

Se levantó y se acercó a Rafael con sigilo, cuando estuvo cerca de él, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso algo largo en la mejilla y salió de la habitación con cuidado.

Recorrió con la vista el hogar de las tortugas, era simple y normal, a excepción por las cajas de pizzas tiradas por todas partes. Dio un recorrido por el lugar para al menos no perderse en el acto. Se acercó a lo que parecía ser la cocina y notó que estaban las luces prendidas.

Ella alzó una ceja, confundida y curiosa. ¿Quién podía estar despierto a estas horas? Además de ella, claro.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina con sigilo pero también con tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo visualizar que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta del refrigerador, cuando estuvo detrás de la persona sin que lo notara, su sorpresa no tardó en llegar.

Era Mikey.

Y ella decidió hacerle una broma.

Con gran silencio, se puso mucho más cerca de Miguel Ángel y puso su mano en el hombro del chico, haciendo que de un grito del cielo y diera un fuerte salto. Cuando él volteo y vio quien era su bromista, su rostro se puso rojo.

-Fiona…

-La misma, nene- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó tratando de calmarse

-Yo debería ser quien te preguntara eso, Mikey- dijo seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Es que me dio hambre y vine por una pizza- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Ella volvió a alzar una ceja.

-Eh… ¿quieres pizza?- preguntó nervioso por la mirada seria de la azabache

-Claro, por qué no- dijo mientras le sonreía con tranquilidad

El nerviosismo de Mikey desapareció y fue remplazado por uno de felicidad.

-¡Trabajan dos pizzas!- dijo mientras buscaba un pedazo de pizza que haya sobrevivido

-Gracias, Mikey- dijo Fiona mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas

-Dime, Fiona, ¿por qué tú no puedes dormir?- preguntó mientras ponía dos rebanadas de pizza en el microondas

-No podía simplemente dormir, Miguel- dijo mientras miraba a otra parte

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta pero no te enojas?- preguntó algo nervioso mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Eh, por supuesto- dijo algo insegura la pelinegra

-¿Por qué usas esos lentes? ¿Acaso no puedes ver?

Ella nada más rió de buena manera mientras que Mikey observaba curioso la acción de la chica.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Todos en este mundo me preguntan si estoy ciega o algo, pero no lo estoy, sólo estoy acostumbrada a usarlos- dijo con tranquilidad

-Vaya, no esperaba eso.

-Hey, tranquilo- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa dulce

Se escuchó la pequeña campanita del microondas dando a entender que las pizzas ya estaban listas.

-¡Las pizzas están listas, madame!- dijo mientras sacaba las pizzas y ponía una de pepperoni frente a ella

-Gracias, Mikey- dijo mientras empezaba a comer

-De nada, amiga- respondió mientras comía con lentitud su pizza

Un silencio se posó sobre los dos jóvenes, no tenían de nada que hablar. La pelinegra comía su pizza con algo de tranquilidad pero por dentro sentía que quería correr, no se le ocurría ningún tema que podría hablar con Mikey.

-Oye, Fiona, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?- O eso creyó la chica

-Es Fiona Isabela Romanova- dijo mirándolo con algo de sorpresa

-¿Romanova? ¿Eso no es ruso?

Fiona nada más rió disimuladamente por la pregunta.

-Sí, si es ruso- dijo en broma

-¿Qué te parece si en vez de decirte "Romanova" te digo "Romanoff"?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Claro, no me molesta.

-¡Súper!- después se quedó pensativo por algo- Y cómo te podre decir…- dijo pensativo el de bandana naranja

-Prefiero que me digan Fiona- le respondió antes de que a la tortuga se le ocurrieran un montón de sobrenombres para ella

-¡Pero Fiona es muy largo! ¿Qué tal "Fi"? Escuche que Agosto te decía así.

-Eso es porque él quería decirme así, no yo.

-Bueno, desde ahora en adelante yo y solamente yo te puedo decir "Fi"- dijo mientras inflaba su pecho dando a entender que lucharía para que él fuera el único que le dijera así

-¿Si? Suerte con eso.

-¡Ya lo veras! ¡Miguel Ángel Hamato no se rendirá!- dijo mientras se paraba en la mesa y alzaba el brazo, como un superhéroe

Ella nada más rió por lo que dijo la tortuga, esto sí que era una completa estupidez.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un superhéroe?- preguntó Fiona con una sonrisa

-¡Sí! ¡Y defenderé a la justica como a mi familia! ¡Y tú!- dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo- ¡Tú serás la dama en peligro!

-¡Ah, no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no!- empezó a negar la idea del chico, ¡no iba a usar un vestido!- ¡Por supuesto que no seré la dama en peligro! ¡Me niego!

* * *

_Poco después:_

-¿Cómo demonios termine en esto?

Fiona traía un vestido de color rojo hasta las rodillas y no tenía mangas, (suerte para ella que era rojo porque se negaba a cada hora en usar un vestido rosa), que era en realidad una sábana vieja que Mikey había encontrado, su ropa la tenía debajo del vestido. Su cabello lo traía suelto y con una pequeña diadema con una decoración de _Hello Kitty_, que sólo Dios sabia donde lo había sacado. Y, claramente, con sus lentes puestos.

-¿Podemos terminar esto ya?- preguntó impaciente

-_¡No! ¡Aún me falta ponerme la máscara!_- dijo en alguna parte Mikey

-Como tú digas, Súper Tortuga- dijo con sarcasmo mientras se mordía las uñas

-_¡Hey! No está mal el nombre._

-¡Menos platica y más irse a la cama para dormir!

-¡Tan ta ta ta ta taaaaaaan!- dijo Mikey saliendo de su escondite

Cuando Fiona lo vio, empezó a reírse como Dios lo mandaba.

-¡No te burles! ¡Es lo único que pude conseguir!- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Mikey traía puesto unas botas algo viejas de color café, traía unos calzoncillos blancos que adornaban como cualquier superhéroe, una _**"ST" **_pintada en el pecho de color naranja en la S y verde en la T, una capa color roja y un antifaz de al estilo Batman que dejaba ver sus ojos, traía en su brazo una tapa de bote de basura como escudo y sus nunchakus en su cadera.

Fiona seguía riéndose a carcajadas por el disfraz de la tortuga.

-¿Q-qué significa "ST"?- preguntó con lágrimas

-¡Súper Tortuga!

-¡Shhhh!- dio la señal de que guardara silencio para que nadie lo escuchara

-Súper Tortuga…- dijo en un susurro chiquito

Ella sonrió mientras se sentaba en una silla que había puesto ahí, pudo notar que alado de ella estaban unas revistas, tomó una y empezó a leerla.

-¿Y de qué me vas a salvar, Súper Tortuga?- preguntó sin verlo

-¡Del temible Spikezilla!

Fiona dejo de mirar la revista y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, en las manos de Mikey se encontraba una tortuga pequeña con dos cuernos pegados en la cabeza.

-Qué miedo…- dijo mientras observaba a la tortuga- ¿De dónde sacaste a esa tortuga?

-Es la mascota de Rafa, no le digas, por fa.

-Claro, Súper Tortuga.

-Escucha, Spike- dijo mirando a la pequeña tortuga, este lo miro- Quiero que finjas ser como el "malo" de la historia, o sea que vas a impedir que me acerque a Fiona, ¿entendido?- preguntó con un sonrisa tierna

Spike lo observo por unos cuantos segundos para luego asentir levemente.

-¡Estupendo! Ahora, cuida a tu prisionera- dijo poniéndolo en donde estaba Fiona sentada

Spike observaba detenidamente a su "prisionera", ahora sabia porque su amigo de bandana roja se había puesto nervioso e inclusive muy educado con la chica. Era hermosa.

Mikey saco de su capa una cámara y lo puso en grabar, lo puso en la mesa y le sonrió como inicio.

-¡Ahora! ¡Súper Tortuga salvara a esta hermosa prisionera!- dijo mostrando a Fiona, quien nada más saludo sin levantar la vista- ¡Del malvado Spikezilla!- señaló a Spike

-¡Voy a salvarte!- dijo mientras corría por todas partes como esquivando trampas y obstáculos peligrosos, cuando estuvo en frente de Spike, nada más lo movió con su mano y, como defensa hacia su prisionera, lo mordió en la mano, Mikey dio un chillido y alejo lo suficientemente a Spike de su mano y termino con ponerse de rodillas frente a Fiona, como pidiéndole matrimonio.

-Me has salvado, Súper Tortuga.- dijo mientras despegaba su vista de la revista

-Ya lo sé, pero no eh terminado.

-¿Eh?

Mikey, sorprendiendo a Fiona, la alzo de brazos como si fuera una princesa y empezó a girar con ella, sin notar que Spike estaba detrás de los dos chicos y se escondió en su caparazón para no salir herido, accidentalmente Mikey choco con el caparazón y cayó con Fiona en brazos.

-Qué manera de caer, héroe- dijo mientras abría los ojos ya que los había cerrado

-Eh…

Fiona miró a Mikey por un segundo y sus mejillas se tiñeron en un segundo, al igual que las de Mikey.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos como platos y término encontrándose con su boca muy cerca de los labios de Mikey, el cuerpo de la tortuga estaba totalmente sobre ella y las piernas de la chica estaban prácticamente rodeando su cadera. Sin duda aquella era una posición bastante comprometedora.

-Ejem.

Tanto Fiona como Mikey voltearon las cabezas hacia el origen del sonido y se pusieron pálidos como fantasmas. Parado cerca de ellos estaba el Maestro Splinter con una expresión un poco seria y algo sorprendida, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Maestro Splinter!- dijeron los dos chicos completamente rojos

-¿Se podría saber por qué están despiertos a estas horas, jovencitos?- preguntó serio

-Eh… ¡Fue idea de Mikey!- dijo Fiona empujando a la tortuga

-¿Qué fue idea de Miguel Ángel, jovencita?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-Eh… eh…

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos despiertos?- preguntó otra voz

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con un Rafael somnoliento, él estaba algo enojado porque la niña de su sueño lo había despertado tarde.

-¡Rafael!- dijo Fiona acercándose a Rafa

-Ese es mi nombre, ¿por qué estas usando ese vestido? ¿Y qué onda con la diadema de _Hello Kitty_?- preguntó curioso con una sonrisa burlona

-Cállate y camina- dijo tomando la mano de Rafa y conduciéndolo a su habitación

Rafa se había puesto disimuladamente un poco rojo por el vestido de la chica y por qué le había tomado la mano sorpresivamente. Ninguno de los dos había notado que Mikey había observado esa acción de la chica.

-Buenas noches, Splinter- dijo Fiona nerviosa antes de entrar a la habitación de Rafa junto con él

Mikey tenía una expresión triste al ver la acción de la chica por tomar la mano de su hermano, no sabía porque eso lo había molestado.

Splinter observaba a su hijo menor, había pensado en castigarlo por estar despierto tan tarde pero al parecer la acción de la chica ya tuvo suficiente. Podía notar perfectamente la tristeza de su hijo por lo que hizo Fiona con Rafael, al parecer eso le había entristecido mucho.

-¿Miguel Ángel?- habló la voz de su padre

-¿Sí, Sensei?- preguntó con voz triste

-¿Qué sientes por esa chica?- fue al grano

Mikey no se esperó esa respuesta, miro por unos segundos a su padre y después miro a otra parte.

-Siento amistad por ella- dijo en un pequeño susurro pero su maestro lo pudo escuchar

-No creo eso, hijo mío- dijo acercándose a su hijo- ¿Sientes algo más por esa chica además de amistad?- preguntó mirándolo con tranquilidad

-_"Yo no siento eso por ella, yo siento eso por Shadow…"_- pensó recordando a su amiga nocturna, probablemente cuando se entere jamás lo perdonaría por lo que hizo

-Ya le dije, Maestro Splinter, yo sólo siento amistad por Fi.

-¿Fi?- preguntó curioso y con ceja alzada

-Así le digo yo, Maestro Splinter.- dijo con tristeza, después dio un bostezo de cansancio- Creo que iré a descansar, Maestro.

Mikey se dirigió hacia su habitación y cerro cuando entro.

Splinter miraba la habitación de su hijo y después miró por la habitación por donde había ido Fiona con Rafael, dio un suspiro. Al parecer ahora dos de sus hijos se había enamorado de la misma chica, no le sorprendía. Notó que en la mesa aún estaba la cámara encendida, se acercó hacia ella y reprodujo todo el video. Una sonrisa se le escapó del rostro al ver las cosas que hacia su hijo para que nada más la chica le prestara atención.

-Al parecer mi hijo se ha enamorado de Fiona, primero mi hijo Donatello y después Leonardo. Yo pensé que el siguiente seria Rafael- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Se llevó la cámara y apago las luces, luego hablaría con Mikey sobre el asunto de Fiona.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este cap! Va dedicado a todos los que leen esta historia!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	24. Marceline y el Rey Helado

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lectores! **_

_**Quiero dedicarle este cap a **__Terena Tempestira__** y a **__la chikis 4658__** por sus reviews!**_

_**Para **__Terena Tempestira__**: No voy a sufrir a Mikey, solo que va a ver un triángulo amoroso en esta historia si lo has notado: RafaelxFionaxMikey. De repente se me ocurrió la idea, y también a **__la chikis 4658__**. Que debo agradecerle a ella, por cierto. Y no pasa nada si tardaste, pero me alegra a ver recibido algo tuyo, amiga! Grax!**_

_**Y agradezco a **__Dark Teana__** por su review, y debo decirle que su historia de **__TMNT Fast Foward: Lazos a través del tiempo__** me encanta! Espero la puedas continuar, y otra vez, gracias por tu review.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten!**_

_**Y el título, aquí sabrán por qué eso.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 23: Marceline y Rey Helado**_

_En una bodega abandonada:_

Baxter Stockman seguía aun con su plan de vengarse de esas malditas tortugas, eran un dolor de cabeza que no podía soportar más. Así que tomo medidas drásticas.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas en mí, Sr. Stockman?- preguntó una voz desconocida en las sombras

Baxter dio un salto por el susto que tuvo, lo había tomado desprevenido.

-No les diré que hacer hasta que te muestres- dijo serio pero por dentro tenía miedo de gallina

Una sombra apareció en frente de Baxter, haciendo que él diera un chillido de miedo.

La sombra se trataba de una mujer muy joven. Tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros, traía un tipo de antifaz, muy parecido a la de las tortugas, negro que dejaba ver unos ojos color azul oscuro. Vestida con unas botas de cuero hasta la pantorrilla, un short demasiado corto y roto que apenas dejaba a la imaginación y hasta con una pistola amarrada en su pierna con un pequeño chuchillo en la otra pierna, una chaqueta de cuero larga hasta las rodillas de mangas cortas y con capucha, un top negro amarrado con una x con un pequeño dije de plata de una víbora y que dejaba ver muy poco sus atributos. Traía detrás de ella dos espadas katanas.

-Volveré a preguntar, Sr. Stockman, ¿qué es lo que buscas en mí?- preguntó de nuevo con seriedad

Baxter se sorprendió por el traje de una chica muy joven, pensó que él había contratado a _un hombre_ cuando le habían sugerido que llamara al número que le dieron.

-¿Tú eres…?- preguntó con voz sorprendida

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Pensó que era un hombre, verdad?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-Bueno… yo…

-No pasa nada, Sr. Stockman. Mientras que mi tarea se matar, robar, destruir o secuestrar a alguien, no pasa nada- dijo inclinándose

-Bueno, en realidad lo que quiero es que trabajes para mí- dijo algo serio

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo, Sr. Stockman?- preguntó curiosa la chica

-¿Conoces a esas tortugas mutantes?

Ella no dijo nada, en vez de eso sonrió de manera malévola.

-¿Cuándo inicio?

* * *

_Cerca del apartamento de Agosto y Fiona:_

Las tortugas se habían apresurado en ir a dejar a los dos chicos a sus hogares pero antes de irse, Splinter les había pedido que no dijeran nada de su existencia y que lo guardaran en secreto, los dos prometieron jamás contárselo a nadie a una condición: Que puedan ir a visitarlos siempre. Y Splinter aceptó la condición de los dos chicos.

Fiona se encontraba en la espalda de Mikey y estaba dormida, además de haberse lastimado abdomen también se había lastimado un poco la pierna y nadie lo había notado. Agosto se encontraba haciendo una carrera con Leo y Donnie, ninguno de los dos notó que su hermano menor estaba muy callado. A excepción de un quelonio de rojo.

-¿Estás bien, Mikey?- preguntó Rafael mirando a su hermano menor

-No, no pasa nada, Rafa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Seguro? Pues te veo muy callado- dijo deteniéndose al igual que Mikey

-No me pasa nada, _Rafita_~- dijo en un cantando lo ultimo

-¡Cállate!- dijo molesto y a la vez sonrojado

Mikey rió por el apodo que le puso Fiona, pero la risa se le fue apagando al notar que Fiona mantenía más relación con Rafa que con otra persona.

-Al parecer quiere más a Rafa que a mí- dijo un poco triste

-¿Por qué abrías de pensar eso, Mikey?

Mikey dio un pequeño gritó al escuchar la voz de Fiona preguntarle eso.

-¿Te desperté?- trató de olvidar la pregunta anterior de la chica

-¿Por qué abrías de pensar eso, Mikey?- volvió a preguntar esta vez mirándolo un poco

-Es que…- dijo con algo de nerviosismo para luego dar un suspiro pequeño- Es que te veo mucho más cerca de Rafael que con alguno de nosotros.

Fiona se sorprendió un poco, no había esperado eso.

-Bueno, creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta es que por qué probablemente Rafael pasa más tiempo conmigo que alguno de ustedes, a lo que me refiero es a que él se acerca más a mí que ustedes por qué están haciendo otra cosa. Además, tú estabas jugando videojuegos con Agosto- dijo eso con una ceja alzada

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo mirando a otra parte para luego dar una sonrisa- ¡Entonces, desde ahora, yo pasara más tiempo contigo! Al igual que Rafael- dijo eso último en un susurro- ¡Te lo promete Súper Tortuga!- dice con una sonrisa

-Está bien, héroe- dijo riendo por todo lo dicho de la tortuga

-¿Fi?

-¿Sí, Mikey?

-¿Somos amigos, verdad?- dijo deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos, si es que podía verlos

Ella quedo muda por lo que dijo, observaba a Mikey sin poder saber que decir ante la pregunta. Además de Agosto, que al parecer también era su amigo, no pensó (más bien nunca pensó en eso) que las tortugas también podrían ser sus amigos. Hasta también la chica que se llamaba Abril, quien se había llevado un buen susto al verlos, podría serlo.

-Sí, Mikey, somos amigos- respondió sinceramente y con la mera verdad, además de agregarle una dulce sonrisa

Mikey sonrió de oreja a oreja y siguió a los demás.

Fiona adentro al mundo de sus pensamientos al ver la sonrisa de Mikey que le había dado.

-_"¡¿Por qué no puedo tan solo un segundo dejar de sentirme culpable?! Por supuesto le había dicho la verdad, pero estoy preocupada de que él sepa quién soy en realidad. O quien soy en las noches. Necesitó saber al menos si los hermanos Hamato son de verdad de confianza, ¿y qué tal si no lo son? ¿Y me engañan a la primera distracción que me den? ¿Qué pasaría si obligan a Mikey a que jamás se acerque a mí? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos saben sobre ese bastardo de Raidon? ¿Qué pasaría si descubren algo sobre Leonora, Mikeyla y Deliliah? ¿Qué pasaría si descubrieran que todas las noches salgó a matar por diversión y son muy pocas las veces que dejo vivir a una persona? ¡Qué injusta es la vida, carajo!"_

Fiona dio un pequeño suspiro y noto que Mikey estaba demasiado distraído, recordó de repente algo que alguna vez le dijo su madre.

_"¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de calmar la frustración, hija? A veces es escribir, a veces es hablar sobre ello o cantar un poco, dejar que la música fluya como el agua, no importa si es cualquier canción, mientras que eso tranquilice el enojo."_

Extrañas pero también sabias palabras. No podía cantar esa canción que ella y su madre cantaban, ¿cuál podría cantar?

Recordó que en pequeño momento que ella sola había tenido hace tiempo, además de lo del parque. Jamás pudo olvidarlo.

_**Flashback:**_

Rachel Joyce (antes de ser Fiona Romanova) se encontraba sentada en su sillón sola en su apartamento compartido con su madre, ella había ido a trabajar como cada día. La niña observaba la televisión con algo de aburrimiento, no había nada que ver.

-_¡Ahora! En Cartoon Network, ¡Horaaaaa de Aventura!_

Rachel sonrió, ese era su serie favorita en todo el mundo. Cuando la canción inicio, ella empezó a cantarla.

_Hora de aventura,  
llama a tus amigos,  
vamos__a tierras muy lejanas,  
con Jake el perro  
y Finn el humano.  
Y diversión siempre tendraaas,  
HORA DE AVENTURA_

_Hoy presentamos: __**Te Recuerdo.**_

Rachel se levantó del sillón y se acercó más al televisor para poder ver mejor el episodio.

_La escena presento al pequeño pingüino del Rey Helado con un refresco y unas palomitas, parecía que iba a ver algo._

-_¡Muy bien, Gunter! Ahora si sacude lo que hay arena- dijo el Rey Helado_

_De repente apareció el Rey Helado con una peluca que parecía al cabello de Marceline, el pequeño pingüino tiro su refresco por la impresión._

Rachel empezó a reír al ver al Rey Helado con esa peluca y al mismo tiempo que lo oía cantar.

_(Un poco después de ver al Rey Helado avergonzarse)_

-_¿Qué clase de canción tocaremos?_-_ preguntó Marceline viendo al Rey Helado_

_-¡Ay! Hasta traje mi cancionero de viejitos. Sólo lo uso para trabajar. Una plantilla._- _dijo el Rey Helado mientras sacaba unos papeles de su barba blanca_

_Marceline agarró una de las hojas y noto que chorreaba agua por el hielo derretido._

_-Muy bien…_

_Marceline empezó a tocar el instrumento del Rey Helado. Él sonrió por el sonido del instrumento._

_-¡Sí, eso es bueno! ¡Sigue haciéndolo!_

_El Rey se alejó de Marceline y empezó a chasquear lo dedos a un lindo ritmo, al momento que empezó a cantar y bailar._

_Princesa Slime, qué te dan_

_Princesa Flama, tienes fama_

_Princesa Mora, siempre te demoras_

_Todas las princesas son bonitas, pero_

_Oh, Dulce Princesa, nadie es como esa_

_Yo afuera estoy_

_Y así lo sé yo_

_Oye, Princesa ¿recibiste mi texto?_

_Con la foto de mis conejotes_

_Y ejercito mis pechitos_

_Si te gustan te mando una foto_

_Oh, Dulce Princesa_

_Al momento que dijo esa parte, Marceline empezó a fruncir el ceño por lo que cantaba el Rey Helado._

_Necesito a alguien_

_O quien sea_

_No me importa quién_

_Solito estoy_

_Alguien dígame por qué estoy tan mal_

_Él empezó a lanzar hielo por todos lados mientras sacaba lágrimas. Marceline volteó por el ruido que hacia el Rey de Hielo._

_¡Díganmelo, díganmelo, díganmelo!_

_-¡Dios del cielo! ¡¿Por qué me mandas esta condena?!- gritó con lágrimas_

_-¡Deja de actuar así!- exclamó Marceline molesta_

_-¡No! ¡Comienza a ponerse bueno!- dijo mirándola con más lágrimas_

_Marceline tenía la boca abierta por la impresión._

_-¡Cualquier, cualquiera, cualquiera!- empezó a lanzar hielo de las manos y congelaba el techo, dejando grietas- ¡Princesas, les ordenó que me amen!- empezó a lanzar todo con su hielo al mismo tiempo que tiraba el aparato musical- ¡Ámenme, ámenme, ámenme!_

_Marceline no lo pudo resistir más y se lanzó al Rey para calmarlo, el Rey detuvo su griterío al sentir el suelo. La Reina Vampiro estaba encima del hombre viejo, él lo miraba sorprendido._

_-¡Deja de actuar como un loco!_

_-¡Sólo quiero ser amado!- dijo con más lágrimas mientras empuja a Marceline de su cuerpo bruscamente_

_-Ah, canijo…- susurró sorprendido por lo que hizo- Perdón por lo del empujón._

_Él se levantó y Marceline lo seguía con la mirada. El Rey Helado llegó a la cocina, se acercó al refrigerador y se pegó con la cabeza._

Rachel observaba al Rey Helado sorprendida por lo que hizo, pero sintió a la vez lastima por el hombre. De verdad se notaba que se sentía completamente solo, ¿quién quisiera casarse con un secuestrador de princesas?

Ella siguió prestándole atención a la serie cuando escucho el sonido de música sonar.

_Marceline se encontraba sentada en suelo mirando hacia __el teclado del Rey Helado con tranquilidad. Ella empezó a cantar:_

_Eres molesto, muy viejo y gruñón_

_Quiero ayudarte y no sé si podré_

_Yo pensé en ti,_

_Al oír esa parte, el Rey Helado se sorprendió por la canción que cantaba la Reina Vampiro. _

_Creo que ¡Loco, loco, loco estás!_

_Donde quiera que yo vaya siempre tú me encuentras y, conmigo estás_

_Dices que fue coincidencia y no, lo puedo creer_

_En verdad gusto me da, ¡Verte a ti!_

_Debo aceptar que... loca estoy._

Rachel soltó una pequeña sonrisa al notar lo que hacía Marceline: Demostrarle que a ella le importa.

-Qué lindo, Marceline.- dijo con una sonrisa- Al menos tú eres la única buena en todo el Reino de Ooo quien es buena con él.

Rachel pensó de repente algo un poco curioso, ¿alguien, en toda Nueva York, sería bueno con ella? Probablemente aun no conocía a esa persona, ¿pero quién sería? ¿Un chico o una chica? Sinceramente, preferiría un chico, no era muy social con las chicas de su edad. Sí es que lanzarles lodo a las chicas que pasaban cerca de su casa era ser "social", tendría que practicar más.

Entonces dio un fuete grito al notar que se había perdido casi un poco del episodio que estaba viendo. Ahora salían Rey Helado con su batería y Marceline cantando con su bajo-hacha.

**Marceline: **_Marceline, _

_¿Solo estamos tú y yo tras la calamidad? _

_Supongo que ha de ser difícil de entender_

_Y sé que tú me vas a necesitar, _

_Pero me siento perdido y no sé si podré. _

_¡La magia me salvó! ¡Pero me ha vuelto loco! _

_Tengo que salvarte, pero ¿quién va a salvarme a mí? _

_Perdóname por lo que pueda hacer _

_Cuando no te recuerde. _

_**Rey Hielo: **__Marceline, _

_Ya casi no me puedo reconocer _

_Y no recuerdo que te pude decir, _

_Pero creo recordar que te hice sufrir _

_Juro que no era yo, sino la maldición _

_**Juntos: **__¡La magia me salvó! ¡Pero me ha vuelto loco! _

_Tengo que salvarte, pero ¿quién va a salvarme a mí? _

_Perdóname por lo que pueda hacer _

_Cuando no te recuerde…_

_Cuando no te recuerde... _

Rachel dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía el final del episodio, jamás olvidaría esa hermosa canción. Entonces se prometió algo.

-_"Cuando conozca a una persona especial para mí, le cantaré esa canción, sólo para él o ella. Sólo espero algún día encontrarlo."_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

-¡Fiona!

Fiona abrió los ojos y vio como Mikey había parado, la miraba muy preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, Mikey?- preguntó algo confundida

-Te eh estado llamando y tú no me escuchabas, ¿en que estabas pensando?- preguntó interesado

Fiona no sabía si responder o no, pero no quería preocupar a Mikey...

-¿Qué tal si nos vemos en mí departamento y te lo digo?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Mikey abrió los ojos pero aun así sonrió.

-¡Claro! ¿A qué hora?

-Ah… a la hora que quieras, cuando termines de hacer todo lo que hagas- dijo sorprendida, no se esperó para nada la respuesta

-¡Por supuesto, Fi!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía avanzando hacía el hogar de la chica

-_"¡Pensé que iba a decir que no! ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Deberé decirle a Mikey sobre mi identidad? ¿Aún mi pequeño experimento de volverlo "malo" lo haré? ¡Yo sé que no debo hacerlo! Pero debo probar a Mikey si es de confiar o no. Aunque aún no sepa por qué siento un extraño sentimiento"_- dijo seria, después sus pensamientos rodaron a que debería ponerse para ver a Mikey.

Entonces recordó algo que nunca pensó volver a recordar:

_"Cuando conozca a una persona especial para mí, le cantaré esa canción, sólo para él o ella. Sólo espero algún día encontrarlo"_

_-"La encontré..."_- pensó mirando a Mikey disimuladamente

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado mucho, lectores!**_ _**Como dije, este cap es para **__la chikis 4658 __**y **__Terena Tempestira__**! Espero mucho que lo hayan disfrutado!**_

_**Los veo en el siguiente cap!**_

_**Canciones (en español):**_

_**Oh, Dulce Princesa **__de __**Rey Helado**_

_**Debo Aceptar que Loca Estoy **__de __**Marceline**_

_**Remember You **__de __**Marceline y Rey Helado**_

_**Atte: Shay!**_


	25. Perdida

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lectores!**_

_**Quiero dedicarle este capi a **__Terena Tempestira__**, **__la chikis 4658__**, **__venture into the imagination__** y a **__Dark Teana__** por sus reviews!**_

_**Para **__venture into the imagination__**: Eso nada más se sabrá cuando se el final de la historia, pero de verdad será un graaaaaan misterio!**_

_**Para **__Dark Teana__**: ¡Me alegra mucho que ya hayas actualizado la de **__TMNT Fast Foward: Lazos a través del tiempo__**, y debo decirte que también leo la de **__Destino__** de **__Los Loonatics__**! ¡Eres completamente genial! ¡Y tus historias las amo como a mi vida!**_

_**¡Y le agradezco a **__la chikis 4658__** por su review! ¡De verdad, gracias! ¿Y en serio te parece eso? ¿De qué te gusta mucho la historia? ¡Sinceramente, no sé qué decir!**_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

_**Y si tengo algún error, no duden en llamar, ¿sí? ¡Es para al menos si me falto algo o no puse algo, espero lo disfruten!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 24: Perdida**_

Una sombra se movía con gran habilidad y sigilo, llevaba siguiendo a las tortugas con esos dos adolescentes por un buen tiempo. Los seguía a una distancia razonable para no ser detectada por ellos, sabía que tenía ser lo más sigilosa posible. Así su misión de encontrar su guarida no sería un fracaso increíble, tenía que ser lo más silenciosa y sigilosa posible…

_I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop because were so high  
Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Lets do this one last time  
Can't stop..._

Okay, se equivocó…

Ella saco de su chaqueta un celular que sonaba a todo volumen, contestó de mala gana.

-¿Qué?

-_¡¿Dónde mierdas estas?!_- gritó alguien al otro lado de la línea, casi la dejo sorda

-¿Qué quieres, Mika? Estoy trabajando.- dijo la chica quitándose su mascara

-_Pensé que te irías más tarde, Leo, ¿dónde estás?_- preguntó la rubia por el otro lado

-Ya te dije, Mika, estoy en ese trabajo que me conseguí- dijo Leonora masajeándose la sienes

-_Como sea, Deli dice que quiere que vuelvas…_

-_¡A_ _mí no me metas, Mikeyla!_- se escuchó la voz de Deliliah al fondo

-_¡Cállate y sigue bañándote!_- gritó fuertemente- _¿Y cómo te va con "tus jefes"? ¿Ya ganaste enemigos o algo así?_

-Sabes que mi trabajo es ser "amable" con las personas, Mikeyla, aunque no quiera- dijo con un pequeño suspiro

-_Aun no puedo creer que hayas ido a ese tipo de trabajo, ¿en serio te gusta mucho la idea de ser ama de casa?_- preguntó curiosa

-Así ganó algo dinero, Mika, ahora que ya no trabajamos para Destructor, necesitamos dinero para sobrevivir.

-_Sí, sí, como sea…_- dio un pequeño suspiro para luego decir con voz alegre- _¡Suerte en tu trabajo, líder sin miedo! ¡Cuídate! ¡Te quiero mucho!_- dijo antes de colgar

Leonora se quedó pasmada por lo que dijo su hermana menor, Mikeyla nunca había dicho que quería a alguien. Dio una sonrisa y volvió a meter su celular, poniéndose su antifaz y volviendo a seguir a las tortugas.

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

-¿Ya hablaste con Leonora, Mika?- preguntó Deliliah saliendo del baño con una toalla puesta el cuerpo

-Sip, genio, ¿ahora que hay que hacer?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-Bueno, podríamos ir al cine o algo por el estilo, Mika- dijo la castaña entrando a su habitación

-¿Sabes? Preferiría esos momentos en donde siempre le enterraba mis nunchakus en la cabeza a alguien- dijo con una mirada triste

-Mikeyla…

La rubia miró a su hermana, su pelo castaño aún mojado, usaba un short negro corto, una blusa grande y holgada de color morado que dejaba ver sus hombros y se le podían ver unos tirantes de color negro y unas sandalias moradas.

-Recuerda que nos prometimos jamás volver a ser eso, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó acercándose a su hermana

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo con tristeza y bajando la cabeza

-Hey, quita esa cara que no es nada para ti- dijo tomando suavemente su mentón y poniendo su frente en la de su hermana

-Oki Loki, hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa

-Y ahora…- Deli la miro molesta y le da unas nalgadas- ¡Ve a bañarte ahora!- Deli le pega muy duro

-¡AAAAAYY! ¡DELILIAH!- se soba Mikay asombrada y enojada

-¡Eso es por qué ni siquiera te has bañado, cochina!- dice enojada- ¡Llevas todo el día usando tu piyama!

Mikeyla mira hacía su ropa, que era un short muy corto y una camisa de tirantes gris, y después mira a su hermana enojada.

-¡¿Y qué si uso la misma ropa?!- dice enojada

-¡¿Quieres que te pegue más?!- dijo mirándola con fuego en los ojos

-¡No, señora!- dice muy nerviosa

-En ese caso, ¡a bañar!- dijo enojada mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Mikeyla se fue al baño mientras decía una que otra grosería hacia la castaña, mientras que esta sonreía victoriosa.

* * *

_En otro lugar: Punto de vista de Leonora:_

Llevaba desde temprano siguiendo a las tortugas, ni siquiera desayune el delicioso panqueque que me preparó mi hermana menor cuando desayunamos. Aún no sé cómo pude haberles mentido a mis dos hermanas menores de que jamás volveríamos a ser asesinas, les había prometido que ninguna de las tres volviera a ser _esa_ persona.

Y rompí la promesa.

Me sentí muy mal, ¡y sé que debería! Pero simplemente no puedo quitarme por tan sólo un segundo la idea de matar a alguien, sea drogadicto o alcohólico. No me importa.

Empecé este pequeño trabajo después de decirles a esas tortugas que jamás volveríamos con Destructor. Y así lo prometimos, aún no hemos sabido si nos buscaba o había llamado a nuestro Sensei para que nosotras volviéramos a él. Mis hermanas y yo sabíamos perfectamente que jamás volveríamos al Clan del Pie aunque nos den el mayor dinero del mundo, aunque puedo hacer una excepción…

¡No! ¡No volveré con el Clan del Pie! Podía notar como mis hermanas odiaban perfectamente estar ahí, y también a mí.

Pero yo no vine con mis hermanas por el Clan del Pie, vine por _alguien_.

Mi hermana menor, la segunda hija de nuestro pequeño Clan, la ninja más letal de mi familia, "la salvaje del grupo" como siempre le decía Mikeyla. Yo sabía perfectamente que ella se había cambiado el nombre a otro, y es a esa persona quien busco.

_Fiona Romanova…_

* * *

_Fin del punto de vista de Leonora: Inicia punto de vista de Deliliah:_

¡Ahora así me enoje con Leonora!

Cuando fui a mi habitación, recordé que Leo tenía mi reproductor de MP3, y cuando lo fui a buscar no lo encontré. Busque por todas partes, ¿y con que me encuentro? ¡Un armario lleno de armas ninja! ¡Ella rompió su promesa! Sí ella lo hacía, ¿por qué nosotras no?

Pensé en un pequeño plan, consistía en que llevaría a mi hermanita al menos a entretenerse a algún lado y en el momento que ella se distrajera, yo iría con Rak para exigirle si Leo había ido a comprar nuevas armas.

-Oye, Deli, ¿y si vamos también a ver a Rak?- preguntó Mika de repente

Sonreí coqueta, ya sabía por qué eso. Y también me alegraba que dijera eso, necesitaba verlo ahora.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada mi hermana

-¡Uhhhhhh! ¡Rak!~

Mi hermana menor se sonrojó como un tomate y miró a otra parte.

-¡Sólo es para saludarlo! ¡Demonios!- dijo molesta con los brazos cruzados, pero aun con su pequeño sonrojo en sus lindas mejillas

Rakta (significa "Sangre", por cierto) Rivera, nosotras le decimos Rak, es un aliado nuestro, casi amigo. Él nos crea armas completamente geniales, no tanto como las mías, y siempre nos pregunta sobre nuestros asesinatos y misiones. A diferencia de muchas personas, a él no le importa lo que somos y quienes somos. Lo conocimos cuando fuimos a un mercado a buscar más armas que pudiéramos usar, Mika no sabe para nada que Rak está loco por ella, casi literalmente. ¡Hasta una vez él le dio más armas que a nosotras!

-¿Y? ¿Vamos a ir a ver a Rak o qué?- preguntó con una ceja alzada mi hermanita

-Claro, vamos a ver a tu novio- dije cantando la última parte

-¡Que no es mi novio!

Yo sólo reí como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, ¡y lo era!

* * *

_Fin del punto de vista de Deliliah: Inicia punto de vista de Mikeyla:_

¡Como odiaba que dijera que Rak y yo somos novios! ¡Y eso que ni siquiera sé por qué dicen eso! Tal vez están celosas por qué a mí siempre me daba más armas que a ellas. Bobas y celosas hermanas que tengo.

Cuando salí con mi hermana mayor, al menos me sentía feliz que pudiera salir un rato con alguien que conocía y no con algún ninja novato e imbécil. Pero bueno, ¿qué se lo podía hacer? Aún no me sentía del todo de acuerdo con esto del "_ya no ninjas para siempre_" en mis venas. No estaba diciendo que no iba a cumplir mi promesa, pero sinceramente sentía que me perdía algo y no sabía qué.

-¿Te encuentras bien, rubia?- preguntó la voz de mi hermana rompiendo mis pensamientos

-Estoy bien, morena, sólo estaba pensado- le respondí tranquila

-¿Tú? ¿Pensando? ¿En qué universo estamos?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa

-Que graciosa, Deli- dije con sarcasmo

-Ya sé, nena, sólo que sabes que no es nada de ti estar seria.

-Lo sé, muñeca, pero…

Detuve lo que dije cuando dije la palabra prohibida: _Muñeca_

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Eh…

¿Soy yo o estoy viendo un aura negra rodeándola y con grandes deseos de matar a una persona? Demonios, esa era una de las razones por lo cual prefería mantener la boca cerrada.

-Corre.

No necesite más y corrí como si fuera el correcaminos, sólo que esta vez este coyote si me iba a atrapar. Y en vez de comerme, me va a matar. Bueno, igual, mis hermanas y yo teníamos una palabrita que siempre nos hacía sacar el quicio. Deli odiaba que le dijeran "_muñeca_", ya hasta me recordaba a Lola Bunny. Y Leo odiaba que le dijeran "_nena_", aunque siempre a mí siempre me decían así ellas dos. Y a mí, yo odiaba que me dijeran "_chiquitita_". ¡Qué asqueroso tan sólo pensarlo!

Esperó al menos salir viva de esto, no quería morir tan joven y hermosa.

Volteé mi cabeza para ver si hermana me seguía y me sorprendí al no verla de detrás de mí. Aunque no debía confiarme mucho, siempre me ganan cuando se trata de atraparme.

Tan sólo crucé un callejón, pude ver ahí a unos Kraang con un camión.

-¡Los Kraang!- exclamé sorprendida

Los robots se voltearon y se empezaron a acercar a mí.

¡Mierda! ¡Deliliah, cuando alguien te necesita! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

* * *

_Fin del punto de vista de Mikeyla: Inicia punto de vista de Fiona:_

De repente sentí que alguien estaba en gran peligro, no sabía quién. Pero era alguien a quien yo conocía como a mi vida.

-¡Mikey, detente!- le dije a mi amigo

Mikey me miró por un segundo y después se detuvo, también noté que los demás se detenían.

-¿Qué sucede, Fiona?- preguntó preocupado Donnie

Yo me quedé callada, no quería hablar, lo único que quería era _saber_ que me estaba pasando. Me baje de la espalda de Mikey y observe a la nada, cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de ver qué era lo que me pasaba. Y lo único que escuchaba era como los chicos me estaban llamando, preocupados por mí.

_**(N.A.: Cuando los abra, ella va a ver como si estuviera ahí, por eso el **__cursiva__**, por cierto)**_

_Cuando abrí otra vez los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba rodeada por el Kraang, no estaba juntó con las tortugas y Agosto. No estaba nadie aquí, yo sólo con los Kraangs. Sentía que me ponía en posición de defensa cuando ni yo controlaba mi cuerpo, ¿en dónde estoy? O más bien… ¿quién soy?_

_Quien quiera que fuera, peleaba contra los Kraangs con mucha facilidad y destreza. Al menos sabía que la persona en donde estaba peleaba bien, demasiado bien. Los movimientos me recordaban mucho a los del Clan Sangre Fría, así se llamaba mi Clan. Aunque el nombre era algo extraño, tenía mucho parentesco con los del Clan. Sólo había tres personas que estaban en ese Clan._

_No…imposible…_

_¡No podían ser ellas! ¡Ellas no estaban aquí! ¡Ellas estaban Japón, lejos de mí! ¡Era completamente imposible!_

_Pude notar que la persona en donde estaba le hacía puré a los Kraang, con tan facilidad que esta parecían plumas. Cuando menos lo esperé, o esperó, un Kraang tomó a esa persona por los hombros por sorpresa._

_-¡Suéltenme, malditos robots!_

_Esa voz… imposible…_

_-¡Suéltenla, ahora!- gritó otra voz_

_Miré hacia en frente y pude ver a…_

_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!_

_-¡Deli! ¡Ayúdame!_

_La que acaba de llegar, ni siquiera podía decir su nombre, trató de correr hacía el cuerpo donde estaba. Pero unos Kraangs las detuvieron mientras que la golpeaban._

_-¡Suéltenla!- gritó otra vez la que llegó_

_De repente sentí algo en mi cuello, algo afilado como una jeringa, pude ver un poco que uno de los malditos robots me había dado una "inyección" de color verde, justo al momento que pude ver que una araña me mordía en la mano._

_Mi cuerpo empezó a doler, sentía fuego por todo mi cuerpo. ¡Me estaba matando! ¡Me dolía! ¡Quiero que pare! ¡QUIERO QUE PARE! ¡ME ESTA MATANDO! ¡BASTA!_

_-¡AHHHHHHH!- gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo_

_Y lo último que recuerdo, es la oscuridad cuando cerraron la puerta del camión donde transportaba el cuerpo donde estaba, y no era lo único que recordad. También un nombre…_

_-¡MIKEYLA!_

* * *

_Fin de punto de vista de Fiona:_

-¡AHHHHHHH!- gritó horrorizada mientras abría los ojos

-¡Fiona! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- gritó preocupado Leo

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que lágrimas pequeñas empezaban a salir- ¡AHHHH!

Y no era la única, también en un callejón, una chica de pelo café lloraba desconsoladamente en suelo, no sólo herida por los golpes que recibió sino que emocionalmente.

-¡MIKEYLA!

Y tampoco las dos eran las únicas, una pelinegra en el techo de otro edificio alejada de las tortugas, había recibido el "momento" y trataba de no llorar mientras gritaba con fuerza el nombre de su hermana.

-¡MIKEYLA!

Mientras que en un camión que se dirigía al TCRI, la sombra de un cuerpo temblaba de dolor y miedo al mismo tiempo que dos cosas salían de su espalda, la sombra volteó y se podía ver ahí unos cuatro ojos rojos como la sangre junto con una sonrisa que revelaba unos dientes afilados.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este capi! Y lamento que haya tardado, pero el regreso a clases no me ha dado ni tiempo! Horrible!**_

_**Canciones:**_

_**Starships **de **Nicki Minaj**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	26. ¿Vieja enemiga?

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Lamentó mucho la tardanza, es que no encontraba la inspiración y no me daba tiempo, estoy empezando a tener mucho más trabajo (¡Abajo la escuela!... un poco)**_

_**¡Quiero agradecerle a **__prics17__**, **__Conejis Pot__**, **__Guest__**, **__la chikis 4658__**, y a **__Emily__** (esperó que no te moleste que te ponga así) por sus reviews!**_

_**Para **__Emily__**: Te agradezco que te gusté mucho cómo escribo, ¿y con quién se va a quedar Fiona? Bueno, eso es el destino, ¿verdad que se nota que los dos se pelean por ella? Pero algo no has notado, a Rafael le gusta Fiona (le gusta un poco Shadow, pero sus sentimientos nacerán poco a poco), pero nada más le gusta porque es "parecida" a él, por así decirlo, pero a Mikey le gusta Shadow, ¿imagínate todo eso?**_

_**Tambien ya sabía que eras una chica, ¿cómo lo supe? Por el nombre, jijiji. A mí también me encantan los TMNT, sólo que la primera vez que los vi fue el nuevo (2012), pero estoy empezando a ver los viejitos para estar algo atenta. Y no es raro, es normal. Y de nada. Aunque no te conozca físicamente, me agradas mucho, =)**_

_**Bueno, esperó disfruten este capi.**_

_**Y también quiero agradecer a esas personas que leen mi historia "**__La universidad TMNT__**", muchas gracias.**_

_**Lamentó la tardanza, disfrútenlo**_

_**Atte.: Shay.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 25: ¿Vieja enemiga?**_

_En el Laboratorio TCRI:_

Un pequeño cerebro de Kraang trataba de escapar lo más rápido posible de algo que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

El Kraang pudo ver que cerca estaba un cuerpo de robot, trató de alcanzarlo y estuvo por lograrlo, pero una mano con afiladas garras lo agarró y lo atrajo hacía las sombras, el Kraang trataba de escapar con todas fuerzas pero no pudo.

Cuando entró completamente en las sombras, lo único que se podía oír eran fuertes y agonizantes chillidos para después cesar cuando un líquido rosa empezó a escurrir fuera de las sombras.

Dos ojos rojos como la sangre aparecieron, miraron a todas partes en busca de algo, pero al no encontrarlo, empezó a rugir con mucha ira.

-¡LE…A…DO! ¡LE…A…DO! ¡LE…A…DO!- la sombra no podía decir muy bien sus palabras por lo cual no podía hablar bien.

Después rompió una pared con mucha fuerza, salió lo más rápido posible mientras gritaba en busca de algo, o alguien.

Se trepó arriba del laboratorio y gritó con todo su pulmón lo que estaba buscando.

-¡LEONARDO!

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

Leonardo abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su cama, había sentido un gran y horrible escalofrió cuando sintió que alguien gritaba su nombre.

Leo suspiró y trató de calmarse un poco, salió de su cama y de su habitación, él se dirigió a su cocina para tomar algo que lo podría calmar.

Cuando llegó a su sala, se encontró con Rafael dándole de comer a Spike, a Mikey y Agosto jugando videojuegos, y ninguna señal de Donnie.

Miró hacía su hermano menor y al joven chico, le daba felicidad que Mikey haya conseguido un nuevo amigo, lo bueno también que él era mucho de confiar, lo pudo notar cuando lo vio por primera vez estando con Mikey.

-Hola, Leo.- le saludó Agosto mirándolo, al parecer él se había percatado de su presencia.

-Hola, Agosto.

Leo se dirigió hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Lo bebió con tranquilidad, pero de repente recordó lo de Fiona.

Cuando escuchó el gran grito que dio Fiona, él se había preocupado más de la cuenta, parecía que ella hubiera sido torturada de una horrible forma. Aún recordaba el gran grito que había dado. Y no sólo eso recordaba, también recordaba las lágrimas que habían salido de la joven, al verlas, para Leo, parecía completamente indefensa a lo que le haya pasado.

De repente, sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas al recordar lo que paso después de que Fiona haya gritado.

_**Flashback:**_

Cuando Fiona había dejado de gritar, más lágrimas empezaron a aparecer, ella se había puesto en el suelo con las manos en su cabeza y lo apretaba, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romperse.

Leonardo, preocupado, se acercó y le abrazo suavemente, dándole a entender que se calmara. Fiona se había tensado ante el abrazo pero aun así lo correspondió, puso su cabeza en el pecho de la tortuga y las lágrimas empezaron a calmarse. Leo acarició su cabello con gran suavidad, mientras que Fiona rodaba sus brazos en el cuello del líder, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-G-gracias.- dijo con voz cortada

-¿Para eso están los amigos, no?- preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña

Fiona se separó de la tortuga y lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿A-amigos?

-Sí, Fiona, nosotros somos tus amigos y jamás dejaremos que algo que te pase, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando a los demás

Las tres tortugas y el chico asintieron con una sonrisa, claramente de acuerdo con el líder.

Rafael se acercó y limpió las lágrimas de las chicas con su mano, Mikey la abrazó por la espalda, Donnie le puso su mano en el hombro, y Agosto le acarició el cabello.

Fiona sonrió mientras que se acostaba más en el pecho de Leo.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa débil pero linda- Muchas gracias a todos.

-No hay de qué, hermosa.- dijo Rafa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fiona se separó y le dio una dulce sonrisa a Leo, él se sonrojó un poco.

-Y muchas gracias a ti, Leonardo, eres un buen amigo.

Leo sonrió de manera dulce, se levantó y ayudo a la pelinegra a levantarse, ella sonrió. Rafael, sorprendiendo a todos, la cargó en sus brazos y no la bajó.

-¡Bájame, Rafael!

-No, no quiero que te pasé lo mismo, y como dijo bobonardo, somos tus amigos y no permitiremos que algo que te pasé.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de los dos jóvenes, Fiona se bajó de Rafael, se acercó a Leo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él se puso muy rojo.

-Gracias, Leonardo.

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Leo, inconscientemente, se tocó la mejilla y la acarició con suavidad. Sonrió de manera dulce.

-Sí, je, un buen amigo.

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Una persona corría lo más rápido que podía por las alcantarillas, se le veía muy adolorida y cansada. La persona se detuvo por unos segundos por algo de aire, empezó a susurrar mirando a todas partes.

-Tengo que encontrarlo… tengo que encontrarlo…

Un rayo rosa salió de la nada y le atinó en el brazo, la persona dio un gemido de dolor y dio un fuerte rugido cómo si fuera una pantera enfurecida.

La persona volvió a correr, esta vez mucho más rápido.

Unos Kraangs aparecieron por delante y empezaron a disparar, la persona daba volteretas y evadía cada láser con mucha facilidad, empezó con los golpes para defenderse. Uno de los Kraangs lo atacó por detrás haciendo que cayera al agua del alcantarillado, la persona abrió los ojos y miró al Kraang.

-¡No me van a detener! ¡Debó encontrarlo!

La persona se levantó y golpeó al Kraang, el robot se estrelló en la pared y se destruyó completamente. Dio un rugido cómo un león al ataque y se lanzó hacia el Kraang.

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

Todos comían en la mesa con mucha tranquilidad, sólo que Agosto ya no estaba ahí. Splinter le había ofrecido quedarse a comer, pero Agosto decía que no podía ya que tenía que ir a ver si Fiona estaba bien. Splinter no dijo nada y dejó que el chico se fuera.

El Maestro empezó a sentirse algo extraño, empezó a ponerse incomodo, y Leo lo notó.

-¿Pasa algo, Maestro Splinter?

-No lo sé, Leonardo, siento que algo pasa en las alcantarillas.- dijo mirándolo

-¿Quiere que vayamos a ver, Maestro?- preguntó Donnie dejando de comer.

El Maestro asintió mientras seguía comiendo.

-Pero antes, terminen de comer, por favor.- dijo mirando a todos

* * *

_Poco después:_

Los chicos terminaron de comer y salieron lo más rápido posible a buscar por las alcantarillas. Buscaron por todas partes y no encontraron nada.

-Bueno, creo que fue una búsqueda falsa.- dijo Rafael con los brazos cruzados

-Alto, Rafael, probablemente no buscamos muy…- decía Leo pero fue interrumpido por un fuertísimo ruido- ¡Vamos!

Todos corrieron hacia el origen del ruido y pudieron ver a un escuadrón de Kraangs rodeando algo.

-¿Los Kraangs? ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?- preguntó Donnie mirando a Leo

-No lo sé, pero hay que guardar silencio.- dijo en voz baja

-_El Kraang quiere que la persona que está frente al Kraang vuelva al laboratorio del Kraang inmediatamente, o el Kraang usara la fuerza para que la persona que está en frente del Kraang vaya al laboratorio del Kraang._- dijo un Kraang

-¡N-no!

-¿Persona?- preguntó Rafa- Eso es suficiente para mí, ¡a atacar!- él corrió hacia los Kraangs con sus sais en las manos.

-¡Rafael! ¡Espera!- dijo Donnie hacia donde fue su hermano

Rafael atacó a todos los Kraangs con gran velocidad, los vencía fácilmente y con buenos reflejos, inclusive usaba los movimientos que había usado Fiona cuando peleó con él. Hasta parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, ¿y cómo no? Cuando se trataba de una oración con "Kraang" y "atacar", Rafa estaba de un buen humor que a todos les sorprendía.

-¿No hay que ayudarlo, Leo?- preguntó Mikey mirando a su hermano

-Creo que se está divirtiendo, mejor dejemos que se divierta.- dijo Leo con una pequeña sonrisa

Leo notó que un Kraang iba a atacar a Rafael, corrió hacia el Kraang y él lo destruyó con su katana.

-Creo que también hay que divertirnos.- dijo mirando a sus hermanos y siguiendo golpeando a los robots.

Donnie y Mikey se vieron con una sonrisa, y los dos se lanzaron a la pelea.

-¡BOOYAKASHA!- gritó con Mikey con una sonrisa

La pelea había sido muy corta, los Kraangs habían sido muy pocos y a Rafael se enojó al terminar muy rápido.

-Ohhhhhh, ¿tan rápido se acabaron?- dijo con una cabeza de Kraang en su sai.

Leo lo vio y sonrió un poco.

-Leo, ven a ver…- dijo Donnie mirando hacia donde estaba antes el Kraang

Leo y Rafa se acercaron y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, frente a los cuatro hermanos se encontraba una chica de pelo rubio manchado de tierra y sangre, al igual que su cuerpo, traía puesto una blusa azul rota y sucia con un pantalón negro completamente roto, la chica no tenía zapatos.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Mikey acercándose a la chica

-Tengo que encontrarlo… tengo que encontrarlo… tengo que encontrarlo… tengo que encontrarlo… tengo que encontrarlo… tengo que encontrarlo…- repetía mirando hacia el suelo y sin ni siquiera mirar a las tortugas.

-¿Qué tienes que encontrar?- preguntó Leo acercándose

-Esa voz…- susurró la chica mientras alzaba la vista, los chicos se encontraron con dos pares de ojos azules como el cielo.

La chica empezó a llorar, pero no de tristeza sino que de felicidad. Ella empezó a sonreír mientras trataba de pararse.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú!- dijo con lágrimas

-Eh… ¿a quién se lo dices?- preguntó Leo mirando a la chica con una ceja alzada.

La chica se le abalanzó en un abrazo mega fuerte, los cuatro hermanos tenían un signo de interrogación muy grande en su cabeza mientras que miraban a Leo.

-¡Leonardo! ¡Leonardo! ¡Leonardo!

Leo abrió los ojos como nunca, ¿cómo sabía su nombre si ni siquiera la conocía? También eso se preguntaban los otros tres hermanos.

-¿Algo que quieras contarnos, Leo?- preguntó Rafa con una ceja alzada

-_¿Estas celoso, Rafita?_- preguntó la voz de la niña dentro de la cabeza de Rafa

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Ya te volviste loca?- dijo mirando hacía el techo

-_Pues parece que estas celoso, Rafita. También te pusiste celoso cuando supiste que Leo le gustaba Karai._- dijo con voz cantarina

-No me puse celoso de ella, tonta. Sólo trataba de cuidar a mi hermano.

-_¿O sea que te gusta Leo?_

-Sí.- entonces recordó la pregunta de la niña y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas para después gritar- ¡Quiero decir! ¡NO! ¡NO ME GUSTA!- gritó esta vez enojado

-_¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Rafael y Leonardo sentados bajo un árbol, cogiéndose de la mano! ¡Y besándose sus bocas y son novios y se las agarran sus cartas!~_- dijo cantando mientras reía

-¡Cállate!- dijo mirando al techo-¡¿Por qué siempre me haces pensar otras cosas?!

-_Es que es divertido irritarte, nada personal._

-Oh, sí, se nota.- dijo sarcástico

-_Es enserio, nada personal, en realidad me agradas bastante._

-¿En serio?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

-_¡Sí! Eres muy lindo y demasiado fuerte, extremadamente atractivo y muy valiente, no es mi culpa que haya vivido cuatro años sola._

-¡Oye! ¡Entiendo lo que te pasó! ¡Pero no tienes que meterte en mi cabeza cada hora y ponerme cosas pervertidas!- dijo levantando el puño al techo- Y gracias, por todo eso de que soy muy atractivo.

-Rafael, ¿con quién estás hablando?- le preguntó Leo alarmado por su hermano

-Oh, con nadie.- dijo bajando el puño, parecía que había estado amenazando al techo, sonrojándose y volteando a sus hermanos

Todos sus hermanos, incluida la chica, se encontraban un poco lejos de Rafa y lo miraban con muchas gotitas al estilo anime y con un GRAN signo de interrogación en sus cabezas.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Rafa aún con un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas

La chica lo vio por unos segundos y después miró a Leonardo.

-Tú amigo me agrada, Leonardo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, eh, ¿cómo me conoces? Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

La chica abrió los ojos y después le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿CÓMO NO PUEDES ACORDARTE DE MÍ, LEONARDO?!- preguntó con mucho enojo

-¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Dolió!- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Donnie acercándose un poco a la chica

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y después le dio una sonrisa tierna.

-Primero sus nombres, tortugas.

-Yo soy Donatello, él es Miguel Ángel- dijo viendo a su hermano menor-, él es Rafael, y ya conoces, supongo, a Leonardo.

La chica sonrió un poco y sus ojos se pusieron rojos completamente cómo si brillaran, Donnie abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, y miró a la chica, sus ojos eran azules.

-_"Creo que fue mi imaginación…"_- pensó algo sorprendido

-No me acuerdo mucho, más bien, no me acuerdo de nada, pero se mi nombre.- dijo mientras se ponía con Leo y lo abrazaba, él se puso algo rojo por el abrazo.

-¿Y cómo te llamas, amiga?- dijo con una sonrisa Mikey

-Mi nombre es Mikeyla, díganme Mikay.

* * *

_**¡Espero les haya gustado este capi! ¡Y lamento que haya tardado, pero el regreso a clases no me ha dado ni tiempo! ¡Horrible!**_

_**Y cómo dije, les agradezco a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y la otra. =)**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_


	27. Hablando con Karai, buscando a Mikay

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__Dark Teana__**, **__la chikis 4658__**, **__prics17__**, y a **__Guest__** por sus reviews!**_

_**Para **__Guest__**: Sinceramente, ¿cómo que un cuadrado amoroso? ¿Quién con quién? Y gracias, supongo, y creo que se me ocurre gracias a la música que escucho todos los días. Jajaja, no pasa nada, pero agradezco que dejes un review.**_

_**Para **__prics17__**: Sí, pobrecito, sólo falta que lo vean cómo un lunático. Y con eso de que le gusta Donnie, sí le gusta, pero ella no recuerda nada y lo único que recuerda es su nombre y a Leonardo, por eso tanto apapacho. Y gracias, por lo de mi otra historia.**_

_**Para **__la chikis 4658__**: No pasa nada que no hayas dejado ningún review, comprendo. =) ¿Acaso te refieres que Mikay se enamorara de Mikey? Pues si es eso, no, sólo serán buenos amigos.**_

_**Para **__Dark Teana__**: Si Fiona y Mikay se encuentran, probablemente se lleve una gran sorpresa. Y una bien fuerte.**_

_**¡Bueno, esperó lo disfruten!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 26: Hablando con Karai, buscando a Mikay.**_

Fiona se encontraba en el techo de su apartamento, el aire le movía el cabello con suavidad, tanta que le hacía relajarse.

Ella observó las estrellas con mucha relajación, no tenía sus lentes en ese preciso instante, inclusive traía diferente ropa. Traía un short negro y una camisa roja, más no traía zapatos. Se sentía muy cómoda así.

-¿Vas a matarme o vas a quedarte ahí mirándome todo la noche?- preguntó sin ni siquiera moverse.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó una persona acercándosele

-Al igual que tú, Karai, soy una kunoichi.- dijo alzando un poco el rostro y cerrando los ojos.

Karai se sentó a lado de la chica, miró hacia el frente, pero no tenía un punto fijo, al igual que Fiona.

-¿Me dirás tu verdadero nombre o tendré que llamarte "Stephanie" para toda la vida?- preguntó Karai volteando a verla

-La verdad, Karai, no sé si confiar en ti.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Simple, odias a Hamato Yoshi, odias a Leonardo, odias a las tortugas, eres hija de Destructor, sirves para el Clan del Pie, ¿quieres que siga?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Entendí, entendí.- dijo mientras reía, pero entonces notó lo que dijo la pelinegra- Un momento, ¿cómo sabes sobre Leonardo y de las tortugas?

-No eres la única quien espía a la gente, ¿sabes?- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

Karai se quedó callada, muy sorprendida por la aclaración de la chica.

-¿Qué te hicieron, Karai?

La hija de Destructor miró a otra parte, tratando que la chica no notara que al haber hecho la pregunta, había abierto una pequeña herida.

-Hamato Yoshi me quitó a mi madre, y le juré a mi padre que no descansaría hasta verlo muerto.- dijo con ira en la voz

-¿Eso es todo? Vaya, que triste.- habló sin ninguna emoción

-¡¿Sólo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿"Que triste"?!- preguntó enojada

-Sí.

Karai se levantó enojada y furiosa. Y se alejó de la chica.

-¿En serio crees que TÚ sufriste?- preguntó Fiona sin despegar sus ojos

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién en todo este mundo pudo sufrir peor que yo?- preguntó volteando a verla con una ceja alzada y con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo.

Karai abrió los ojos, ¿acaso ella sufrió peor? ¿Qué pudo ser peor?

-¿Qué te paso a ti?

-Yo perdí a mi madre, al igual que tú, pero de una diferente manera.- dijo abriendo los ojos

-¿Qué manera?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados

-Yo la vi morir frente a mis ojos, yo vi su sangre chorrear frente a mí, yo no podía hacer nada, era pequeña, y sobretodo, mi maestro, mi padre, fue quien la mató.- dijo con la voz triste

Karai abrió más los ojos, admitía que eso era peor que lo suyo.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué tu padre mató a tu madre?- preguntó acercándose

-¡¿Y eso que te interesa?!- preguntó brusca mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia las escaleras de incendio- Mejor vuelve a tu estúpido Clan a molestar a las tortugas.

Karai frunció el ceño, pero miró a otro lado.

-Me agradas, para ser otra chica quien tiene secretos.

Fiona se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Fiona.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida

-Mi nombre es Fiona, Karai, y será lo único que te diré.- dijo para luego dar un salto y desaparecer.

Karai sonrió un poco.

-Adiós, Fiona.- volteó un poco la cabeza al cielo y se fue.

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

Los chicos habían llevado a Mikay a su hogar, al menos para curarla, pero había un pequeño problema.

No se separaba de Leo, literalmente.

Mikeyla se encontraba abrazándolo de una manera algo extraña, es cómo si abrazara a un oso de peluche muy grande.

En cambio, Leonardo no podía estar más que rojo por todo el rostro por el gran abrazo que le daba la chica de pelo rubio.

-Señorita Mikeyla, ¿podría, por favor, soltar a mi hijo?- preguntó Splinter al notar la vergüenza que tenía Leonardo

-No quiero, señor Splinter, no me quiero separar de Leonardo.- dijo abrazándolo más

-Chicos, ayúdenme.- pidió auxilió Leonardo

-¿Hay que ayudarlo?- preguntó Rafa mirando hacía sus hermanos

-_¡Celoso! ¡Celoso! ¡Celoso! ¡Celoso! ¡Celoso!_- repetía la voz de la niña en la cabeza de Rafa

-¡Cállate, maldita mocosa!- gritó hacía el techo

-_¿Sabes? Si sigues hablando conmigo van a creer que estás loco._- dijo con voz divertida

-¡No! ¿En serio? ¡No me había dado cuenta!- preguntó alzando el puño al aire

-¿Rafael? ¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó Splinter con una ceja alzada

Rafael bajó el puño y se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Eh, con nadie, Maestro Splinter, sólo conmigo mismo.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Todos alzaron la ceja y después miraron hacía la chica.

-¡Vamos, Mikay, sólo es para que te cures!- habló Mikey mirando a la rubia- Tu amado Leo no se irá a ninguna parte.- dijo con un guiñándole un ojo

Mikeyla observó a Donnie, él asintió y ella le sonrió.

La rubia se separó de Leo y se acercó a Donnie, él se sonrojó un poco.

-Pero quiero que Donatello me curé.- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-Ah, okay, okay.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Quién es la chica?

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con Abril, ella observaba a la rubia con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

-Ella es Mikeyla- respondió Mikey-, la encontramos escapando de los Kraangs.

_Los Kraangs…_

_Los Kraangs…_

_Los Kraangs…_

_Los Kraangs…_

La frase de los Kraangs se repetía en la mente de la chica, no pudo evitar un rugido cómo una pantera. Donnie la miró, creyó haber escuchado el rugido de un animal muy enojado.

-Gustó en conocerte, Mikeyla, yo soy Abril.- dijo con una sonrisa dulce

Mikeyla no contestó, sólo miró hacía Leonardo. Él, al notar la mirada de la chica, la miró y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ella es una amiga confiable.- le dijo con tranquilidad

Mikeyla sonrió y después miró a Abril.

-Gustó en conocerte, Abril O'Neil.- dijo con felicidad

-¿Acaso nos conocemos?- preguntó sorprendida, ni siquiera le había dicho su apellido

Mikeyla miró a otra parte mientras que ponía su puño en su frente mientras susurraba algo sobre "Estúpida, estúpida…".

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Donnie mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

Mikay abrió los ojos, tomó la mano de Donnie y le dio una llave muy dura.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Basta! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!- gritaba de dolor

-¡Mikeyla! ¡Detente!- dijo Leonardo mientras se acercaba a la chica

Mikeyla se dejó a Donnie y empezó a correr fuera de las alcantarillas.

-¡Donnie! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Abril acercándose

-Sí, creo sí estoy bien.

-¿Qué le pasó? Antes estaba tranquila y atacó cómo si nada.- dijo sorprendido Rafael

-No lo sé, pero hay que salir a buscarla.- ordenó Leo mientras salía de la guarida junto con los demás.

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Dos borrachos se encontraban en un callejón oscuro y muy sucio, ambos hombres se encontraban tomando cerveza y mucha droga.

-Prueba esto, John, esta bieeeeeeeeen rico.- dijo mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro

-No seas tonto, Duncan, esto esta mejooooooor.- dijo con una sonrisa el otro sujeto

De repente, se escuchó un tipo gruñido muy fuerte y algo tenebroso, los hombres observaron de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó temeroso Duncan mirando a todos lados, al parecer escuchar el rugido hizo que se le bajara la borrachera.

-Tranquilo, Duncan, probablemente haya sido un maldito gato.- dijo John muy tranquilo

Otro rugido se escuchó, sólo que esta vez se escuchaba mucho más cerca.

-Y-yo no creo que sea un gato, John.- dijo con mucho miedo

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- preguntó enojado el otro hombre mientras sacaba una pistola- ¡Muéstrate!

Una persona apareció, parecía a una mujer muy joven. La mujer tenía cómo cuatro patas, algo parecidas, a las de una araña en su espalda, en sus manos traía garras muy afiladas cómo cuchillas. Sus ojos los traía de color rojo completamente, y ella sonrió, dejando ver unos dientes afilados cómo los de una pantera. No se le podía ver para nada el rostro, y ni siquiera su cabello.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO?!- preguntó alarmado uno de los hombres

-Hambre… hambre…- susurraba con voz muy siniestra, hasta daba un horrible escalofrió

-¡ALÉJATE DE NOSOTROS, FENÓMENO!- dijo mientras disparaba hacía la criatura

Las balas atinaron a la mujer, pero nada lo dañaba. Los dos hombres sudaban de gran miedo, no sabían que hacer.

-¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIOOOOOO!- gritaron los dos mientras corrían

La mujer dio un gran salto y atrapó a los dos hombres, ellos empezaron a gritar. Ella les clavo sus garras, y los gritos cesaron. Se acercó a John, quien empezó a comérselo con mucha brusquedad.

* * *

_Con las tortugas:_

Los chicos seguían buscando a Mikeyla, pero la chica no daba ninguna señal.

-¿Dónde creen que esta ella?- preguntó Mikey mirando a todas partes

-No lo sé, hay que seguir bus…- la frase de Leo fue interrumpida cuando escuchó los gritos de Mikeyla

-¡Leonardo! ¡Leonardo!

Todos voltearon hacía la derecha, y pudieron ver a la joven rubia caminar de lo más normal por las calles.

-¡Mikay!- dijo Donnie mientras corría hacía ella

Los hermanos bajaron y se encontraron con la rubia, quién tenía una suave sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estabas, Mikay?- preguntó Donnie, se le oía muy preocupado.

-Es que me dio hambre y quise salir a comer, Donatello.- dijo con una linda sonrisa

-¿Pero estas bien?- preguntó Leo acercándose

-Sí, estoy bien, Leonardo.

-Bueno, lo mejor será irnos.- dijo Rafa mientras caminaba hacía su hogar

Mikey se puso a lado de la chica, y notó algo en su cabello.

-Oye, Mikay, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a su cabello

La rubia no se movió, cuando Mikey quitó la cosa en su cabello, se quedó algo sorprendido. En su mano, se encontraba algo extraño, era algo muy rojo y algo viscoso.

-Oh, jijiji, eso es carne, Miguel Ángel, es que fui a un restaurante de carne.- dijo mientras tomaba el pedazo- ¿Quieres?

Mikey lo tomó y se lo metió a la boca, no estaba tan mal.

-Oye, esta rico, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó saboreándolo

-Si mal no recuerdo, le pusieron un nombre muy extraño, le pusieron Duncan.- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Eso es un nombre muy extraño!- dijo mientras se ponía con sus hermanos

Mikay sonrió de manera extraña, hasta parecía una loca.

-¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Espérame!- dijo mientras corría hacía los chicos

* * *

_**¡Espero les haya gustado este capi!**_

_**Les agradezco a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y la otra. =)**_

_**Los veo en el siguiente capi.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_


	28. Pidiendo ayuda al enemigo

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__Terena Tempestira__**, **__Guest__**, **__Dark Teana__**, **__Takimara__**, **__prics17__**, **__la chikis 4658__**, y a **__I Love Kittens too__** por sus reviews!**_

_**Para **__Guest__** (o **__**): Sobre las parejas, en realidad, Fiona y Leo van a sentir mucha amistad, nada más. Pero Rafael y Mikey si se van a pelear por ella.**_

_**Para **__prics17__**: Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Leo, cómo puedes ver en el capi "**__Mikeyla Joyce__**", ella se había encariñado, sin notarlo, de Leonardo y por eso es la única persona que recuerda.**_

_**Para **__la chikis 4658__**: Así es, Mika comió carne humana. Pero pronto explicare por qué come eso. Y lo otro, como le dije a **__prics17__**, ella perdió la memoria y lo único que recuerda es a Leo, por eso tanto apapacho. XD**_

_**¡Bueno, esperó lo disfruten!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 27: Pidiendo ayuda al "enemigo"**_

Las tortugas salieron a su patrullaje nocturno como siempre. Dejaron a Mikay con Splinter para que no se escapara o saliera cómo hace rato, decidieron dejar de preguntarle a donde había ido, porque ella siempre respondía:

-Ya les dije que salí nada más a comer unas hamburguesas.

Y siempre lo decía con una sonrisa que parecía mucho a la de la Mikey cuando decía una pequeña mentira.

Ahora los chicos se encontraban en un edificio de lo más tranquilo, sorpresivamente Mikey no molestaba a Rafa para entretenerse. Y Leo lo notó, ya que sus dos otros hermanos no le tomaron importancia.

-¿Te pasa algo, Mikey?- preguntó Leo acercándose

Mikey lo miró por unos segundos para luego darle una linda sonrisa.

-No me pasa nada, Leo, sólo que me pregunto qué clase de carne se llama "Duncan".- se preguntó

-Mikey, no hay ninguna carne en el mundo que se llame "Duncan".- le dijo Donnie, él había podido escuchar la duda de su hermano menor.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, zoquete?- preguntó Rafael, observándolo.

-Es que Mikay tenía un pedazo en su cabello de un color rojizo, ella me dijo que así se llamaba la carne, Rafa.

Los tres hermanos se vieron sin entender completamente lo que Mikay le había dicho a Mikey. _**(N.A.: Admito que escribir eso se sintió bien raro. XD)**_

-¿Una carne llamada "Duncan"? ¡Eso es nuevo!

Los hermanos voltearon pero no vieron nada. Ellos sacaron sus armas para cualquier señal de pelinegro.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!- exclamó Rafael mirando a todos lados

-¡Dios mío! ¡Que grosero eres, Rafa! Aunque, eso no me sorprende mucho.- habló la voz pero en un tono sensual, sonaba femenina.

-¿Cómo me conoces?- preguntó Rafael mirando a todos lados

-Tus hermanos dijeron tu nombre.

-Oh…- Rafa se sonrojó un poco.- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Muéstrate y no saldrás herida!

-Yo dudó que sea yo quien saldrá herida.- se le escuchó con voz divertida

Un kunai salió de la nada y aterrizó en el arma de Rafa, casi rozándole la mano.

-¡Sal, cobarde!

-Si tú lo dices…

Una persona llegó de un salto en frente de las tortugas, los cuatro hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos.

En frente se encontraba una chica de cabello color chocolate, su piel era algo pálida, y sus ojos que eran de un café muy oscuro. Ella traía unas botas hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones negros y rotos, un cinturón con kunais, shurikens, una katana en su espalda junto con un Bastón Bo. Una camisa muy parecida a un crop teesde color negro y sin mangas, tenía una armadura en sus brazos y en sus piernas (muy parecida a la de Karai), junto con una larga bufanda negra que le cubría el cuello y casi la boca.

-Es bueno verlos otra vez, tortugas.- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Mikey mirándola de arriba para abajo

-¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas, Miguel Ángel?- las tortugas abrieron los ojos como platos.- ¿O acaso me olvidaste?

-Yo no te conozco.

-¿Te recuerda el nombre "Machine"?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa

-¿M-Machine?- preguntó Mikey abriendo la boca con mucha sorpresa.

-La misma.- le dijo guiñándoles un ojo

-¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Dónde están Viuda Negra y Katana?- preguntó Leo guardando sus espadas y acercándose a la chica.

-Viuda desapareció ayer, y Katana me está ayudando a buscarla.- le respondió cruzándose de brazos un poco.

-¿Viuda desapareció?- preguntó sin poder creerlo

-Así es, Leonardo, y, por eso, necesitó su ayuda.- les pidió la chica mirando a cada uno

-¿Nuestra ayuda? ¡Sí pudiste vencer a Perrera, dudó mucho que te podamos ayudar en algo!- exclamó Rafael mirándola seriamente

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme a encontrarla! ¡Ella es lo único que nos queda a Katana y a mí!- les pidió la castaña al borde de las lágrimas

Los chicos se vieron por un segundo, Leo suspiró y miró a la chica.

-Está bien, te ayudaremos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida pero con un felicidad

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rafael mirándolo

-Sí, en serio.- respondió serio mirando a Rafael, él sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, tortugas!- dijo Machine abrazando inesperadamente a Leo

-Eh, de nada, Machine.

-¡Bueno! ¡Debo llamar a Leo para decirle sobre esto!- exclamó feliz sin notar lo que dijo

-¿De que estas hablando, Machine? Yo estoy aquí.- Leo miró confundido a la castaña

-Eh…- Machine se sonrojó a más no poder y miró a otro lado.- ¡Voy a llamar a Katana!

Ella sacó un celular de su bota izquierda y marcó a un número, ella esperó a que la persona contestara.

-_¿Hola? ¿Deli?_

-¡Aceptaron, Katana!

-_¿Katana? ¿Por qué me dices…?_

-¡Y las tortugas están aquí! ¡Esperan a que vengas!- se apresuró a decir

-_¡Oh! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Nos vemos en el Club Sexys B*tchs! ¡Recuerda preguntar por Rak para que te digan dónde está él!_- y antes de que Machine pudiera decir algo, la otra chica colgó.

Machine volteó hacía las tortugas, ellos tenían una ceja alzada.

-Primero, tenemos que ir con Katana y un aliado nuestro.

-¿Dónde es eso?- preguntó Donnie mirando un poco desconfiado a la chica

Ella sonrió un poco.

-Síganme y lo descubrirán.- ella les guiñó un ojo

Los chicos se miraron por un segundo y después siguieron a la chica.

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Fiona se encontraba afinando una guitarra, ella se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería que decidió visitar, si se encontraba con Karai, tenía la guitarra para pegarle en la cabeza.

Todo el mundo la miraba de una manera muy extraña, como si fuera un fenómeno. No sabía si trataba de su ropa, que consistía en un simple pantalón blanco y una camisa roja, o porque una persona cómo ella estaba ahí. Probablemente lo segundo.

Fiona empezó a acomodar el micrófono y miró a todos por un segundo. La razón por la que se encontraba ahí, es porque llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba un trabajo. Y estaba siendo vista para ver si podía ser contratada o no. Ella va a mostrar si puede trabajar ahí, cómo cantante.

Y entonces pensó en algo, tenía todo, sí, pero no la canción. Miró a todas partes en busca de algo por lo cual inspirarse, pero no encontraba nada. Y pensó en su "otra vida", ¿acaso podría inspirarse en…?

-Mikey…- susurró muy bajo para que nadie la escuchara

Pensó en cómo lo tomaría Mikey cuando lo supiera, cuando supiera quién era. Sabría qué haría llorar a Mikey, eso lo sabía muy bien. Recordó cuando le dijo a Mikey que eran amigos, pero se lo dijo a Fiona, no a Shadow.

Tosió un poco y empezó a tocar.

* * *

_Con las tortugas:_

Los cinco adolescentes corrían por los techos por toda Nueva York, sólo que la joven de pelo castaño los guiaba.

_Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro  
cuando dije que nunca te dejaría ir  
Cuando todas esas sombras casi destruyeron tu luz  
recuerdo que dijiste "No me dejes aquí solo"  
Pero todo eso está muerto, se ha ido y es pasado esta noche_

Mikey se detuvo por un segundo y miró a todas partes, esa voz…

-¿Shadow?

_Simplemente cierra tus ojos  
El sol se está poniendo  
Estarás bien  
Nadie puede herirte ahora  
Ven luz de la mañana  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos_

Es como si ella lo dijera frente a él, como si estuvieran en el mismo lugar en ese preciso instante.

Y cómo ella había dicho, o eso creía, cerró los ojos e intentó escuchar atentamente.

_No te atrevas a mirar fuera de tu ventana  
Todo está en llamas, cariño  
La guerra más allá de nuestra puerta se recrudece  
Aférrate a esta canción de cuna  
Incluso cuando haya terminado la música.  
Terminado…_

Mikey quedó confundido, ¿a qué se refería con esa canción? ¿Guerra? ¿Llamas?

-¿Shadow? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó mirando a todos lados, bueno para él que sus hermanos no notaron que no estaba con ellos.

_Simplemente cierra tus ojos  
El sol se está poniendo  
Estarás bien  
Nadie puede herirte ahora  
Ven luz de la mañana  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos_

Mikey estaba muy confundido y frunció un poco el ceño, claramente conocía la canción. Y miró hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y después cantó junto con ella la última parte.

_Simplemente cierra tus ojos  
Estarás bien  
Ven luz de la mañana  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos_

-Shadow…

* * *

_Con Fiona:_

Ella abrió los ojos, había sentido que Mikey la había escuchado y, junto con ella, cantó la última parte.

-¡Quedas contratada, jovencita!- habló el dueño, completamente maravillado

Fiona sonrió y miró a la ventana, su vista estaba dirigida hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Mikey… lo siento tanto…

De sus ojos salió una pequeña lágrima rebelde, y pensaba en el momento que conoció a Mikey.

* * *

_Con Rafael:_

Rafael se había detenido, había escuchado la hermosa voz de Fiona y la letra, no había podido evitar que una pequeña lágrima traicionera saliera.

-¿De quién habrá sido esa hermosa voz?- se preguntó mirando al cielo

-_Qué hermosa voz, ¿verdad?_- preguntó la niña dentro de la mente de Rafa

-Sí, muy hermosa.- respondió mientras caminaba un poco

-_La verdad, Rafita, no confió mucho en esa tal "Machine". Me da muy mala espina._

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso

-_No lo sé, pero siento algo dentro de mí que me dice que tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Rafael._- le dijo con seriedad

-¿De qué tienes que preocuparte, _Rachel_?- recordó el nombre de la niña, aunque aun así le iba a decir "niña".

-_Me preocupo de ti, Rafael. No quiero volver a estar sola, y, sobretodo, por la eternidad._

Rafael abrió los ojos y sintió algo de vergüenza por haber hecho que la niña mencionara eso.

-Lo siento, niña.

-_No pasa nada, Rafita, sólo…_- la niña dio un pequeño suspiro y después siguió hablando.-_… ten cuidado, por favor._

-Por supuesto, por ti, cualquier cosa.- le dijo seguro de sus palabras

-_¿Inclusive besar a Leonardo para que pueda tomar una foto?_- le preguntó en suave ronroneo

Rafael se sonrojó cómo el color de su bandana.

-¡No te aproveches, maldita mocosa!

-_¡Ya te dije que es broma, Rafael! ¡Tranquilo!_- ella empezó a reír un poco ante el enojo de la tortuga

-Sí, claro, una broma.

-_Pero de verdad prométeme que tendrás cuidado, además, te voy a cuidar dentro de tu cabeza muy hueca._

-Maldita mocosa…- él gruñó con algo de ira.

La risa de la niña no tardo en escucharse, y Rafael empezó a reír sin ninguna razón, al parecer la risa de la pequeña era algo pegajosa.

En una distancia razonable, Leo, Donnie, Mikey (que ya se había adelantado para seguirles el paso), y Machine veían a Rafael con mucha preocupación y algo de miedo.

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó Machine mirando a Donnie

-Es lo que nosotros nos preguntábamos.- le respondió el de bandana morada

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Katana se encontraba sentada en una silla algo vieja y con los pies en un escritorio. Una persona entró por la puerta, pero ella ni siquiera volteó para ver quién era.

-¿Ya viene para acá?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad

-Ajá, Deli los traerá en unos instantes.- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Bien, ya quiero conocer a esas tortugas que tanto me hablas, amiga, pero mucho más ese tal Leo, siempre hablas de él.

Katana se sonrojó cómo un tomate muy maduro, miró hacía la persona con algo de molestia.

-¡Yo habló de Leonardo porque a él les gustan las katanas igual que a mí!- exclamó con enojo

-Sí, claro, ¿y esa vez que dijiste que estaba tan sexy que te daban ganas de comértelo?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-¡Cállate, idiota!- ella empezó a enojarse y a sonrojarse más.

La persona empezó a reírse en sonoras carcajadas mientras trataba de evadir la espada de la chica a todo lo que daba.

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

Mikay se encontraba en la sala viendo la tele de lo más entretenida.

-¡Hola, chicos!

Mikay volteó y se encontró con Agosto, el joven pelirrojo no vio a sus amigos pero si vio a la chica.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?- preguntó sentándose a lado de ella

Mikay lo vio por unos cuantos segundos para luego sonreír.

-Mi nombre es Mikay, un gustó en conocerte.

-Yo soy Agosto.- le dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa- ¿Qué miras?

-Oh, estoy viendo _Los Simpson_, ¿quieres verlo conmigo?- preguntó amablemente

-¡Por supuesto!

Agosto empezó a entretenerse mirando la serie, sin ni siquiera notar que unas garras demasiado afiladas aparecían de las manos de la rubia.

-¿Sabes? Me dio algo de hambre, Agosto.- dijo Mikay con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo, Mikay? Soy muy bueno cocinando.- él la miró

-Aun no quiero comer, Agosto, sólo deja me empiece a sonar el estómago por algo de comer, ¿sí?

-Okay, va.

Agosto volvió a la serie, sólo que esta vez no notó la sonrisa completamente sádica y con colmillos de Mikeyla.

* * *

_**¡Espero les haya gustado este capi!**_

_**Les agradezco a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y la otra. Los veo en el siguiente capi.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_


	29. ¿Quién es quién? ¿Rafael o Rachel?

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__prics17__**, **__la chikis 4658__**, a **__I Love Kittens too__**, a **__Kira. Andrea__**, **__andyhamato99__** y a **__Takimara__** por sus reviews!**_

_**Para **__Takimara__**: ¡Es un gran misterio se si se lo va a comer! ¡WUAJAJAJA! No te creas, Agosto estará bien… supongo.**_

_**Para **__prics17__**: Créeme, ya lo perdieron cuando empezó a hablar solo.**_

_**Para **__andyhamato99__**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad, lo que me dijiste me ayuda mucho, la verdad. ¡Y bienvenida!**_

_**¡Bueno, esperó lo disfruten!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 28: ¿Quién es quién? ¿Rafael o Rachel?**_

Las tortugas y la chica de cabello castaño seguían aún en el techo, hasta que las chica se detuvo y también los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Llegamos?- preguntó Donnie mirándola

-Llegamos, guapo.- ella le guiñó el ojo

Donnie abrió un poco los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Mikey se acercó un poco y reconoció el edificio, era el mismo donde Shadow lo había llevado cuándo se conocieron.

-¿Van a venir o no?- preguntó mientras saltaba desde el edificio hasta el piso, los chicos ahogaron un grito ante lo que hizo la chica y vieron hacía abajo. La chica se encontraba segura y sin ninguna herida.

-¡Oigan! ¡Bajen! ¿O acaso son gallinas?- preguntó con mucha burla mientras corría hacía el edificio

-¡Nadie me llama gallina!- gritó Rafa mientras saltaba

-¡Rafa! ¡Espera!- Leo trató de detenerlo pero no pudo hacerlo

Los otros dos hermanos se vieron y después alzaron los hombros antes de saltar, Leo los veía con los ojos abiertos sin poder creerlo.

-Al Capitán Ryan nunca le sucedió esto…- susurró mientras daba un suspiro y seguía a sus hermanos.

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

Agosto se encontraba en la cocina preparando dos sándwiches, uno para él y uno para Mikeyla. Sin ni siquiera saber que la joven chica quería ponerle otro ingrediente a su comida.

-¿Agosto?

-¿Sí, Mikay?- preguntó con tranquilidad

-¿De qué van a ser tus sándwiches?- preguntó mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo

-Pues cómo cualquier sándwich, con jamón y queso. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso eres alérgica a alguno de los dos?

-No, no soy alérgica a nada.- dijo con calma mientras ahora se acercaba de una manera muy sensual haciendo que a Agosto le diera un pequeño escalofrió.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, sólo que me gusta un ingrediente algo… ¿cuál sería la palabra?… supongo que sería inusual.

-¿Inusual?

-Ajá, a mí me gustaría mucho ponerle mi ingrediente favorito.

-¿Y cuál sería?- Agosto dejó la comida y empezó a retroceder pero quedo acorralado por la hermosa rubia.

-Carne y sangre.

Agosto abrió los ojos con puro horror, trató de escapar pero la chica lo agarró con una fuerza increíble antes de que pudiera escapar.

-Tú no te irás, Agosto.- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos cómo la sangre, él volvió a abrir los ojos mucho más horrorizado.- Algo me dice que ya tendré mi ingrediente favorito muy pronto.- ella sonrió y unos dientes afilados cómo los de un león aparecieron en su boca.

* * *

_Con Fiona:_

La joven pelinegra se encontraba caminando en camino hacía su hogar, más bien, su departamento. Pero no se quejaba.

Estaba a tan sólo unos segundos de llegar pero una mano la detuvo por el hombro, Fiona no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, e hizo que volteara. Ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Coraline?- preguntó sin poder creerlo

Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba esa chica que había conocido hace unos días. Pero la chica había cambiado completamente. Su cabello ya no era color rojo, ahora lo traía de color negro azabache, muy parecido al suyo. Usaba un poco más de ropa deportiva que la de una chica normal. Su cabello lo traía hasta los hombros y su mirada reflejaba algo de seriedad pero también felicidad.

-¡Oh, Fiona! ¡Es bueno verte!- exclamó Coraline completamente feliz

-También digo lo mismo, Coraline, debo admitir que te vez muy… diferente.- dijo con algo de sorpresa

-Lo sé, Fiona, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.- dijo mientras la tomaba de las mano

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda?- preguntó sin ni siquiera entender.

-¡Mi madre ha sido secuestrada! ¡Por favor, Fiona, ayúdame!

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a la policía?- preguntó sorprendida

-¡Porque ellos no podrían ayudarme! ¡Por favor!

-Claro, supongo.- dijo con algo desconfianza

-¡Oh, gracias, Fiona! ¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!- ella empezó a jalar a la chica, Fiona la miraba sorprendida.

-_"¿Su madre? ¿No qué ella la había abandonado? ¿Qué hay de su padre y hermano?"_- se preguntó mirando a Coraline por detrás

Frunció el ceño levemente mientras que detrás de ella ocultaba un poco la katana que había llevado escondida. La misma katana que le había salvado de Karai.

* * *

_Con las tortugas:_

Los chicos habían entrado al edificio, nunca en su larga vida se habían puesto tan rojos, excepto Mikey, ya que él ya había venido aquí.

Muchas mujeres con muy poca ropa, algunas personas deformadas, y más de una persona pasada de copas. Todo hizo que los tres hermanos se pusieran rojos.

-_¡Rafael! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Algo me dice que es muy peligroso!_ - exclamó la pequeña niña dentro de la mente de Rafa.

-Tranquila, niña, no me pasará nada.- dijo con calma mientras veía a todos lados, unas chicas muy lindas pasaron cerca de ellos y le dieron más de una coquetería a Rafael.- Hermosuras…- él les guiñó el ojo y las chicas rieron con un pequeño sonrojo.

-_¡Deja de jugar al Romeo, Rafael! ¡Esto es en serio!_- ella se puso furiosa

-¿Celosa?

-_¡¿Celosa?! ¡¿YO?! ¡SÓLO TE ESTOY PROTEGIENDO, IDIOTA!_- exclamó con mucha ira, Rafa ya se imaginaba cómo ella estaría ahora.

-Si estás celosa, amiga.- él miró hacía unas chicas que estaban cerca de una mesa.

-¿Con quién hablas, Rafael?- preguntó Leo mirándolo con una ceja alzada pero su hermano no lo escuchó.

-_¡Yo no estoy celosa, maldición! ¡Sólo quiero…!_

-Quieres protegerme, lo sé, ¡pero es mi vida! Y no puedes tomar control de ella, como si fueras a controlar mi cuerpo.

La niña se quedó callada por unos segundos para luego hablar pero con mucha maldad.

-_¡Eso es! ¡Cómo no me quieres escuchar, te daré una lección que te hará escucharme!_

-Sí, claro.- dijo con sarcasmo

-_Oh, Rafita, nunca dudes de un ángel._

Rafa abrió los ojos y maldijo en voz baja.

-No lo harías…

-_Mírame._

Rafa empezó a sentir un pequeño dolor en su cabeza por lo cual tuvo que caer de rodillas, sus hermanos y la chica se acercaron para ver si Rafa estaba bien pero, repentinamente, él se levantó por si solo y salió corriendo.

-¡Rafael! ¡Rafael!- le habló Leo pero el de rojo ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

* * *

_En los baños:_

Rafael había llegado a los baños y después de verificar que no hubiera nadie, se miró al espejo. Pero al ver su reflejo, mostraba al verdadero Rafael mirando a todos lados, confundido y asustado, y su cuerpo sonrió completamente divertido.

-**Te dije que me obedecieras, Rafael.**- dijo con seriedad mientras fruncía un poco el ceño

-¡Libérame, niña! ¡Esto no es para nada divertido, Rachel!- exclamó con mucha ira

-**Para ti no, para mí sí.**- ella sonrió con algo de maldad- **Es momento de que debas saber que nunca hay que desobedecerme.**

-¿Qué harás? ¿Dirás que soy un loco?- preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica pero por dentro estaba temblando como una gallina.

-**Algo mucho mejor, Rafael, le diré a Leo que lo "amas".**- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.- **Todos, probablemente, creerán que de verdad te gusta Leo. Y tú, amigo mío, le "confesaras" tu increíble amor.**- dijo en un tono soñador

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó con mucho horror

-**Tranquilo, si no te creen, estas a salvo. Tal vez.**

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Hare todo lo que sea! ¡Pero no hagas que mi cuerpo haga eso!- pidió desesperadamente

-**No, Rafael, esto te lo mereces por no escucharme.**- dijo mientras salía de los baños en un movimiento sensual.- **Además, tu confesión será algo… nueva. ¡Y lo vas a poder ver sin poder hacer nada!**

Rafa empezó a alarmarse y a gritar, pero se rindió y empezó a trabajar en una gran disculpa para cierto líder.

* * *

_Con los demás:_

Los chicos se encontraban buscando a Rafael por todas partes, pero no había ninguna señal de él. Los tres hermanos se sentaron en una mesa y dieron un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

-Ninguna señal de Rafa, ¿dónde estará?- se preguntó Leo completamente preocupado

-No lo sé, pero admito que ya me cansé.- dijo Mikey mirando al techo.

-Creo que lo mejor será…- Leo estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte voz.

-¡Atención, chicas y chicos!- llamó la atención un hombre en el escenario- ¡Esta noche, tenemos a un temerario en querer cantar! ¡DENLE UN APLAUSO A RAFAEL!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se paraban de un salto

"Rafael" apareció en el escenario, traía un chaleco de cuero y se le hacía ver muy guapo. Muchas chicas empezaron a gritar y se acercaron al escenario con la intención de verlo más de cerca. "Rafa" volteó a Leo y le guiñó un ojo, él no pudo evitar ponerse algo rojo.

-**Esta canción va para mi hermano mayor.**- señaló a Leo y todas las miradas se posaron en él.- **Espero que esto te guste, Leito.**- "él" volvió a guiñarle el ojo

La música empezó a sonar y "Rafa" miró hacia abajo para luego empezar a cantar con voz muy parecida a la de la niña pero mucho más masculina.

_Baby boy, you left me. Oh no! We broke up.  
It's been a while since we last spoke, but I need another chance. Can you give me that?  
'Cause there's something in my pants that'll win you back.  
_  
_I wannabe your man again, but you left me like I'm Jennifer Aniston.  
And I know you said you'd never call, but boy, you ain't seen my balls.  
_  
_You ain't seen my balls. __[x7]__  
_

Mikey y Donnie tenían la boca abierta hasta China, Leo tenía la cara completamente roja sin poder creer lo que oía. Rafael, el verdadero, miraba a su cuerpo con el rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar la chica.

Machine y Katana habían entrado a ver a la tortuga, se encontraban en una mesa mirando a Rafa con algo de baba en la boca.

_My balls are so awesome. __Don't get me started.  
They're so damn big. _

Una chica, en algún lugar, preguntó muy alto que todos pudieron escuchar:

-¡¿De qué tamaño son?!

"Rafa" sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la chica, ella cayó desmayada.

_They're so big._ (Cuando las chicas lo escucharon, empezaron a gritar completamente desesperadas por "ver" cómo eran.)_ It's really obnoxious.  
__It's like two ewoks chillin' in my boxers.  
They're so big. I can't hold 'em back.  
Even Cartman's like, man those are fat.  
They're so big. They're run over your feet.  
That's why when they back up you hear a beep beep.  
_  
_And how can I be subtle, when my balls chase Indiana Jones through a tunnel?  
And everyone at Disney World keeps telling me that Epcot Center looks at 'em with jealousy.  
In fact, when you see 'em on the street they'll fight Godzilla to the death in the sequel._

Leonardo empezó a ver a Rafa con los ojos completamente abiertos y aún con las mejillas completamente rojas. Sabía que ese no era su hermano (rezaba por que fuera eso) y qué él jamás cantaría frente a un montón de gente para "dedicarle" una canción.

_I'm guessing soon you'll be hoping I'm back, 'cause my balls are so big they've got an opening act.  
_  
_You ain't seen my balls. __[x7]__  
_  
_My balls are so epic, and I ain't boastin', but they have an effect on the tides in the ocean.  
And when the sun's right, it might cause a total solar eclipse of my balls.  
'Cause these things are where it's happenin', and when I whip 'em out you'll take me back again.  
Should I compare 'em to a brontosaurus?  
No, excuse me I'm on the chorus.  
_  
_And I, I got what you need.  
And you'd said you'd never call, but boy you ain't seen these balls.  
_  
_I wannabe your man again, but you left me like I'm Jennifer Aniston.  
And I know you said you'd never call, but boy, you ain't seen my balls._

De repente, Leo sonrió con algo coquetería y alzó una ceja, "Rafa" se fijó en eso, y Leo aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo. El verdadero Rafa gritó cómo un loco desquiciado.

_You ain't seen my balls.  
__[x7]_

Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar y trataron de escalar para ir hacía "Rafa", pero "él" fue más rápido y salió corriendo del escenario hacía los baños.

* * *

_En los baños:_

Cuando "Rafael" entró al baño y volvió a verificar si no había nadie, dio un suspiro y se vio en el espejo. El verdadero tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado y la mirada fuera de órbita.

-**¿Qué tal?**

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA DESQUICIADA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras alzaba los brazos y corría en círculos, la chica lo veía con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-**De nada.**

-¡¿"De nada"?!- preguntó completamente exaltado mientras lo veía con pura ira.- ¡Lo único que hiciste es que mis hermanos van a pensar qué soy gay! ¡Eres una maldita estúpida! ¡Tú provocas mi ira! ¡Ojala no hubieras sido mi ángel! ¡Y ojala jamás me hubieras escogido a mí!

La niña abrió completamente los ojos y su pequeño corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse lágrimas. La tortuga de rojo, al notar lo que la chica pronto haría y lo que había hecho, abrió los ojos.

-¡E-espera…! ¡Yo no…!

La pequeña niña, en el cuerpo de Rafa, empezó a llorar completamente desconsolada y con gran tristeza.

-¡Por favor, Rachel! ¡Deja de llorar, por favor!- exclamó Rafa completamente arrepentido

-**¡ME ODIAS! ¡ME ODIAS! ¡ME ODIAS! ¡ME ODIAS! ¡ME ODIAS! ¡ME ODIAS!**- repetía sin parar y con grandes lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-¡No, Rachel! ¡No te odio! ¡Lo siento tanto!- dijo Rafa poniéndose a la altura.

Rafael abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en el espejo, sino que fuera de él. Estaba completamente frente a la niña, al parecer había dejado su cuerpo y había vuelto al suyo. Rafa se sintió completamente fatal y agarró las manos de la niña.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Rachel! ¡Lo siento tanto!- dijo Rafa con mucho arrepentimiento, de verdad se sentía muy fatal por lo que hizo.

La pequeña niña lo miró y después lo abrazó, Rafa abrió los ojos pero aun así correspondió el abrazo.

-**Lo siento tanto, Rafael, sólo quería hacerte una broma. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No volveré a hacer! ¡Lo juro!**- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Te perdono, pero tranquila, Rachel, tranquila…- él empezó a acariciarle el cabello y así se quedaron sin ni siquiera moverse un centímetro.

* * *

_**¡Espero les haya gustado este capi!**_

_**Les agradezco a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y la otra. Los veo en el siguiente capi.**_

_**Canción:**_

_**My Balls **__de __**Your Favorite Martian (versión ALT ROCK COVER) (¡Versión muy buena!) **_

_**Atte.: Shay**_


	30. La pelea en el Club

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__Erika. Ixchel, prics17__**, **__la chikis 4658__**, a **__I Love Kittens too__**, a **__Kira. Andrea__**, a **__Dark Teana__** y a **__Takimara__** por sus reviews!**_

_**Para **__Kira. Andrea__**: Bueno, me encantaría decirte, ¡pero eso pronto se descubrirá! No te preocupes, ;)**_

_**Para **__prics17__**: Sí, imagínate "**__¡Lo siento tanto, Leo! ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Una niña que veo en mis sueños se metió en mi cuerpo!__**" ¡Imagínate la cara de Leo si así le dijera Rafa! Aunque… podría ser una buena idea… ¡WUAJAJAJAJA!**_

_**Para **__la chikis 4658__**: ¡Pobrecita! ¡Sana sana colita de rana sino sana hoy sanara mañana! Eso te pasa por reírte y pegarte, okay, eso sonó raro. =D. Tranquila, no lo voy a matar… tal vez… (Ve el conteo del mensaje y se oculta debajo de su mesa) ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Aún soy demasiado joven para morir! ¡Aún no eh conocido a Rafael! (Ve que es una broma y una vena al estilo Rafa aparece en su cabeza) Grrrrr…**_

_**Para **__Erika. Ixchel__**: Gracias por apoyarme, amiga, eres muy genial conmigo. Y por cierto, lo de la imagen, lo busque pero me salieron otras cosas. ¿Me lo podrías especificar? Y no los conozco, por eso te digo.**_

_**Por cierto, quise cambiarle un poco el traje a Katana, luego se lo cambiare en el capi anterior.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 29: La pelea en el Club**_

Leo, Donnie y Mikey se encontraban, otra vez, buscando a Rafael pero, otra vez, no había señales de él.

-¡Oigan, chicos!- se escuchó la voz de Machine llamándolos

-¿Encontraste a Rafa?- preguntó Leo

-No, también les iba a preguntar eso, pero- ella miró hacia atrás e hizo un señal a alguien.-, primero quiero que conozcan a Katana.

-Tal vez después, Machine, tenemos…

-Encontrar a su hermano, lo sé, ¡que maleducado eres, Leonardo! Pero no me sorprende mucho.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Los chicos voltearon y se encontraron con una hermosa chica algo joven. Tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros, traía una bandana negra que dejaba ver unos ojos color azul oscuro. Vestida con unas botas de cuero hasta la pantorrilla, un short demasiado corto y roto que apenas dejaba a la imaginación, hasta con una pistola amarrada en su pierna con un pequeño chuchillo en la otra pierna, una chaqueta de cuero larga hasta las rodillas de mangas cortas y con capucha, un top negro amarrado con una **X** con un pequeño dije de plata de una tortuga y que dejaba ver muy poco sus atributos. Traía detrás de ella dos espadas katanas.

-_Holaaaaa, enfermeraaa~_- dijo Mikey mirando a Katana con unos ojos de corazón gigantes.

Katana sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a la tortuga, Donnie y Leo le dieron un fuerte zape a Mikey en la cabeza, y Machine soltó una risita.

-Es bueno verlos, chicos, ¿ya encontraron a su amigo de rojo?- preguntó Katana mientras ponía una mano en su cadera.

-No lo hemos visto.- respondió Leo con algo de preocupación.- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya lo vieron?

-No, por desgracia, no.- Machine sonrió un poco.- Pero algo me dice que sus "admiradoras" lo encontraran antes que ustedes.

-No pensé que él fuera gay, y eso que me estaba pareciendo lindo.- dijo Katana con una sonrisa divertida

-¡Él no es gay! ¡Yo lo sé!- habló Leo con firmeza.

-Sí, claro.- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Oye, Machine, ¿no nos ibas a presentar a su aliado?- preguntó Donnie mirando a la castaña

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! Se me había olvidado, ¿y Rak?- preguntó mirando a todos lados

-Él estaba hablando con un señor, dijo que pronto nos alcanzaría.- respondió Katana

-Está bien, ¿y qué haremos mientras lo esperamos?

-Yo supondría con una cosa.- Katana sonrió y Machine la imito

Los tres hermanos se vieron el uno al otro sin entender lo que quería decir la sonrisa de las dos chicas.

-¡A BAILAR!- dijeron las dos mientras alzaban los brazos

-¡Yo con Leo/Mikey!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo que agarraban a los dos mencionados.

Katana agarró a Leo y Machine agarró a Mikey. Ambas tortugas se miraron por última vez antes de ser jalados hacia la pista de baile.

De repente, Donnie, al ver a sus dos lados y no ver casi a nadie prestándole atención, se sintió cómo un _Forever Alone_.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó mirando hacía al techo.

Después dio un suspiro algo triste, se sentó en la mesa donde antes había estado y puso sus manos en sus mejillas y sus codos en la mesa, se sentía algo solo.

-Hola, tortuguita, ¿quieres bailar?- preguntó una voz arriba de él

Donnie volteó hacia arriba y se encontró con una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, vestida de camisa hasta el ombligo de color morado y unos pantalones negros. Ella tenía una dulce sonrisa y parecía de confiar.

-Bueno, qué tengo que perder.- dijo mientras se levantaba, tomaba la mano de la chica e iban a la pista de baile.

* * *

_Con Rafael y Rachel:_

Rafael se encontraba de lo más a gusto con la pequeña niña, nadie lo veía de una manera muy extraña por estar con una niña de 10 años sentada junto con él.

Después de haber estado en el baño, la niña le había prometido que jamás lo volvería a hacer y que lo olvidaría. Rafa aceptó y ambos habían salido a tomar algo.

Rafa le seguía preguntando qué clase de "poderes" tenía ella, ya que le había llegado la sorpresa cuando la niña le había dicho que podía a parecer junto con él y que pareciera viva. Inclusive, para no llamar la atención, se había cambiado de ropa. Su ropa consistía en una camisa verde con letras rojas que decía "_**Turtle Power!**_", unos pantalones negros y unos tenis. Su cabello lo traía en una coleta de cabello que le caía hasta el trasero, y sus ojos verdes quedaban al descubierto. Se le veía cómo una niña normal y bonita.

-¡Y entonces! ¡Lo golpeé con mi sai, destruí al robot y ese asqueroso Kraang salió corriendo cómo una nenita!- dijo Rafa mientras movía de una manera divertida sus armas.

-**¡Vaya!**- exclamó con mucha sorpresa y con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Soy genial!- dijo con aires de grandeza.

La pequeña niña empezó a reír. Después miró a Rafa por unos segundos con una pequeña sonrisa y después miró a todos lados.

-¿Pasa algo, Rachel?- preguntó Rafa mirándola.

-**Una pregunta.**- Rafa asintió.- **¿Acaso tus hermanos saben bailar?**

-Pues algo, ¿por qué?

La pelinegra señaló hacía la pista y Rafa abrió la boca. Sus hermanos se encontraban con tres hermosas chicas en la pista de baile, pero sus hermanos lo estaban arruinando por los diferentes bailes que hacían. Algunos estúpidos y otros muy estúpidos.

-Yo no los conozco.- dijo completamente avergonzado ante la mirada divertida de la chica.

-**Sí, claro. Sólo hay una tortuga mutante en este mundo.**

-Pues sí.

Rache rió ante la respuesta de él, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Machine y Katana.

-**La verdad, Rafita, esas chicas se me hacen algo familiares, excepto la rubia.**

-¿En serio?- preguntó interesado.- ¿A qué te recuerdan tan familiares?

Rachel volvió a reír y después chasqueó sus dedos y, mágicamente, aparecieron dos refrescos en frente de los dos.

-Vaya, ¿acaso eres bruja, niña bonita?- preguntó agarrando su refresco.

-**Se podría decir, amigo.**- ella le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos empezaron a beber su bebida con mucha diversión. Rachel abrió los ojos y escupió su bebida. Rafael, asustado, dejó de beber y miró a la chica quién se estaba ahogando.

-¡Rachel! - dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda para que dejara de ahogarse.- ¿Estás bien?

-**Estoy… cof… bien… cof…**- dijo algo de dificultad

-No, no estás bien, ¿qué te paso?- preguntó preocupado mirándola a los ojos

Rachel abrió los ojos y miró hacía la puerta cómo si de ahí fuera a parecer el Diablo.

-**¡Al suelo!**- gritó mientras tiraba a Rafa.

Él no entendió y abrazó a la niña, quién temblaba horriblemente.

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó aún en el suelo.

-**No hables y quédate así.**

Rafa estuvo a punto de preguntar otra vez pero una fuerte explosión se escuchó en la puerta. Él miró hacía ahí y unos soldados del Pie aparecieron, junto con Perrera y Cara de Pez.

-Lamentamos interrumpir su fiesta, fenómenos- dijo con amargura Perrera, él se ganó unas miradas de puro odio de todos los presentes.-, pero venimos por unas apestosas tortugas que se encuentran aquí.

-Así que, si las están escondiendo de nosotros, lo mejor será que nos las entreguen.- dijo Cara de Pez

Todo el mundo se miró y después asintieron. Después miraron a los dos seguidores de Destructor y más de un mutante que cayó en el mutágeno empezó a gruñir con puro odio.

-Sí esas tales tortugas también cayeron en el mutágeno, entonces son aliados nuestros. Además, el de rojo nos ha animado la fiesta.- dijo una chica que parecía un gato negro.

-Algo me dice que será por las malas.- dijo Perrera con una sonrisa malvada

Todos empezaron a correr y atacaron a los del Pie, al igual que ellos.

Rafa, quién aún tenía a la niña en sus brazos, se paró y buscó a sus hermanos.

-¡Leo!, ¡Donnie!, ¡Mikey!- los estuvo llamando pero ninguno de los tres los escuchaba

-**¡No, Rafael! ¡No te vayas!**- dijo con unas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Si no voy, toda esta gente sufrirá.- dijo con decisión mientras la ponía bajo la mesa donde antes estaba.- Quédate aquí, Rachel, no voy a tardar.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y salía corriendo a pelear.

Rachel, quien tenía unas lágrimas saliendo por su rostro, observaba donde se había ido Rafael y después se abrazó a sí misma.

-¡Cara de Pez!- Rafa le habló con un gruñido

Cara de Pez volteó y sonrió de manera malvada. Después corrió hacía él y ambos empezaron a pelear.

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Mientras que en otro lado, Fiona se encontraba siendo jalada por Coraline, quien no tenía ninguna señal de soltarla.

-Coraline, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó mirando hacía la chica

-Tranquila, Fiona, sólo quiero que me ayudes a salvar a mi padre.

Fiona abrió los ojos y después le dobló el brazo a Coraline, ella dio un gemido de dolor.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Fiona?! ¡Suéltame!- Coraline rugió con ira

-¿No que tu madre?- preguntó con amargura.

Coraline sonrió y, sorprendiendo a Fiona, se liberó de ella.

-Soy una chica con muchos secretos, _Joyce_- Fiona abrió los ojos completamente horrorizada-, no soy la única en todo este apestoso mundo.

Fiona sacó la katana y apuntó a Coraline.

-¡¿Para quién trabajas, Coraline?!- exclamó con mucha ira

-Para alguien importante, _amiga_.- dijo la palabra con veneno- Algo me dice que el Maestro Destructor le encantara conocerte.- dijo mientras sacaba un _ninjato_ de su espalda.

-Un ninjato, que lindo. Parece que le robaste el arma a Karai.- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Lo sé, yo pensé lo mismo.- ella le dio una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

Ambas corrieron hacía su contrincante y empezaron a pelear.

* * *

_Con las tortugas:_

Leonardo y Katana se encontraban peleando mano a mano contra unos ninjas del Pie, ambos mostraban sus habilidades y, más de una vez, Katana aprovechaba para coquetearle a Leo.

Machine y Mikey peleaban igual que Leo y Katana, sólo que se hacían bromas para entretenerse mientras peleaban.

Donnie sintió que le faltaba algo, pero no tanto, él, a diferencia de sus hermanos, protegía a la rubia con quien había bailado. La chica, asustada por la gran cantidad de peligro, se encontraba sin separase de Donatello.

-¡Tengo miedo, Donnie!- dijo la chica mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Tranquila, Lisa, todo va a estar bien.- le dijo con seguridad Donnie mientras golpeaba a un ninja.

Mientras con Rafael, él seguía peleando con Cara de Pez, quién más que nunca, pensaba arrancarle la cabeza a la tortuga.

Y Rachel, quién miraba a al de rojo, observaba completamente sorprendida, pero también nerviosa, todos los movimientos que hacía Rafael.

Miró hacía donde estaba Perrera, quién peleaba con una cantidad de mutantes y personas con armas. Ninguno de los dos podía vencer al seguidor de Destructor.

Rachel trató de recordar su nombre, más que lo intentaba no podía. Entonces, el foco se le prendió.

-**¡Perrera!**

Él volteó y se encontró con la pequeña niña que había salido de su pequeño "escondite". No pudo evitar una risa al ver lo que ella quería enfrentarse.

-¡Miren esto!- él llamó la atención de todos.- ¡Una niña pequeña quiere pelear conmigo!

Rafael, que aún se encontraba peleando con Cara de Pez, vio hacía donde estaba Perrera y a quien se refería, no pudo contener un grito de puro horror.

-¡NO!- gritó mientras golpeaba a Cara de Pez y lo mandaba a volar a algún lugar.

-¡Es hora de qué conozcas a los ángeles, niña!- exclamó Perrera levantando la mano con advertencia de golpearla.

Pero la niña no se movió, ni siquiera parecía asustada. Y cuando Perrera estuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de golpearla, alrededor de los ojos de la pelinegra se formaron levemente unas llamas de fuego de un color blanco perla. La mano de Perrera se detuvo en el aire.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!- dijo con enojo tratando de moverse pero no podía. Después miró a la niña, ella tenía una sonrisa.- ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-**Nada, perrito.**- dijo con diversión.

-¡Niña! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rafa llegando a la escena

-**Más que nunca, Rafita.**- dijo mientras movía su mano bruscamente a la derecha, y Perrera fue jalado a ese lado bruscamente. Rafa tenía los ojos fuera de órbita al ver lo que hizo la niña- **Nunca en tu vida me hagas enojar, Rafita.**- dijo con seriedad

-Lo prometo, hermosa.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA AQUÍ?!- preguntó una voz a todo volumen

Todos voltearon al escenario. Vieron a un chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises ahí, vestido con pantalones militares y una camisa blanca completamente sucia. Tenía en su mano una ametralladora. Su rostro no se le veía muy amable.

Machine y Katana, quienes había visto al chico, sonrieron y gritaron su nombre al mismo tiempo.

-¡Rakta!- exclamaron con felicidad

-¡QUIERO QUE ESTOS ESTÚPIDOS NINJAS SE VAYAN DE MI CLUB! ¡AHORA!- dijo con pura ira mientras empezaba a disparar hacía los ninjas del Pie.

Rafael agarró a Rachel y la abrazó con mucha protección, y empezó a correr para que no le pasara nada. Ni siquiera había notado que Leo lo había visto.

-¡Rafa!- él gritó mirando a su hermano, también se había fijado en la niña.

Rafa se detuvo y vio a Leo, trató de correr hacía él pero Cara de Pez lo golpeó y tomó a Rachel.

-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTALA!- dijo con pura ira

-Lo dudo amigo, me pregunto cómo tu amiga pudo hacer eso.- dijo refiriéndose a lo que le había hecho a Bradford.

-**¡Rafael!**- ella lo llamó mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de Xever.

Rafa no sabía qué hacer, si se movía, lastimaría a Rachel.

-**¡Rafael! ¡Cierra los ojos!**- dijo Rachel mientras una luz empezaba a salir de sus ojos.

Rafa obedeció pero primero agarró a sus hermanos, a la chica que estaba con Donnie, Rakta, Machine y Katana. Los puso en un círculo y les ordenó que cerraran los ojos. Ellos obedecieron, lo único que escucharon fue más de un grito de dolor de todo el mundo presente ahí.

* * *

_Con Fiona:_

Fiona ya no podía más, estaba demasiado cansada y muy herida en cada parte de su cuerpo. La sangre caía lentamente de cada herida que le había provocado Coraline y una línea de sangre caía por su boca, al menos admitía que la persona a quien había considerado una "amiga" peleaba muy bien, entonces notó lo que dijo, claramente peleaba bien ¡ella era del Clan del Pie!

Coraline sonrió al ver que Fiona empezaba a cansarse, le dio un golpe en la cara y ella cayó al suelo. Estaba muy débil y apenas podía ponerse de pie.

-Lamento que tenga que ser así, Fiona.- dijo con seriedad.

-No lo lamentas, perra…- dijo mientras escupía la sangre que estaba en su boca, ella empezó a cerrar los ojos y trató de agarra su katana pero el pie de Coraline se lo impidió.

-Al parecer me conoces, Joyce.- dijo antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, Fiona empezó a cerrar más los ojos.

Pero antes de que quedara inconsciente, ella pudo escuchar algo.

-Díganle a Destructor que tenemos a la chica, iré en camino con su nueva arma contra las tortugas.

Fiona se horrorizó y pensó en una sola cosa antes de cerrar los ojos completamente.

-_"Miguel Ángel…"_

* * *

_**¡Espero les haya gustado este capi!**_

_**Les agradezco a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y la otra. Los veo en el siguiente capi.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_. _**=D**_


	31. Donatello y Mikeyla

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__andyhamato99__**, **__prics17__**, **__Takimara__**, **__Kira. __Andrea__** y an **__I Love Kittens too__** por sus reviews!**_

_**Para **__andyhamato99__**: ¡No pasa nada, amiga! Yo también tengo mucha tarea y todo eso, pero trató de acabarla lo más rápido posible y así me da tiempo de pensar.**_

_**Para **__prics17__**: Imagínalos bailando "**__Gentleman__**", así mismo bailaron. Y con lo de Agosto, aquí se sabrá.**_

_**Para **__Takimara__**: Bueno, creo que aquí lo dirá. / Más o menos es un ángel, por lo cual no será algo malo. /Aquí se sabrá que le paso a Fiona. / También con los chicos. /Doble lo mismo. /Ya creo que dejaran de pensarlo. /Estoy reconsiderándolo, las dos preguntas sobre Rafa y Mikey. /No sé si te darán tu laptop. /Lo de tu hermana no lo sé. /Esa es tu decisión, amiga. Al menos admito que me cansé un poquito.**_

_**Para **__Kira. Andrea__**: La verdad, Lisa sólo era un personaje un poquito pasajero. No va a aparecer en mi historia, aunque también podría ser una idea.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

_**Al inicio, no entenderán por qué el título. Pero al final lo verán. **__**Por cierto, si alguien de aquí es **__Apritello__**, lo siento. ¡No me maten!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 30: Donatello y Mikeyla**_

Las tortugas se encontraban en el techo de un viejo edificio. Todos en el suelo e inconscientes. Algunos tenían muchos rasguños y fuertes moretones, parecía que no tenían señales de vida.

Rachel, quién tenía muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo, corrió hacía la tortuga de rojo, agarró su rostro y lo puso en su regazo, unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

-**¡Rafael! ¡Despierta! ¡Rafael!**- gritaba el nombre con mucha tristeza.

Rafa abrió los ojos lentamente y después miró hacía las lágrimas de la chica.

-N-no llores, pequeña m-mocosa…- dijo con algo de dificultad.

Racha abrió los ojos y después empezó a llorar pero no eran de tristeza, sino que eran de felicidad.

-**¡Oh, Rafael! ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!**

-Tranquila, ya viste que estoy bien, niña…- dijo con algo de debilidad.

-**¡No! ¡No lo estas! ¡Estás muy herido! ¡Al igual que tus hermanos!**- dijo mientras lo dejaba suavemente y corría hacía Donnie.

-¿D-dónde están?- preguntó mirando a todas partes.

-**Tus hermanos están aquí, las chicas ninjas y al chico los alejé a otro lugar, y a la rubia la puse en un hospital.**- dijo con calma mientras tocaba la frente de Donnie.

-¿Tú hiciste eso…? ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos…?- preguntó mientras trataba de pararse.

Rachel no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue suspirar.

-**Rafael, lo mejor sería que me vaya…**- dijo mientras se acercaba a Rafa y lo abrazaba.- **Lo siento tanto, Rafael, lamento todo lo que hice.**

-Tranquila, pequeña boba.- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ella sonrió y empezó desaparecer lentamente.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde te irás?- preguntó preocupado

-**A ningún lado, Rafa, sólo a tu mente. Voy a estar contigo…**- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Rafa abrió los ojos y sonrió un poco. Después, él escuchó un quejido y vio que Donnie empezaba a levantarse, Rafa corrió hacía su hermano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Rafael?- preguntó Donnie poniendo suavemente su mano en su cabeza.- Ay, mi cabecita.

-No es momento de explicar, cerebrito, ayúdame a despertar a Leo y a Mikey.

Donnie asintió con algo de dificultad y ayudó a su hermano a levantar a los otros.

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

De todo lo que había sucedido, agradecían a Dios de que habían llegado a su hogar. No tan sanos pero si a salvo.

Cuando llegaron, pensaron que el Maestro Splinter los recibiría con un regaño o con una gran preocupación hacia ellos, pero recibieron las dos. Ahí se encontraba Agosto con muchas heridas y, junto con él, se encontraba Abril. Ella estaba curándolo.

Abril volteó y sonrió con un gran alivio al verlos. Pero después miró a Leo y su mirada se volvió seria.

-Es bueno verlos, chicos.- dijo Agosto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué te paso, Agosto?- preguntó Donnie mirándolo pero notó algo en la cocina, había cosas tiradas y en las paredes se les podía ver cómo un tipo de marcas de garras, tan parecidas al de un animal salvaje.- ¿Qué le paso a la cocina?

Los dos chicos y su Maestro se vieron, Agosto y Abril miraron a otro lado y el Maestro Splinter suspiró.

-Yo les digo.- dijo Agosto antes de que el Maestro pudiera decir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Leo hasta que notó que Mikeyla no se encontraba ahí.- ¿Dónde está Mikay?

-Eso es lo que queremos decirles.- dijo con algo de tristeza.

Todos se miraron, no entendían lo que querían decirles.

-Mikeyla… ella…

-¿Mikeyla qué?- preguntó Leo complemente serio

Agosto suspiró y después siguió.

-Mikeyla trató de comerme.

El balde de agua no tardo de llegar. ¿Mikeyla? ¿Trató de comerse a Agosto? ¿Acaso era posible eso?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Leo sin poder creerlo.- ¿Mikeyla trató de comerte? ¡Pero eso es imposible!

-¿Y esas marcas en la cocina?- preguntó Abril mirándolo seria y señalando a la cocina.

-¡Ella no pudo hacer eso!- dijo Leo con los ojos abiertos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un grito fuerte tan parecido al rugido de un animal se escuchó por todo el lugar. Los chicos se alarmaron pero los demás ni siquiera se movieron.

-¿Y qué fue eso?- preguntó Mikey completamente asustado.

-Esa fue Mikeyla.

-¿Donde esta?- preguntó Donnie

-Está en tu laboratorio, la encerramos ahí y la encadenamos.- respondió Abril con tranquilidad

-¡¿Ustedes qué?!- Leo preguntó exaltado

Leo corrió hacía el laboratorio, sin escuchar los gritos de Abril que le decía que no fuera.

Cuando él llegó, se horrorizo ante lo que veía. Ahí, en una esquina, se encontraba Mikay con una cadena en el cuello y en los brazos que le impedían moverse. Ella tenía la cabeza agachada y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Mikeyla!- Leo trató de acercase pero una mano lo detuvo, él volteó y se encontró con Abril.

-No lo hagas, Leo.- dijo con calma

-¿Estás loca? ¡Ella es una amiga!- dijo mientras apartaba la mano de Abril con brusquedad y corría hacía la rubia.

-¿Mikeyla? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Leo cerca de ella, trató de poner su mano en su cabeza pero ella levantó la cabeza y Leo se alejó de un salto.

Mikeyla tenía los ojos completamente rojos, ni siquiera se podían ver sus pupilas. En su boca tenía unos dientes demasiado afilados que hasta podrían traspasar su caparazón, inclusive tenía uno que otro golpe en el rostro.

-¡Leonardo! ¡Tengo hambre!- ella habló con una voz que hasta a Leo le dio un escalofrió.

-¿M-Mikeyla?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-¡LEONARDO! ¡DAME DE COMER! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!- ella rugió de ira pura.

-¿Qué te paso, Mikeyla?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Nada, Leonardo…- dijo suavemente- Sólo tengo hambre…

-¿De qué tienes hambre?- preguntó tratando de acercar su mano.

-¡DE CARNE!- dijo abriendo los ojos y casi mordiendo a Leo en la mano.

Leo apartó su mano rápidamente y no podía creer lo que veía, ¿de verdad esa era Mikeyla? ¿Acaso había confiado tan fácilmente en una antropófaga?

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Mikay?- preguntó débilmente.

-Ya te dije, Leonardo…, estoy bien… ¡Y cómo estoy bien, deberías liberarme!- dijo con una sonrisa algo torcida

-Ya no sé si liberarte, Mikeyla.- dijo con tristeza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Leo miró hacía su familia y hacía el pelirrojo, todos asintieron y salieron del lugar.

-Lo siento, Mikeyla.- dijo antes de salir.

-¡LEONARDO! ¡LEONARDO! ¡LEONARDO!- gritó el nombre del líder, pero él trataba de no escuchar.

* * *

_En otro lugar._

Fiona abrió los ojos lentamente, trató de levantarse pero todo el cuerpo le dolía, no podía moverse mucho. Al menos podía ver que estaba en algún lugar demasiado oscuro.

-Por Dios…, odio esto…- dijo tratando de levantarse

-Fiona Romanova.- dijo una voz seria

A Fiona le dio el peor escalofrió que el mundo pudiera conocer, esa voz se había escuchado tan seria y tan tenebrosa que hasta a ella le dio mucho miedo.

-Destructor.- dijo con una sonrisa pero ni siquiera verlo.

-Bienvenida a la Sede del Pie, Fiona.- dijo con seriedad.- ¿O debería decirte…Rachel?

Fiona gruñó cómo un animal furioso y después se levantó de un salto.

-¡No te tengo miedo, Destructor!- exclamó con ira.

-Deberías, Rachel.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!- ella exclamó tapándose los oídos

-¿Por qué lo ocultas, Rachel? Ese es el nombre que te simboliza, el nombre que simboliza al Clan de tu familia. Al _Clan Mury__ō__ sangure_.

-_Sangre Fría._- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Tú crees que me importa mi Clan, Destructor?

-Tú Clan, no, la tortuga de naranja, sí.- dijo en un tono de voz divertido

Fiona abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, ¿cómo supo…?

-¿A qué te refieres, Destructor?- trató de disimular su gran temor.

-A qué, si no te unes a mí, tú no sufrirás, la tortuga sí.- dijo detrás de ella pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy aliada con alguna de las tortugas?- dijo mirando a otro lado.- Y más ese de naranja.

-Te he observado, Rachel, sé todo lo que debilita. Lo he aprendido.- dijo poniendo sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

Fiona gruñó pero no pudo evitar ponerse de rodillas, no quería escuchar más.

-Cállate… tú no sabes nada sobre mí…

-Oh, claro que sí, Rachel.- dijo poniéndose a su altura.- Sé lo de tu madre…- Fiona abrió los ojos- Sé lo de tu padre…- ella volteó a otro lado.

-¡Raidon no me importa!

-¿Y qué hay de tus hermanas?

-¿M-mis hermanas?- preguntó confundida pero nerviosa.

-Así es, tus hermanas.- dijo con calma.- Sé sobre Deliliah… sé sobre Mikeyla… y sé sobre Leonora…- a Fiona le dio un horrible escalofrió al escuchar el nombre.

-¡No hables de ellas! ¡No hables de Leonora! ¡Tú no conoces nada! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!- dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando su cabeza.

-Tal vez, pero sé todo sobre tus hermanas, Rachel.- él se acercó a su oreja y le susurró lo único que ella no hubiera escuchado en toda su vida.- También sé sobre la noche cuándo te fuiste… _la razón_ por lo cual te fuiste.

-¡CÁLLATE!

Destructor empezó a reír ante el grito de la joven pelinegra.

-Me contaron que tu historia favorita era _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_.

-¿Y qué?

Destructor sonrió.

-Y entonces lo supe, el por qué te gustaba tanto esa historia, porque estaba inspirada en ti, ¿me equivoco?

-Sí, te equivocas.

-Te voy a contar una historia, Rachel. Te voy a contar por qué Alicia se volvió loca. Igual que tú.

Fiona abrió los ojos.

-Una simple noche de lluvia- dijo con diversión mientras la miraba fijamente.-, la pequeña _Alicia_ había peleado con su hermana mayor, _Lizzie_. _Alicia_ supuso algo, el por qué siempre ella y su hermana peleaban: Su hermana mayor no la amaba y quería que _Alicia _muriera…

-¡Cállate!- exclamó con enojo mientras que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Así que, al saber por fin la verdad, _Alicia_ abandonó su hogar en esa fuerte tormenta. Su hermana mayor no hizo nada, lo único que hizo fue mirar cómo su hermana iba a su muerte.

-¡CÁLLATE!- ella empezó a llorar con tanta tristeza y empezó a taparse los oídos, aunque eso no la ayudaría.

-_Alicia _corrió y corrió, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, casi muere por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La pequeña niña hubiera muerto sino fuera porque pensó en su país, donde ella era la reina. Un lugar donde su hermana mayor era nada más que un simple insecto en la pared.- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Fiona empezó a llorar cómo una niña pequeña, ya no quería escuchar más. ¡Quería que parara! ¡Ella quería que se callara! ¡Inclusive que se muriera!

-_Alicia_ fue feliz, tan feliz que caminó hacia un pueblo sin un punto fijo. Toda la gente la vio con horror ante toda la sangre que chorreaba en su cabeza y resbalaba por su cuerpo, pensaron en llevarla a un doctor para que sanara, pero al ver las incontrolables incoherencias que decían, prefirieron llevarla a un psicólogo para que la curaran de su locura.

Fiona ya no pudo más. Estaba tan herida, recordaba todo lo que había pasado una noche de tormenta en Japón. Antes de venir a Nueva York.

-Me habían llamado loca…- ella susurró sin levantar la vista.- Yo les decía más de una vez que no lo estaba…

-¿Y te creyeron?- preguntó con seriedad

-No.

-Entonces, puedes tomar venganza por todas esas personas que llamaron loca. Puedes vengarte matando a cada persona que tú desees, pero tendrías que unirte a nosotros para someter tu venganza, inclusive, podríamos dejar a tu amigo.

-Tal vez tengas razón…- dijo levantando un poco la vista.

Destructor volvió a sonreír.

-Pero dije que "tal vez".- dijo antes de separase de él con brusquedad, correr a una dirección sin sentido y pudo visualizar una ventana, corrió hacia ahí y saltó.

Destructor caminó de lo más tranquilo y vio cómo Fiona corría por los edificios pero se le podía ver cómo la sangre le salía por todo el cuerpo a causa del salto y por lo vidrios.

-¿Voy por ella, Sensei?- preguntó Coraline apareciendo por detrás de él.

-No, dejemos que ella piense en una decisión.- dijo tranquilo mientras se retiraba.

* * *

_Con las tortugas:_

Todos se encontraban completamente dormidos, excepto uno de ellos.

Donnie caminaba, algo dormido, hacía su laboratorio, se le había olvidado ir por una almohada, ya que ahora tenía que dormir en el sillón gracias a que cierta chica se encontraba en su laboratorio.

Abrió levemente la puerta del laboratorio y entró, él se acercó a su escritorio y trató de buscar una almohada lo más rápido posible.

-Hola, Donatello.

A Donnie le dio un fuerte escalofrió y dio un pequeño grito. Volteó y se encontró con Mikeyla, aún encadenada.

-Oh, hola, Mikeyla.- dijo algo sorprendido, se le había olvidado que la chica se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Donatello?- preguntó algo interesada.

-Pues buscando una almohada, Mikeyla.- respondió tranquilo

-Vi una a lado de esas cajas.- dijo señalando con la cabeza unas cajas que estaban cerca de ella.

-Oh…- dijo algo nervioso

Mikeyla alzó la vista, ella ya no tenía sus ojos rojos y esos dientes afilados, ahora tenía sus hermosos ojos azules y su rostro parecía normal. Cómo si los colmillos y los ojos rojos jamás hubieran estado ahí.

-Tranquilo, Donatello, no te voy a morder. Igual, el hambre se me fue hace unas horas.- respondió con tranquilidad mientras se recargaba en la pared.

Donnie dudó ante lo que dijo la chica, pero empezó a acercarse poco a poco hasta que estuvo frente a ella y cerca de las cajas. Estuvo a punto de agarrarla pero dio un pequeño chillido cuando Mikay se recargo en su pecho y su cabeza en el cuello.

-¿M-Mikeyla?- preguntó nervioso

Pero ella no respondió, sólo seguía recargada sin ningún movimiento.

-¿Por qué estás enamorado de Abril, Donatello?- preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó sin entender

-No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, Donatello, he visto que a ti te gusta mucho Abril, ¿qué le viste en ella?- preguntó curiosa pero sin separarse.

-B-bueno, ella es muy hermosa, divertida y me entiende.- respondió con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Pero alguna vez has visto que ella te corresponde?

Donnie no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-No.- respondió con tristeza

-¿Y por qué sigues intentando?

-Porque no quiero rendirme y decirme algún día "¿Por qué no le dije que me gustaba?"- respondió con tristeza pero con seguridad en sus palabras.

Mikeyla lo miró por unos segundos y después miró a otro lado.

-Puedo hacer tu sueño realidad, Donatello.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?

Donatello se quedó mudo cuando vio que en un solo parpadeo, Mikeyla había desaparecido y apareció ahí mismo su princesa: Abril.

-Puedo hacerte feliz, Donatello.- dijo con tranquilidad, se escuchaba la voz de Mikeyla en vez de la de Abril.

-¿T-tú…?

-Puedo transforme en cualquier cosa.- respondió con tranquilidad mientras se transformaba en Leo, después en Mikey, después en Rafa y por último, otra vez, en Abril.- Puedo hacerte feliz, ¿en quién quieres que me transforme?- preguntó con un tono de voz que parecía triste.

Donatello no habló y acercó su mano en su mejilla, ella no se movió pero tenía los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa que llegó.

-Quiero que seas Mikeyla.- dijo poniendo su otra mano en su mejilla

Mikeyla abrió los ojos y volvió a ser ella. La rubia miró a otro lado y volvió a verlo a los ojos. Después, rápidamente, se acercó a los labios de Donnie y los unió en un beso inesperado.

Él abrió los ojos como platos y un fuerte color carmesí apareció en sus mejillas, él quería hacerla sentir bien, no que lo besara. Pero, aunque quería, no la hizo alejarse. Sólo la tomo de rostro y la acercó más.

Admitía que los labios de la joven rubia sabia tan deliciosos y completamente adictivos, tanto que hasta no quería separarse. Sintió un sabor tan rico pero también uno muy peligroso. Cómo un fruto prohibido. Inclusive olvidó que estaba enamorado de Abril.

Empezó a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar ante el beso. Dio un pequeño gemido cuando Mikeyla empezó a besar su cuello, lo hacía de una manera tan sensual que hasta empezó a decir suavemente el nombre de la rubia, escuchó las risas pequeñas de la chica.

-¿Te gusta, tortuguita?- preguntó mientras olvidaba su cuello y volvía a sus labios.

Donnie se separó y la observo con los ojos abiertos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ella estuvo a punto de comerse a Agosto y estaba besándola!

Mikeyla lo miró y su mirada se volvió triste.

-Lo siento, Donatello.- dijo con tristeza.

Él la miró por unos segundos, después se paró y se alejó. Mikeyla sintió las grandes ganas de llorar, pero dejó ese pensamiento cuando escuchó a Donnie acercarse y también escuchó que había cerrado la puerta del laboratorio. Ella no levantó la vista, no quería verlo. Pero abrió los ojos cuando escuchó las cadenas caer y dejando libre su cuello y sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Do…?

Ahora fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse a más no poder. Donnie se puso de rodillas y la tomó por las mejillas, y la volvió a besar pero con mucha pasión.

Mikeyla aún tenía los ojos abiertos pero después empezó a cerrarlos. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Donnie sujetó su cadera, puso sus piernas en su cintura y ambos se recargaron en la pared para más comodidad.

-Creí… que te… gustaba… Abril…- decía entre besos.

-Ya no sé… si… me sigue… gustando… Abril.- dijo con tranquilidad mientras la seguía besando.

Ella dejó sus labios y empezó a morder su cuello, de la boca de Donnie salían unos pequeños gemidos. Después volvieron a buscar sus labios y fue el turno de Donnie de morder su cuello.

-D-Donatello…- gimió suavemente el nombre de la tortuga.

-¿Mikeyla?- preguntó separándose de ella y viéndola algo nervioso.

-¿Sí, Donatello?- preguntó mirándolo

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo algún día por un helado?

-¿Esto es una cita, Donatello?- ella le sonrió con dulzura

-Se podría decir, ¿te gustaría?- él esperaba la respuesta un poco impaciente.

-Claro, me encantaría.- dijo antes volver a besarlo.

Así estuvieron toda la noche, sin ni siquiera separarse por ningún motivo o ruido. Dando simple besos que, para ellos, eran completamente deliciosos y adictivos.

* * *

_**Por fa, si alguien de aquí es **__Apritello__**, no me odie. Esto fue una idea que se me ocurrió.**_

_**Les agradezco a todas esas personas que leen mi historia. Los veo en el siguiente capi. En serio, no me odien. =(**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_.


	32. Leonardo y Katana

_**Bad Little Girl**_

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Quiero agradecerle **__Erika. Ixchel__**, **__Emily__**, **__Terena Tempestira__**, **__prics17__**, **__Conejis Pot__**, **__Kira. Andrea__**, y a **__Dark Teana__** por sus reviews!**_

_**Para **__Emily__**: Lo siento, amiga. Pero me prometí guardar mi identidad secreta. Te prometo que algún día la rebelare, pero aún no.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

_**Por cierto, si alguien de aquí es **__LeoxKarai__**, lo siento. ¡No me maten! Pero yo odio esta pareja. ¡Odio tanto a Karai cuando siempre engaña a Leo! ¡GRRRRRR!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 31: Leonardo y Katana**_

A las 2:30 de la mañana, Leo salió de su habitación. El líder de las tortugas caminaba completamente casando y dio bostezo suave. No había podido dormir bien ya que no paraba de pensar en la rubia, de repente, se detuvo y miró hacía el laboratorio donde se encontraba Mikeyla encadenada.

Pensó que la rubia debía sentirse sola, así que, para pedirle perdón por lo que dijo ayer, preparó un rico sándwich de mucho jamón y lo puso suavemente en la mesa. Él planeaba soltarla e, inclusive, dejarla libre. Ella ya haría lo que quisiera.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta del laboratorio, trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Pensó que probablemente el Maestro Splinter había dejado la puerta cerrada para que la chica no escapara, la verdad, no sabía cómo era ella en su forma… _diferente_.

Dio un suave suspiro y volvió a la cocina, metió el sándwich al refrigerador y se sirvió para él un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Lo bebió tranquilamente y después dejó el vaso en el lavabo, metió el jugo en el refrigerador. Se detuvo por un segundo y observó las marcas de garras afiladas que según habían sido de Mikeyla. Él sabía perfectamente que la chica simplemente no podía controlarse. O no podía controlar su lado _animal_.

Leo giró la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de olvidar lo que había pensado, ¿cómo podía pensar en eso? Parecía que ni tenía respeto por la rubia.

Él decidió salir un rato a aclarar su mente, agarró sus katanas y se puso su bandana azul. Había salido sin ningún de los dos, no había pensado en toda la noche en salir.

Así que, con el más grande sigilo del mundo para no despertar a sus hermanos y su Sensei, salió de la guarida y se encontró en la oscura Nueva York. No pudo evitar escapar un suave suspiro ante el cielo que estaba completamente llenó de estrellas.

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Katana se encontraba en el techo de un gran edificio, parecía que ni siquiera le importaba tirarse desde ahí y morir. Para ella, ya nada era importante.

Suavemente llevó sus manos a su rostro y retiró la máscara, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules que podían hipnotizar a quien sea. Pero ya no era Katana, sino que ahora era Leonora Joyce. La heredera y líder del Clan Muryō Sangure. Hija de _Raidon _Joyce.

Leonora, usualmente le decían "Leo" de cariño, soltó un suspiró y miró hacia el cielo estrellado de estrellas. Recordó a su hermana menor, Rachel, quién ya llevaba tres años y medio desde que se había ido de Japón y había escapado para alejarse de ella.

Aun no podía perdonarse por lo que había hecho. También recordó la promesa que ella y su hermana habían hecho a los diez años, no podía creer que había roto esa promesa.

Unas suaves lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules. Después volvió a ponerse la máscara y se limpió las lágrimas.

Ella se paró y saltó desde el edificio. Sacó de su bota un gancho-pistola, apuntó a un edificio cerca y empezó a columpiarse por los edificios. Con una sola intención.

Olvidar.

* * *

_Con Leo:_

Leo caminaba muy tranquilo, al menos estaba completamente relajado pero algo le decía que estaba en peligro. Y en uno muy grande.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de él, rápidamente, sacó sus katanas y estuvo alerta a cualquier movimiento.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó mirando a todas partes.

De repente, una sombra saltó hacía él y no pudo evitar soltar un leve grito. La sombra se acercó y apareció ahí un pequeño gato negro.

-Algo me dice que esta pelea ganaras, Leo.- dijo una voz burlona detrás de él.

Rápidamente volteó y no pudo estar más rojo que nunca. Ahí, recargada en la pared, se encontraba Katana con una sonrisa completamente burlona.

-Aunque probablemente te gane con sus habilidades de ternura.- dijo con diversión mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Leo guardó sus katanas y volteó a otro lado tratando de ocultar su cara completamente roja por la vergüenza.

-Eh…- Leo no sabía que decir, al menos agradecía que había sido Katana en vez de Karai.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Katana?

-Yo estaba dando un paseo.- respondió con tranquilidad mientras soltaba una risita.- Y quise detenerme a ver tu pequeña pelea.

Leo le dio una mirada de pocos amigos y decidió irse de ahí antes de que Katana empezara a decir otra cosa.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Katana

-Yo me voy de aquí, algo me dice que vas a empezar a molestarme.- dijo con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y estas en lo cierto, Leonardo.- dijo apareciendo frente a él, Leo dio un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa que se llevó.

-¿Cómo…?

-Soy una kunoichi, guapo.- ella le volvió a guiñar el ojo.- Y una de las buenas. No del bando "Bueno", a lo que me refiero: Es que soy mejor que tú.

-Lo dudo.- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- preguntó mientras sacaba sus katanas de su espalda y apuntaba a Leo.

-Creo que lo mejor sería luego, Katana.- dijo mientras separaba la katana de su rostro.- Además, necesito volver a mi hogar.- dijo en un tono serio.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabias?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Crees que soy un idiota?

-_Eres_ un idiota.- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.- ¡Vamos, Leonardo! ¡Hay que ir a divertirnos!- ella sonrió

Leo frunció el ceño y después miró a otra parte.

-No, Katana. Alguien más me había dicho eso. Se llama Karai, supongo que la conoces- Leo miró a otro lado.-, me enamore de ella porque pensé que había algo bueno en ella, sentí algo fuerte entre nosotros, y, al final de todo, me odia por algo que hice.- dijo tristeza mientras la miraba.

Katana abrió los ojos, después frunció el ceño y, tomando por sorpresa a Leo, le dio una cacheta estilo Nueva York.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Te enamoras de Karai, después ella te traiciona y te usa! ¡Y tú crees que hay algo bueno en ella!- dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo acercaba a centímetros de su rostro.- ¡¿Qué acaso no lo ves, Leonardo?! ¡Ella no te ama! ¡Sólo te usa! ¡Abre los ojos, estúpido! ¡Y mira lo que hay en Karai! ¡Ella es la hija de Destructor! ¡Es hija de tu enemigo! ¡Es hija del enemigo de tu Sensei! ¡Si no captas por una vez por todas que Karai es malvada, te juro que te voy a enterrar mi katana en tu trasero!

Leo tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, casi sonaba a una combinación de Abril y Rafa cuando ambos le advirtieron de Karai.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Fue Rafael, verdad?

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Rafael. Él te habló sobre Karai y quiere que me convenzas que hay maldad en ella. Pero eso no funcionara- él empezó a sonreír-, dile a Rafa que dejé de jugar con las personas para que me digan sobre Karai…

Leo dejó de hablar cuando vio la gran vena que palpitaba en la cabeza de Katana, los ojos de ella reflejaban mucha ira.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- gritó mientras se alejaba de él- ¡TE QUERÍA AYUDAR! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACES?! ¡ARRUINARLO CON QUE KARAI ES BUENA Y PIENSAS QUE RAFAEL ME CONTRATÓ! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS, LEONARDO!- ella lo tomó de los hombros y lo puso en la pared más cercana, Leo dio un pequeño gemido de dolor. Eso le había dolido.- ¡KARAI ES MALA!

Leo tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, Katana estaba diciendo la verdad. Rafael no la había contrato y ella sólo quería ayudarlo.

-Lo siento, Katana.- dijo con algo de tristeza y también con algo de vergüenza.

Katana suspiró y después miró a otro lado, aún sin soltar a Leonardo.

-Debes pagármelo, Leonardo.- dijo con una sonrisa picaresca

-¿Con qué?- preguntó algo nervioso

Ella se acercó lentamente al rostro de Leo, él se puso muy nervioso.

-¿Con que puedes pagármelo, Leonardo?- preguntó mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Eh, ¿qué tal con una disculpa?

-Demasiado simple.- dijo mientras sonreía de manera divertida.- ¡Ya sé!

Ella se acercó al cuello de Leo y le dio un suave beso, Leo no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo. Después, ella se separó y puso su frente en la de él.

-¿Me prometes que ya entenderás que Karai es mala, Leonardo?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente

-S-sí…

-Bueno, eso merece una recompensa.- dijo con una sonrisa

Ella se acercó rápidamente a los labios de Leonardo y los unió en un beso profundo.

Leo tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y las mejillas completamente rojas. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Ni siquiera podía hacer nada ante la gran sorpresa que tenía.

Katana se separó y dejó suavemente a Leo en la pared, él aún no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Bueno, te veo después, Leonardo.- ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.- Cuídate.

Ella dio unas cuantas volteretas hacía atrás y miró a Leo por última vez, le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso. Después saltó y se fue.

Leonardo tenía la cara completamente roja y los ojos completamente abiertos. Ni siquiera daba señal de moverse.

Una pequeña hoja pasó volando y aterrizó en la cabeza de Leo, él, cómo si la hoja fuera lo más pesado del mundo, cayó de espaldas con muchos corazones rodando por su cabeza.

Karai se encontraba en un edificio, ella había visto todo, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto enojo. Tenía los dientes y los puños muy apretados.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Karai?- preguntó Coraline recargada en una pared, ella también había visto todo.

Karai no respondió y camino hacía Coraline con una mirada completamente de odio.

-Voy a matar a esa maldita chica.- dijo con mucho veneno

Coraline la miró y sonrió de una manera malévola, le olía a un plan.

* * *

_**Les agradezco a todas esas personas que leen mi historia. Los veo en el siguiente capi.**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_


	33. La decisión de dos corazones

**Bad**_** Little Girl**_

_**Quiero agradecerle a **__Kiratamara__**, **__Erika. __Ixchel__**, **__Andyhamato99__**, **__I Love Kittens Too__**, **__Conejis Pot__**, **__Emily Matt__**, **__Kira. __Andrea__**, **__Takimara__** y **__a prics17__**.**_

_**Para **__Kiratamara__**: ¡Bienvenida a este mundo, amiga! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Espero lo disfrutes mucho.**_

_**Para **__Erika. Ixchel__**: Muchas gracias, amiga mía. ¡Me halagas! Creo que me puse algo rojita… jiji**_

_**Para **__I Love Kittens Too__**: Bueno, simplemente se quedó de una pieza cuando ella empezó a hacer eso. Simplemente se hechizó ante lo que hizo ella.**_

_**Para **__Conejis Pot__**: Lo sé, pero suena un poco raro. Leo y Leo. Ja, creo que me acaba de dar una idea… ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJA! (Su amiga Dina la mira con una ceja alzada y da unos pasos hacia atrás.) ¿Qué, Dina? ¡Tú actúas peor que yo!**_

_**Para **__Emily Matt__**: Así es amiga, si miras en el capi "¡No somos algo que se vende, imbécil!", ahí se descubre que son las hermanas de Fi. Oye, ¿y cómo que reputación? La verdad, así como yo te hablo, amiga, no me gusta que me digan o piensen que soy otra persona extraña que finge ser buena onda cuando es malaaaaaaaaaaaaa. En realidad, al menos debo decirte que me gustan cosas que a muchos no, por ejemplo, AMO los Comics de MARVEL y DC. Estoy muy loca por Rafael y Leonardo. Y muchos me molestan con eso, creo que voy a echar humo por las orejas. ¿Y cómo que el nombre de Shay me queda bien? ¿Acaso significa algo? Bueno, déjame decirte que el nombre fue el primero que pensé porque me gustaba ver "La Liga de la Justica" y mi personaje favorito era Shayera Hol. Por eso el "Shayera". Espero no te haya insultado o algo, amiga.**_

_**Para mi amiga **__Takimara__**: ¿Cómo estas, amiga? Ya vi que te ha ido muy bien en tu historia, ¡déjame decirte que te apoyare en todoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Aunque eso ya lo sabes, sólo quería decírtelo. =D Cuídate y mando abrazos, y sí, ya repararon mi compu. (Cara de Felicidad Suprema) ¡HAY QUE HACER FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

_**Atte.: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 32: La decisión de dos corazones**_

A la mañana siguiente, Donnie abrió los lentamente, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en la noche.

Miró hacía todos lados, al menos pudo ver que estaba en su laboratorio. Sintió que algo le acarició el pecho y él miró hacía ahí rápidamente.

Acostada en su pecho, se encontraba Mikeyla profundamente dormida y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Donnie no pudo evitar sonreír, ya recordaba algo. Pero notó algo que lo hizo sonrojar: ella estaba sin su blusa azul y mostraba un brasier negro.

¿Acaso ellos habían llegado a… _eso_? Donnie no pudo estar más rojo que nunca, él no recordaba que ambos habían llegado a ese límite. Ni siquiera planeaba a esta edad llegar a esa etapa.

-No llegamos a ese límite, Donatello.- Mikeyla abrió los ojos y miró a Donnie, ella dio un suspiro con cansancio.- Nada más me dio calor en la noche cuando estábamos dormidos y me quise quitar la blusa para qué se me quitara el calor.

Donnie dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos no habían llegado a _eso_.

-Aunque, si tú quieres, podemos intentarlo.- dijo con picardía al tomar suavemente la bandana de Donnie y se la ponía.

Donnie se sonrojó a más no poder y miró a otro lado.

-N-no gracias, Mikeyla.- él tartamudeó

Mikeyla sonrió un poco y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a Donnie.

-¿Acaso somos algo, Donatello?- preguntó mientras se paraba y se ponía en las piernas de Donnie, él no dijo nada ante eso.- Ya sabes, si somos p…

Mikeyla no pudo terminar porque los labios de Donnie la callaron con un beso tierno.

-¿Qué te dice eso?- preguntó él mientras se separaba lentamente.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Mikeyla sonrió de manera abierta y besó a Donnie.

-Claro, Donatello.- dijo antes de separase y agarrando su blusa que estaba a lado suyo.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya, Mikay, no quiero que empiecen a preguntar por qué estoy aquí.

-Está bien.

Donnie abrió la puerta y miró hacía todos los lados, no quería encontrarse con alguno de sus hermanos, Abril o al Maestro Splinter en estos momentos.

-¿Donatello?- le llamó Mikeyla

Donnie volteó y ella le tendió su bandana.

-Se te olvidó esto.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Donnie estuvo a punto de agarrarla, pero Mikay fue más rápida y ella se la puso en el rostro, después jaló la cinta y acercó los labios de Donnie hacía los suyos. Él no tardó en corresponder.

-Te quiero.- le dijo ella mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Donnie se sorprendió en un segundo, pero después sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mikeyla.

-Yo también te quiero, Mikay.

Ella sonrió levemente con un color rojo en sus mejillas, Mikeyla entró al laboratorio y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Donnie volteó hacía la sala y, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, alzó los brazos y exclamó un fuertísimo "¡SÍ!". Sin ni siquiera saber que Mikay lo había escuchado, esto provocó una sonrisa en la rubia.

* * *

_Con Fiona:_

Fiona se encontraba en el techo de su departamento, traía la misma ropa de ayer, pero sus heridas ya estaban sanadas. Su cabello estaba muy suelto y apenas le hacían cosquillas.

La pelinegra estaba con la mirada completamente perdida, parecía que ella no iba a reaccionar. Pero no sólo estaba pensativa, sino que también estaba triste. Había esperado todo la noche a Mikey y él nunca llegó.

Sintió que lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, en ese momento no tenía sus lentes. Esta vez, en vez de detener las lágrimas, dejó que fluyeran y empezó a abrazarse a sí misma.

-No son de confianza…- susurró mientras empezaba a temblar un poco.- Los Hamato no son de confianza…

Ella empezó a dar suaves gemidos ante el llanto que hacía, no quería llorar pero ya estaba harta. Harta de no llorar, harta de no poder sacar todo ese dolor y ese sufrimiento que ha escondido.

-¿Qué acaso mi destino no es tener a alguien conmigo? ¿Acaso mi destino es estar… sola… hasta la eternidad?- preguntó con tristeza mientras miraba al cielo.

Su hermoso cabello negro cómo la noche se movía con tanta delicadeza y destreza cerca de su cara, ella quitó su cabello de su cara y después se lo amarró a una cola de caballo para que no la molestara.

-¿Lo has pensado, Joyce?

Fiona no quiso voltear, sabía que detrás de ella estaba Coraline.

-Déjame sola, Coraline.- dijo con molestia.

-Sólo quería si ya sabias tu respuesta, Fiona.- dijo con naturalidad mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Aléjate, Coraline.- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Coraline se detuvo y suspiró.

-Me contaron una historia, bueno, más bien una canción.- dijo con tranquilidad mientras sonreía malévolamente.

-No me interesa, Coraline.

-Por supuesto que sí, Fiona- Coraline dio un suave suspiro y después siguió-, trata de Alicia.

Fiona abrió los ojos y apretó los puños.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Bueno, aun así te contare la historia, Fiona.- dijo con enojo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Cómo quieras.- Fiona frunció el ceño.- Igual, no te voy a escuchar.

-Eso es lo que crees…- susurró con una sonrisa malévola

Coraline tosió un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

-Erase una vez un sueño muy pequeño. Nadie sabía quién lo había creado. Era un sueño pequeño e insignificante.- dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared.

Cómo había dicho Coraline, Fiona estaba prestando atención a la historia, no podía evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió.

Coraline continuó.

-El pequeño sueño pensó una noche: "No quiero desaparecer así. ¿Cómo hare para qué la gente sueñe conmigo?" El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó…- dijo mientras se acercaba a Fiona con mucho sigilo.- Hasta que, finalmente, se le ocurrió una idea. "Hare que la gente se pierda en mi interior. Y crearán su mundo dentro de mí."

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, para luego ser Coraline quién lo rompiera.

-¿Sabes? Esa historia tiene cinco Alicias, piensa en quién es quién.- Coraline se detuvo.- Son tus amigos, Fiona.

Fiona miró a otra parte y después miró hacía Coraline, ella abrió los ojos ante los hermosos ojos de Fiona, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-C-creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, Fiona.- dijo mirando a otra parte.

-Sería lo mejor, Coraline.- dijo mirando a otra parte.

Coraline asintió y se alejó de ahí, ella estaba corriendo demasiado rápido.

Fiona volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, después miró a otro lado. Empezó a cantar mientras que unas suaves lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pensó en las tortugas mientras cantaba.

_La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor  
Con espada en mano se adentró en aquél país  
Incontables fueron las pérdidas que causó  
Dejando detrás sólo un sendero carmesí  
Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió  
En castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedó  
Árboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar  
Nadie sabe si vivió o murió, ¿dónde estará?_

-Leonardo.- dijo en voz alta mientras miraba a sus manos.- Él es la primera Alicia.

_La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz  
Llenó con su dulce canto el extraño país  
El bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció  
Tanta música arruinó a la pobre infeliz  
Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar  
Mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar  
Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí  
¡Qué tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir!_

-Miguel Ángel.- dijo con mucha ira al recordar a la tortuga.- Él es la segunda Alicia.

_La tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue  
De hermosa figura, perdida en aquél país  
Todos la adoraban por su bello parecer  
Y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir  
Esa Alicia la reina se volvió  
Y su tierna mente de pesadillas se llenó  
Un cadáver putrefacto parecía observar  
Cómo su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar_

-Abril.- dijo con un tono de voz algo enojado.- Ella es la tercera Alicia.

_Más allá del bosque otro reino hay  
Bajo los rosales a la hora del té  
Al reino aquél llegó una invitación  
Un naipe de corazón_

_Un par de gemelos el número cuatro fue  
Llenos de curiosidad, llegaron al país  
Abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez  
Las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin_

_La valiente hermana mayor  
Y el brillante hermano menor  
A la tercera Alicia se quisieron acercar…_

_Pero su sueño está aún por terminar  
Aquél extraño país hoy a sus pies está._

-Rafael y Donatello.- dijo esta vez con mucha tranquilidad al mencionar a Rafael.- Ellos son la última Alicia. El valiente Rafael y el brillante Donatello.

Miró hacía atrás, ¿acaso le había creído a Coraline? Preferiría morirse que eso.

-Lo mejor será que descanse.- se dijo así misma.- Un pequeño descanso no me haría mal.

Ella bajó por las escaleras de incendio y abrió su ventana, antes de entrar, dio una última mirada al cielo y después dijo con ira al pensar en algo que le daría una oportunidad de conseguir un verdadero amigo…

-Ojala jamás te hubiera conocido, Miguel Ángel Hamato.- dijo antes de entrar.

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

Las tortugas se encontraban entrenando en su Dojo cómo cada día, pronto acabaría su entrenamiento y trataban de apurarlo lo más rápido posible.

Mikey, qué estaba peleando con Leo, sintió un feo escalofrió y miró a todas partes.

-No te desconcentres, Miguel Ángel.- dijo el Maestro Splinter.

-Lo siento, Maestro, es que de repente sentí algo… no sé… cómo algo malo.

-¿Cómo que malo?- preguntó sin entender.

-Siento algo malo en otro lugar, cómo si alguien hubiera dicho mi nombre pero con mucha ira.- dijo mientras se abrazaba así mismo.

Splinter meditó lo que dijo su hijo, lo miró y estuvo a punto de hablarle pero entró Abril, parecía completamente asustada.

-¿Qué pasa, Abril?- preguntó Leo acercándose

-Yo… fui al laboratorio… no estaba… no estaba…

-¿De quién hablas, Abril?- preguntó Donnie acercándose

-¡Es Mikeyla!- habló normal pero exaltada- ¡A escapado!

Un gran balde de agua muy helada les cayó a todos de un sentón.

-Mikeyla…- susurró suavemente mientras ponía su mano en su corazón.

* * *

_En otro lugar:_

Mikeyla corría a todo lo que daba por todo el alcantarillado. No quería detenerse, ¡no debía detenerse!

-¡No… debo… detenerme!- dijo con cansancio en la voz, había corrido demasiado rápido.

Se detuvo por un poco de aire y después miró hacia atrás, para ella, estaba dejando a alguien completamente importante.

-Donatello…

Ella volteó hacía el otro lado y después volvió a ver el camino dónde conducía a Donatello. Él chico, más bien tortuga, que le entregó su corazón y ella a él.

-Diablos… me he enamorado completamente de él…- dijo con enojo.-… eso no estaba en plan…

Mikeyla volvió a mirar varias veces hasta que gritó de frustración y golpeó la pared más cercana.

-¿Debería volver?

-Deberías hacerlo.

Mikeyla dio un pequeño salto ante el susto y volteó rápidamente. Era Agosto.

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-Tú dijiste que estabas enamorada de "él", no sé quién sea, pero lo mejor será que no te vayas y le rompas el corazón. Lo mejor sería que volvieras y no te vayas de ahí.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, Agosto tenía mucha razón, ella no quería romper el corazón de Donatello.

-No sé qué hacer, Agosto.- dijo con tristeza

-Volver.- dijo mientras le ponía una mano en hombro.- Yo sé qué harás lo correcto, Mikay.

Mikay sonrió un poco y después tomó de la mano a Agosto. Él abrió los ojos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos los dos, Agosto, ¿te parece?

Agosto sonrió y siguió a la rubia.

-Espero que no me comas, Mikeyla.

-No prometo nada, Agosto.- ella le guiñó el ojo

Agosto empezó a ponerse nervioso.

* * *

_En las alcantarillas:_

-¡Hay que ir a buscarla!

-¡No podemos seguir a Mikeyla! ¡No sabemos sí ya salió a la superficie!

-¡Por eso hay que ir a buscarla!

Usualmente eran Rafael y Leonardo quienes peleaban, pero al parecer había sido algo… diferente.

Ahora eran Leonardo y Donatello quienes peleaban, o discutían, por sí o no ir a buscar a la rubia. Aunque Leonardo no lo quería admitir, deseaba desesperadamente buscar a la rubia. Y Donatello, bueno, tenía sus razones.

-_¿Qué les pasa a esos dos, Rafita?_- preguntó la voz de la niña en la cabeza de Rafael.

-Están discutiendo por sí o no vamos a ir a buscar Mikeyla.- dijo mientras miraba a la pared.

-_¿Y tú que decidirías, Rafa?_

-Pues yo decidiría ir a buscarla, tal vez podamos encerrarla otra vez y ponerle cadenas por todo el cuerpo.

-_¿No crees que estas exagerando? Mikeyla sólo es una simple chica._

-Ella trató de comerse a Agosto.- dijo mientras marcaba la palabra "comerse".

-_¿Y?_

-¿Cómo que "Y", mocosa?- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-_Bueno, debo decirte al menos que lo mejor sería que prestaras atención a Leo y así verías que sus planes siempre funcionan._

-Sí, claro, ¿alguna vez viste su plan para atrapar a Viboralga? Salió del asco, niña.

-_Bueno…_

-¿Con quién hablas, Rafael?- preguntó Leo mirando a su hermano.

Rafael se puso completamente rojo y miró a otra parte.

-¡Oh! ¿Escuchan eso? ¡Alguien me está llamando en mi habitación! ¡Ya voy! ¡Espérame!- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacía su habitación cómo un loco.

-Me está empezando a preocupar, chicos.- dijo Abril mientras aún miraba sorprendida a Rafael.

-Te acostumbras, Abril.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Mikeyla junto con Agosto, la rubia tenía una sonrisa y Agosto también sonreía.

-¡Mikeyla!- exclamó Donnie mientras corría hacía la chica.

-Hola, Donatello.

Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Donnie abrazó fuertemente a Mikeyla. Parecía que no quería soltarla.

-¡Oh, Mikeyla! ¡Es un gran alivio que estés bien!- exclamó con felicidad

-Donatello, hazme el favor de soltarme, me lastimas.- dijo sin poder respirar

-Lo siento, Mikay.

Mikeyla sonrió y después miró a los demás.

-Lo siento.- todos alzaron un ceja.- Simplemente, tengo algo de miedo que pueda matarlos. Y apenas noté que no puedo vivir aquí- Donnie abrió los ojos, ¿acaso _su_ chica se iría?-, pero también noté que no tenía un lugar a donde ir.

Donnie sonrió un poco y tocó el hombro.

-¿Podría quedarme aquí?- preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.- Prometo no salir de aquí, sólo podré salir con permiso de ustedes.

Splinter lo meditó por unos segundos, miraba a la rubia con algo de duda.

-Por supuesto, joven Mikeyla.- dijo Splinter mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-Gracias, Maestro Splinter.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo te prometo que encontrare una cura para ti, Mikeyla.- dijo Donnie mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Gracias, Donatello.

La mirada de Leo y Mikeyla se encontró, ella miró a otra parte y Leo la tomó de la mano.

-Lamento haberte dicho eso, Mikeyla.- dijo con algo de pena y vergüenza.

-No pasa nada, Leonardo.- dijo antes de abrazarlo y Leo le correspondió.

Donnie sintió una punzada de incontrolables celos. Mikey, que estaba a su lado, notó algo en su cuello.

-¿Qué es eso, Donnie?- preguntó señalando su cuello.

Donnie alzó una ceja y corrió por un espejo, pudo ver ahí unas cuantas mordidas en su cuello, no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo.

Miró hacía Mikeyla, quien tenía una sonrisa coqueta y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

**Les agradezco a todas esas personas amables que leen mi historia. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**La canción se llama "**_Los sacrificios Humanos de Alicia_**".**

**Atte.: Shay**


End file.
